Bleach Hitsugaya Toshiro Awake and Alive
by Mikari131
Summary: Only a select few knew the truth about the last 10th Division taicho before Hitsugaya-taicho. But what happens when she returns? New adventures begin to happen and even love blooms. Love story with Hitsugaya x OC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 : The Dream and the Girl

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 1: The Dream and the Girl**

* * *

_-Dream-_

_Everything was dark. Nothing shined and no sound was heard._

_Boom!_

_Thunder crackled in the sky and lightning flashed in the horizon. The flash shined over a cliff hanging over a raging sea._

_Hanging over the edge of the cliff was a person, distinguished as a young girl, but her exact look wasn't visible. Her body was hanging limb over the edge of the cliff, the only part of her body with any strength was her tiny hand holding on desperately to another._

_The other hand was part of a little boy, roughly the same age as the girl. His body was lying down on the cliff's head, his hand over the edge tightly grasping onto the girl's. But his hand was slowly losing grip as the pelting rain from above kept hitting them._

"_Please...don't let go...I need you.." His tears mixed with the rain. He wouldn't let his hold go on her no matter what...he just couldn't._

_The girl smiled up to him sadly with her own tears flowing down her face. "...I'm sorry..."_

_Then at the moment, lightning flashed in the background and their grips separated from their loose, slippery hands. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the girl fall to the sea below the cliff._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Hitsugaya woke up in a start at the sound of the emergency bell ringing though out the Sereitei.

He immediately got out of bed and changed into his shinigami uniform, along with his captain haori over top and his zanpakuto, Hyourinamaru, too. When he was all ready to go, he began to shunpo to the 1st Division's meeting room, forgetting all memories of the dream behind.

Finally arriving to the meeting room, Hitsugaya saw that he was the last one to arrive. All the other division captains and lieutenants were there, including some other shinigami who knew the names of their zanpakuto.

As Hitsugaya took his spot beside his lieutenant, Rangiku, Captain-Commander Yamamoto appeared infront of the present shinigami.

"I'm glad you all could arrive in short notice, especially you four in the Human World." Yamamoto's gaze went to a video screen on the other side of the room.

On the screen was Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara. They were looking at their own video screen in Urahara's Shop in the Human world.

Ichigo looked at the screen with an irritated look and his right eye-brow was raised up. "Yo Gramps! What's the big emergency this early in the morning?" Before any of the captains could yell at his behaviour, Rukia punched Ichigo's head and followed with a kick in the shin. "That's no way to talk to the Head Captain!" Ichigo was about to yell back, but Yamamoto let out a cough, getting everyone's attention.

"Now then let's begin."

Whirring sounds were then heard. Everyone looked over to see another video screen appear above the Head Captains head.

"Some of you will know this person, but most of you won't...and I apologize to you." Everyone stood confused at the Head Captains words, but then their attention was drawn to the screen that had begun to lit up.

Before their eyes, a girl in a shinigami's attire and a captain's haori over top appeared on the screen. She had bright gold eyes and chocolate brown hair that was held up in pigtails by 2 red ribbons. Her right hand was gripping her zanpakuto that was on her left shoulder and her other hand was holding a piece sign to the camera. Aside from her tooth-grinned face, she also had a pair of white wolf ears on her head and finally a white wolf tail hanging out from the back.

Most of the shinigami stared surprised at this new, unknown shinigami that they have never seen before, especially since the girl appeared to be a captain from the haori on her shoulders. The only ones who had a different expression on their faces were: Ukitake, Kyoraku, Byakuya, Soifon, Unohana, Urahara, and Yoruichi.

Ukitake and Unohana looked at the girl with sad eyes, alongside them, Kyoraku tipped his hat down to cover his eyes. Also Byakuya and Soifon turned their heads to the side, hiding their sad expression from the others.

But they were not as bad as the two who were in the Human world.

Unlike anybody else, Yoruichi had begun to cry on the spot. Her tears would not slow down in speed, the picture on the screen would not leave her mind. So many memories began to fill her mind and she couldn't help but weep out loud infront of everyone.

Urahara brought her into a hug, his own tears flowing too, but not as much as Yoruichi's. This was a tremendous sadness that enveloped them and only the select few knew why.

Not only Ichigo and Rukia, the other shinigami, who knew nothing of this girl, could not believe that they were seeing the great Urahara and Yoruichi cry.

"Ano Gramps...who is that girl?" Ichigo's question broke the awkward silence and the one thing that everyone had on their mind too.

Yamamoto looked up at the picture with grief in his old eyes. "That there was the last 10th Division Captain...Mikari Shihoin."


	2. Chapter 2 : Yoruichi's Sister

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 2: Yoruichi's Sister?**

Everyone stared at Yamamoto, shocked at the news before them. It was unknown to pretty much the whole Sereitei about any events of the past 10th Division Captain, all that was said is that the previous captain had fallen in combat. And yet there was a few who knew the truth of it all.

Ichigo turned to Yoruichi, who was still slightly weeping in Urahara's arms, not as much as before. "It is true Yoruichi?...That's your sister..."

Finally calming down, Yoruichi pushed herself away from Urahara and wiped her eyes before turning to Ichigo. "Yes...that is my little sister Mikari." Her voice cracked from the emotions she couldn't hold back. Just thinking of her could bring more tears, but Yoruichi knew she had to be strong now. "The truth is I adopted her into the Shihoin clan. Kisuke and I rescued her when she was just a small child and I began to raise her from there. Shortly after she became a shinigami and later the youngest captain ever before Hitsugaya." She ended with a weak voice and one more tear falling from her eye.

"Oi!"

Everyone turned to the very outspoken Renji. He had a confused look on his face, though it wasn't that unusual to them. "You said that you rescued her. Did something happen?"

This comment got Soifon to emmit her reiatsu slightly in anger. She knew that this would make Yoruichi-sama remember the sad events of Mikari and become even more emotional. Now way would Soifon let Yoruichi become any sadder.

She took out her zanpakuto and pointed it dangerously close to Renji's neck. "You shall hold your tongue lieutenant." Venom dripped off of her words and Renji gulped slightly in fear.

A tiny laugh came from Yoruichi at Soifon's behaviour. "It's alright Soifon...it is best to tell everyone now about her anyway."

So Yoruichi began to tell the story of when she and Kisuke were sent on a mission, which lead to the rescue of Mikari. As she told the story, that very memory flashed in her mind.

_

* * *

-Flashback-_

_Over 150 years ago, two shinigami's had been sent on a scouting mission to area 127 of the Rukongai. These two were Captain of the 2__nd__ Division, Yoruichi Shihoin, and later captain of the 12__th__ Division, Kisuke Urahara._

_They finally shunpo'd to the area and stared down from a hill. There was a building below that appeared as a jail of sorts with giant electrical generators in the back._

"_Alright lets find a door way first...Yoruichi?" Kisuke looked around for the cat-eye taicho but couldn't find her anywhere. Then he heard a smash and a boom come from the building. Looking over to the east wall of the building, he saw Yoruichi down there already and a hole in the wall beside her._

"_Hurry up Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted gleefully, entering her woman-made entrance. Kisuke couldn't help but sigh at her behaviour. But what could he do? There was no way that he could slow down the 'Flash Goddess'._

_He finally entered the hole and caught up with Yoruichi. They had to do a retake of the sight inside. There were cages in rows beside another and in each one of them was a living spirit. But they weren't normal. Half of them had mutated body parts with machines in place. And the other half were mutations of animals and even...hollows._

_This was a maddening thing. No human being alive or dead should go through this._

"_So you shinigami have finally arrived."_

_The two looked up to see two man in lab coats up on a railing above. "What have you done to these people?" Yoruichi yelled out. One of the man just smirked at her. "What can't we do research on mutations and combining the powers of Hollows into those with low reiatsu?""That's now research! It's madness!" Kisuke yelled out enraged. He as a scientist could not approve of this whatso ever. _

_Unexpectantly, the alarms in the building began to go off. _

"_Sirs!" A man with his own lab coat ran over to the other two. "That girl just released a huge amount of reiatsu! And now the whole place is gonna explode!"_

_The two man began to growl at the news. "Damn! That last experiment must have gotten to her...lets move out! Make sure to bring the other experiments along too...except for the girl!" All three scientists concentrated their own reiatsu into their hands and teleported away, along with the experiments in the cages as well._

_Kisuke scratched his head with a sigh. "Looks like they got away. Lets go before this place explodes...Yoruichi?" He was surprised to see Yoruichi running down the hall of the jail. "Where are you going?"_

_She looked back to him, still running. "I'm gonna save that girl! She's still her and I can't just leave her!"_

_With no choice, Kisuke began to follow her deeper inside the building that began to shake much more violently and fall apart. Finally they arrived to a cage, much more barricaded then the others, with glass walls to look in from, though one wall was shattered into pieces. Inside was a little girl who looked around 5 years old. She had bruises and cuts all around her bleeding body. And on top of that, she had white wolf ears and a tail on her body._

_Yoruichi looked at the girl with sad eyes. Her form was easily seen as weak, yet the girl had a large amount of reiatsu all around her body that was huddled by a wall, her knees up to her chest and her head was down. The 2__nd__ Division Captain began to walk slowly into the cage, totally ignoring Kisuke's protests. She reached the girl after fighting against her reiatsu and bend down to the girls body._

"_It's alright" She whispered._

_Alarmed, the young girl looked up with a growl at the unknown women. Her reiatsu began to concentrate more on her shaking body and she bared her claws and fangs slightly. But then Yoruichi reached out her hand and began to pet in between her wolf ears. The girls emotionless eyes softened at the gesture and hope shined too._

"_What's your name?" Yoruichi asked sweetly, behind her Kisuke had began to prepare a kido to transport them out of there. "...Mikari..." The girl whispered out. She let out a slight gasp when she was picked up by Yoruichi and placed on her back, piggyback style. "Don't worry...Nothing will ever happen to you again. I'll make sure of it."_

_Mikari stared at Yoruichi with wide eyes. She then let out all her sadness in a cry and snuggled into her back, tears flowing down her cheeks. Nobody had treated her this kindly, all she could remember was the pain of being alone. But now she had a feeling that maybe she could be free and it was because of this women._

_And finally Kisuke got the kido ready and transported them out of the horrible place, never to see it again. _

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"And so we healed Mikari back at my place and I really got to love her as my own sister and adopted her right away. I then taught her all the ways of a shinigami and of course you all know that she became a captain later on." As Yoruichi concluded, a smile formed on her face at the memory.

Everyone took in what they had just found out and so many thoughts came to their minds. They just couldn't believe that the past captain had a story like that.

A new thought then crossed Hitsugaya's brain about this captain before him. Something had to happen since she wasn't here for the years before he ranked up. "What happened to her then?"

Yamamoto gave him a nod. "This will show you all the fate of Mikari Shihoin."

He pressed a button on a remote and the screen with Mikari's picture began to flash white. Then a loading screen appeared and a video began to play.


	3. Chapter 3 : Horrific Sacrifice

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 3: Horrific Sacrifice**

_

* * *

- Video-_

"_Attention all taicho's! Prepare for battle! An unknown enemy had appeared along with a thousand hollows! All squads are to evacuate as well! Again taicho's, battle stations!"_

_All shinigami had begun running to the main gates as instructed. If the taichos were sent to battle, they all had to get to safety._

_On top of each division building, except divisions 2 and 10, the specific taicho were standing atop of their roofs. They looked into the distance as the different types of hollows were approaching the Sereitei._

"_Old man-Yama! Have the lieutenants gotten everyone out!" Kyoraku asked from his rooftop. Yamamoto just stared at the hollows as calm as anyone could be. "Yes...let us begin! Shihoin's move out!"_

_As Yamamoto's voice rang out through the Sereitei, two figures jumped over the group of hollows. They then shunpo'd at each hollow, in a split second. After each shunpo, 10 hollows would disappear. This kept up until the first swarm of hollows was gone._

_The two figures then jumped onto the nearest rooftop. They were Yoruichi and Mikari Shihoin, wearing their haori's with proud faces._

"_Ha! This is gonna be a piece of cake! Ne, Yoruichi?" Mikari looked to her big sister with a big grin. Her answer was Yoruichi laughing and petting her head._

"_Look out you two!"_

_They turned around to see a Menos Grande about to fire a cero at them. As it fired, the two girls immediately jumped off the rooftop. Mikari jumped back to the Menos and punched its head with amazing strength. The impact shook the Menos' body and it disintegrated away._

_Mikari stood up in mid-air and turned to the voice from before. It of course was Urahara._

"_Oiii! Your suppost to be at your position baka!" She yelled at in anger at her fellow taicho. He ignored her and flew next to her and tried to pet her with a smile, but she moved out of the way and kicked him in the balls. Pain went through Urahara but he stood up strong to the assault._

_Yoruichi approached the two laughing at Mikari's behaviour. "Now you two, we have to get rid of those hollows first, remember." Mikari stopped kicking with a sigh and nodded in agreement with Urahara._

_They split up from their position and the two girls began taking out the hollows again with hakuda while the other captains used kido from their rooftops._

_After all the hollows were all gone, the whole Sereitei began to shake as a strong reiatsu was released in the area._

"_It's the unknown enemy. Fine him!" Yamamoto ordered._

_The taicho's tried to sense where exactly the reiatsu was, but the pressure was too strong to pinpoint it._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Mikari saw something move around her and Yoruichi...but it was too late. Something wrapped around both of the Shihoin's in a death grip. They began to choke as no air would fill their lungs from the invisible hold. Before they lost consciousness, both girls were thrown into the wall of a building._

_All the other taichos immediately left their position to get to the girls but were swept back as a figure became visible infront of them. It was a tall man who had pieces of bone covering his body and he had a zanpakuto on his hip._

"_Who are you?" Ukitake asked, releasing his twin sword shikai, prepared for an attack. The strange man smirked and took his katana out of its sheath. "I'm the arrancar Diablo."_

_The reiatsu around Diablo started to swirl around him and pushed the taichos back to the buildings behind them. Yamamoto was the only one able to stand his ground. Diablo saw this and charged at the Head Captain, hsi sword ready to strike. But he was stopped by chains of metal tying around his body and holding him in the air._

_Diablo turned around to see Mikari floating in the air with the chain in her arms. Then before he could blink, Yoruichi appeared above Diablo and punched him to the ground._

_The girls floated infront of Yamamoto, light scratches on their bodies. Diablo coughed up some blood before breaking the chains around him and flew infront of the three taichos. "Oji-san, we'll handle this." Mikari said with a determined look. Yamamoto approved and the two flew higher in the sky with Diablo following behind._

_They flew around the sky, the girls dodging the ceros fired by Diablo and trying to get closer to him, but his reiatsu kept pushing them back. "Blades of Thunder!" Mikari yelled out, without needing to say the kido number." Electricity started to form around her and they materialized in the form of swords. The swords then flew at Diablo but he slashed each of them with his sword and charged at Mikari. She was able to take out her zanpakuto in time to block. _

"_C'mon you mutt! Release your shikai!" Mikari's pupils turned to slits and her reiatsu flared up at that word. "Like hell your worth it you bastard!" She pushed him back with her katana and charged at him again, but he disappeared in mid-slash._

'_Where is he?' Mikari thought looking around. She then faintly felt his reiatsu and it was heading for Yoruichi. Moving quickly, she shunpo;d to Yoruichi and threw her to the ground. As she was falling, Yoruichi stared shock as she saw Mikari get slashed right through the chest._

_Blood sprayed out from her chest and Mikari let out a screeching yell. Her eyes slowly closed and she began to fall head first to the ground. Before reaching the ground, Urahara caught her bridal style and took her to a rooftop where Unohana was waiting to heal her._

"_Sensei! We should fall back for now! He's too much!" Ukitake yelled out, seeing Diablo's reiatsu rise and destroy the buildings slowly. The Head Captain stood silent at the scene but then turned to the taichos around him. "Retreat for now! We'll plan for later! Fall back and then we'll create a barrier to hold him in for some time!"_

_Following his order, the taichos began to fly towards the walls surrounding the Sereitei. Yoruichi flew to where Unohana, Kisuke and Mikari were, but was surprised to see Unohana and Kisuke in a barrier. She got to them and broke the barrier, then asked where Mikari was. Kisuke pointed up and Yoruichi looked to see Mikari, still badly wounded, but standing infront of Diablo._

"_What you not gonna run mutt!" Mikari's ear twitched but her composure didn't change. "I rather die than admit defeat to you!"_

_Mikari took her zanpakuto and three it to the ground. It began to glow and light pulsed from it. The light begins to surround Mikari and Diablo in a sphere of light. "Way of Binding # 143: Dimensional Scream."_

"_That fool!" Yamamoto yelled out enraged at the kido just used by Mikari. Kyoraku looked at his sensei confused. "I've never seen this kido before. What is it Old Man-Yama?" Yamamoto looked at the barrier of light. Diablo's body had begun to crystallize and fly up to the sky. "...This is a forbidden kido...anyone in the light will be transported to a between dimension which nobody has been able to get to or leave from."_

_All the taichos's gasped and looked over at Mikari who was slowly crystallizing like Diablo. None of them could believe that Mikari used a forbidden kido to sacrifice herself, just to save the Sereitei and them from this enemy. She still had a whole life ahead of her._

"_You BITCH!" Diablo screamed out charging at Mikari in rage. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll-" Just as his sword was about to reach her, his body fully crystallized and was transported away into the sky._

_A sigh escaped from Mikari's lips before all her energy left her body and she began to fall to the ground. Just before hitting the ground, yoruichi was able to catch her bridal style and carefully laid her down on the ground, but still held her up in her arms._

"_Why Mikari? Why? You didn't have to use a kido like that! We would of figured out a way to beat him!" Tears began to fall out of Yoruichi's eyes and hit Mikari's own tear face. "I'm sorry. I'm not one to wait and give up briefly...and I couldn't let him hurt you or the others."_

_At the moment, as the other taichos arrived to the scene, Mikari's body began to crystallize much more quickly to the wide eyes of the others._

_Yoruichi's tears fell much faster at Mikari's form and hugged her closer to her body. "NO! You can't leave us or me! You're my little sis who makes this whole place so much fun! Please no..."_

_Mikari looked at Yoruichi with a smile and hugged Yoruichi lightly. "I'm sorry...maybe I'll be able to come back some day. But for now all I ask is that you watch over the Sereitei and the others...especially Ura-baka" A weak laugh came from Mikari before she closed her eyes with a soft smile._

_Then her body gave off a bright, shining light and everyone stared as she faded away with the light. All that was left was the red ribbon form her hair._

_Yoruichi picked up the ribbon and gripped it to her heart. She gave Mikari that ribbon when she became a shinigami and it was the only thing left. "Oh Mikari..." She whispered out in a sad tone. Tears appeared in all their eyes and the loss of the sweet, little taicho._

_And in the background, Mikari's zanpakuto stood firm in the ground._

_- Video End -_

* * *

"Alright! You showed us what happened and made everyone feel sad about the past! So what's the point of all this?" Ichigo yelled out after seeing everyone with either tears or a sad expression on their face.

Yamamoto's head was down the whole video. When he looked back up at everyone, a strange look was in his eyes.

"Diablo's back."


	4. Chapter 4 : The Other World

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 4: The Other World**

"You two can't be serious?"

Ichigo stared shock as he saw Yoruichi getting the Senkaimon ready and Rukia adjusting her zanpakuto on her hip. The Senkaimon would be able to get the two to the Sereitei, since they didn't have any Hell Butterflies.

After adjusting her zanpakuto, Rukia turned to ichigo with her hands on her hips. "What do you think? We have to go back and defeat this Diablo guy!" "But you saw what happened long ago and I bet the captains now can't do much either!"

"That's enough!"

Ichigo and Rukia turned to Yoruichi, surprised at her outburst. "This time we will defeat Diablo! I'll make sur of it!" Yoruichi yelled at the two. But her main reason in mind was to hopefully get answers on Mikari and no matter what...get revenge on Diablo!

Looking at the two determined girls, Ichigo could only sigh at them. "Fine then I'm -" "Wait Ichigo." The orange haired boy turned to Urahara, who put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Urahara just smiled at Ichigo and waved his other hand to the girls. "You two go on ahead. I need Ichigo for something, then I'll send him."

The girls looked at each other confused at first, but decided to forget it and they walked into the Senkaimon. After the girls left, Ichigo turned completely to Urahara with a glare. "What's going on now Urahara-san?"

Urahara just smiled at Ichigo and walked to the doorway. "Just let me get something and then I gotta send you on a little mission."

Once Urahara was in another room, he put his right hand in his pocket and took something out. He looked down at it with a soft smile and lightly squeezed it. 'We'll get you back, like we promised...Mikari...' Urahara thought, letting one tear fall from his eye and onto the red ribbon in his hand.

* * *

In a place where all there is in the colourful background were floating rocks and jumping from rock to rock at amazing speeds was a lonely figure.

The figure then landed on one of the many floating rocks and looked up to the multi-colour sky, her brown hair flowing around her in the wind. It was the young captain from long ago, Mikari Shihoin.

She looked off in the distance, the scenery never changed no matter how far she flew. For 100 years now, Mikari has been trapped in this dimension . No abilities of a shinigami could be used here like kido or zanjutsu. The only abilities useable were hakudo and shunpo. Alongside that, Mikari did not change or grow any taller and she hasn't even gotten hungry. She would only disappear once all her energy was gone, then she would completely fade from this world and never be reborn.

Though not too long ago, she wasn't the only in this dimension.

_

* * *

- Flashback -_

_Mikari had just finished some self-training on one of the floating rocks and was flying around with shunpo like she usually did...there was nothing else she could do anyway._

_Her wolf ears then came out and twitched at a sound in the distance. Curiosity getting to her, Mikari began to fly in the direction of the sound. When she got to a certain distance, she felt a very familiar reiatsu nearby. Quickly she hid behind one of the rocks and looked over to see Diablo infront of what seemed to be a portal._

_Squinting her eyes for a better look, she gasped when she saw a new figure appear from the portal. It was Aizen Sosuke...that low bastard, Mikari thought. She never liked Aizen back in the Sereitei and she despised him now, especially when she saw him and Diablo enter the portal._

_Now she was the only one in that dimension._

_- Flashback End -_

* * *

Mikari sighed at the memory. It was probably her only chance to ever escape from this place. Oh how she wishes to go home and see her friends and her sister.

All of a sudden, a rip formed in the sky above her like the portal that Aizen made. Mikari got into a fighting stance when she saw a figure in the rip, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Mikari Shihoin?" The figure asked.

"Yeah."

"Please you gotta believe me...I'm here to take you home." A hand out stretched to her from the rip. Mikari looked at it reluctantly, it could be a trap, but when would another chance come along to leave. So she jumped up and grabbed the hand before everything went white in Mikari's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 : Hell is Here

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 5: Hell is Here**

Mikari slowly opened her eyes and looked around her new surroundings. She was lying down in a normal size bed in a normal bedroom she guessed.

Her wolf ears then came out at the sound of voices in a room beside hers. Curiosity getting to her again, she jumped out of bed and moved towards the door, though she did notice that she was in a white house coat. Cursing at the thought of someone chancing her, she creaked open the door slightly, but someone on the other side decided to open it all the way the same time Mikari did.

Mikari let out a slight yelp at the sudden rush and fell face first into the room from her loss of balance. After cursing at the pain, she looked up to see a boy with glasses, a big-boobed girl, a giant-looking boy and another boy with orange hair and he was wearing shinigami clothes.

"Looks like you still know how to make an entrance."

Mikari's eyes widened and she let out a gasp at the oh-so familiar voice. Slowly turning her head up to the door, she saw the figure who opened the door...Kisuke Urahara.

"...U-urahara!" She got on her feet and ran over to him and glomped him to the floor. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care, she was just so happy to see somebody she knew and loved.

Urahara smiled down at Mikari and lightly petted her head with a tiny laugh. "Hey there shorty. I'm so glad we got you back."

A laugh came from Mikari before she punched him in the head. "Don't call me a shorty, baka!"

She then remembered the others in the room and looked over at them with a confused look. "Who are you guys?" They just blinked at her as she continued to stare at them.

"Now, now. I'll explain everything." Urahara led her to an empty seat on the floor and began to tell the story of what has happened since she left.

Urahara began with how he and Yoruichi left Soul Society after helping the Vizards. Then Ichigo's journey of becoming a shinigami, his friends gaining powers, and them going to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia from her execution. Which then goes to the point of everyone finding out that Aizen and two other captains betrayed the Gotei 13 and left for Hueco Mundo and they began to create Arrancar's and he ended with saying that not too long ago they major people learned about her. All in all, it was a long story time.

When it was over, Mikari could only stare at Urahara with an unreadable face.

"So, I've been gone for like 100 years."

"Yes."

"I don't change at all and yet you become and outcast and these ningens get powers magically."

"Sure."

"Then Aizen was an evil man as I always thought and told you guys."

"Yup."

"Finally, Diable appears right when people learn about me."

"Pretty much."

Mikari groaned at all of this and slapped her face. "I love it that when I leave, all hell breaks loose."

Urahara couldn't help but laugh at Mikari's pissed off face. "You best thank Ichigo, he did get you out of that other dimension."

Mikari turned to the shinigami boy. "Thanks dude but I'm amazed a ningen like you could handle all the hell you've been through."

Ichigo scoffed abit and looked away from the wolf girl. "Ya, ya. I had my friends with me thankfully. And I only saved you cause everyone was depressed and stuff." The others nodded at all of this and Mikari smiled at all of them.

"Thanks again especially you Orihime for changing me into this housecoat instead of the perv named Urahara." Orihime laughed along with the others while Urahara just sighed.

After everyone quieted down, Urahara broke the silence: "What will you do now, Mikari?"

She closed her eyes to look like she was thinking, but she already had an obvious answer. When she opened her eyes, everyone could see the determined look on her face. "Go save everyone's ass of course! Best thing to do to get to see everyone too!'

Feeling a pat on her shoulder, Mikari turned to see Ichigo with his own determined look. "Hell yeah and I'm going too! Was gonna go some time anyways."

"Deal." The two shook hands and got up like they were in a hurry.

"Matte!"

Ichigo and Mikari looked over to see Urahara infront of them. Something caught Mikari's eye in Urahara's hands, so she looked down and smiled at the sight of her shinigami uniform and captain haori. "You washed them." "Fine I'm a clean freak...and one more thing."

Mikari looked up in question, after taking her uniform, and stared in shock at the new item. It was her red ribbon that she got from Yoruichi after becoming a shinigami, she thought she lost it.

She grabbed the ribbon with a gigantic smile and ran back into the other room to change. Once she got her uniform on, she tied the ribbon in a low ponytail, unlike her pigtails from long ago.

When she was ready, she opened the door and let everyone see her new look. They all smiled at Mikari's little rebirth and got the feeling that everything would go well.

Then Urahara opened up a Senkamon in the room for Ichigo and Mikari. After giving everyone a nod, the two began their way to the Senkaimon. Before Mikari stepped in, she turned back around and gave Urahara a final smile.

"Arigatou...Kisuke."

The Senkaimon then closed leaving Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Urahara the only ones in the room. A sniffle was then heard in all the silence. The ningens looked at Urahara in surprise.

"She called me Kisuke."

* * *

"Yo Ichigo, I wanna ask a favor."

Ichigo looked over to Mikari in question. They were running along the path that will lead them to the Soul Society.

"What?" "...this may be strange to ask but though I'm not a taicho anymore, please follow my orders when facing Diablo."

A blank expression was on Ichigo's face for the longest time till a smirk came across his face. "Just this once since you know the enemy."

Surprised first at his response, Mikari couldn't help but laugh at him before he smirked back. "Thanks...and don't get in my way buddy."

"Fine shorty."

"I'm not SHORT!"


	6. Chapter 6 : Mikari's Back

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 6: Mikari's Back**

In the Soul Society...things weren't going so great.

All the shinigami's had been evacuated to the Rukongai, like 100 years ago, except both captains and lieutenants were in the Sereitei to hold back Diablo. Though Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake were told to watch over the shinigami in the Rukongai.

As the battle commenced, Yoruichi and Rukia arrived and to their surprise they saw all the captains and lieutenants badly injuried and trapped in multiple barriers.

The girls couldn't even react fast enough to dodge the attack wave of Diablo's zanpakuto. They were both slammed into a wall of one of the buildings but thankfully they didn't lose consciousness. But Rukia was then grabbed by the invisible hold of Diablo and held up in the sky.

Rukia struggled against the death grip but didn't have any strength in her to escape. An evil laugh came from Diablo at the sight of the fallen shinigami's.

"The Gotei 13 really has gone downhill. And now I'll rule the whole Soul Society! Muahahahahahahhaha!"

Yoruichi struggled to get up on her feet and think of a plan. She had to defeat Diable no matter what even if it was all in revenge. But nothing she came up with would save Rukia without getting her injuried.

"Time to finish you first little girl!" Diablo raised his katana above Rukia's head, ready to pierce her. Everyone stared wide-eyed as his arm went down.

"RUKIA!"

"Getsuga Tenshooooo!"

Rukia gasped as she saw a wave of black energy fly at her and Diablo. The invisible hold disappeared from around her and she began to fall from the sky. She let out a scream but stopped once Ichigo caught her bridal-style.

"I-ichigo?" "Yo! Sorry I'm late."

A growl came from Diablo at the sight of Ichigo. Then out of the corner of his eye, Diablo smirked at the sight of seeing Yoruichi unable to properly stand. He began to charge a cero in his hands and fired it at Yoruichi.

From one of the barriers, Soifon saw the advancing cero. "Yoruichi-sama!" She screamed out, fear in her voice was heard.

Everyone looked over to see the cero about to hit the immobilized Yoruichi. She just stood there and waited for the hit with her eyes closed.

When she felt no pain, Yoruichi carefully opened her eyes and stared at the sight. Infront of her was a barrier of light, blocking the cero with ease. Inside the barrier was a figure, but she couldn't see who exactly who was putting it up. Once the attacked finished, the barrier was put down and Yoruichi finally saw the figure who saved her.

The figure stood headstrong infront of her, wearing a miniskirt version of the normal shinigami uniform tied back with a red bow. Ontop of all that, her brown hair was tied back in a red ribbon, white wolf features were on her body too and lastly a haori with the number 10 was over her shoulders too.

Tears formed in Yoruichi's eyes when the girl turned around to her with her gold eyes shining and a big smile on her face.

"I'm back..."

Gaining her strength back, Yoruichi ran over to Mikari and gave her a big hug that Mikari returned back. "Your back...Mikari...thank god..." Both Shihoin's were letting all their held up emotions at the sight of each other. It's been so long since they were together and finally they have their reunion after 100 years.

Back at the barriers, everyone was flabbergasted. Noone could believe it.

"That's Mikari Shihoin? She's shorter then taicho!" Hitsugaya got an anger mark at Matsumoto's comment. But he was also very surprised to see the captain before him. It's the real deal...she's actually here.

Even Soifon had tears at the reunion of the girls. She was glad that Mikari was back since Yoruichi wouldn't be sad anymore.

Yamamoto had his own smile on his face at the young girl. This was definantely a miracle, they could possibly beat Diablo...just maybe.

Back to the Shihoin's, they were still in their hug, not even thinking about the environment around them. A cough then was heard behind them, so they let separated from their hug and turned around to see Ichigo and Rukia.

"Sorry to ruin the happy reunion, but we have a fight happening, remember?" Ichigo glared at the girls, but Mikari ignored him and walked over to Rukia. She examined her and smiled.

"So your Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia blinked at first but then nodded at Mikari. Then out of nowhere Mikari grabbed Rukia's shoulders and began to shake her body back and forth.

"That means Byakuya is your brother! That's insane!" Mikari whined with cute, chibi eyes. Rukia couldn't answer her from all the dizziness and Mikari didn't let down. "He's such a meanyyy! How can you live with him!"

"That's enough Mikari." Yoruichi put her hands over Mikari's, stopping her assault on Rukia. Mikari couldn't help but giggle at Rukia's dizzy expression.

"You bloody MUTT!"

Mikari's ear twitched at the voice. She looked up at Diablo with an irritated look. He, himself was breathing heavily and his reiatsu was flaring uncontrollably.

"How the hell are you here?"

"You shouldn't be talking! I saw that Aizen saved you from the other dimension place! Does that mean your with that bastard?"

"What? Aizen's part of this?" Ichigo asked, Mikari nodded back at him. "Yeah...Aizen's the reason why Diablo's here and Urahara also said that Aizen was one of the scientists who experimented on me and the Vizards."

Almost all the shinigami gasped at the information. Aizen has behind so much already and yet he was part of much more like Mikari's experimentation.

'Doesn't matter! I'll kill you all!"

Diablo fired another cero at Mikari, Yoruichi, Ichigo and Rukia in anger. They quickly shunpo'd to the next building just as the other one exploded.

"Ichigo! Take rukia and go break the barriers on the others!" Ichigo nodded remembering the promise he made and grabbed Rukia before shunpoing away.

Yoruichi turned to Mikari with a cat-face grin. "Lets finish him our way!"

Mikari smiled her own wolfy grin and did a hyper nod too. "Of course sis!"

The girls turned to Diablo with determination in their eyes. It was now part two of the Shihoins vs. Arrancar.


	7. Chapter 7 : Shihoin vs Arrancar

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 6: Shihoin vs Arrancar**

Everyone watched as Mikari and Yoruichi flew at Diablo with amazing speeds.

First, Yoruichi tried to punch Diablo, but he took his sword out and created a barrier around him. Mikari them jumped over the two and concentrated reiatsu into her fist.

"Barrier Break!"

Her fist made contact with the barrier and cracks form at the spot. The barrier disintegrated and Mikari rebounded with her other fist, making contact with Diablo's chest.

The force pushed Diablo a good distance away, exactly at the spot where Yoruichi waited after her first punch. When he was close enough, Yoruichi kicked him into the closest building.

Mikari floated over the building, only to see a dust cloud in the spot of the crash. Before she could blink, a cero fired from the cloud and revealed Diablo perfectly fine. Dodging the cero, she then began to fly around the sky with Diablo tailing her and still firing ceros.

"Stop running away! Just give up if you want!"

A smirk never faltered from Mikari's face as she did a barrel in the sky and appeared behind Diablo in a flash. Before he could react, he was once again slammed into the ground by Mikari's fist. After he slammed into the ground, metal chains appeared from the earth and tied themselves around his body.

Yoruichi flew up next to Mikari with a smile, but then she gasped when the chains were ripped apart and Diablo stoop up completely unfazed.

"Those tricks are getting old for you shinigami."

Mikari let out a growl and Yoruichi had to put her arm out to stop her from charging. "Calm down and think. We need a powerful attack against him, like a high level kido." She whispered to Mikari.

"Then use shunko." Yoruichi shook her head at this. "That involves hakudo and obviously that isn't working too well."

This wasn't good, Mikari thought. They had to do something before Diablo went to attack the others. She could do a high level kido if she wanted to...but she needed her zanpakuto.

"So you are back little Mikari."

Mikari let out a gasp at the voice, but then smiled and turned to look over to the distance. Standing in the sky, a good few meters away was Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho.

"Wowww. You two haven't changed at all." "Of course not and neither have you kid."

She smirked at Kyoraku. "Don't act to happy now. I still haven't forgotten the debt that you owe me."

He sweat dropped at this. "Thought you forgot." 'Hell no!"

"Maybe I shouldn't give you this then.."

From behind his back, he took out an item that was hidden in a cloth. He pushed aside the cloth to reveal a katana with a gold sun-shaped hilt in a purple sheath.

Mikari couldn't believe her eyes. "...Amaterasu...but how'd you..." She whispered out, staring at her beloved zanpakuto in Kyoraku's arms.

"We held on to it when you left it behind from the kido back then. It was our only key that you were still alive since if you disappeared, so would it. Then when we felt your reiatsu not too long ago, we went and got it so that we can give it back to you."

Ukitake took hold of Mikari's zanpakuto and held it up high in the air. "Time to turn this fight into our favor."

His arm then went back and he threw it forward towards Mikari's direction. Mikari's body immediately began to move forward to her partner...but she wasn't the only one. Flying from the ground, was Diablo, also heading for the katana.

"I won't let you release that damn zanpakuto!" A growl came from his throat and he began to speed up.

Seeing Diablo's new speed, Mikari let out a final burst of energy into her feet and began to speed up towards the katana too. She was so close, her outstretched arm was almost in reach. Nothing would keep her from her own zanpakuto.

And then she made it, she had Amaterasu in her hands. A pulse of reiatsu filled her body and Mikari heard a familiar voice: "_Welcome back mistress_."

a small smile was on her face as she held the zanpakuto close to her heart. "I'm sorry that it's been so long Amaterasu. Please help me in this fight just like we used to do before." "_It will be an honour to fight with you again mistress._"

"DIE!"

From the corner of her eye, a powerful cero was hurling towards her in a greater scale then ever before. Unsheathing her zanpakuto, she held it in front of her and the cero. Mikari closed her eyes, calmed her nerves and concentrated her reiatsu.

"Shine from heaven's light...Amaterasu!"

Light began to shine from Mikari's zanpakuto. It enveloped Mikari and the cero burned our from the light. When the bright light diminished, a staff with a golden sun cross on one end appeared in the katana's place in Mikari's hand. Flowing from the other end was a blue ribbon that moved around Mikari in the wind.

"What's a fucking staff gonna do to me?" Once again in anger, Diablo charged at Mikari with his sword.

A little laugh came from Mikari and she held her staff in the air. It began to glow and sparkle with the sun shining over head.

"Shiranui Burst!"

Spheres of light formed above Amaterasu and then 8 beams of light came from each and towards Diablo. His eyes went wide and he took his sword out in front of him, creating a barrier. Some beams were blocked, but most broke through the barrier and struck Diablo.

When the lights dimmed, and the barrier was down, Diablo looked up in time to see Mikari jump up above him with her staff held up with lightning covering the sharp ends of the sun cross. Their zanpakuto's clashed and reiatsu flew all around.

* * *

Back to the shinigami's in the barrier, Ichigo and Rukia were trying to free them all but got distracted by the fight above.

"That's one strange zanpakuto." ichigo was staring with interest at Mikari's shikai. It was unlike any that he has seen before.

"It is. Mikari's Amaterasu is an unclassified, elemental kido-type zanpakuto. We decided to call it the first ever Energy or Holy type zanpakuto for it can manipulate Mikari's reiatsu to form elemental attacks of fire and lightning like kido basically." Yamamoto explained.

"Sugoi!"

* * *

Back to the sky, Mikari pushed Diablo back and smirked at the site of him at his limit and finally having some extreme damage. "Ready to give up."

Mikari's smirk then faltered when Diablo began to laugh like a crazy mad man. "No way kid...and now its time to have some real fun!"

He held up his zanpakuto in the air and a whirlwind formed around him. Everything nearby was slowly being sucked in, even left over reiatsu was too.

"Muerte de todos!(death to all)"


	8. Chapter 8 : The Devil's Here

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 8: The Devil's Here**

The reiatsu began to swarm all around Diablo in a giant sphere of energy, then it exploded from the increasing pressure. The pulse of energy and debris in the sky began to fly around the whole Sereitei and destroy everything in the blast.

Mikari quickly began to soar through the sky, followed by Yoruichi, Ukitake and Kyoraku, trying to get a safe distance from the blast of the explosion. The energy clustered together as whips and jolted forward to strike the shinigami to the ground.

During the blast, the barriers around the other shinigami's had not disappeared yet, so they were completely safe from the explosion. But Ichigo and Rukia had to crouch behind a building wall to remain safe and unharmed. Though if it was any other situation, the two would be blushing at their position. Rukia was sitting in Ichigo's lap, clutching his shinigami outfit, and his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist.

After the blast calm down, Ichigo and Rukia walked out from behind the wall and looked at all the damage before them. Everything was tussled around, the top of the buildings were scrapped off and parts of the earth had deep gashes in it from the flying debris.

A roar was then heard throughout the sky.

The two looked up into the now dark, purple sky and stared at the giant creature above them.

The creature stood at a soaring height of 20km. Its body took the shape of a floating shrine, but stretching out from the shrine were 8 snake heads, each with a different colored blade on their head.

"Come on out shinigami! I'll even wait for you before destroying the whole Sereitei!"

The voice was immediately recognized as Diablo, he was the red blade snake with a damn smirk across his face.

Seeing Ichigo growl and look like he was about to fly up, Rukia tugged on his arm, trying to calm him down. "Let's go check on the others and think of a plan first Ichigo." Ichigo stopped growling and began to walk towards the barriers with Rukia following suite.

The captains and lieutenants looked over to them and then turned to the Head-Captain for orders. His hand was tightly gripping his cane and they could visibly see him slightly shaking from all the pressure.

"We must defeat Diablo at all costs!" They all nodded in agreement. "But first lets-"

His sentence was cut short when a blast came from one of the walls nearby. The dust of the blast cleared and showed Mikari, Yoruichi, Ukitake and Kyoraku with minor cuts.

"Damn it all!" Mikari growled, stomping her way to the barriers. "That jackass is gonna seriously pay!" She stretched her arms up until they cracked. The fall didn't hurt but Mikari wasn't in the greatest shape at she used to be.

The others followed her to the barriers and they all stood beside with Ichigo and Rukia. "Now's our chance to get everyone out since Diablo won't attack yet." After Ukitake's comment, he saw Mikari walk up the barrier that was holding only Soifon and Byakuya.

She looked them up and down, deep in thought. "You two couldn't be little Soifon-chan and Bya-kun." "Is there a problem with that?" Byakuya questioned, towering over her with an emotionless face.

"Hell yes! Your fucking taller then me!"

She growled even more when she looked at the height difference again. It wasn't fair. They used to be shorter then her and now their twice her height.

"Hn." Byakuya looked away, uninterested, with his arms crossed. "You would of stayed a tiny were-wolf anyway."

Mikari 'tched' at his comment. "You still have a snobby attitude after all these years." a harsh glare stared down at her, but she ignored it and turned her attention to Soifon with a smile.

"But you Soifon...sugoiiii. Your all grown up and so beautiful!"

The comment made Soifon go red in the face and get nervous. "Y-you t-think?" "Hai!"

"Ok then! This barrier first!"

Ichigo walked over and his zanpakuto slashed right through the barrier holding Soifon and Byakuya. The barrier popped and the two were free.

"Nice Ichigo! Now us next!" Renji yelled out from his barrier. He was not alone, alongside him were all the other lieutenants while the other captains were split up in their own barriers.

Before Ichigo could walk over to the next barrier, Mikari grabbed his ear and dragged him to the others who weren't in barriers, with Soifon and Byakuya following.

"What's going on?"

The 8 of them were in a little group huddle, as instructed by Mikari. She looked at each them before speaking, "Look, it's best if only we face Diablo and not let the others get in this. I know just us can do this."

"Are you nuts! The captains alone couldn't handle him and now you think us 8, with only 4 actual captains, 2 past captains, and 2 others can beat Diablo in his resureccion form?" Ichigo's question was on everyone's mind but Mikari already had an answer.

"That normally would make sense, but I know that the captains aren't at their top strength because of Aizen's rebel not too long ago. Also Diablo isn't at his top strength either. The other dimension was draining our reiatsu, so when he came here, he was at equal grounds as the captains. But now with his resureccion, he has wasted most of his reiatsu and is at his weakest point!"

A nod of approval came from Byakuya. "Looks like you have a mind of a captain after all." "After this I'm gonna murder you." Mikari growled out in a whisper to the side.

Everyone else agreed to the idea and Mikari gave them a thumbs up to go. So they all jumped up and began to fly into the sky with shunpo.

'What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto yelled out, enraged at their actions.

Stopping in the air, Mikari looked down at the others with a determined face. "Gomenasai, but I hereby say that were are all disobeying orders and acting on our own to my plan!" She then turned around and began to fly again to the others.

Yamamoto sighed at the group of flying shinigami. "Just gonna let her do what she wants?" Unohana whispered to him, while the others attention were on the sky.

A small smile crept onto his face. "It has happened before and just as I did 100 years ago, I will put my trust in Mikari to save us." Back then though, Yamamoto didn't have a good conscious of Mikari's behavior and didn't exactly trust her actions. Yet now, he had all his faith in her and believed in the whole group too.

Now was their time...Mikari's time to redeem herself.


	9. Chapter 9 : Payback Time

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 9: Payback Time**

The flying shinigami were finally seen in Diablo's 16 eyes. Each of the snake heads turned to the shinigami and streams of fire came from their opened jaws.

The group split up to their own paths, dodging the flames with twists and spirals in the air. Then each shinigami went towards their own snake head, just as they planned beforehand.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_We all get the plan?"_

_Mikari looked left then right at the shinigami around her. They were flying in a v-shape, Mikari in the center of the line. They were only a few minutes from Diablo's sight so this was their chance to think of a plan._

"_You sure this will work?"_

_Yoruichi was perfectly fine with the plan. Each of them would face a head solo and hopefully everything would work out from there. But she was worried about Mikari._

_She pleaded to them to let her take the main head itself, for it was Diablo's main conscious and she felt that she had to be the one to finish him off. But Yoruichi was worried about Mikari's body. It was obvious that she was at her limit, just as Diablo. And the last thing Yoruichi wanted was to see Mikari hurt again...and maybe disappear._

"_Don't worry sis." Yoruichi turned to Mikari who had a soft smile on her face. "This time we'll stop Diablo and I promise I won't go away."_

_Yoruichi looked down in thought before looking back up to Mikari. "Promise?"_

_Mikari blinked at Yoruichi's out stretched pinky in surprise before wrapping her own around it with a laugh. "Promise."_

_To the left of them, Ichigo watched with an annoyed look. "Why must girls be so emotional during these kinds of moments."_

_He was answered with Rukia's fist in his face and the laughter of everyone else in the background._

_Flashback End_

* * *

This was their last chance and they would not blow it.

First up, both Kyoraku and Ukitake tagged team their attacks and launched a dual blast of energy from their dual zanpakutos. The head easily disintegrated_._

On Byakuya's side, he released his shikai and the thousands of cherry blossom petals of his Senbonzakura slashed the third head into a million pieces.

With Soifon and Yoruichi, they both used Shunko to pound their own snake heads with their fists, and the heads fell down in smoke.

Following the captains, Ichigo charged up a Getsuga Tensho and slashed his opponent right in half.

And right after Ichigo, Rukia used her shikai's ability to freeze the snake head in a pillar of ice before it shattered into clusters ice.

As the others finished their attacks, Mikari continued her staredown with Diablo's main head, who stared at her with flames erupting from his mouth.

'Time for our little match to finish up, mutt!" Diablo gave out a roar at the young shinigami. Mikari stood up strong at the roar and tightened her grip on Amaterasu. "Let's go!"

Diablo fired a giant cero at Mikari with his fire breath streaming around it. Mikari put up a barrier around her and began to fly through the attack with the barrier still up. Halfway through the beam, Mikari stepped out of the attack and soared at Diablo with amazing speeds. She held her staff infront of her and concentrated her reiatsu at the tip, creating an arrowhead at the tip. To the viewing shinigami, Mikari looked like a speeding rocket hurling towards Diablo.

"NOOOOO! I will not lose to a mutt like you!" Diablo stretched his neck forward, opening his jaw wide at Mikari.

A growl came from Mikari and more reiatsu began to flow around her. "I am not a MUTT!" She yelled out and finally made contact with Diablo. An explosion occurred at contact and the blast went everywhere.

The others covered their eyes from the bright light and stood up strong in the blast. After it all calmed down, they uncovered their eyes and they were surprised to see that Diablo stood no more...he was finally gone!

Cheers went all around the Sereitei in joy, from the shinigami to the sky and to those watching from the gates. Then the barriers disappeared around the captains and lieutenants and they began to cheer as well.

But one person was not cheering.

When the blast calmed down, Yoruichi immediately looked around for Mikari, but there was no sign of her. She began to go into worry mode and started to fly around the area.

Flying over the buildings, something caught Yoruichi's eye and she let out a gasp. She saw Mikari trying to stand up using her staff as support on one of the buildings rooftops.

Her body was covered in cuts and blood was seeping out from almost her whole body. It was also visible to Yoruichi that Mikari's body was at her limit, as she was shaking all over, breathing hard and coughing up blood.

When Yoruichi got to the rooftop, Mikari's legs gave out and she fell face first to the roof.

"Mikari!" Yoruichi yelled out, running over to her fallen sister.

"Matte..."

Mid-step, Yoruichi stopped at Mikari's weak, squeaky voice. She stared with wide eyes as Mikari began to try to get back on her feet.

Slowly Mikari got on her two feet, though still wobbly and shaking, but still using her weapon as support. "I can...get up...no worries." Her voice squeaked out again, but it was still holding out strong.

Yoruichi couldn't believe the sight. Tears formed in her eyes as the scene struck a memory from after she saved Mikari:

_

* * *

A young Mikari giggled as she ran around the garden in the Shihoin Compound. She was wearing a light blue kimono and her arms were out in the air, waving around like bird wings._

_Sitting on the porch nearby was Yoruichi, looking out at the giggling wolf girl with soft eyes. She couldn't help but laugh and enjoy the scene of the young girl running around with her tail waving back and forth with her arms. This was Mikari's chance to run around and feel free, something she hasn't felt like in this life._

"_I heard you're gonna take her in."_

_Yoruichi turned her head to the voice and saw Kisuke walk over and stand beside her._

_She gave him a nod and looked back to the girl in the garden. "Yeah...I just can't seem to part with her. I wanna be there to give her a great life that was taken away from her.'_

"_Thought you would say that.'_

"_Yoruichi!"_

_Both shinigami looked over to see Mikari run over to them with a grin plastered to her face and she seemed to be holding something in her hands. Then all they see is Mikari trip and fall face first into the ground._

"_Oh! Mikari!"_

_Yoruichi ran over to the little girl and picked her right back onto her feet. Looking over her body, she saw no scratches or injuries, to her delight, but she looked at Mikari's face and saw a tiny frown on it. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_Mikari puffed her cheeks angrily and turned away. "I wanted to get up on my own." She muttered stubbornly._

_Yoruichi stared dumbstruck at first and then cracked a laugh at the girl. "Ok, then next time you'll get up all on your own and I'll be there watching."_

_She lightly pet Mikari's head with a grin and the small gesture got the small girl to smile back. Mikari then raised her arms up with a light blush, showing some flowers from the garden, and gestured to Yoruichi's hands. After Yoruichi took the flowers into her hands, Mikari tackled her playfully to the ground. Both girls laughed together and began their own game of chase around the garden._

_Watching the scene unfold, Kisuke could tell instantly that those two would have a great life as sisters._

* * *

Yoruichi's tears kept flowing when Mikari stood on her feet without her staff as support. "See, I got up on my won and you saw..." She gave Yoruichi a toothy grin in success.

Yoruichi let out a small gasp before running over to Mikari and bringing her into a tight hug. The fight was finally over and they weren't separated anymore.

All of a sudden, yoruichi felt Mikari go limb in her arms. She looked down to see more blood flowing out of her cuts and her mouth too.

"Oh god no!"

Yoruichi picked Mikari up bridal style and shunpo'd away. She appeared infront of everyone on the ground and they stared wide-eyed at Mikari's state.

"Unohana-san! Please help my little sis!"

Immediately, Unohana stepped out of the crowd and ran over to Yoruichi. They gave each other a nod before heading for the 4th Division medical rooms.

While they went for the 4th Division, Yamamoto ordered the others to check on the casualties and begin fixing the damage.

This was just the beginning of Mikari's story.


	10. Chapter 10 : Back in the Sereitei

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 10: Back in the Sereitei**

With a groan, Mikari slowly opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. All she saw was a plain, white everywhere in the room. From the white walls to the white bed and the white kimono she was in and the white bandages on her body.

Her right eyebrow twitched at her environment. She was being held in one of her natural enemies: the hospital. Home of the doctor and the vicious needle. A shiver went down her spine at the thought.

Gaining her strength, Mikari sat upright just when the door to the room opened. There stood a tall women with a lieutenant armband on her uniform and a clipboard in hand.

'Good, your awake Shihoin-taicho." The woman walked over to the bed with a gentle smile. Mikari smiled back but also shook her head at the comment. "Please don't call me by my last name. Mikari is what I wish to be called by. And I'm not a taicho anymore either."

The woman blinked at Mikari with a confused look at first, but the brought back her smile. "Hai, Mikari-sama. Also my name is Isane Kotetsu, fuku-taicho of the 4th Division."

Mikari nodded and looked around the room again. Then she noticed something not in the room. "Um...where's my zanpakuto?" "Your sister took it after she brought you to the hospital to heal."

Silence filled the room awkwardly and the girls stared at one another with one of Mikari's eyebrows twitching like mad.

"NANI!"

* * *

"Thank you for all your reports. I'm glad to hear that all the shinigami in the Gotei 13 are helping out to repair the Sereitei from Diablo's attack."

Captain-Commander Yamamoto was holding a meeting with all the taicho's, including Ichigo and Yoruichi. They were discussing the matters on the Diablo attack and the damage.

"So Aizen was behind all of this just as Mikari said before the battle." Ichigo didn't mind being at this one meeting. He was interested on how Aizen was involved in more events then before, especially with Mikari revolving around them too.

"Yes." Yamamoto explained. "Aizen was not only behind bringing Diablo back, he was also one of the scientists that experimented on mikari long ago. She was right from the start that Aizen was evil and we should of listened to her. We also looked at the gifts Aizen gave her, when he tried to get her to like him. One of the gifts was a book that had a hypnotizing kido in it. Thankfully Mikari never opened it."

"Dammit!" Ichigo's fist clenched in anger. "Aizen has definitely gone too far!"

"That's enough Kurosaki." Byakuya said, slightly annoyed.

"Be happy!"

A hand hit Ichigo's back in a hard pat. "My little sister is back!" Yoruichi yelled out in joy, continuing to hit Ichigo's back.

KABOOM!

Everyone turned towards the open door to see smoke coming from the east side of the 4th Division.

"Does anyone wanna bet that was Mikari?" kyoraku said, a smirk on his face. Ukitake sighed at this. "Just like old times."

Then before anyone could comprehend what happened, a blur flew right into the room and went straight at Yoruichi. The two rolled on the ground and stopped with Yoruichi pinned down by Mikari.

Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at Mikari's pissed off face. "Yo sis! What's up?" "Don't act innocent! You put me in a bloody hospital, yet you of all people know that I detest it!' growled Mikari, baring her fangs slightly.

"You were hurt! Not only from the damage you got recently, but the wounds also from before too!" Yoruichi yelled back. "I don't care!"

During their quarrel, the newer captains were staring at the girls behavior in awe. The older ones couldn't help but laugh at their faces and say: "That's Mikari, get used of it." Their gaze then went back to the sisters who were still yelling at each other.

"Just calm down!"

"Hell no! Now where's Amaterasu?"

"Don't have it!"

"Then where is she?"

"I gave it to Ichigo..."

Mikari's head snapped up in a flash and slowly turned to Ichigo. He was sweating under Mikari's glare and nervously stepping from foot to foot. Behind his back, Mikari could see him holding Amaterasu.

"You bastard!"

Mikari got off of Yoruichi and charged at Ichigo with her fist out. Ichigo barely moved out of the way and looked back to see her fist in the wall.

Her glare didn't let down at all. "Why do you have my zanpakuto?" Ichigo gulped nervously at Mikari's growl. "Yoruichi told me to..." He choked out.

"Wonderful."

She flash stepped infront of Ichigo and kicked him in the balls. Ichigo fell to the floor and groaned in pain. Ignoring his pain, Mikari just bend down and stood back up with her zanpakuto in hand.

"Great show there Mikari."

Surprised at the voice, Mikari turned around and gasped at all the taichos in the room.

"Um...hello?" She let out a nervous laugh at the awkwardness. This was a great first meeting...sort of.

"Now don't worry. You all can introduce yourselves tonight. Mikari looked up at Yamamoto confused. "What's happening tonight?"

"Tonight's a party for you! So lets get ready!" Yoruichi replied happily. She then grabbed Mikari's tail and began to drag her out of the room.

Everyone in the room laughed at the whining Mikari, who was being dragged on the floor. Even Hitsugaya laughed a bit at the sight.


	11. Chapter 11 : Party Time

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 11: Party Time**

A cough came from Yamamoto's throat on top of the stage in the main hall. He was trying to get the attention of all the shinigami in the hall, who continued their group conversations. Almost the whole Sereitei was there to celebrate Mikari's return.

"Listen up!"

All eyes turned to the stage at Yamamoto's booming voice. When all attention was on him, he cleared his throat and began the introduction:

"Welcome one and all to this wonderful celebration! You all have heard the news of her and now lets give her a cheer...Mikari Shihoin!"

Everyone began to cheer as Mikari wearing a kimono, picked by Yoruichi, walked onto the stage. She sheepishly smiled and waved her arm to the crowd until she stopped at Yamamoto's side.

Mikari lightly took the mic from Yamamoto's hand and looked over the group. "Thank you all for this celebration! Only a few of you know me but I still appreciate all of you for coming."

The crowd smiled at her words. Also a few of them whispered to each other on how cute she was and such. They went silent when Mikari began to laugh slightly.

"Gomen, but...I have no clue what to say to you guys in this moment."

Mikari continued to laugh while she sheepishly scratched her head. Everyone couldn't help but join her in laughter. The sight of her light blush of embarrassment was just too adorable.

After the whole hall calmed down, Yamamoto stole back the mic from Mikari. "Alright you all can go back to chatting to one another. And Mikari here will go meet all the fuku-taichos and taichos."

A look of confusion appeared on Mikari's face. "Does that mean I have to meet you and your fuku-taicho? I do know both of you." Yamamoto shook his head. "Then onto the next division!"

* * *

"Ohayo Soifon!"

Mikari ran over to Soifon and gave her a big hug. The division 2 taicho smiled at the young girl and patted her head. "Nice to see you Mikari-sama."

"Who's this taicho?" A big man said while eating potato chips.

Soifon glared up at the man and he began to tremble viciously. "Haven't you been paying attention! This is the young sister of Lady Yoruichi! The whole division is to respect her as a Shihoin, got it!" Her tone was harsh and had no hint of sarcasm.

The fuku-taicho hurriedly ran off at his taicho's words. Mikari couldn't help but smile up at Soifon. She then sadly said goodbye and headed for the next division area.

* * *

Walking around the hall, Mikari knew that she was by the 3rd Division but she could not find the fuku-taicho. Then her eye caught the sight of three fuku-taicho badges on two boys and one girl.

She walked over and tapped their shoulders. "Are you three the fuku-taichos of Divisions 3, 5 and 9?"

Her question got their attention and they turned around to her. One mad had black hair with a 69 tattoo on his cheek while the other guy had a sortof emo look and blond hair. Lastly the girl had her hair in a bun and a soft smile.

"Hai Mikari-taicho! I'm from division 3, Kira Izuru. This is Hisagi Shuuhei, division 9." The blond said, pointing to the other man. "And Momo Hinamori of division 5." he then pointed to the girl beside him.

Mikari smiled at the three. "Just Mikari is fine." She said casually. "And I'm sorry that you have no taicho's..." Her tone ended off silently with a bit of hate in it. Already knowing what happened, she couldn't help but feel slightly sad and also disgusted. Afterall the two taicho's joined the so called Aizen-taicho who pretty much ruined so many people's lives.

"Kawaii!"

Mikari jumped at the feeling of someone's hands moving her wolf ears around. Looking up, she saw that it was Momo.

"Let's forget the past and focus on your cuteness!"

A blush went on Mikari's cheeks at Momo's gentle smile and comment. She wasn't expecting this at all but she didn't complain when Momo scratched behind her ears.

Sadly, Mikari said farewell for now and moved on.

* * *

Mikari gave Unohana and her fuku-taicho a hello but then bolted when Unohana brought out a needle as a joke.

* * *

"Yo Bya-kun! I'm still surprised that you're a taicho."

Trying to lighten the mood, Mikari smiled up at Byakuya, but he just stared down at her unemotional.

"Ignore Kuchiki-taicho. He probably is glad that your back." The spiky red head beside her said. He was still astonished that his taicho didn't harm the little girl for calling him by his first name. Though she did used to be his senior long ago.

"If you say so pineapple fuku-taicho."

The mans face matched his red hair at her comment. Mikari looked up at him, ignoring his growls.

"It's Renji Abarai, Mikari-taicho."

He looked over, but just saw Mikari walk away. "Don't care and its Mikari!" She chirped back.

* * *

All Mikari could do was stare up at the giant wolf man before her. It was soo intriguing to see another wolf person there besides her. Who wouldn't be amazed.

Standing beside the two wolf taicho's was fuku-taicho Iba, who just stared in awe. He was considering the thought that the two would begin barking at the other.

Finally Mikari blinked, after staring for so long, and stuck her hand out to the 7th Division taicho with a smile. "Nice to meet you Komamura-san."

"Pleasure is mine young one." "Mikari please."

Iba just fell down in shock as the two shook hands. At the sound of the fallen man, the two looked down at him with a very confused look.

* * *

"It's good to have you back Mikari!"

Mikari laughed alongside Kyoraku joyfully when he brought her into a hug. They were both glad to see eachother again after 100 years.

A cough came from beside them, interrupting their happy moment. Looking over, Kyoraku let out a nervous laugh.

"Hello t-there Nanao.."

The 8th Division fuku-taicho did not look to pleased at the moment. "I know your happy to see the young taicho...but I finally found out about your outrageous debt to her from all the bets you've played with her and such."

Uncontrollable laughter came from Mikari at the news and the sight of Kyoraku trying to calm down Nanao.

"it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Oh yeah the problem isn't that you owe me over a million dollars at all."

Mikari's comment brought a whole new fit of rage from Nanao and another fit of laughter from Mikari.

* * *

Mikari began to nervously walk to the next area. She was about to meet the taicho of her old division, who also gained her old title of being the youngest taicho ever. A sigh couldn't help but come out. This was most likely gonna be the most awkwardest moment ever.

"Awwwwwww, there you are!" Wolf ears twitched at the high pitch voice coming towards her.

Before Mikari could react, she was caught in the tightest hug ever. Her face went bright red, then was followed with blue at the suffocation of what she believed were giant boobs. Her fist made contact with the hugger several times, but the grip around Mikari just tightened.

"Your so cute and adorable!" The hugger cooed gleefully. "I just want to hug you forever!"

"MATSUMOTOOOOO!"

The loud voice startled the hugger enough to loosen her grip on Mikari and she was able to escape the suffocating death grip. After several deep breaths, Mikari looked over to see her saviour.

Yelling at a tall oranged hair woman with big boobs was a boy, just a bit taller then Mikari with the 10th Division haori over his attire. He had spikey white hair that reminded Mikari of white snow and bright eyes that weren't blue or green, but a mix like turquoise.

Mikari couldn't stop smiling at the two in front of her as the boy continued to yell at the woman. She had a really good feeling about these two, especially the boy, whom she couldn't help but have her eyes lingering on, and a strange feeling in her stomach.

"You were suffocating her Matsumoto!" A huge anger mark was on the boys head and it just continued to grow at the next comment. "Gomen taicho, but I couldn't resist, she's so cute!"

"Arigatou."

The two turned around, surprised to hear Mikari's voice. "I love being called cute but I would also love to know your names too."

A tiny blush of embarrassment appeared on the boys face. After calming down, he was about to speak, but was pushed to the side by the woman who ran over to stand infront of Mikari.

"My names Rangiku Matsumoto! Fuku-taicho of the 10th Division."

Mikari smiled up at Matsumoto before looking over to the boy. He was looking down to the side muttering, obviously annoyed at his fuku-taicho.

"May I know the name of the taicho who took over my division and saved me from suffocation."

Mikari's sweet voice startled the boy and brought back the blush from before. He once again calmed down and looked up at her. "My names Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Nice to meet you Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hitsugaya stared shocked at Mikari. Nobody called him Hitsugaya-taicho right away unless he yelled at them. They usually called him by his first name or created a nickname. He was glad that she called him by what he wanted...but he also felt odd about it.

"Why do you call him as a taicho when you are one Mikari? And yet you call some other taicho's by other names." Matsumoto questioned.

"The others asked me to and they let me call them whatever...aside form Byakuya. But I just met hitsugaya-taicho so I will call him by his title..." Mikari then turned to smile at Hitsugaya. "...unless you want to be called something else?"

Staring back at her, Hitsugaya held back a smile at the question. "No...Hitsugaya-taicho is fine...for now."

The last part was whispered out so quietly that even Mikari's ears couldn't hear cause of the chatter of the room. Though back to Hitsugaya, he was actually surprised at himself for actually saying those last two words.

Mikari then looked down sadly. "Time for me to go." "Awwww...fine be that way." Matsumoto whined.

Mikari's gaze went back to Hitsugaya, "Thanks again for watching my division. See ya later."

Hitsugaya gave her a nod and she began to walk off. His gaze never left her figure. He also felt a tinge of pain in his chest when she left and he didn't know why.

A giggle from behind him though cut off his thoughts.

"Are you liking her taicho?"

"Matsumoto!"


	12. Chapter 12 : Finishing the Introductions

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 12: Finishing the Introductions**

Mikari continued her walk around the hall, as she had three divisions left to meet. The pitter patter of feet were then heard coming towards her from behind, but when she turned around, she saw nothing. Confused, Mikari looked left and right. Then something or someone jumped onto her back and held on to it.

"Woah!"

Mikari almost lost her footing from the surprise weight but got it back. She turned her head and saw a little girl, much smaller than her actually, with bright pink hair and a giant smile.

"Hi, hi wolfy!" The girl yelled out happily.

Mikari laughed at the nickname. It was cute coming from this hyper girl.

"Yahicru fuku-taicho!'

Mikari, with the girl still in a piggyback, looked to the voice and saw two men running towards them. One of them had straight, purple hair with a feather accessory and the other man was just bald. They stopped in front of her and scowled at the girl she guessed was Yachiru.

"Taicho's been looking for." The bald one said.

"Yay! Ken-chan!"

Mikari looked at Yachiru confused. "Ken-chan?"

Then a large amount of reiatsu was felt behind Mikari. Her body began to shake at the terrifying feeling of the new reiatsu behind her. Nervously, she turned around to see a big man with spiky hair, bells on top each spike, and a captains haori too with an eyepatch as well.

The man smirked at the wolfgirl. "The names Kenpachi. I'm the 11 Division taicho. I've sene you fight and I hope that we will fight soon."

Mikari gulped nervously at his tone. "Sure... maybe later on." She answered, hoping that he wouldn't get mad. She could tell right away that this one loved to fight.

"Yo taicho! What about me? I wanna fight her too." The bald man cut in angrily

"You can fight her later, just fight with Yumichika." Kenpachi said to the two shinigami.

"Well then..." Mikari lightly put Yachiru on the ground and slowly took a step back from the group. "...time to go now."

"Bye bye wolfy!" Yachiru waved to the departing Mikari who quickly ran away from the group of fighting maniacs.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mikari bolted from the 12th Division taicho Mayuri and his fuku-taicho daughter Nemu. They wanted to scan her and some other stuff to find out more about her wolf features. The reminded her of the scientist much more then a hospital ever did.

* * *

"Right this way Mikari-sama."

Now, Mikari was being escorted by the two 3rd seats of division 13: Sentaro and Kiyone. They personally wanted to bring her to Ukitake, but the whole way, they argued about who was greater. Finally they came up to Ukitake, who was sitting in a chair and a table.

"Ah Mikari. Go ahead and sit down."

He gestured to the seat beside him and she gladly took it.

"Have you enjoyed introducing yourself to everyone?" Mikari nodded happily. "Yeah it's been great and the people here are quite interesting."

A tiny, unusual smirk appeared on Ukitake's face. "I saw that you were having a good time with Hitsugaya-taicho."

Confused, Mikari looked at Ukitake with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah...and what of it?"

"You like him." Ukitake concluded.

Mikari's face brightened at his comment "yeah right old man!" She barked back, calling him old man showed that she was angered. She just couldn't believe what he just said. There is no way that she could like Hitsugaya-taicho, heck she just met him. But the feeling in her heart and its unnatural beating did get her to think of him and question her thought.

"Hey, we old man know all." "Whatever."

Then their attention went to the stage as Yamamoto walked up to the mic.

"Alright everyone. Head back to your tables. It is time to eat!"

"Yayyyy!"

Mikari jumped out of her seat in joy at the sound of food.

"See ya Ukitake." She said and ran off to find Yoruichi, since her table was with her.

"Bye Mikari." he called back, and still kept his smirk. He just knew that something would happen between the two young taichos.

* * *

"Hey sis!"

Mikari found Yoruichi in the hall and they began to walk towards their table.

"So, who else is sitting with us?" Mikari asked her big sis. "Oh just the main people who work with me and Ichigo usually."

Mikari cocked her head to the side, but stopped when they approached their table. There she saw Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"So you're the group?"

"What of it?" Ichigo retorted back.

All Mikari did was shrug casually. "Oh nothing. Juts thinking that you and pineapple head together just isn't good."

Both Ichigo and Renji stood up enraged. "What did you say?" "The truth."

The three began to growl at each other. "Enough!" They heard Yoruichi yell at them. She then pushed the boys back into their sits and pushed Mikari into an open one.

Mikari began to grumble in her seat. "Baka's." She whispered harshly.

"Your telling me."

A smile came to Mikari's face at the voice. She looked to the seat beside her and saw Hitsugaya with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"It's been awhile."

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and turned to Mikari.

"You can say that."

Arms were then wrapped around Mikari's neck from behind.

"Awwwww! The cutie's back!"

Mikari could only sigh at the voice. "Hello Matsumoto."

Just as Matsumoto unwrapped her arms, a delicious smell caught Mikari's attention. Taking a sniffs in the air, Mikari began to slightly drool at the scent. And then as the plates of food were placed on the table, Mikari's eyes got all shiny at the amazing sight of all the types of food infront of her.

"Alright! Let's dig in!" Ikkaku cheered out.

He grabbed his fork, ready to take some food and chow down. But when his dream of delicious taste in his mouth was about to come true, his fork came in contact with nothing. He took a retake of the spot where the roasted pig was just at.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmmm!"

In slow motion, all eyes at the table turned to Mikari.

On her plate was the whole roasted pig, not being cut into pieces, but being ripped apart by Mikari's hands. Each mouthful she took was a small piece of heaven in her mouth. Her taste buds were soaring at the mouthfulls of meat.

"You pig!"

Mikari stopped her gluttony self for a brief second to glare up at Ikkaku, ichigo, and Renji.

"What?" She said with her mouth full.

"Share you greedy girl!"

"Hey! You try going without food for 100 years!"

They began another argument but stopped when all the tables around them yelled out "Shut up!" everyone calmed down and continued to eat peacefully, though difficultly. And the patry was far from over.


	13. Chapter 13 : Home Videos

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 13: Home Videos**

After the meal was finished, all the tables were chatting about. They were then served chocolate and vanilla ice cream as Yamamoto appeared on the stage with a giant tv screen behind him.

"Did we enjoy our meal?"

His answer was the whole group nodding in agreement, excluding Mikari, who let out a loud 'wooohoooo!'

"Well now its time for some entertainment."

"What kind of entertainment Gramps?" Mikari asked, very interested in any kind of entertainment.

A smile appeared on his face.

"Why their past videos of you that were voted by people who knew you to watch."

A laugh came from Yoruichi. "If voted by people then these videos must be funny moments."

"Oh joy." Mikari concluded as the lights dimmed down and the screen turned on and the video began to play.

_

* * *

Video_

_The moon shined bright in the night sky over the Sereitei. Aside from the moonlight over the buildings, the only other source of light were the poll lamps hanging on the ends of the rooftops of the barracks that were filled with sleeping shinigami. The only building with the room lights still on was the meeting room in the 1__st__ Division._

_Inside stood the sleepy figure heads of the 1__st__, 2__nd__, 4__th__, 6__th__, 8__th__, 12__th__, and 13__th__ taicho's. _

_The head taicho called them in for an important meeting in the middle of the night. They were waiting for the last taicho who wasn't out in the field._

"_Where is she?"_

_A yawn escaped from Kyoraku's mouth, which was followed by the other taicho's yawning as well._

"_Relax, she needs her sleep. Look. Even Yamamoto-sensei is falling sleep." _

_Ukitake's sleepy eyes looked over to the Head Taicho who's eyes were closed and he was snoring while standing up._

"_I'm here. I'm here." A sleepy voice said._

_The barely awake taicho's looked to the entrance and saw a stumbling Mikari walk over. She was wearing fuzzy polka dotted pajama's, her hair was messed up around as bed hair and in one hand was a pillow and a blanket._

"_Let's get this over with."_

_Mikari let out a huge yawn and took her spot between Kyoraku and Urahara._

"_Awwwww. Is the little baby tired?" Urahara cooed with a smirk._

_A pillow made contact with his face and dropped down to the floor, leaving feathers in his mouth._

"_Oi! I'm still a kid so I need a lot of sleep to grow you know." _

_Mikari tried to growl at the baka, but was too tired to get pissed._

"_So can we start gramps."_

_Everyone's eyes turned to the Head Taicho. They all got wide eyes at the sight of no old man and in his spot was a note. Yoruichi walked over, picked up the note, and read it out loud:_

"_Dear everyone, sorry for this late meeting. I wanted to see how fast you would take to arrive at this time of day. Well goodnight, Yamamoto."_

_A loud groan came from the taichos who began to walk out of the room, murmuring in stress and tiredness. Before Yoruichi exited the room, she noticed that someone was missing. She looked back in the room and smiled at the sight. Mikari was lying asleep on the floor with her head on the pillow and the blanket wrapped around her._

"_Good night Mikari."_

* * *

All the shinigami aww'd at the video, especially Matsumoto. But Mikari was the only one who groaned at the memory.

"That was the worst day ever." "I can imagine." Rukia whispered to her, and Hitsugaya nodded as well.

Yamamoto then got back on the stage with his mic.

"Alright. This next video is a favourite to most."

A thought came to Mikari and she grinned at it. Oh how she hoped that was the video.

_

* * *

Video_

_The sun shined at high noon on a beautiful summer day in the Sereitei. Everyone was in such a good mood and they were all enjoying the warm temperature. Even Kyoraku and Ukitake were enjoying their time by playing shogi outside on the 13__th__ Division office porch._

_A happy sigh couldn't help but come from Ukitake._

"_Today's such a wonderful day!" he happily said to his friend, moving his piece._

"_Your right Jushiro. And we both finished our paperwork too."_

_Ukitake looked at Kyorkau with a disbelieving look._

"_You seriously did all your paperwork? By yourself?" _

"_...wellll, I sorta got help." He whispered nervously._

"_KYORAKU!"_

_The whole Sereitei shook at the magnitude of the booming voice. Birds flew away from the volume of the visible anger._

_Wide eyes and a gasped mouth appeared on Ukitake's face as he turned to the nervous Kyoraku._

"_You didn't?" "Teehee..."_

_Then they heard a voice approaching them from the west. Before Kyoraku could turn his body, a foot made contact with his face and he was pushed back to the nearby wall._

_After she kicked Kyoraku, Mikari stood on the porch, taking in deep breaths while glaring at the hold in the wall with her fangs out._

"_What did he do?" Ukitake asked with a sigh._

_It was natural to have Mikari pissed at Kyoraku, but she has never been this pissed before._

"_Oh! You wanna know what he did?" She barked out. "He left over 3 months work of HIS paperwork in my office!"_

_No wonder she's so pissed, was all Ukitake thought. _

_Even for Mikari who could do her paperwork faster then anyone, 3 months of paperwork was just ridiculous. This was low, even for Kyoraku._

_From the hole in the wall, Kyoraku caught his breath and stood up with a few bruices and little no cuts._

"_Now Mikari...I know your mad..." he tried saying, but Mikari just scoffed at him. "Oh...I'm not mad..."_

_Hope gleamed in his eyes briefly, but that was shot down immediately at the low growl emitting from Mikari's throat._

"_I am pissed! you left all that paperwork in my office, knowing that I would be kind and do it and you just think that you'll get away with it unharmed?"_

_A nervous laugh came from Kyoraku at the sight of Mikari cracking her knuckles with a menacing look._

"_Not only has your debt increased ten fold...you also get a very well deserved punishment."_

_Kyoraku's eyes went wide at the evil smirk on Mikari's face._

"_Oh no...have mercy Mikari..."_

* * *

The whole room went into a laughing uproar at the video, especially Mikari. Tears were appearing at the edge of her eyes and she was also getting cramps from all the laughing. The only people not laughing were Nanao and Kyoraku. All you could hear from the two was Nanao's overreacting yells and Kyoraku's protests of pains.

"What was the punishment Mikari?" Ichigo asked after catching his breath from all the laughing.

Mikari calmed down her laughing and looked at Ichigo with her head on the table and a sheepish smile on her face.

"I just made him clean all the toilets in the Sereitei and do my paperwork for a month, and gramps aloud it."

"Nice!" Rangiku said and gave Mikari a high five.

Yamamoto got back on the stage with an ice cream bowl in hand.

"Alright! We're gonna have a little break and then continue with one more video and maybe a small entertainment after."

"Yeah!"


	14. Chapter 14 : Drunken Times

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 14: Drunken Times**

"Man you guys have had some strange moments in the past." Yumichika concluded, after watching the first two videos shown so far.

Laying her head on the table, Mikari could only sigh.

"I guess you can say that."

"The greatest moments were the parties or when Byakuya was around." Yoruichi added to the conversation, a smile appearing on her face at the memories.

"Kuchiki-taicho?" Renji yelled out, getting his taicho to look over.

Mikari lifted her head up with a laugh, ignoring the glare from Byakuya.

"Yeah but most of the time he just chased us around in anger."

"Oh yeah! The other great moments were when we got drunk!"

This got Hitsugaya's attention and he turned to Mikari with one eyebrow raised.

"You drink?"

A light laugh came from Mikari at his surprised voice.

"Hey. I was a smart drinker and I followed the my own saying that 'the dumb get drunk easily' and it seems to be true."

"I don't believe that!" Matsumoto said while taking a sip of her sake.

Then she let out giggle and a hiccup as she tried to get up for the bathroom. After she left with a tipsy step, Mikari looked to the others with a simple smirk.

"Told ya."

"Well good news then!"

The table looked over to see Yamamoto staring at them from the stage.

"I heard your little conversation and would like to say that this final video has the best of all those memories."

Eyes blinked slowly in thought, then turned to the screen that was loading for the last time.

_

* * *

Video_

_The night was young and cheerful voices were heard in the 10__th__ Squad barracks. Inside, candle's were lit, tables of food were in every corner and groups of chatting shinigami filled the whole area._

_A young Soifon was standing beside her taicho, watching her take a few chugs of sake with nervous eyes._

"_I think that's enough Yoruichi-sama..."_

"_No way!" Was her answer._

"_YOU!"_

_Both Yoruichi and Soifon turned around at the outburst and saw a very pissed off young Byakuya._

_Yoruichi got a drunk smirk on her face and walked over to Byakuya, draping her arm around his shoulders._

"_What's up little man?" She slurred out._

_Byakuya just twitched and growled slightly._

"_Where's your werewolf of a sister?"_

"_Awwww, why? Do you not like being with me? Or do you just wanna compete with Mikari again?" She replied unhappily. Though it was mostly her drunk side talking._

"_She took my wooden sword again!"_

_Yoruichi just stared at him for a minute before sighing and pointing to the office porch._

"_She's with the old man's. their gonna have a little contest." She said with a little hint of being drunk._

_Byakuya gave her a nod before making his way to the porch. A crowd had formed along the porch and much chatter was going on. Pushing through the crowd, he mad his way to the front and stared. _

_Sitting around a table on the porch were Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Mikari. They were chugging glasses of sake together and slammed the glasses back down when they finished. From the looks of it, they were each on their 10__th__ glass, as the sake bottles were empty enough to fill that many. _

_As the whole group watched and made bets, Kyoraku fell to his back with glazed eyes._

"_Ooopzeee daizeee." He slurred out, before losing consciousness._

_Ukitake laughed and hiccuped at his friend._

"_You loze Kyoraku."_

_Not to shortly after, Ukitake fell forward, onto the table, and began to mumble sleepily with his eyes closed._

'_Two down and one more to go." Mikari said with a smirk. Not one hint of any drunkness from the alcohol whatsoever. Almost like hadn't drunk any sake at all._

_Yamamoto returned her smirk with his own and began to fill his glass again. Mikari followed and filled her own glass._

_Having lost his patience, Byakuya made his way to the front of the table and glared down at the young taicho._

"_I've waited long enough! Where's my sword werewolf?"_

_After finishing her drink, she looked up to Byakuya with a smug look._

"_Did you ever think of looking in your room Bya-kun.?"_

"_You little-"_

"_Well, well, well, young Shihoin."_

_Turning back to the head-Captain, a nervous sweat went down her forehead when she saw him holding up her sake bottle._

"_Seems like you've been using a little illusion kido during our contest."_

_Mikari nervously giggled when he poured the contents of the bottle to reveal not sake but...milk!_

"_Hey there were no rules stated and a child like me needs to grow strong bones and not drink with old man." She said quickly before bolting out of the party._

_Though not far behind her was an angry mob of shinigami, who lost their money in bets, and others led by Byakuya and Yamamoto._

* * *

Mikari could only smile at the staring eyes of everyone in the room.

"See I told you I was a smart drinker." She emphasized her sentence by pointing to her head.

As the room began to laugh all over again, only Hitsugaya was silent and staring at Mikari with amazed eyes. He has never met a girl like her before. They were either too girl or just plain strange. But Mikari...she was unique in her own way and he didn't mind her.

Before his thoughts continued to wonder, Yoruichi let out a 'woop!' and got out of her seat and walked over to Mikari's.

"Time for the finale!" She cheered out.

Then she grabbed Mikari's arm and began to drag her to the stage, where Yamamoto left 4 mic stands.

"What's going on?"

She got not answer and decided to just take a spot between Ukitake and Kyoraku, who appeared on the stage too.

"Alright!" Yoruichi yelled out from the other side of Ukitake.

"The last even of the evening is a special 'Irish Drinking Song!'"

Mikari's eyes could only go wide as the crowd began to cheer.

"What? It's been years! And none of us are even close to drunk!" She yelled, beginning to freak out at the idea of singing the song.

Yoruichi just patted her head with a smile.

"Don't worry. Me and the man are slightly drunk. Anddd the Irish song we're gonna do is...'Called Out the Wrong Name in bed!'"

A huge sigh and blush came from Mikari while Ukitake and Kyoraku laughed slightly as the music began to play.

( I can't put a link up on here but to see it just go to youtube and type in 'whose line wrong name in bed' and it should be the first one)

"Ohhhhh, Aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di !" The four said with fake Irish accents to the music, letting the crowd clap to the beat and enjoy the show.

"One night I was getting freaky." Yoruichi started happily.

"With my other girl Elaine" Ukitake mumbled, hardly getting the words out.

"Boy we had some fun." Mikari said sarcastically.

"And then ah-uh-ah"

The whole room began to laugh at the mumbling Kyoraku. Noone could understand what he had said and it just made it even funnier. Even Yoruichi and Ukitake doubled over, missing their lines.

Mikari, being the only one standing in composure, continued with a simple "Meow!"

The music had to stop for a minute or so, letting everyone catch their breath. Once everyone was calm, the song continued.

"I've lost track of the story." Kyoraku began with a laugh.

"I don't know what has happened?" Yoruichi followed.

"He wrote me a letter."

"My underwear is snapping." Joked Mikari after Ukitake.

"I think there was a girl involved." kyoraku sheepishly said.

Yoruichi just shrugged. "That's what I'm thinking."

"...I don't know what to say."

"Meow!" Mikari ended happily.

Once again, the whole room doubled over in laughter, leaving Mikari the only one standing on her feet again and singing: "Aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di Ohhh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-diiii-deeee-diiii-deeee-diiiiii!"

In the end, the night was a huge success and everyone enjoyed it, especially Mikari. She was so glad to be home and meet so many new friends. And she just knew that the fun wouldn't end here.


	15. Chapter 15 : What Division

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 15: What Division?**

Its been a few days since the party and the Sereitei has been running smoothly. Almost all the repairs have been finished and everyone has been working hard with no complaints. Though there were some who decided to just relax.

A loud snore was heard thoughout the 10th Division office. The fuku-taicho, Matsumoto Rangiku, was having her usual two hour break, after every hour.

She was in such a deep sleep that the door sliding open did not wake her up one bit.

In the doorway stood the dumbstruck Mikari, who wasn't wearing her old haori anymore and her hair was down too with no ribbon. She just sighed at the sleepy Matsumoto and made her way to the desk and placed a pile of paperwork down.

After the party, Mikari decided to take the delivery job for the time being, since she wasn't a taicho yet. Though Head-Captain Yamamoto said that at the end of the week, she would be promoted as a new taicho to either division 3, 5 or 9, Yamamoto still wanted her as a taicho and she gladly agreed, instead of going to the human world with Yoruichi. Her sis was sad at first, but they promised to visit each other when they could, though Yoruichi and Ichigo weren't going back yet for their own reasons. That still gave her only 3 more days to think about which division to go too as a new taicho.

She turned her attention back to the couch after hearing a loud yawn come from Matsumoto. Stretching her arms up in the air, Matsumoto let out one more yawn before looking around to couch to see Mikari.

"Yo Mikari-taicho! Where have you been these days?"

A sigh came out from Mikari

"I'm not taicho yet Matsumoto. And I've been around, either with yoruichi and Soifon, running with Ichigo away from the 11th Division, especially Kenpachi, and finally I've been delivering papers to the Divisions as well."

"I see."

Matsumoto got up onto her feet and walked around the couch to Mikari. She then grabbed her hands with a smile and bright eyes.

"Now that your free...you can help me with some paperwork."

"...Hell no."

"Awwww! Why not?" Matsumoto whined childishly, making Mikari huff at her attitude.

"I'm not doing anyone's paperwork unless they pay me or I feel like it. Anyway, where's Hitsugaya-taicho?"

A smirk made its way on Matsumoto's face.

"Oh. Do you wanna see your crush Mi-ka-ri?"

Mkiari's face began to heat up and turn red.

"No? I'm just asking? Is that a problem to see a friend?" She accused, ignoring the increasing speed in heart beat.

She would never admit the truth...but she was actually thinking of Hitsugaya-taicho as more than a friend. But hey like she's thought before, she's only known him for a few days, so it would be strange to actually admit liking someone already. Yet she still couldn't help but feel drawn to him and get butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw him.

"If you say so. And taicho is visiting Hinamori in the hospital."

Mikari looked at Matsumoto very confused.

"Momo-chan? But she looked perfectly fine at the party."

"Matsumoto looked down with a sigh.

"You probably know this already...but Hinamori was the fuku-taicho under Aizen. She was extremely devoted to him and truly loved him like no other. So when he left, she had a mental and emotional breakdown. So every week she has to have a check up in the hospital to moniter her body. She is getting well...but inside she's still hurt."

Mikari was looking down with a sad face during the news. She had heard about it, but she stil couldn't believe that anyone was so devoted to someone like Aizen. But Momo was one and her health was being harmed because of it.

"But don't worry, though taicho and Hinamori are childhood friends, they've told the whole Sereitei that their only like siblings and nothing else since we've all had our thoughts."

An 'eep' came from Mikari in surprise at the whisper. She smacked Matsumoto away from her ear and glared at her.

"What the hell Matsumoto?"

All Matsumoto could do was laugh at Mikari's reaction and then give her a sly wink.

"Just letting you know that the two have nothing together and Hinamori also has a boyfriend. Soooo you have a chance."

"Well you know what...goodbye." Mikari huffed and began to head for the door.

"What? Why?" "Your talking is rubbish to me and I have somewhere to go too."

"But I want your help with my paperwork!"

* * *

Finally reaching her destination, mikari sighed as she entered the 4th Division hospital. Even though she didn't like the place...she wanted to visit Momo. It was the least she could do.

"Ano..."

She walked up to one of the shinigami's and tapped their shoulder. The shinigami 'eeped' and turned around, slightly trembling.

"May I know where Hinamori Momo's room is?"

"U-um...room 18..." The boy said nervously.

Mikari smiled at the boy lightly.

"What's your name?" "H-hanatarou miss..."

"Arigato Hanatarou!" She kindly said and ran off, leaving Hanatarou to stare a bit shocked at the girl.

"...s-so kind..."

* * *

Lightly knocking on the door, a soft 'come in' was heard from inside and Mikari entered. She looked around the white room to see a vase of flowers on a desk and a very shocked Momo staring at her from the bed.

"M-mikari-taicho?" She said after her shock.

"I won't correct you this time Momo-chan."

Mikari took one of the chairs in the room and sat herself beside the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime to visit someone in the hospital?" A fake hurt voice in Mikari's teasing question.

Momo began to wave her hands back and forth infront of her face.

"N-no! That's not it! By why would you visit me?"

Looking down to the side, Mikari's eyes went soft.

"I just wanted to check on you...I mean...I feel horrible that your hurt because of...someone I've hated for so long and just...i...um..." "It's alright."

Mikari's head snapped up and turned to stare at Momo's smiling face in surprise.

"None of this is your fault so you shouldn't be blaming yourself. Also...I don't know why but I'm not believing in Aizen anymore lately...and I'm also starting to hate him for what he's done to you!"

"I hope that wasn't the wrong thing to influence on you." mikari said guilty.

"Oh no! Not at all! I think I should thank you!"

Both girls began to laugh together for no reason. They were both feeling much better than at the beginning.

"So, have you decided what division to go too." Momo questioned after they stopped laughing.

"No. And I'm trying to get everyone's opinion, but they all give me different answers." Mikari scoffed back, crossing her arms in the process.

"Well what you think of the 9th Division. Hisagi is a nice person and they make the newspaper in their free time."

"Oh yeahhh, be next door to Matsumoto that she will visit me everyday to leave her paperwork for me to do!"

A soft giggle came from Momo.

"Matsumoto's a kind friend though in the end. She even got me and Kira together."

Mikari couldn't help but smirk at Momo's reddened cheeks.

"Soooo Kira's your boyfriend." "H-hai."

Then a light bulb went off in Momo's head.

"Oh. I now another reason why you should go to the 9th Division."

"Oh." Mikari's wolf ears popped up in interest. "And what is this new reason?"

"You'll be closer to Shiro-chan!"

At that one little statement, Mikari's eyes widened, her face went bright red and she her chair almost fell back.

"NANI!"

Hoping off her chair, she went over to Momo and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"What the hell Momo?" Where the hell did that come from?" Mikari yelled in Momo's giggling face.

"Awwwww but you two are so cute together! The perfect couple. Both me and Matsumoto agree on it too!" She cooed, petting Mikari's head lghtly.

Mikari could only growl.

"Don't you dare turn this conversation on me! Maybe I should ask about you and Kira or maybe even ask him, hmmmm!" "N-now now Mikari-chan. Let's not overreact."

* * *

For the next two days, Mikari visited Momo in the hospital at the same time everyday. They chatted about whatever came to mind or Mikari told Momo some stories about her time as a taicho before.

Their time together not only made them both happy, Momo's health seemed to be getting better too, as Unohana said. Everyone noticed her brightened face, especially Hitsugaya and Kira, and they were all glad that Momo was heading into a better direction then she was before.

Then finally, it was the end of the week and it was time to announce Mikari's new position as a new taicho of one of the three divisions.

Yamamoto stoof infront of the impatient crowd of shinigami.

"Now. Here's the news you've all been waiting for...say hello to the new 5th Division taicho, Mikari Shihoin!"

The whole Sereitei let out a loud cheer, especially the 5th Division.

Walking out of the shadows and into the light was Mikari with the 5th Division haori ontop of her uniform, flowing around in the wind.

As she waved to the crowd, she smiled at the sight of a teary-eyed Momo, who began to run over to Mikari with a gigantic smile. Mikari was then playfully tackled by Momo as the crowd cheered louder.

The 5th Division was definantely gonna have some great times with Mikari as their new taicho.


	16. Chapter 16 : New Things

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 16: New Things**

Walking through the halls of the 5th Division with a little skip in her step was fuku-taicho Hinamori, carrying a pile of paperwork to her new friend and taicho, Mikari.

Entering the taicho's office, she slowly began to freak out when she saw the empty desk...no papers...and no Mikari.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Momo quickly placed the papers down on the desk and began to frequently look around the desk all worried.

"Taicho! Where are you?" "I'm over here Momo."

Perking her head above the desk, Momo slowly looked over to the couch and stared dumbfounded at Mikari playing a video game on the tv in the room. She must have been blind not to see her there.

"T-taicho?"

Pausing the game, Mikari looked over at the shocked Momo with a smile.

"Yessss?"

Getting over her shock, Momo began to look around the desk again, though thankful that Mikari didn't disappear...but...

"Where's the paperwork from earlier taicho?"

"I already handed it in."

"Whatttt But it's only been two hours!" Momo exclaimed incredibly shocked now.

"Welll, I am out of shape so it did take longer then usual. I even had to take more breaks cause my hand was cramping faster then before."

Momo could only stared bewildered at her new taicho, but just smiled in the end and took a seat beside her. So far its been great with Mikari as the new taicho, but Momo still talked respectfully to her though Mikari said that it was fine to talk to her normally.

"I brought some more for you to do, ok?"

"Okie dokie."

"Oh yeah, did you find a place?"

"Sure did."

* * *

When Mikari became the 5th Division's taicho, she got the whole division together for a chat.

She told them that if they followed orders and did their work, then things will be fun for them all. Though the most important thing she had told them was that at the end of each month, if all the work was done...then she would allow a big party to be held for all.

This got the whole division excited and since then, they've all been working as hard as ever, especially cause the end of this week was when the party was planned to be.

* * *

"So where is this place?"

Mikari placed her controller down and laid back on the couch with a heavy groan.

"I had to ask Byakuya if we could have it in the Kuchiki compound since it's such a big party...but..."

"...but?"

"He said that he would allow it only If I cleaned up the whole mess alone! He's such a meanie to me!" She whined out.

Momo lightly petted Mikari's head.

"It's ok taicho...but couldn't you ask your own family to use the Shihoin compound?"

The question got Mikari to have wide eyes before crying out again.

"Ah man! It's been so long since I was at the compound so I forgot! I'm so stupid!" She began to hit the couch in frustration.

"It's ok taicho...now lets finish the new paperwork I brought."

"Oh yeah that makes me feel so much better Momo!"

* * *

At the end of the week, all the paperwork was finished, so the 5th division had their party in the Kuchiki compound. Though they weren't alone, members of other divisions were invited too, even the taicho's.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, chatting with one another and drinking what they could. But they were all waiting for one thing that the 5th division asked their taicho to bring in for the party.

Then Mikari got everyone's attention to the item behind her that was covered by a giant cloth.

"Alright! Time for some fun!"

She pulled the cloth down and everyone cheered. Infront of them was...a dunktank!

"Now...our first victim!"

Being dragged up first was a drunk Kyoraku, who signed up for fun. Though before he completely got onto the sit, Mikari hit the switch and Kyoraku went down into the cold water. Everyone laughed at the socked taicho and asked for more.

Next we Ichigo. He was dragged by an enthusiastic Kenpachi. Ichigo tried struggling, but he was finally placed in the seat and stayed there and Mikari threatened to cut off his balls. Immediately, a line was formed when everyone say that it was Ichigo. And first in line was Renji.

He smirked confidently with the plastic ball in hand. Right when he was about to throw it, he found that it wasn't there anymore. When he looked around, he was surprised to see the ball in his taicho's hand.

"Kuchiki-taicho?" the surprised Renji said.

With no reply, Byakuya threw the ball, and in a flash, ichigo was down with a high pitched scream.

Mikari laughed along with the others, but then yelped when she was lifted into the air. She squirmed in Yoruichi's arms and glared at everyone when she was placed on the seat.

" I swear that I will make sure you all get double the work." She growled at her division.

They all laughed and took a step back from the tank.

"Then we'll do it!"

Looking over to the switch, Mikari saw Matsumoto, Rukia, Momo, Soifon, and Yoruichi, before she went down into the water.

Raising her head above the water, Mikari laughed along with the others but still glared at the girls for their action. Then the whole group left when they heard someone yell out that some taicho's were in a drinking contest. So they all left and only Mikari was left alone in the dunktank.

Mikari let out a sigh and was about to get out of the tank, but stopped when a hand was out stretched to her. She looked up and smiled at the person.

"Hey Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hitsugaya looked down at her with a tiny smile and helped her out of the tank and gave her a towel.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes, I enjoy being betrayed by my friends and falling down into cold water."

She couldn't help but laugh at her sarcastic comment and Hitsugaya joined in too. When they both stopped laughing, the looked into each others eyes and stared.

Mikari's cheeks were lightly dusted with a pink colour and she looked down slightly. But when Hitsugaya took her hand and slightly gripped it, she looked back up to his eyes softly with a little gasp. Hitsugaya's face was also slightly pink, but not once did he look away from Mikari's face.

Slowly they both leaned in with closed eyes and just as the distance between them was gone... a voice yelled out: "Yo Mikari! It's time you get cleaning!"

They both jumped away from each other and looked away with bright faces.

"U-um...I guess I gotta go..." Mikari awkwardly said.

"Y-yeah...I guess..." Hitsugaya said slightly sad.

They glanced at each other quickly softly before walking off into their own directions. Both of them embarrassed and yet sad.


	17. Chapter 17 : Can't Catch a Break

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 17: Can't Catch a Break**

Things have been going great in the Sereitei. All the damage from the Diablo attack has been fixed, all the shinigami were getting all their work done, and everyone was just in high spirits. Mikari's especially been having a great time back too.

Everyday she would do something different...besides paperwork that came in everyday. She hanged with the girls, played shogi with Ukitake, sleep on the couch, and much more.

Though at some point of everyday, she would go visit the 10th Division. Though it was awkward at first, being near Hitsugaya after what almost happened at the party. But once they started talking about their day, all the awkwardness just went away, especially when they both yelled at Matsumoto to do her own paperwork.

And today was just one of those normal days, Mikari was heading to the 10th Division after finishing her work. And since Matsumoto and Momo were at a fuku-taicho meeting, her and Hitsugaya could be alone and Maybe she can tell him her feelings.

Finally from the time she met him and almost kissed him, Mikari has come to terms with herself that she was in love with Hitsugaya and Toshiro. It may be crazy but she just can't lie to herself anymore, especially to her beating heart.

Arriving to the office, Mikari opened the door and stepped in to see Hitsugaya at his desk with piles of paperwork.

"Heyyo Hitsugaya-taicho."

"...Hey."

He didn't look up from his work and continued to sign his signature. Mikari walked up to his desk and looked over the paper at the top of one of the piles.

"Want some help with the work?"

"I don't need your help!" He snapped back.

She was surprised at his outburst. He's always been so grateful when she wanted to help him and he's never yelled at her before.

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"It's nothing you need to worry about! So just go!"

Her hands slammed ontop of the desk, shaking the desk enough for the paper to fall to the floor. Hitsugaya looked up with a glare, but it lightly softened when he saw Mikari's watery eyes.

"What's going on Hitsugaya-taicho?" She asked softly. Her voice gave away her sadness and Hitsugaya could visibly hear it. He couldn't look into her eyes, so his gaze went back down to his desk.

"I...I just don't want you helping me. I am perfectly capable of doing my work alone and I don't need the help of someone like you!"

"W-what's that suppost to mean?" Mikari choked out.

Where the heck was all of this coming from? He's never acted like this before or said anything this mean to her. Did she do something wrong?

"Your just a taicho from the past who's done nothing but play and have fun! You also think your so great because you can finish paperwork so easily! I also bet that you haven't had anything traumatic happen to you as a taicho and that the only major fight you've had was against Diablo and you've still needed others to help you! So you should just go Shihoin-tai–"

SLAP!

Hitsugaya touched his red cheek softly and looked up with wide eyes. He then gasped out loud when he saw Mikari breathing heavily and tears flowing down rapidly from her eyes.

"Y-you bastard!" She yelled at him. "You know nothing that I've been through!"

She quickly bolted out of the room before Hitsugaya could call her back. Her eyes were blurry from all the tears still flowing and she ran blindly through the halls, passing Matsumoto and Momo who watched her figure with shocked expressions.

All that was running through her mind was: "Why did this happen now?"

* * *

"Dammit!"

Hitsugaya kept hitting his head on the desk in anger.

"Why the hell did I say that?" He yelled at himself. This wasn't what he wanted at all.

"Taicho!"

The door slammed open to reveal a very pissed Matsumoto and a shaking Momo. Stomping over to the desk, Matsumoto slammed her hands down on the desk, grabbing Hitsugaya's complete attention.

"What the hell did you say to her?"

Hitsugaya looked down feeling very ashamed, not even caring that his fuku-taicho was yelling at him. "...i...i..."

"Why Shiro-chan? Why did you make taicho cry?" Momo whispered out.

"..i...i didn't want to ok! I messed up and ughhh!"

The two girls looked sadly at Hitsugaya. He placed his head in his hands and groaned out loud.

"I wanted to tell her my feelings today but I wasn't ready when she came in and I wanted her to leave so I could get ready and calmdown. But I began to yell at her and then...then she cried!"

He slowly began to cry and sniffle, surprising both girls extremely, but he didn't care. What happened wasn't what he wanted at all. And never in his life did he want to make her cry. It was the last thing he wanted and yet...it happened.

"U-um...taicho...what exactly did you say to her?" Matsumoto slowly said to her crestfallen taicho. She wanted to help him, as did Momo, but they needed to know what happened.

"I basically said that I didn't need her help and that she's done nothing in the past as a taicho." Hitsugaya weakly choked out.

Both girls stared at hitsugaya with wide eyes.

"Shiro-chan...haven't you been told about how Mikari became a taicho and stuff?"

Hitsugaya picked up his head and shook a 'no' to Momo. Then he was pulled out of his chair and pushed onto the couch.

They fuku-taicho's then began to tell Hitsugaya all that they were told at their meeting about Mikari that they didn't know before.

First they began to tell in more detail what Mikari went through with the scientists. When they found her as a child and took her to a lab, they did much more then place wolf DNA in her. They made her fight other experiments to check her reiatsu level and see if she could survive. Then her fear of needles came when they injected many serums into her to see what her reaction would be. They also whipped her...and worst of all...tired to rape her...though thankfully her reiatsu kept them away.

Before Hitsugaya could horridly reply, the girls started the next story on how Mikari became a taicho.

When Mikari was an unranked shinigami, in her sister's division, she got sent on many hollow missions cause she was able to release her shikai ever since graduating the shinigami academy. One time she went on a mission with the 10th Division fuku-taicho, Aki, who was leading the division without a taicho. Their mission was only suppost to be a small group of hollows, but when they got to their destination, there were menos' instead of simple hollows. The two tried their best to fight them all off, waiting for backup, but it wasn't going to well. Then when a cero was heading for Mikari, Aki took it for Mikari and was slowly dying in Mikari's arms. This triggered something in Mikari and she released her bankai. She finished off all the menos' just as the backup arrived, but when they all went back to the Sereitei, Aki didn't survive. And her last words to Mikari was, "Please...watch over the 10th Division... I know you will take care of them..." Shortly after, all the taicho's agreed to have Mikari as the new 10th Division taicho, since she acquired bankai, passed a test, and they wanted to keep Aki's promise.

But all things weren't great, Matsumoto and Momo said.

Being a taicho was great and the division loved Mikari, but she wasn't fully mature in body. There was a time when she went on a mission with Soifon to one of the most dangerous places in the Rukongai. They had to face over 50 hollows and that was being a difficult task for them with just shikai. So Mikari released her bankai, but the worst case happened. When she attacked, her reiatsu recoiled to her body and she got badly injured when she was in bankai. She was immediately taken to the 4th Division for surgery, but Unohana didn't have the greatest of news after the surgery. She said that all of Mikari's internal organs were damaged and her reiatsu was slowly draining away. She couldn't even touch her zanpakuto without getting a shock. Unohana told Mikari that if she continued to be a shinigami, she would surely die, but Mikari wouldn't let that happen. She began to train her body, from using shunpo to wielding her zanpakuto, and soon she was once again in top form. But from then on, Mikari could only use bankai if it was necessary and not for too long.

Hitsugaya could only look down, feeling much worse then he did before.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Unknowingly, Mikari had blindly shunpo'd tothe 13th Division. Walking around, she lightly smiled at Kyoraku and Ukitake playing shogi on the porch.

"Ah Mikari...dear what's wrong?"

Ukitake looked sadly at Mikari's red eyes and puffy face. Mikari took a seat by the two and whipped her face.

"I-its n-nothing."

"Can't be nothing if you were crying." kyoraku pointed out. He handed her a tissue and she blew her nose loudly into it.

"Just a l-little fight with Hitsugaya-taicho." she chocked out.

It was painful for her to remember what just happened. And she got even more sad when she remembered his mad face.

"Don't worry Mikari. Everything will work out." Ukitake reassured her. He knew the two would figure things out.

Before Mikari could reply, footsteps were heard coming towards them. They all looked over and saw a tall figure, with black hair covering their face, approaching them from the bushes.

"Who are you?"

They all got onto their feet and Kyoraku jumped off the porch with his zanpakuto out. Reiatsu of a hollow was pouring out of this person and he didn't like it.

An evil laugh came from the figure.

"Just a simple nightmare shinigami."

Its head raised up, and a cloud of smoke came out from its mouth.

Holding their ground, the three taicho's looked around, but they couldn't see through the smoke. Then Mikari let out a scream when she saw the figure's neck stretched out and biting Ukitake's arm.

Shortly after Ukitake went down unconscious, Mikari felt pain go through her and everything went dark. As she fell to the ground, losing consciousness, the last thing she heard was Kyoraku call out her name.

* * *

"I've gotta fine Mikari and apologize to her...and tell her my feelings!" Hitsugaya determiningly said, making his way to the door, the girls cheering in the back.

When he opened the door, a hell butterfly flew in and a message was heard.

"Emergency! The Sereitei is being attacked by three taicho's under a hollow's control. These taicho's are Kyoraku-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, and Mikari-taicho!"

Matsumoto and Momo gasped and looked over to see Hitsugaya's reaction. His eyes were wide and his body was shaking all over in horror.

"...No..."


	18. Chapter 18 : Emotions Running Wild

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 18: Emotions Running Wild**

Yoruichi paced back and forth infront of the other taicho's, fuku-taicho's, and Ichigo.

"How could this of happened?"

"Yoruichi-sama, please calm down." Soifon said softly.

"I will not calm down!" She barked back.

"This is all my fault."

Everyone turned to look at Hitsugaya. His head was down, glaring at the floor, and his fists were clenched tight.

"If I never yelled at Mikari...she wouldn't have run off and be controlled by a hollow..." he whispered harshly to himself.

Yamamoto tapped the floor with his cane in aggravation.

"That is enough! All of you! Noone is at fault for the appearance of this hollow and its controlling powers. But we must face the taicho's if we want to get them back. Also, wherever the taicho's are, the hollow will be as well."

Everyone reluctantly nodded. Yamamoto then assigned Yoruichi, Soifon, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, ichigo, Rukia, and Renji to find the taicho's and the hollow. As for the others, they were to watch over the Sereitei incase more controlling hollows happen to arrive in a group, and Yamamoto didn't want everyone out looking.

The group began to head down the streets of the Sereitei. They then stopped and sensed the taicho's and the hollow in two different areas. Ukitake and Kyoraku were together with the hollow out in the forest. And Mikari was alone in the streets away from them.

"Alright! It's best if we split up. Byakuya, Soifon, Hitsugaya, and Renji, you all go for ukitake and Kyoraku. Me, Ichigo, and Rukia will head for Mikari."

"Wait!"

Hitsugaya walked up to Yoruichi with a stern face.

"I'm going after Mikari too!'

Yoruichi smiled at him and leaned down to his ear.

"I know you wanna save her, but you and I both know that you could never hurt Mikari in her state. Also, you can let out your anger at that hollow who's controlling her."

After thinking over it, Hitsugaya nodded and ran off with the other three following.

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and Rukia with a determined look.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Shinigami ran through the streets in a cry, as balls of fire flew through the streets. Out from the shadows appeared Mikari with blades of thunder hanging in the air above her.

Her face held no expression and no emotion was in her eyes that had tiny pupils and large irises. In her hand was also her released shikai.

"Mikari stop!"

Mikari turned her head to the side and saw Ichigo, Rukia, and Yoruichi running over to her. Her eyes formed a glare and the blades went flying towards them. They jumped over the blades and landed on the other side of her.

"That's enough Mikari!" Yoruichi yelled out again.

Mikari ran at them with fire surrounding her staff. She jumped above them and slammed her staff down to the ground. They barely dodged the staff, but they weren't out of danger yet. The fire from her staff formed into two birds and soared at Ichigo and Rukia. The two took out their zanpakuto's, but were pushed to the ground by the attack.

Yoruichi got on her feet and looked at her sister sadly.

"Please Mikari...I know you can fight this."

Ignoring her plead, Mikari returned Amaterasu to her sealed form and placed it back in its sheath. Reiatsu then surrounded her fists and she shunpo'd at Yoruichi. Following her movements, Yoruichi dodged each of Mikari's punches while stepping back.

"Look Mikari, we've faced this hollow before in the past. And we all know that its control on others is stronger when the opponent it controls is emotional...and I know what happened earlier Mikari."

A growl came from Mikari and she added more power to her punch. She let out a cry and punched Yoruichi into a building wall.

Yoruichi coughed up some blood and looked up at Mikari. She was surprised to see tears flowing out of Mikari's unemotional eyes.

"...o-onee-chan.." She whispered softly. Her eyes slowly flashed back to normal, but then went back to an unemotional look.

Yoruichi got back on her feet and surprised Mikari with a smile.

"You gotta believe me Mikari. Hitsugaya is really upset about what happened, he knows his mistake and learned about what you've been threw. And Mikari...he really does love you sis!"

Mikari's guard went down just enough for Yoruichi to shunpo over and stab Mikari's stomach. A choked breath came from her mouth, before Mikari closed her eyes and began to breath normally in Yoruichi's arms.

As Yoruichi placed Mikari lightly on the ground, a panting ichigo and Rukia ran over.

"What did you do to her?" ichigo questioned, surprised at what just happened.

"Don't worry."

Yoruichi looked over at the two with a smile. "I just stabbed a pill into her stomach that I got from Unohana before we left, it destroys the poison in her that the hollow used to control her. So now in a few minutes, she'll be alright now."

Rukia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Yoruichi smiled down at the peaceful Mikari before turning to Ichigo with a serious face. "Let's go and help the others. Rukia, you watch over my sister please."

Rukia agreed and watched the two shunpo away to go help the others with Ukitake, Kyoraku, and the hollow.


	19. Chapter 19 : Bankai

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 19: Bankai**

Mikari shot up with a jolt, but then fell back from the pain in her stomach.

"Mikari!"

She looked up to the side and saw Rukia kneeling by her with a relieved smile.

"Rukia...what's going on?"

"Everythings alright Mikari. Yoruichi and Ichigo went to go help the others, and I've been healing you since they've left."

Mikari's eyes drooped down and she turned her head away from Rukia. She felt so horrible for what happened. It didn't make it any better that she remembered what she did to the Sereitei and her friends. How could anyone be happy.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw her zanpakuto begin to glow lightly at her side.

"Ummm Rukia...could I be alone for a minute or so."

Rukia blinked confused at first, but got up and left the area. Mikari then pushed herself up slowly and took her zanpakuto into her hands. The katana let off a bright light and disappeared. Then infront of her, a sphere of light appeared and something walked out.

Standing on all fours was a white wolf with red markings on its fur. On its back was a mirror with colourful flames spinning out of it and a lightning sword on top.

"Amaterasu..."

The wolf walked forward and laid her head on Mikari's lap, looking up with blue eyes. Mikari petted her head with a small smile, but had sad eyes.

"I really messed up Amaterasu. I let a hollow control me and...I messed up with the guy I love."

Amaterasu kept staring at her with expecting eyes.

"I don't think I can fix this..."

"_Of course you can mistress. You should know that your not alone, you've had me this whole time and I'll help you fix this. And like Ukitake said before, everything will work out with you two."_

Mikari let out a tiny gasp of surprise at Amaterasu's words. She then brightly smiled and hugged the wolf's neck.

"That's right. You've always been there for me Amaterasu." She whispered in the soft fur, tears slightly leaking out of her eyes. "I will fix this mess...and I'd be grateful if you helped me again like you've done many times before. ...and I will express me feelings too!"

"_I would love to help you mistress. And I know you will be able to handle it now."_

Amaterasu walked back and let out a howl. Light began to surround Mikari, and she welcomed it with a smile.

Rukia walked back to the area and stared at Mikari who was now on her feet, zanpakuto in hand. Mikari turned to Rukia with a smile and whispered:

"Bankai."

* * *

In the forest, outside of the Sereitei, things weren't going so great. Not only was Ukitake and Kyoraku still under hypnosis, the hollow had absorbed a huge amount of reiatsu and transformed into a higher level of hollow. It lost the body of human, and now had a lion's body, wings of a bird and a snakes head. It seemed like a chimera now.

Looking up at the flying figure's were the tired figure's of Byakuya, Soifon, Renji, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Yoruichi. They knew that they would have a difficult time with two of the oldest taicho's, but they were mostly surprised at the strength of the hollow.

"Dammit!" ichigo yelled out, taking out his hollow mask, and flying at the taicho's.

"Wait! Ichigo!"

Renji's warning was too late. Both Kyoraku and Ukitake fired a beam of energy at Ichigo with their twin zanpakuto's. Ichigo's eyes went wide as the beams headed straight for him.

Then a flash of light went infront of Ichigo and flew right through the beam at to the taicho's. Both of them were struck by the figure and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ichigo!"

He looked to the side and saw Rukia flying towards him.

"What's going on?" Rukia just smiled at him. "Don't worry. Mikari's got it under control."

All eyes went to the ball of light that was slowly fading away to show the figure inside. Mikari stood there with her wolf features out and white reiatsu, like Shunko surrounding her hands and feet. Then a giant blade of lightning was in her right hand and finally, a giant mirror was on her back with colourful flames sprouting out like wings.

"No way..." Hitsugaya whispered at the sight.

Yoruichi's eyes softened at the memories of that form.

"Mikari's bankai...Amaterasu Omikami."

Back in the air, ichig raised a shaking finger at Mikari, but couldn't utter a single word from his shock. Mikari turned to laugh at his shock and stopped with a smile.

"Rukia. Take Ichigo to the others. I don't want you guys in the way."

She obliged, and dragged the shocked Ichigo by his arm. Seeing them a good distance away, Mikari turned her head to the hollow and glared harshly.

"Your gonna pay for what you've done." She growled out.

Placing her sword behind the flying mirror, it then began to float with kido. Her body was then covered by the flames of the mirror and she began to shoot through the sky at the hollow.

The hollow followed her lead by surrounding its body with black reiatsu and charged as well. They both clashed and tackled each other multiple times in the air and continued after each rebound.

After one smash, the hollow stretched out its wings and thousands of needles were fired down at Mikari.

Reaching back for her sword, Mikari held it to the side and let the lightning on her sword charge up all around.

"Thunder...wave!" She yelled out, slashing her sword to the side and a stream of energy went at the needles. The stream pushed right through the needles and collided with the hollow. The hollow let out a screech and shattered in the air.

Mikari let out a relieved sigh as the hollow disappeared. But then pain streamed through her body and her breathing came out in short, rasped, breaths. Looing down at her hands, she saw burns appearing on her skin and sparks ran over her body here and there,

"Dammit Amaterasu...guess this is my limit for now..."

Just as she stopped her bankai, the shards of the hollow began to come together and the hollow regenerated to its chimera form. It let out a roar and fired two ceros from its wings at Mikari. Having no energy to shunpo away, Mikari closed her eyes waiting for the pain again.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Arms held Mikari close, bridal style, and a cold breeze went over her skin. Opening her eyes, she looked to the side and saw ice wings surrounding her, and the hollow falling down, frozen, and shattering at the ground.

Then she looked up at her savior and gasped when she saw tears rolling down Hitsugaya's cheeks.

"Thank goodness your ok! I don't know what I would of done if something happened to you!...And I'm sorry for before! I didn't know and I didn't mean anything that I said! And i-...I-"

"It's alright Toshiro." Mikari whispered out.

She lifted her hand up to touch his cheek slightly with a smile. He was stunned at first, but relaxed in her touch, allowing her to cradle his face.

"You called me Toshiro."

Mikari giggled abit as her eyes began to drowsily close.

"Sorry..."

Her head feel back to his chest and her hand went limply down. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he began to fly for the Sereitei. Following from the ground were the others carrying Ukitake and Kyoraku, quickly heading for the 4th division.


	20. Chapter 20 : Finally Something Good

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 20: Finally Something Good**

"Please no. please no. please no."

Mikari opened one eye but then closed it with a groan. Once again she was in the horrible hospital.

"Secretly I think you love this place."

"Believe that all you want Yoruichi."

Footsteps walked over the bed and said person sat on the blankets. Mikari opened both eyes and looked at her sisters sad face.

"Why did you use bankai?"

"I would have to sooner or later...and I guess my emotions got the better of me."

Yoruichi smiled at her confession. "Atleast you seem to have more control and you weren't badly hurt as you have been in the past."

"Thank god. I won't have to stay here for long."

The weight of the bed then left.

"Well time to go."

Mikari jolted up right and stared as she saw Yoruichi heading for the window.

'What do you mean?"

"Time for me and Ichigo to head back to the human world since the gate is ready."

"Oh." Mikari looked down sadly at the news.

"Hey, don't worry." This got Mikari to perk up in question.

"I know something amazing is gonna happen to you." Yoruichi winked at her, before jumping out the window with a laugh at Mikari's face.

"Nani?"

Mikari crawled over to the window, extremely confused at her sisters words. She looked out to see Yoruichi jumping from building to building for the gate.

"What did you mean?" She yelled out, but of course got no reply.

"M-mikari..."

Mikari fell back on the bed in surprise and turned to the door. There she saw Hitsugaya walk in and close the door behind him.

He walked over and sat himself beside Mikari. Before she could say anything, he surprised her with a hug.

"Thank goodness your alright." He whispered into her hair and tightened his arms around her waist.

Mikari just sat there shocked at the sudden gesture. After getting over her shock, she relaxed in the hug and returned it.

"Of course I am. You did save me you know."

"But I was also an idiot before and I made you cry..."

"It's alright. You didn't know...but..."

Pushing back from the hug, Hitsugaya looked at Mikari's face nervously.

"B-but what?" He asked hesitantly.

"...you actually called me Mikari just now." She pointed out with a smile.

Hitsugaya looked down, slightly embarrassed that she noticed.

"It's because you called me Toshiro." he sheepishly said with a light blush.

"...r-right! I d-did..." Mikari got all flustered at the memory.

"Say it again."

Mikari looked at him confused.

"What?"

Hitsugaya then looked at her with a smirk on his lips.

"Say my first name. Like you did before."

Her face went bright red. "U-um..." She tried saying, but got nothing. She looked down embarrassed, but then looked back and still saw his smirk.

"T-toshiro..." She whispered quietly.

"Again." Hitsugaya whispered, leaning in closer to her face, still smirking at her red face.

"Toshiro..." Mikari answered louder.

"One more time." His breath hit her face, and she almost stopped breathing.

"Toshi–"

Hitsugaya pushed his lips to hers in a mind-blowing kiss. Sparks went through Mikari's body and her face went brighter then ever, the fur on her tail even stood up from the heat of her body. She closed her eyes and mover her lips against his. As Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her again, Mikari wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought one of his hands down and petted Mikari's tail softly as it wagged around. As he played with her tail, she gripped his hair and lightly tugged it, getting a groan in his throat. When air was finally needed, they both pulled back with a little moan.

Now Hitsugaya's cheeks were red and heating up, but he still kept his hold on Mikari who was still red of course, but her mind was trying to work again.

"I...um..." They both tried saying while looking into each others eyes.

Then a loud bang came from the door.

"This is when you say 'I love you!'" They heard from the other side.

Mikari giggled at Matsumoto's voice, while Hitsugaya just growled angrily.

"I love you Toshiro."

Hitsugaya gave Mikari a true smile. "I love you too Mikari."

"So I can call you Toshiro now!" Her eyes went bright and hitsugaya chuckled at her. "Yes and only you."

they both leaned in again, but the moment was ruined when the door slammed open and Matsumoto, with Momo, walked in.

"YAYYYYYYYY!"

Matsumoto ran over and hugged the two in a bear hug. "You two are finally together! Man I should of brought a camera!"

The two struggled against and the hug and Momo just laughed in the back.

"I'm so happy for you both."

"Excuse me."

Everyone looked to the door and saw Unohana.

"Time for Mikari's medicine." She smiled and took out a needle for all to see.

Mikari's eyes widened and she tried to make a run for it, but was held back by Hitsugaya's arms around her waist, holding her to his chest.

"Please let me go!"

"Sorry Mikari. And don't worry about the needle, I'm here if you need me."

"Awwwww! Taicho whispering to Mikari is so cuteee!"

"Matsumoto, leave the two alone."

"You ready Mikari?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Atleast the happy ending of this was both Mikari and Toshiro finally telling each other their feelings and getting together. Though their fun isn't over.


	21. Chapter 21 : Shooting Star Festival

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 21: Shooting Star Festival**

The news of Mikari and Toshiro had spread through the Sereitei like wildfire, thanks to Matsumoto. For the next few days, all around the two, they heard whispers and loud comments about their relationship. Some boys were actually upset that Mikari now had a boyfriend, and most of the girls(part of the Hitsugaya-taicho fanclub) were extremely pissed and chased Mikari around the Sereitei. But thankfully, everyone calmed down and left the two alone.

One day in the 5th Division office, Mikari was humming happily to herself while signing papers of of the piles of paperwork. She was in a good mood everyday since the confession. And everyday she would see Toshiro, he was in a good mood too, as his division says. They do kiss here and there too, though they have to do in private usually since Matsumoto would try to take pictures of them together for the newspaper.

Anyways, just as Mikari finished signing one of the many papers, the door to the office slammed open and the piles of paper fell to the floor. Her eye twitched and she looked up with a growl, but stopped when she saw Momo.

"What's wrong Momo?"

Her head was looking down from Mikari's view and she was breathing heavily . Then when she looked up, Mikari could see a burning flame of anger in her eyes, very unnatural.

"Boys are JERKS!" She yelled at her taicho and dived for the couch. Mikari's wolf ears came out at the sound of crying.

Mikari got out of her chair and made her way to the couch and saw Momo crying into one of the pillows. She then took a seat on one of the armrests and lightly petted Momo's head.

"There, there. Tell me what happened now." Mikari said soothingly. Mumbling came from Momo, but Mikari couldn't understand a thing.

A knock then came from the door and both girls heads looked up. Mikari sensed the reiatsu and knew who it was. She began to make her way to the desk while Momo glared at the door from the couch. After grabbing some papers, Mikari made her way to the storage door of the office.

"I'll be in here if you need me."

Once Mikari closed the storage door, Kira walked into the office.

"Please Momo forgive me. I can explain" Kira said sincerely to the glaring Momo on the couch.

"Oh sure, explain how you forgot our anniversary today!" Momo argued back. Kira jumped slightly at her tone, but held his ground.

"I didn't forget! I was gonna ask you something but you assumed the worst!"

"What were you gonna ask?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the Shooting Star festival with me as an anniversary date?"

"Oh Kira..." Momo jumped off the couch and ran over to hug him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She happily cried out. Kira smiled down at Momo and kissed her cheek, extremely happy that Momo wasn't mad anymore.

"NANI!"

The couple blinked confused when Mikari kicked the storage door open and ran past them and out the door.

* * *

Yoruichi sleepily walked to the fridge in Urahara's shop and took out a carton of milk. As she began to drink from the carton, the phone began to rang. She went over to pick it up but wuickly moved it away from her ear at the voice:

"YORUICHI!"

Once the yelling stopped, Yoruichi brought the phone back to her ear with a smile. "Hey sis. What's cracking?"

"You didn't tell me that the Shooting Star was this year!"

"Oh rightttt. It is." Yoruichi lightly laughed, ignoring the growl on the other end.

"Great. This also means that I have to get a kimono."

"Don't worry about that...oh yeahhhhh, how's it going with you and Toshiro?" Yoruichi said with a smirk. She laughed at Mikari's silence.

"...that's none of your business."

"I believe that it is my business as your big sister. So I should know of your love life."

"Fuck you."

Then all Yoruichi could hear on the other end was screaming and the sound of fighting. She began to get concerned until she heard Matsumoto's laugh on the line.

"Hello Yoruichi-sama! Don't worry about Mikari-taicho, I'm gonna take her kimono shopping now!"

Yoruichi laughed and hung up the phone. The festival was definantely gonna get interesting over there.

* * *

Mikari sighed as she was being dragged around the stores by a very happy Matsumoto.

"Why do I have to go shopping with you?"

"Because silly. I wanna make sure that you have an adorable kimono for tonight!"

They finally found a kimono shop and entered to see colourful kimono's all around the store. They were then surprised to see Soifon looking at some kimono's on a hang line.

"Soifon?"

The 2nd Division taicho jumped at her name and turned to the girls with a red face.

"U-um...this is...um..." She studdered, embarrassed at the predicament of getting caught.

"Don't worry! We won't tell anyone...if you help me find a kimono for Mikari!"

Mikari could only stare at the two grinning woman with wide eyes. She then gulped when they turned to her with devilish smiles. Then she was pushed into one of the change rooms and thousands of kimono's were thrown in.

* * *

Soifon and Matsumoto stood patiently outside the change room, waiting for Mikari. She had previously tried on about 7 already, but none of them seemed right.

"How about this?"

The change room open and mikari stepped out to show the girls. They first gasped and followed with some 'awwww's'.

Mikari stood in front of them with a navy blue kimono on. It was tied up by a yellow obi and the kimono was detailed with pink stars and crescent moons. Her hair was also tied up in a high bun by her red ribbon.

"It's perfect Mikari-san." Soifon smiled at her and bend down to fix the obi.

"You think?"

"Of course! And taicho's gonna love it when he takes you!" Matsumoto added. Mikari looked down slightly and walked back into the change room.

"He never asked me to the festival."

"What?" Both Soifon and Matsumoto gasped out.

Mikari stepped back out in her uniform, with the kimono folded in hand. She looked at the surprised girls with a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. He probably doesn't want to go to the festival and that's fine. It's his choice, but I'm still going."

She then headed to the cashier, leaving the other two behind in thought.

"But then...who will she go with?" Matsumoto questioned.

"Well 100 years ago, it was me, her, Yoruichi-sama and Urahara who went to the festival as a group...But I don't think she's going to the human world like me to be with the two...so..."

Both girls looked at the smiling Mikari, waving over to them. She couldn't be thinking of going alone now...could she?

* * *

"Taicho! I'm going now with Kira!" Mikari heard outside her room.

"Have fun!" She called back.

Mikari then finished putting her hair up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her new kimono and hair in a bun, like before, and she had to admit that she looked alright.

She then put on her sandals and made her way out of the 5th Division barracks. She was planning to head for the spot that she went to at the last Shooting Star festival.

After a long walk, she made her way to the spot and smiled at the scenery. Standing ontop of a hill, over looking the Sereitei, she could see the bright lights below and all the excited shinigami as well, fireflies flew around Sereitei too.

"Hope it starts soon." Mikari said, taking a seat on the hill.

She was happy with the silence, but she did wish that Toshiro was here beside her. She really wanted to go with him, but he didn't ask her to the festival. So she went there alone thinking that Toshiro didn't want to go, and that's that.

Waiting for the stars to arrive, she then heard footsteps approaching from behind. She turned her head and gasped on the outside, though on the inside, she was letting out a cheer.

There stood Toshiro in a sky blue kimono, with a green obi around his waist and white snowflake designs, very suiting to him.

"You're a very difficult girl to find Mikari." He said with a smirk. She laughed lightly and watched him take a seat beside her.

"Sorry...also I didn't think that you were coming." She confessed. Her eyes held a bit of sadness as she looked to the side. She was happy that Toshiro was here, but he still didn't ask her after all. Toshiro noticed Mikari's sadness and looked to the other side, feeling down as well.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you to the festival, but I'm new to the relationship stuff."

Toshiro then felt weight on his shoulder and looked over to see Mikari's head.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you came." She smiled up at him reassuringly and he smiled back.

He slowly placed his mouth to hers in a slow kiss and held it there with his arms around her. Just then, a star shot by in the sky. They broke apart and looked up to see millions of stars shoot across the sky.

"Are you gonna make a wish?" toshiro whispered in her ear.

She lightly shivered in delight, but shook her head at the question.

"No. I'm happy with what I've got."

She turned back to him and quickly kissed his cheek and snuggled into his shoulder before he could react. Toshiro blushed at the small gesture and brought her closer to him.

"I have something to wish for actually..."

"What?" Mikari looked up at him in question.

He then began to growl. "I wish Matsumoto would do some paperwork and leave us alone!"

Just as he said this, Matsumoto with hisagi, Kira, and Momo walked out of the bushes with embarassed smiles at being caught.

"Awwww but taicho! I wanted to get a picture of you two in this wonderful moment." Matsumoto whined, and took out a camera.

"MATSUMOTO!"


	22. Chapter 22 : Checkup

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 22: Checkup**

"Taicho...wake up."

Mikari groaned as a hand shook her should lightly. Letting out a yawn, she rubbed her eyes and lazily blinked up at Momo.

"What's going on Momo? I thought I could sleep in since yesterday was the festival."

"Gomen taicho, but we just got a message this morning for all shinigami."

Momo took out a note from her pocket and gave it to Mikari. She took it in her hands and looked it over. Slowly, her eyes were growing wider and wider and she looked over the note again to double check.

"You've got to be fucking me..."

* * *

"Please no Momo! I've been to the hospital too many times in the last month!" Mikari whined.

Now dressed in her uniform, she was being dragged by Momo to the 4th Division. Though it was quite a struggle for Momo to get her taicho moving. She had to pull Mikari by her arm and almost thought of pulling her tail.

"Gomenasai, but it is an annual check up that everyone has to go too."

"But after a festival is outrageous!"

Finally, Momo was able to drag Mikari inside the hospital, and she stopped struggling since there was no chance of turning around now. They then began to walk through the halls, past all the other shinigami, and to the room for taicho's and fuku-taicho's.

"There you two are!"

Entering the room, they were greeted by Isane.

"Ohayo Isane-sama. Is it our turn?" Momo asked.

"In just a few minutes. We'll call you when we're ready."

After Isane left, Momo and a reluctant Mikari walked over to the waiting area and sat beside Kira and Komamura. Momo immediately began to talk with Kira happily, while Mikari sat in the chair with a glare on her face, since Komamura was called, leaving her alone.

"Mikari-taicho! Hinamori! Izuru!"

They all looked up to see Matsumoto walking over with toshiro not far behind. When Mikari saw Toshiro, she jumped out of her chair, ran past Matsumoto and wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck in a hug.

"Toshiro!" She cried into his chest, tightening her hold against him. "Please don't make me do this!"

Toshiro's eyes softened down at her and he brought her closer to him.

"It's gonna be alright Mikari." He whispered reassuringly. "This will go by quickly so you don't have to worry."

Mikari looked up with a sniffle and nodded, tears still on her face. Toshiro gave her a soft kiss and brought one of his hands up to wipe away a tear on her cheek, making Matsumoto in the background go ecstatic at the two, making Kira and Momo sweatdrop at her.

"Mikari-taicho and Hinamori fuku-taicho!" Isane called out from the curtain to her station.

Mikari gulped slightly and began to walk out of Toshiro's grip and towards the curtain with Momo. She was stopped briefly by Toshiro grabbing her hand slightly and pulling her back to him.

"Nothing should happen but just incase, scream and I'll come over." He whispered to her.

Mikari gave him a nod and kissed his cheek before heading for the curtain again.

Toshiro carefully watched as Mikari went behind the curtain slightly trembling. He truly hoped that she would be alright but Mikari was easily scared of a needle and has been to the hospital many times already for the last few fights.

"Worried about your cute girlfriend taicho."

A growl came from toshiro at Matsumoto's cooing.

"Of course I am Matsumoto! You know that she hates anything dealing with hospitals!"

"Yeah but it's cute to see you so overprotective of her."

Before he could reply back, a scream was heard from the curtain where Mikari, Momo, and Isane were. Fear was in Toshiro's wide eyes and he shunpo'd to the curtain. He ripped the curtain open and he was met with a chair in his face and screams.

"Shiro-chan you perv!" He heard Momo scream and the curtain quickly closed.

Toshiro rubbed the bruise on his face and looked at the curtain confused. "What the hell?"

Then the a laughing Matsumoto came out of the curtain and Toshiro looked up at her.

"Mind tell me what's so funny?"

"Well taicho," Matsumoto started, a little smirk on her face. "I went in and asked Momo what happened. Apparently Mikari had to take the top of her uniform off so that Isane could hear her heartbeat. Isane then accidently tickeled her and she screamed getting your attention. So when you ran in...Mikari was half naked!"

As Matsumoto laughed again, Toshiro's face went bright red and he looked down to the floor. He then silently walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing!" Mikari said with a bright face on the table.

"Well I don't think he saw anything since I threw a chair at him and closed the curtain before he could." Momo said beside her reassuringly.

Isane finished writing her notes down and looked at Mikari with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who made you scream..."

"It's alright. I'm gonna go talk to him though."

Mikari jumped off the table and walked out of the curtain. There she saw Matsumoto alone in the room.

"Where's Toshiro?"

"He left after the incident...he really looked down..." She gestured to the door and Mikari ran out after giving her a nod.

* * *

Toshiro sat in his chair at the office desk, just twirling a pen in his hand. He could only sigh at what happened. She probably though of him as a perv now like Momo said, but he didn't want her too.

A knock from the door made him look up. He gasped when he saw Mikari.

"M-mikari." He said nervously. He then remembered the incident all over again and looked down to the side embarrassed.

He heard her walk over, but was more then surprised to feel weight on his lap. Looking up slowly, he could only blink slowly at Mikari's smile.

"Aren't you mad?" He questioned, and she just shook her head.

"Of course not! You did what you said you would, so I couldn't be mad." She replied back happily, but Toshiro still wasn't convinced.

"But don't you think I'm a perv?"

He looked back down, thinking she would be mad, but Mikari put her hands on his cheeks and made him face her.

"Toshiro," She began in a serious voice, and Toshiro slightly gulped. "I don't care if you become a perv, heck all boys will become pervs. I will love you no matter what."

She pressed her lips to his and stroke his cheeks with her thumbs. He moaned softly and kissed back, letting his arms go to her waist. Before the kiss could get deeper, Toshiro pushed back lightly glared.

"I wasn't trying to be a perv back there...and I swear I saw nothing."

"I may consider believing you if you do something with me..."

* * *

After her check up, Matsumoto made her way back to the office, hoping to have a little cat nap. When she walked in, she could only stare like an idiot at Mikari and Toshiro playing on an x-box hooked to a tv.

They were sitting on the couch, controllers in hand and just laughing along. They also playfully pushed each other and cheered when a 'boom' came from the screen. Having all their attention to the game, they didn't notice Matsumoto come in or even leave.

"They're both still kids afterall." Matsumoto concluded while heading for somewhere else to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 : Past Lovers

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 23: Past Lovers**

Being the nice person that she was, Rukia decided to head for the 5th Division to help Mikari out, since Hinamori was in the hospital for her annual check up. Arriving to the office, she wasn't exactly prepared for the view inside.

Papers were scattered everywhere, the coffee table was thrown over, there were even holes in the wall, and finally, a collapsed Mikari on the desk.

"Mikari!" Rukia yelled and ran over to the desk.

She gently shook Mikari's shoulder and a sniffle came from her before she looked up to Rukia with red eyes.

"R-rukia...?"

"What happened in here Mikari?" Rukia asked, looking around at the mess.

Mikari pushed herself up onto her feet and rubbed the back of her head. "It was just me letting my anger out..."

"Did something happen?"

"NO I did not have a fight with Toshiro!"

Mikari quickly covered her mouth and regretted what she said when she say Rukia's smile.

* * *

"Now tell me what happened."

Mikari groaned on the couch, fully laid back.

"I won't tell you anything while you're wearing that."

Rukia stopped twirling her fake moustache and crossed her arms with a huff.

"I was only trying to be like those psychiatrists on the tv."

She then took off the moustache and sat much more casual on the chair, still with a notebook in her hands. Her gaze looked at Mikari, expecting her to begin.

"Alright, alright. This is what happened. I went to hand in some papers to Toshiro, but I couldn't stay long cause I still had other work to do. So as I was leaving...I called him Snowball for some reason. He questioned me on the name and I had absolutely no clue what to say. Then I did tell him that I've felt like I've called someone it before and he flipped. He accused me of calling someone else that, and he also thought that I liked another guy before and called them that. Obviously I argued back and said no. then he called me Oddball and I got really pissed and left...and you see the result of what happened."

As Mikari told her story, Rukia took down some fake notes and nodded at the end.

"Strange. But why did u call him Snowball? Did you get it from somewhere?"

A sigh came from Mikari at the question.

"Would you believe me if I said that I heard it from some dreams."

A big question mark appeared above Rukia's head. "Dreams?"

"Yeah, dreams." Mikari stated. "Lately I've been having dreams about a girl and a boy. Some dreams are just them hanging around...and another dream is with the two on a cliff...but the girl is hanging off the edge of the cliff by the boys hand in a storm, and then she falls..."

"What do these two look like?" Rukia asked, but Mikari shrugged.

"I don't know, I can never see them clearly though my view does get clearer after every dream...But I know their the same kids."

"So I'm gonna take a guess here. Does one of them call the other Snowball?"

Mikari nodded. "Yeah the girl does...now that I think about it...the boy calls the girl Oddball. Weird huh?"

As Mikari pondered more on the dream, Rukia could only smile in the background. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on and she was surprised that Mikari didn't realize it. Maybe all the drama has messed up her thinking.

"Maybe you should go to sleep and try to have a dream again. You never know, this time you might see these kids clearly." Rukia offered, ingeniously.

Mikari agreed and decided to head for bed after she cleaned up the room. Once Rukia left, and the room was cleaned, Mikari went to her chambers and fell asleep after hitting the bed.

* * *

_Dream_

_The sun shined high noon in a small cheerful neighborhood of Nagasaki, Japan_. _Walking down the streets with a skip in her step was a little girl. She wore a simple white dress with shorts underneath, and a sun hat on top with her brown hair flowing behind. Behind her was an older woman with long black hair who smiled at the cheerful girl._

"_I can't wait to see Snowball, Oka-san!"_

_Her mother giggled. "You should call him by his real name dear."_

"_Not until he calls me by mine!"_

_They walked up to one of the homes on the street and the mother rang the doorbell. The door opened slowly and a woman with blond hair appeared, she also looked about the same age as the girl's mother._

"_Ah! You both finally arrived."_

"_Ohayo! Is Snowball here?" The young girl asked, looking up to the woman with gold eyes._

"_He's in the back dear." The lady said, moving aside for the girl to run in quickly._

_Both ladies shared a giggle and walked in._

"_It's so nice to have the husband's gone on a fishing trip." The girl's mother agreed with her friend and they went to sit down on the couch._

_Meanwhile, the girl ran through the house and made her way to the backyard. In the center of the garden, kicking a soccer ball from knee to knee, was a boy her age with wite hair, wearing a black sports shirt and shorts._

"_Snowball!"_

_The boy caught the ball in his hands and turned to the girl with an annoyed look in his turquoise eyes._

"_What is it Oddball?"_

"_Stop calling me that!" The girl whined and the boy just smirked at her._

_He then passed the ball over to her and she ran forward with it and they began their own little game with a laugh. Watching from the window as well were the two mothers, each taking their own pictures with a smile._

_The day went by quickly and soon the sun began to set. After having dinner, the boy and girl decided to sit out on the back porch and watch the sunset._

"_Hey Snowball..." "Hmm."_

"_Am I really that odd for you to call me Oddball." The girl said sadly and tipped her hat down to cover her teary eyes._

_The boy glared at this and roughly grabbed the hat and threw it to the side. The girl gasped and glared at the boy before her eyes went wide as the boy pulled her into hug._

"_Baka! I don't call you odd for that reason. I call you that cause your unique, your not like the other girls. Also you remind of a puppy but I didn't think that I could call you Furball. So don't you dare become sad. Got it!"_

_The girl pushed back from the hug and stared at the boy, still with wide eyes at what he said. She then let out a squeal and tackled the boy to his back._

"_Awww! Your so sweet Snowball! I also hope you know that I call you Snowball for your love of snow."_

"_Of course I know that!" He yelled back. "Now get off and could you please call me by my name!" _

_She obliged and unclinged herself from him, but she stayed close to his face and placed her forehead to his._

"_Love you Toshiro." She whispered to the red face boy._

_He smiled back at his name and leaned in to kiss her nose and lips softly. "Love you too Mikari."_

_This brought another squeal from the girl and she tackled the boy yet again, ignoring his protests and not noticing the mothers at the window again, but with their husbands in the back too with gasped mouths._

* * *

Mikari shot up form her bed with wide eyes and in a sweat. These dreams...they were her past human life...and Toshiro was there too! But that means that she also died when she fell from the cliff, like that one dream showed:

_"Please...don't let go...I need you.." His tears mixed with the rain. He wouldn't let his hold go on her no matter what...he just couldn't._

_The girl smiled up to him sadly with her own tears flowing down her face. "...I'm sorry..."_

_Then at the moment, lightning flashed in the background and their grips separated from their loose, slippery hands. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the girl fall to the sea below the cliff._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Without a second thought, Mikari jumped out of bed, changed, and ran for the 10th Division. She had to apologize to Toshiro for the fight...and ask if he actually remembered the past.

Unknowingly, two figures were running on top of the buildings. It was a chase with a shinigami after a hollow. Before the shinigami could slash it, the hollow did a quick turn and headed for Mikari's reiatsu that he sensed.

"MIKARI!" The shinigami yelled out.

Mikari then felt both reiatsu's and turned around to see the hollow's claws coming at her. The thought of 'how didn't she sense it' wasn't fast enough to process as she stood immobilized in the claws path. Something then flashed infront of her and she was pushed to the ground.

Looking up, her eyes went wide and her pupils dialated. Toshiro stood over her, claws of the hollow sticking through his chest, and his blood falling on Mikari. The hollow withdrew its claw and Toshiro fell unconscious into Mikari's arms without a sound.

Before tried to attack the petrified taicho, Matsumoto appeared and slashed the hollow in half.

She turned to Mikari and saw her holding Toshiro tightly to her chest, tears flowing down wildly.

"TOSHIROOOO!"

* * *

"I can't believe that another hollow got through security." Ukitake sighed and took a sip of his medicine.

Beside him, in the 13th Division office, Kyoraku nodded.

"Its amazing how the hollows have been getting stronger. It must be Aizen's doing with the Hogyoku...but I wonder...why did it go straight for Mikari once it sensed her?"

"I thought Sensei told you Shunsui." "Nope."

Ukitake sighed at his friend but looked up with a dazed look.

"You see, this hollow has lived for a long time. Once in the past, a shinigami faced it in the human world and their clash caused a storm to appear. The thunder from the storm struck a cliff below where a boy and girl were having a normal day with the sunny day earlier. They were Toshiro and Mikari from long ago. The thunder caused the cliff to break and Mikari fell over the edge. Toshiro tried to save her...but he was too late. And so it seems that the hollow remembers Mikari's small reiatsu form before and wanted to finish her off."

A look of sadness appeared on Kyoraku's face.

"It seems like so much sadness revolves around the young ones...though I guess we can say that their one of those couples that always get together in every life time. Corny huh?"

* * *

Mikari looked down at the hospital bed sadly. There laid Toshiro wrapped up in bandages all over his chest. It was always her who got hurt...and now the one she loved was in the spot that should of been her. This wasn't suppost to happen.

"Mikari please...you need some sleep, you've been here for 3 days." Matsumoto behind her, but Mikari just shook her head.

" I won't leave his side. Not after what has happened." She replied weakly. How could she leave with the regret that she was feeling.

Then a groan caught her attention. Mikari looked down and smiled brightly when she saw Toshiro open his eyes and look up at her.

"T-toshiro!"

"Hey Mikari." He said weakly with a smile. Then he looked over to Matsumoto. "Could you leave us alone for abit."

Not even saying a remark back like she usually would, Matsumoto made her way out the door and closed it to let the two have some privacy. Once she left, Toshiro pushed himself upright, with the help of Mikari.

"You should rest some more." Mikari said softly.

"You should too." Toshiro said, pointing to the bangs under her eyes.

She took his hands and put it down lightly before tears fell out of her eyes.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" She weeped out on the spot. She tried wiping her eyes, but the tears still kept coming.

Toshiro brought her to his chest in a hug and rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "There's no need for you to be." He whispered to her, calming her down slightly.

"B-but...it's my fault..."

"It's not your fault. I had to do something so you wouldn't get hurt. I've already lost you once."

Mikari snapped her head up to him at this. "Y-you remember?" She said astonished.

He smiled back at her surprised face. "I've remembered for awhile now. I was glad that u called me Snowball before...but I didn't no if you actually remembered so I snapped."

"That's alright, I snapped too."

It then came as a surprise to her when Toshiro put his hand at the back of her head and crushed his mouth to hers. He easily took advantage of her open mouth and let his tongue enter. It searched the whole surface before having a little dance with Mikari's tongue.

Mikari moaned and closed her eyes, letting Toshiro to pull her to his lap. She set her arms on his shoulders as he followed with his arms around her waist. The heat poured off of both their bodies as they tried to get closer to each other in their kisses.

Then Mikari pulled back with a smirk when she felt Toshiro's one hand slowly move down to her ass.

" I see someone is becoming a perv."

Toshiro smiled deviously and looked at her with abit of lust in his eyes. "You wanna test that." He whispered, brining his face back to her red one. Before their lips touched, Toshiro pulled back with a laugh and she glared at him, still red in the face.

"You're a mean, pervy Snowball!" "And you're my blushing Oddball."

"Hey! You blushed a lot before too!"


	24. Chapter 24 : Epic War

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 24: Epic War**

It was the new month in the Sereitei, and of course a taicho meeting was held. All the taicho's were present and stood in front of the Head-Captain.

"Since it is a new month, we must organize an event to be held for all."

"Let's have a tournament!" Kenpachi yelled out with a wild grin on his face.

"We did that last month fool!" Mayuri sneered out.

The two then began their own little argument while the others continued to think of a plan. A grand idea then came to Mikari.

"When was the last time you held 'Epic War'?" Mikari asked and all eyes went to her.

"What's 'Epic War'?" Komamura asked beside her.

Mikari turned to Yamamoto with a puppy dog face, her way of asking if she could explain. He gave her a nod and Mikari let out a cheer.

"Ok! 'Epic War' is an idea we came up with long ago. All shinigami's, but the taicho's, get a paint gun at the beginning. The goal is for the shinigami to shoot the taicho's to obtain points, though more points are given if the shinigami shoot their own taicho, and the taicho's must dodge. It's a great way for us taicho's to see the growth of our divisions, and the prize for the shinigami with the most points is a week off. I even made a rule that if anyone from my division could hit me 10 times, I would do their paperwork. This was a great motivation for them."

"We haven't done that in awhile." Kyoraku admitted, smiling at the last time they played the event years ago.

"Then it's decided!"

* * *

"Time for 'Epic War' to begin! Everybody knows the rules so...begin!"

Immediately, the shinigami of all divisions ran through the streets of the Sereitei, guns in arm, and paint ammo loaded. They were especially excited to try their best against their taicho's and have a break. The 5th Division also had their goal to shoot Mikari-taicho 10 times and give their paperwork to her.

Perched on one of the rooftops, looking down on the shinigami below was Mikari. Lying down on her stomach, out of sight from the others, she smile at the game going on. Her hair wasn't tired in a ribbon anymore, and her wolf ears and tail were laid down flat so that noone could spot her.

She then pushed herself on her feet and began to shunpo away. It wasn't good to stay in one place during this kind of game. And the worst part of it all, no zanpakuto's could be used and the taicho's had special limiters on their shunpo ability.

Her silent run on the rooftops ended when other footsteps were heard from behind. Turning her head slightly back, Mikari smirked at the shinigami from different divisions running towards her with their guns pointed at her.

"Time for some fun!"

Mikari let out a joyful laugh before jumping to another building, away from the fire of paint balls. When she landed, more shinigami appeared and began to shoot. Mikari twirled on her feet and side-stepped from each paint ball, until each gun was out of ammo.

Before they could reload, Mikari quickly jumped off the rook and began to run down the streets.

"Man! Their all better sharp shooters then I thought!" Mikari said, turning a corner. Then a chain of energy flew at her and wrapped around her body.

"Nani?" She gasped and looked up to see one of the ranked shinigami of her division. The man infront of her pointed his gun at her and smirked slightly.

"Gomen taicho, but the rules never said that kido wasn't allowed...and I don't want to do paperwork and have a break!" He yelled out and fired 10 shots at the immobilized Mikari.

Each shot hit the fron of Mikari's body, mostly in her face. Mikari closed her eyes and took in some deep breaths as the chain around her disappeared. The shinigami's smiling face dropped when Mikari wiped the paint off her face and growled.

"You know what! Your right! Rules never said a thing about kido!" She said and fired a thunder blade at the shinigami. He 'eeped' and ran off as Mikari laughed.

"There she is!"

Mikari quickly turned around and gasped at the large group of shinigami infront of her.

"Ah shit!" She whispered, before bolting off from the thousands of paintballs.

* * *

Mikari pushed her back to a wall and took in some deep breaths. More splats of paint were on her body from being shot from the other shinigami, atleast not on her tail or ears. She had to admit though, all the lower ranked shinigami were pretty good with guns, even though her shunpo was limited and she could only use some kidos.

A 'snap' got her attention from around the corner. She looked over and saw Hisagi staring at her, gun in hand.

"You're my next target Mikari-taicho."

"Boo."

She took in one final breath before shunpoing to the rooftops, with Hisagi not far behind.

"Give me a break Hisagi!" Mikari whined while dodging the oncoming fire.

"No way. And I'm gonna win fairly, by the rules."

His sentence got Mikari's mind to think for some reason. A lightbulb then went off and Mikari smiled brightly. She quickly turned on her foot and charged at Hisagi.

"I should of thought of this before!" She yelled before getting right infront of Hisagi and kicking his gun out of his hands. He then watched with wide eyes as Mikari caught the gun in her own hands and pointed it at him.

"The rules did only say that taicho's don't get guns at the beginning. Never said that we couldn't take one later!" Mikari looked at Hisagi with a big smirk on her face at her brilliant idea.

She then fired a few shots at Hisagi, and he fell back, still in shock. Mikari let out an evil laugh and jumped back down to the streets, infront of a group of shinigami.

All of them gulped at the sight of Mikari with a gun, and their fear grew as her smirk grew.

"Oh this just got much funner!"

* * *

Running through the Sereitei with a laugh, any shinigami in Mikari's path was shot down immediately. Nobody would of thought that sweet Mikari would be a mad killer. Also on her run, she took another gun from a shinigami, so she was a dual shooter now.

She finally decided to take a break and stopped in a halt. As she began to relax, she then felt a gun pointing at the back of her head.

"Taking a breath now is extremely dangerous Mikari."

Mikari slightly laughed at the voice. "Seems everyone took my idea to use a gun."

She ducked down from the gun and swept her foot back under the culprit's legs. Standing back straight on her feet, she then pointed her gun down at the person on the ground with a smirk.

"Not gonna go easy on you Toshiro."

He smirked back at her. "Fine by me."

He pushed himself up and jumped into the air and began to fire at Mikari. She backflipped from the shots and landed ontop of a rock. Then she took aim and fired at Toshiro, who landed back on the ground. He easily dodged and ran behind a wall.

Seeing this as her chance, Mikari ran for the wall and held her guns up. But it clicked alongside 3 other guns. A sign couldn't help but come from Mikari at the sound of no ammo.

"Great, no ammo...and I'm surrounded anyways." She said and looked around at Toshiro, Ukitake, and Kyoraku all around her.

"Shouldn't you be more thankful that we're out of ammo too." Kyoraku said, placing his gun down alongside the others.

"I guess...but I still got surrounded by those I love." She glared slightly at Toshiro, who just shrugged.

"All's fair in love and war." He said walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Before they could kiss, a loud rumble was heard throughout the Sereitei. Everyone looked up to the sky when a shadow loomed over. All eyes went wide when all they saw was a giant, red, paintball.

Then as they heard Mayuri laugh from his Division, the paintball popped and red paint fell down to the Sereitei in a giant down pour.

* * *

"This has been the most ridiculous shinigami event ever!" Yamamoto yelled out, very enraged. He stared out at the red covered Sereitei and the red painted taicho's standing before him. "Not only will noone get a break, but you all better start cleaning this up too!"

The only one not paying attention to the meeting was Mikari, who was trying to dig the paint out of her tail. "Stupid paint! Gonna take forever to get out of my fur!" She muttered angrily.

"Think about it. Now you can finally take a shower werewolf." She heard Byakuya mutter.

"You bastard!"


	25. Chapter 25 : Human World

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 25: Human World**

As Arrancars and more hollow activity have risen in the human world, a group of shinigami were sent to help out the substitute shinigami Ichigo. This group consisted of Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Toshiro.

It's been a week already since they've been in the human world, and like most days, they were in their gigai's at Ichigo's school, acting like normal students. Toshiro sat at his desk, staring at his so called classmates with an irritable look. They were all noisy and annoying to him and it was just plain boring.

Once the teacher entered the room, all the students went silent and went to their seats. The teacher stood in front f the blackboard and looked over the class.

"I've got some good news. I am pleased to announce that we have been welcomed with a new student."

The whole class began to murmur to one another at the news. They just got 6 new students week ago, and yet again they were getting a new student. Even the shinigami group were interested in a new student, then they wouldn't be the newbies anymore. Of course the only one not interested was Toshiro.

He tapped his fingers on the desk lightly while looking out the window of the classroom. He didn't even turn around when the door to the class squeaked open, and footsteps were heard walking in. But his head snapped over when he heard the familiar, soft voice:

"Hello. My name is Mikari Shihoin. I hope that we all get along well."

Standing beside the teacher was the young taicho, Mikari, in a gigai. She was in the girl's uniform top and skirt, showing off her almost perfect, hour-glass figure and fit, skinny legs. Her hair was also put down. But her ribbon was tied at the back. The only unnatural thing that the shinigami's didn't see was her wolf features.

Mikari had to hold back a laugh at the faces of her friends, and she continued to smile brightly at the rest of the class .But when she looked over the class, she heard a lot of muttering and got many stares from the boys. They were either staring at her with hearts in their eyes and drool coming out of their mouths, and some also had sexual looks in their eyes, but they were boys she thought.

"How about you all give Shihoin-san a warm welcome while I go get some papers." The teacher said and walked out of the classroom.

Immediately after the teacher left the room, most of the class jumped out of their seats and attacked Mikari with comments and questions, like she was prey to a pride of lions:

"Where did you come from?"

"Have you always been this cute?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Mikari's figure began to shrink slowly from the crowd moving in closer to her and leaving almost no space.

Watching from the back of the room was the shinigami team, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime.

"Shouldn't we go help her?" Orihime asked, seeing Mikari bombarded by their classmates.

"Don't worry Orihime-chan." Matsumoto wrapped her arm around her shoulder's with a little smirk. "It seems that someone is getting very pissed at all of this." She nudged her head to the left and the gang looked over.

Stomping his way over to the crowd, head down, and a light growl coming from his throat, Toshiro pushed his way to the front and stopped in front of Mikari.

"Hey! What's your problem Hitsugaya!" One of the boys yelled out, and a chorus of 'yeah's' was followed by the other boys.

Toshiro could only smirk and he looked up at Mikari and her cheeks went pink at his stare. He had enough of the boys stares at HIS girl and he knew how to put them in their place. His arm went o her waist and he pulled her into an open mouthed kiss in front of the whole class.

All the boys gasped, one girl even fainted dramatically. The shinigami boys in the back stared at the kissing couple too with wide, saucer eyes. They had never seen the two kiss in front of a group of people...especially a tongue filled kiss. The only one taking full advantage of this moment was Matsumoto, taking many pictures on her camera, that she happened to have.

Toshiro broke the kiss and held the heavy, breathing Mikari close. The class finally got the message and left the two alone.

Mikari let out a relieved breath at the space, but looked up at Toshiro with a questionable look. "That was very unlike you mister." She playfully teased, poking his chest.

"Hey. Had to show them that your mine and only mine." He whispered into her ear, lightly biting the earlobe, making Mikari giggle.

They then heard the teacher coming back and everyone returned to their sits. Mikari took an empty seat by the window, sitting in front of Toshiro and behind Rukia, with Ichigo to her side. The teacher walked in and handed out sheets to everyone, beginning class and the boredom.

* * *

"Man! This school is so weird!" Mikari whined out.

She, along with the gang, but Chad, Uryu, and Orihime, who were with their own friends, were hanging out on the school's roof. The first period English class was over and they had a spare period now.

"It can't be that weird Mikari-taicho. Didn't you use to go to the shinigami academy." Yumichika questioned the whining taicho.

"That was like...I don't even know how long ago!"

"So, did you whine your way here, or did you sneak over to be with us?" Matsumoto nudged Mikari and she just laughed back.

"I was suppost to arrive here with you guys, but Gramps made me do some work before allowing me to go...so what's been happening with the Arrancar?"

"We faced some the first night we were here, and we kicked ass!" Ikkaku yelled out with a fist pump.

'But they were only the weak ones Madarame." Toshiro spoke out. "They also haven't attacked since...probably won't attack again so that they can get stronger."

Everyone then went silence at the though. The Arrancars were already strong against them with their limiters released, and if they were getting stronger, then there would be an issue for the Gotei 13.

Finally getting irritated at the silence, Matsumoto decided to speak out to a new top. "Do you have gym clothes Mikari-taicho?"

Mikari looked up at Matsumoto with a look. "Couldn't get any yet. I had to get a special gigai from Urahara to hide my ears, then I had to get a functional shinigami phone, and last thing I did was sign up for this school."

"Don't worry! There's extras in the locker room!"

* * *

"How the hell can I wear this?"

"Stop complaining. It was the only size that would fit well."

"But it's so tight and short!"

"It will be fine Mikari."

Much more yells and complaints came from the girls change room, mostly involving Mikari.

While the girls were still inside, all the boys, in their gym clothes, were stretching on the soccer field with the teacher holding a soccer ball.

Finally, the girls walked out of the change room and made their way to the field in their gym uniforms. Mikari lagged behind the group and tugged at the white tang top and blue short shorts. The shorts were barely over her butt and the top was tight as well, so of course her body was shown off more then the normal uniform. She couldn't believe that this was the only good size that wasn't too big...but still...this was horrible.

As the girls reached the field, the teacher told them all to run a lap around the field before starting the game. They all began to fun around, and of course, the perverted boys stared at the girls as they ran.

"Damn jackasses." Mikari growled out, glaring at the pervy boys, as she ran by them, Rukia beside her.

"I agree." Rukia said, turning to ichigo and Renji who were staring at her. They saw her looking over with an irritated look and they turned their view to the ground with red stricken faces.

"Look on the bright side." The two look back to the smirking Matsumoto. "All the boys are admiring us...even taicho."

Mikari raised an eyebrow at this and turned to look at Toshiro. But when she looked over, his head went to the side, avoiding her view. This still brought a little giggle to her. It was always fun to see Toshiro act like the little perv that she knows he is.

"Time to play soccer!" The teacher called out.

* * *

Rukia ran forward with the soccer ball to the opposing net. Just as she was about to kick it, Ichigo ran by and took it from her, making her fall onto her butt. He then got past the others and shot for the net. But Chad caught the ball and threw it to Renji, who ran past Ichigo and the forwards on his team. Then he tried to kick the ball past Matsumoto and at the net. Just when it looked like it was a goal, Mikari got in the balls path and caught it with a smirk.

The class was split up into teams and were taking turns facing each other in games. Of course the shinigami and friends were split up into their own teams. Only Uryu and Orihime decided not to play, so Orihime's human friend Tatsuki had to make the teams even.

One team was: Ichigo, Mikari, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Tatsuki. The second team then was: Rukia, Toshiro, Renji, Yumichika, and Chad.

"Hey batter, batter, batter! Hey batter, batter, swing!" Mikari yelled out enthusiastically passing the ball to Tatsuki, and she began to run forward.

"Wrong sport Mikari!" Ikkaku yelled form his position.

"We should play that next then!"

Tatsuki ran ahead, but Rukia got in her way and tried stealing the ball. The girls kept kicking each other and their feet got tangled. Watching the girls fall over to the ground, Yumichika flipped his hair and kicked the ball away from them.

The ball rolled across the field and Toshiro stopped it. He then sped right past Ichigo and Matsumoto, making his way to the net. Mikari took a stance as Toshiro swept his leg back and kicked the ball. In a blink of an eye, the ball soared through the air and was heading for the top, right corner of the net.

Mikari tried to block it, but it barely passed her fingers and struck the net, earning the opposing team a goal. She fell to the ground and lightly growled as Toshiro's team cheered. Her own team ran over to the net to check on her.

"Damn! I was so close!" Mikari whined. She punched the ground and rolled around on her back in a tantrum fit.

Ichigo sighed at her childish behavior. "It's no biggie. Toshiro's like a pro."

Her tantrum ended and she got back on her feet with a spark in her eye.

"Ikkaku!" He jumped when she pointed at him. "Take my spot as goalie!"

"Why?"

"There is no way that I'm about to lose to Snowball!"

The team looked at Mikari and lightly gulped in fear as a fiery aura surrounded her. All that was running in her mind was a plan to get a goal and tie this game.

* * *

Ikkaku stood inside the net and stared across the field at Renji in the other net. They both glared at each other and a spark of electricity was seen flying in between them. They were so focused in their staredown, and didn't notice the movements of the others.

Tatsuki got the ball and passed it to Mikari who sped right by her. She then looked ahead and saw Chad in her way. A smirk appeared on her face and she ran faster.

She then kicked the ball up to the sky and followed by sliding in between Chad's legs, to the other side. She then got back onto her feet and began to run again.

Back to the ball in the air, Ichigo jumped up after it. He did a cartwheel in the sky and his foot swept down onto the ball. It then flew a path to the net, but Toshiro was in the way.

He was about to kick it, but got tackled to the ground by a screaming Mikari. The ball flew past the immobilized, glaring Renji, and a goal was made.

The teacher blew the whistle and the team cheered at the tied score. As everyone celebrated at the scroe, Toshiro groaned from his lying position on the ground, with Mikari sitting on his back with a smile.

"You are so cheap."

"Like you said during Epic War, all's fair in love and war."

* * *

The first half of the school day was over and it was finally time for lunch. The whole gang was sitting under a tree outside with their lunch boxes out. Only Mikari didn't have one out and she could only glare at all the food in front of her that filled her nose with wondrous scents. Her stomach also couldn't help but growl in hunger.

"It's so sad that you didn't have any time to make a lunch." Orihime sadly said at the sight of Mikari holding her stomach.

"I'm alright..." Mikari closed her eyes to stop looking at all the food, but the smell was still there.

She then felt fingers grab her chin softly and direct her face to the side. Something cold touched her lips and she opened her mouth in surprise, allowing the thing to be pushed in. She bit down and moaned at the sweet taste in her mouth.

Opening her eyes, she saw Toshiro holding his lunch in one hand and a strawberyr in the other. He gave her a look and she got what he was thinking. She opened her mouth with an 'ah', and he placed the strawberry in, and continued to feed her after she swallowed.

At first the group could only stare at them, but then they went back to their own conversations. They sorta got used of the couple and decided not to bother them of it anymore, though it was still slightly weird. Orihime then noticed Matsumoto looking down sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to take pictures...but I ran out of film!"

This new adventure in the human world was definantely gonna be fun for them all.


	26. Chapter 26 : Home Away From Home

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 26: Home Away From Home**

Finally, the school day was over. All the students ran out of the classrooms in joy and went off to do their own things. Chad and Uryu went to go do their own things as well, leaving the rest of the gang to walk along the streets chatting about stuff.

"So Mikari-chan," Orihime turned to Mikari beside her. "Will you be staying with your sister?"

Mikari looked up in thought. "That does seem like the most reasonable thing to do." She hadn't really thought about it yet. Wouldn't really matter where she stayed at, she would still need to buy ningen clothes anyway.

"Hey! That's great!" Renji yelled out from the front of the group. "I'm staying at Urahara's and maybe you can tell him not to make me pay for the rent."

As Mikari was about to reply, a tight grip on her arm made her stop. She looked over and saw Toshiro digging his nails in her arm. He didn't look very happy, he also was glaring harshly at Renji. Then in a blink of an eye, Toshiro turned a corner, away from the group, and dragged Mikari with him.

"Is something wrong Toshiro?" Mikari questioned at his behavior.

He didn't reply right away, but he loosened his grip on her arm and instead held her hand lightly, stopping in the middle of the street also.

"Sorry..." he began softly, looking off to the side. "...I just wanted to say that I don't want you staying at Urahara's if Abarai's there." Toshiro didn't want to be mean and say that Mikari shouldn't stay with her sister and all, but Abarai being the guy he is doesn't go with Toshiro.

"...Aw Toshiro!"

Mikari wrapped her arms around his gleefully. "You know you could of just something earlier. You gotta learn to talk outloud about your feelings."

He just huffed cutely with red cheeks. "Whatever."

"So could I stay with you then?" Mikari asked with a little blush.

"Of course!"

Mikari and Toshiro turned around to the loud voice and saw both Matsumoto and Orihime.

"Both Hitsugaya-san and Rangiku-chan stay at my place and I'd be happy for you to stay over as well." Orihime replied and Mikari let out a little cheer.

"First things first." Matsumoto took Mikari's arm and dragged her away from Toshiro.

"Time to go shopping!" She happily said, walking away with Orihime and a whining Mikari. Toshiro sighed at all of this, but had a small smile on his face as he headed for Orihime's apartment.

* * *

"That was some good shopping!"

The three girls walked to Orihime's apartment happily, with their arms filled shopping bags. Though Mikari didn't like shopping much, she actually had fun with the two busty girls.

Then out of the three, Orihime was the only one still in her school uniform. Matsumoto was wearing a yellow dress and Mikari was wearing a navy blue blouse, tied with yellow ribbons, and white shorts underneath.

"Glad that's over with." Mikari concluded once they arrived to the apartment there. "Now I don't have to worry about pajama's or anything."

Orihime giggled at this and opened the door to let them all in.

"How about I make dinner now?" She then offered.

"Is that ok?" Mikari questioned. She was a guest, but she didn't want Orihime doing all the work.

Orihime gave Mikari a bright smile. "Of course! I love cooking! Rangiku-chan, will you help me?" "Hai!"

As the two headed for the kitchen, Matsumoto gave one more look at Mikari. "You should find taicho and tell him that dinner will be ready when we call you. He's usually on the roof."

Mikari nodded and began to make her way to the roof, after placing her bags down and calling her sister. She found the bathroom and went out the window and climbed up to the roof. After getting her footing, she walked around the roof and finally found Toshiro sitting on the roof and staring up at the now night sky. He was also out of his uniform and wearing a black t-shirt, with the number 10 on it and pants.

"Hey Toshiro! What's up?"

Mikari took a seat beside him on the roof with a smile and looked up to the sky. She had to admit to herself, Toshiro looked good in living world clothes, but she didn't want to admit it. With her gaze on the sky, she didn't notice Toshiro looking her up and down.

"Nothing really. Your looking beautiful in those clothes." He ended with a smirk, hoping to see his favorite reaction. And he did when Mikari's cheeks lightly went pink.

"Awww. You gotta stop making me blush." "Nah. It's too fun."

"Dinner time!" They heard Orihime and Matsumoto call from the apartment.

Toshiro groaned at the news, catching Mikari's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"...Orihime's cooking...isn't that great."

* * *

The four sat at the table filled with plates and a giant bowl of soup in the middle, but it wasn't what Mikari expected at all. The soup had normal stuff in it like meat and vegetables, but sticking out of it was also a giant fish head and what seemed like cucumber and corn.

Mikari's nose twitched at the smell and her face dropped more then ever when Orihime poured her a bowl.

"Dig in!" Orihime happily said, not noticing the look on Mikari's face. Only she and Matsumoto ate the soup with a happy moan, while Mikari and Toshiro looked at it in disgust.

Being brave, Mikari took in a deep breath and slowly brought a spoonful of the soup to her mouth. The instant she swallowed, her eyes popped out and her face went blue. After excusing herself, she jumped out of her seat and ran for the bathroom.

As she puked out her guts in the toilet, she felt a hand rub her back softly and another holding her hair back.

"Now you know Orihime's cooking." She heard Toshiro say behind her.

"Wonderful." Mikari dragged out, finishing her puking session. She got on her feet and wiped her mouth with a towel in disgust.

"Don't worry, I bought some food in preparation. So we can have some ramen."

At this, Mikari's eyes went all shiny and she gave Toshiro a big hug.

"Oh how I love you!"

* * *

Thankfully Orihime didn't question the two about making ramen and everything ended well. Then it was getting late and everyone had to go to bed cause there was still school tomorrow. But there was one more problem for the day:

"Gomen Mikari-chan, but I had no time to get a room ready for you!"

"That's alright Orihime." Mikari said, trying to calm down the overreacting girl, who was running around with her arms in the air. "I can sleep on the couch."

"But that's a horrible thing to do to the guest!" She cried out.

"I insist."

Mikari pushed Orihime to her room and walked back to the living room, saying good night to Matsumoto and Toshiro. After changing into her fuzzy new pjs, she fixed the her pillow and laid down on the couch, letting out a yawn. After wrapping the blanket around her body, she closed her sleepy eyes and soon fell asleep.

Not even a few minutes later, Mikari felt her body be picked up and she consciously woke up. Opening her eyes, she looked around and noticed that she was being carried bridal-style by Toshiro.

"What's going on?" She questioned with a yawn.

"I'm taking you to my room so you won't sleep on the couch."

Mikari blinked slowly but then she went bright red and began to squirm in his arms. "You are a perv!" She cried out.

"I am not!" He argued back, trying to calm her down, but had to tighten his grip on her squirming form. He finally got to his room and placed Mikari on the bed. She knew that she couldn't argue with Toshiro so she made her way under the blankets and fell asleep again, tired from the events of the day.

Toshiro smiled down at the now sleeping girl and began to head out for the couch. But then he was stopped by a hand clutching his own. He looked down in surprise and saw that it was Mikari's hand, but he looked back at Mikari and she still looked like she was sleeping.

"Should I really believe that your asleep." He asked the supposed sleeping girl. Getting no reply but soft breathing, he sighed and made his way under the blankets. "You can't call me a perv now since you're the one who brought me here."

He laid down beside her, but turned away so that his back was to her, didn't want her to see the wrong idea. Just as he was about to close his eyes, something moved closer to him and his body temperature began to rise from the heat. Toshiro turned his head around and saw Mikari snuggled up to him with a smile.

A smile was on Toshiro's face and he slowly turned to Mikari and wrapped his arm around her, forgetting his thought from before.

"Good night Mikari." He softly whispered, letting his eye drowsily close and he fell asleep too.

* * *

Sunshine came in from the window of Toshiro's room and hit his face. He opened his eyes and groaned at the bright light. When his eyes began to focus, that's when he noticed that Mikari wasn't beside him in the bed anymore. He jumped out of bed and walked out of his room and to the hall. A smell then caught his attention, as well as a light from the kitchen.

Walking inside the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was Mikari, still in her pajamas, standing in front of the stove. Then he saw the plates on the table, one holding a tower of eggo, there was also glasses beside a carton of milk and juice and finally some maple syrup.

"Good morning!"

Toshiro looked back at Mikari, who turned to him with a smile. "...Morning...you made breakfast?"

"Yeah. I don't really wanna see the kind of food that orihime would make for breakfast." She turned back to the frying pan on the oven that had eggs and bacon simmering. "Oh yeah, question?"

"Hm?"

"How come I found you sleeping beside me this morning with your arms around me?" Her smirk didn't come unnoticed by Toshiro. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I do believe that you were the one who held me there and snuggled up to me too." He whispered in her ear, poking her red cheek.

Mikari shivered at the cold breeze from his mouth and turned away from the poke. "I remember no such thing."

"Ah ha!"

The two turned around to see Matsumoto pointing a finger at them. "I knew you two did something when I saw you two together in bed."

"...you went in my room..." Toshiro growled out, unwrapping his arms from Mikari, a fiery aura appearing around him.

Matsumoto 'eeped' and bolted out of the room with Toshiro not far behind. Mikari just shrugged at this and continued to cook breakfast with a smile. Times here would definantely be fun and interesting.


	27. Chapter 27 : Real Date

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 27: Real Date**

"How the hell do you not get it?"

"It's such a difficult question!"

"I don't think 15 x 2 - 4 is that difficult!"

It was study hall period, so Mikari took Matsumoto to the library to help her study and try to do homework. They've been in the human world for almost a month now and Matsumoto of course neglected her school work just as she did with paperwork.

"God Matsumoto! I've been here for a shorter time then you and I get it!" Mikari yelled, slamming her text book on the table.

"Hey! You're a smartie!" Matsumoto retorted back, her head on a pillow that she brought to any class. "Why couldn't we have gym class everyday?"

"That would be very tiring for humans you know, and we're also in these weak gigai's."

"yet you would love to play tennis during gym any day." This brought a smile to Mikari. Tennis was Mikari's sport. She was like a pro tennis player and enjoyed beating the others since in every other sport there was always someone to beat her.

"Theater class is also another class with no homework. Last time was funny when you talked your way to be a musketeer just so that you could wear the feathered hat. And then the teacher tried to do a couple's play with you and Toshiro as the lead, but then..."

"...the hollow attacked." Mikari finished sadly and Matsumoto noticed. "What's wrong? We beat the hollow...unless you wanted to actually do that play."

Mikari laughed and then faked a smile. "Haha. And its nothing."

Matsumoto gave her a look. "Mikari."

"...fine. It just reminded me of something." "What?"

A sigh came from Mikari. "That was the last time I fought a hollow."

"Are you serious?" Matsumoto gasped out. "That was like two weeks ago, and everyone else had some hollow fights since then."

"I know." Mikari then took out her hollow phone. "It's weird. I get a hollow signal, but then when I go, it disappears."

"Maybe they know your coming and scram." Matsumoto said, trying to lighten the mood. Mikari got a little laugh from this before the bell rang for the next period, so they got up and left for class.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Mikari was standing on the roof with her phone out. She wanted to see if a hollow would come while everyone was eating by the field.

"What are you doing up here Mikari?"

She turned to the voice and saw Toshiro walking towards her.

"I wanted to check any hollow activity."

"I already checked, so lets go and eat." He said, but then noticed Mikari's saddened face. "What?"

Mikari just shook her head. "Gomen. I just haven't faced a hollow in awhile and I wanted to see if I could have a chance you know."

She then made her way past Toshiro, heading for the stairs. She didn't notice his sad eyes or that he wasn't walking with her.

"I'm sorry."

His unusual sad tone made Mikari stop and turn to him and a concerned look. "For what?"

Toshiro turned his view from Mikari, to the ground. "I've been taking out all the hollows that you got an alert for." he confessed to the gasping girl. She ran over to him and tightly gripped the front of his uniform. "WHY?" She cried out enraged and also confused.

He looked back at her with soft eyes. "I couldn't see you hurt anymore. This was the perfect time for you to have a break."

"You're a baka." Mikari said, letting go of his uniform and looking at Toshiro with sad eyes. "I came here to help out against the hollows, I didn't want to consider this a break. And you know that I can handle myself, though I do get hurt but thats normal."

Toshiro sighed at her. "Ok. I'll let you handle it."

Mikari smiled at him. "Good." She grabbed his hand and began to walk with him to the stairs.

"U-um...Mikari." She heard Toshiro ask in a whisper. "Hm?"

"Could you meet me outside on Orihime's roof tonight?"

Mikari turned to him with a confused look. "Why?"

He flashed her a little smile. 'It's a surprise."

* * *

That night, Mikari stood on Orihime's roof at 6pm in her shinigami form. She really wandered what Toshiro planned tonight. He wasn't the type to have a surprise ready, he more on the serious side.

While Mikari was thinking, she didn't notice something fly over and then swoop in from behind, grabbing Mikari by the waist. She let out a high pitched scream and struggled in the holders arms, freaking out at the town zooming by below.

"Would you calm down Mikari."

Her wolf ear twitched and she looked up at the smirking Toshiro.

"Well you scared me!"

"Sorry."

As he moved Mikari to a bridal style hold, she then noticed that he was in bankai.

"Why are you in bankai?"

"Easier to fly than shunpo...now look down."

She followed his order and looked down. Her eyes shined at the view and she smiled. Below was the city, but all the lights were shining incredible bright, and all the different colours went together like a show from the sky.

Toshiro looked down at the smiling Mikari and smiled too. He was glad that Mikari was enjoying the view so far...but he still had one more thing planned. Then he flew to a cliff, looking over the city and placed Mikari down.

This got Mikari to be confused until she looked to the grass and saw a blanket laid out with a picnic basket on top. She turned to Toshiro with chibi eyes.

"You set up a picnic for me."

"Think of it as our first official date." he said wrapping his arms around her. They lightly kissed before making their way to the blanket. There they enjoyed sandwiches, cookies, watermelons, and cupcakes, though Toshiro hardly shared his beloved watermelons.

After finishing the picnic, the couple stared at the city, Mikari lying back to Toshiro's chest with his arms around her. The smile wouldn't leave Mikari's face. This night was just amazing, and she was glad to have Toshiro here with her.

"What you thinking about?" Toshiro whispered in her ear.

"Nothing."

She then let out a moan when Toshiro's tongue ran down her neck after he kissed it. He noticed her moan at one spot loudly and went back to bit it lightly, making her moan even louder. She melted into his chest and gave him more room to her neck that he continued to give attention to, slowly making his way up to her lips.

A loud boom caught their attention and they looked up to see fireworks going off in the sky.

"Did you know that this would happen?"

"Nope. It's a surprise to me too."

Mikari laughed slightly at this, but then stopped when Toshiro pushed her to her back and towered over her with a smirk. Her face went cherry red at the position, and it just brought a little spark in Toshiro's eyes.

He kissed her nose, cheeks, and neck again, enjoying the little moans coming from Mikari's lips, and making sure to skip her lips. Her breathing unevenly went up and down at the rising heat filling up her body.

"T-toshiro..." She moaned out. "Do you r-really wanna go that far.."

"I won't go to far...I just love to see your cute blushing face." He whispered in her ear, then licked the earlobe, earning a shiver to run down Mikari's spine. She had enough of his teasing and ignoring a proper kiss, so she grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to hers., getting a little groan from Toshiro.

They stayed on the hill for a bit longer before making their way back to Orihime's both were trampelled with questions by orihime and Matsumoto, but they ignored them and went to bed. The night was their first official date without interruptions, and they didn't go too far which is the truth for this time.


	28. Chapter 28 : Sick Day

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 28: Sick Day**

"Hurry up Matsumoto!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Matsumoto made her way to the impatient Mikari by the doorway, and they began to leave Orihime's apartment. Since the boys decided to have a training day, the girls decided to have their own girls hangout at Urahara's. It was only gonna be the two, Rukia, and Yoruichi, since Orihime already had plans to go to the next city for an event with Tatsuki.

The two smiling girls finally made it to Urahara's and entered through the store and made their way back to the living room.

"Onee-chan!" Mikari ran over to Yoruichi and glomped her to the floor with a laugh. She was welcomed with Yoruichi petting her head, messing up her hair in the process.

"Nice to see you too sis! Looks like the special gigai's holding up."

"Yup! Its hidden my ears well."

The sisters shared a laugh before being glomped by both Matsumoto and Rukia, who both felt left out of the moment.

They all then decided to play some games, with some music in the background. The first game they played was twister. It wasn't very fair though with Matsumoto's breast getting in Mikari and Rukia's way, though it didn't matter since Yoruichi won easily with her flexibility. Next they chose to play Dance Revolution instead of Rockband. They had a laugh as they posed to the camera while dancing badly.

After a couple hours of gaming, the girls decided to relax and watch the Harry Potter movies. Mikari also saw this as the chance to begin cooking dinner for everyone. She recently saw a delicious steak on the t.v. and she had to make it.

"Hey Rukia, you wanna help me cook dinner?"

"Sure. Just need to go to the bathroom for a sec."

As Rukia made her way to the bathroom, Mikari headed for the kitchen while Matsumoto and Yoruichi set up the movies. Mikari got the pan and ingredients all set up as she waited for Rukia. She just couldn't wait to cook the steak and eat it.

All of a sudden, she began to couch roughly into her hands. Her legs then lost strength, and she continued to couch while on her knees. Her stomach then began to throb and her head felt heavy. Just as she collapsed to her side, Rukia walked in and gasped.

"Mikari!"

She ran over to her fallen friend and picked her up slightly. Her hand lightly brushed her forehead and she gasped at the hot temperature rising off and looked down at Mikari confused.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Yoruichi placed a wet cloth on Mikari, who was lying down in a bed, breathing unevenly and sweating all over her body. The group of girls looked down at her with sad eyes. Standing beside them was also Urahara, who came in at all the commotion.

"Kisuke, what's wrong with her?" Yoruichi lightly wept out. Nothing was wrong with Mikari earlier, she seemed so healthy with no signs of anything. But why was she now acting like she has the flu.

"Well its hard to explain..." Kisuke tried explaining. "From what I got from diagnosing her is that the flu-like symptoms aren't from the gigai, but herself. It seems that her body isn't used to the reiatsu levels of the human world since she's been in the other dimension for too long. And she didn't get sick in the Sereitei since it had almost the same reiatsu levels as the other dimension."

"What do we do then to make her feel better?" Rukia questioned.

"Just take care of her like any other flu...and that means time for my famous loopy soup!" Urahara happily skipped to the kitchen, humming a made up song. The girls looked at him blankly before turning back down to Mikari.

Their saddened faces then slowly brightened when Mikari opened her eyes.

"...m-minna..." She groaned weakly in pain.

"Just relax Mikari. You'll get better soon." Yoruichi reassuringly said to her sister.

"I ruined our girls day out."

"Nooo, nooooo! This is the perfect chance to ask you some stuff. And I've heard that talking to the sick makes them feel better much faster!" Matsumoto happily said, not noticing the looks of the others. '_Where did she hear that from?_' They thought.

"Alright. What do you wanna ask about?"

" I actually have a good question?" Matsumoto raised her hand up in the air and Mikari nodded to her. "Have you gotten serious with taicho?"

Mikari's pale face went red and she couldn't mutter a word. Matsumoto smiled big at Mikari's red face, but soon she got a pained face when Rukia punched her head.

"That's a personal question Matsumoto-san!"

"But I wanna knowwww!"

"Like hell I'll tell you anything!" Mikari finally spoke out after her shock.

Yoruichi pushed Matsumoto and Rukia to their butts and leaned into Matsumoto's ear. "Don't worry. We'll get an answer from her one day." She whispered and Matsumoto giggled in agreement.

"Anything else to talk about please?"

"Oh! How did you meet my Onii-san?"

A laugh came form Mikari at Rukia's question. Oh how it brought back memories. "Now that's a better question. You see, I didn't meet Bya-kun till I became a taicho. I was looking for Yoruichi and ur grandpa Ginrei brought me to the Kuchiki compound where I found Yoruichi and saw Byakuya for the first time. And the first thing he calls me after seeing I'm a taicho is a 'werewolf'...and that began our hateful relationship. Every time we saw each other, we yelled nicknames at one another and I stole his stuff to see him annoyed."

This brought a laugh to all the girls and more conversations started, even when urahara came in with his special soup. Another story Mikari told was when she first saw Yoruichi in her cat form as a child. She didn't know that it was her sister and she chased the cat around as her wolf instincts kicked in.

All the conversations and soup made Mikari feel a lot better than before and her temperature slowly dropped. But she still felt light headed and her stomach was still hurting.

As the sun began to set, it was time for the girls to leave. Matsumoto put Mikari on her back to carry her to Orihime's, though Yoruichi argued back but Mikari protested that its fine, though she said that she could walk but was too tired to admit it.

"Make sure she gets her sleep Matsumoto." Yoruichi scolded.

"Hai. It's best if we get home before taicho or he'll keep her up."

"Haha funny."

And so Matsumoto, Mikari, and Rukia left Urahara's shop and began walking through the streets. The two then went their own ways from Rukia and continued on home. Finally the two arrived at orihime's and quietly walked in.

"Good. Looks like nobodies home yet." Matsumoto let out a relieved sigh and tiptoed her way to the bedrooms. Mikari, still on her back, nodded at her statement and closed her sleepy eyes. She still felt really weak from this messed up flu and her energy was completely drained.

"...Mikari...Matsumoto..."

Matsumoto froze on the spot and Mikari shrunk into her back at the voice. Slowly looking to the living room, they saw the one person that they both didn't want to see at the moment.

There with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression was of course Toshiro. Behind him was also Orihime, who came back early too. Then Toshiro gasped when his eyes saw Mikari's pale, white face, and his angry voice boomed in the apartment.

"What the hell did you do to her!"

"Why do you assume that its always my fault first!"

"Hey...would you both please...SHUT UP! I'm sick here!"

* * *

Mikari lightly groaned as she laid down under the blankets of her bed. Even though she felt tired, she just couldn't sleep easily this time. Stupid flu.

The door to her room then opened and she looked over to see Toshiro's head pop in.

"Still not asleep yet?" he whispered.

"No. I'm just not tired yet."

He walked completely into the room and took a seat on the edge of her bed. He pushed a bang out of her eye and looked down with soft eyes.

"If you guys didn't tell me why you got sick, then I would of blamed myself."

"Why?"

"You know...with the whole ice thing. And not to long ago I did carry you with my bankai."

"Oh please. It's not your fault and nothing will ever be your fault." She tried glaring at him seriously, but it faded away as he continued to stare at her with soft eyes.

"I love you Toshiro."

"I love you too Mikari." he kissed her forehead and tucked her in. "Now sleep my little okami."

She giggled at his comment, but a yawn finished her giggle. As her eyes closed sleepily, Toshiro left her to sleep with a smile.


	29. Chapter 29 : A SnowFilled Birthday

Mikari131: hey, i would like to thank all my viewers who have read my whole story and commented on it. I love reading all your reviews, it makes me happy to see that people actually like my story. Well heads up, I'm not even at the half way point of this story i think, i have so many ideas written down and i've got a long way to go. But to let you all know if u haven't noticed but i try to upload on the weekened cause i try to write during the week since i get behind very easily. Anyways thanks again and i hope u love the future chapters, they'll probably b long just like this one. Wel then, on with the chap!

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 29: A Snow-Filled Birthday**

Time had gone by in the human world and December had come around. Also, snow didn't fall until today, and many were ecstatic to see the white snow finally. Mikari was one of these people, and she excitedly ran out in the snow in ger giant winter coat and boots. She, along with the gang, were at Urahara's when the snow started to fall.

Mikari ran around the yard, arms out and her tongue out too, catching the cold snowflakes. From the view of the others hanging out by the doorway, she seemed like a child all over again.

"She's such a kid." ichigo exclaimed, watching Mikari fall to her back and make a snow angel.

"C'mon Ichigo. This is the first snow she's seen in years." Rukia turned to Ichigo and he sighed at her glare. "Ok. I get it."

Back in the snow, Mikari giggled while moving her arms and legs around to make her angel. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the cold feeling swarming her body. A shadow cast over her, so she opened her eyes and smiled up at Toshiro.

"Don't you love this?"

"Of course I do. And for once, I didn't make it for myself."

He smiled down at the giggling girl and looked her over. She was simply beautiful with her rosie cheeks from the cold and the small white snowflakes laying in her hair. It was still unbelievable that he had a girl like her.

With his hand out to her, Mikari was pulled up to her feet in front of Toshiro. Then his head jolted and his eyes went wide as something hit the back of his head. He slowly turned around with a glare and saw Ichigo with a snowball in hand. Behind him was also Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku, with their own snowball's ready, and back in the show was all the girls laughing.

"Your dealing with the wrong man Kurosaki.." Toshiro whispered out, his reiatsu beginning to flare around.

The ground below began to shake and Mikari turned around when a giant shadow loomed over. She gulped at the sight of a giant tower of snow rising up.

"_Note to self, never get Toshiro mad in his environment._" Mikari thought shaking in her boots as the tower of snow fell down on them all.

* * *

A snowball fight shortly began not to long after. It was a war with the four boys against Toshiro, and Mikari was caught in the middle. Yoruichi had to shunpo in and save Mikari once she got caught under a mini avalanche of snowballs. She got Mikari back in the show and they all watched the war continue on.

"Guess it's time to get to work." Mikari looked over to Matsumoto in question. "What you mean?"

Matsumoto smiled at her brightly. "Tomorrow's taicho's birthday! So we're setting up a party here and now is perfect with him distracted!"

Mikari stared at Matsumoto with an unreadable face. Crickets were heard in the silence.

"NANI!-"

The girls covered Mikari's mouth and looked back to the guys in the snow. Seeing that the boy's attention weren't on them, they let out a sigh of relief and let Mikari go.

"Hush now Mikari. It's suppost to be a secret." Matsumoto harshly whispered to her.

"Gomen, but I didn't know that his birthday was tomorrow." Mikari began to freak out at the thought. Tomorrow was her boyfriend's birthday! For one thing she didn't know and second...she didn't have a gift!

She quickly got on her feet and grabbed her coat.

"Ok. I'm gonna sneak by and go buy a gift."

"While you do that, we'll set up the place since the guys are busy in their war."

The girls then split up to their duties. Mikari sneakily ran past the boys and the others went to another room in the shop to get to work.

* * *

As Mikari began her journey through the city, she looked through the windows of the stores around her, hoping to spot something.

"Man! This is so difficult!" Mikari yelled to herself, earning the stares of others. "Toshiro doesn't express himself or what he would ever want. So what the hell am I suppost to get him!"

"_How about something that reminds him of you both?_"

Mikari stopped briefly at the voice.

"Amaterasu?..." She whispered to noone.

"_Hai! I can still talk to you when your in a gigai._"

"Sugoi..." She began walking again and whispered soft enough so hat the people around her wouldn't hear. "..so what can I get him again?"

"_Find something that represents you and him._"

"Like I'm gonna find something like that."

Right after her sarcastic comment, she walked back to the store window she just past and stared with wide eyes.

"There's something!" "_There's something!_"

* * *

The next morning came along and Toshiro was still asleep in bed. The door to his room creaked open and a person tiptoed in. A soft giggle came from the person and she bend down to Toshiro's face with a smile. It was easy with him on his side towards her.

"Toshiro." She lightly said over his lips.

Toshiro moaned softly, but just turned to his back, making the girl sigh. She tried shaking his shoulder, but he only mumbled in his sleep. Tapping her foot in though, she had one more idea left.

In an instant, Toshiro opened his eyes with a tired groan when he felt weight on his stomach. He looked up at the culprit and saw a smiling Mikari in her ningen clothes.

"Wakey! Wakey!"

"So it was you that woke me up so early in the morning." He replied to the happy tone of the girl above him. He heard someone in his sleep and when he woke up to Mikari on top, it truthfully was a great surprise to him.

"Yup! Now time to get out of bed!"

Mikari got off of him and back on the floor. She turned back to Toshiro, but glared when she saw that he turned around, still in bed.

"C'mon Toshiro!"

"Too early." He mumbled back and Mikari just huffed at his reply.

She tried to grab the blanket and tear it from him, but his grip just tightened on it. Then he grabbed her arm and flipped her over him, so that she was facing him in the bed. A blush slowly formed on her face and it didn't help when Toshiro brought her to his chest, where he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head atop of hers.

"Sleep..." he whispered out, bringing her closer to him. Oh how she was thankful that he was wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts as pajamas.

"B-but Urahara called for us and wants us at his shop."

Toshiro moved his head back to look at her and regrettable sighed. "Fine."

"Good."

She lightly kicked him and he rolled onto the floor. Looking down at him with a smile, she pointed towards the door. "Better go change then."

"This is my room Mikari." He replied blankly at her.

"Teehee...forgot." She said with a sweatdrop. After jumping over the still lying Toshiro, she then made her way out the room, leaving Toshiro to ponder.

* * *

"So why did he call us?"

"I don't know. It's Urahara."

The couple were making their way down the streets to the shop and Toshiro wasn't very pleased. He noticed that neither Orihime or Matsumoto were in the apartment, so he could of slept peacefully with Mikari there too. But nooo. Stupid Urahara had to call them in. Baka.

"Well here we are." The two were now in front of the shop and Mikari opened the door for them. It seemed like nobody was home with all the lights off, but one light came from the living room.

Toshiro walked over, not noticing Mikari drag behind a bit. At the moment he walked into the room, streamers fell from the room and everyone jumped out from behind their hiding spots, party hats on their heads.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA/TAICHO/TOSHIRO!"

Toshiro's eyes went wide in surprise, though he had a little sweatdrop on his head from all the different names. Everyone laughed at his surprised face and walked over to give hugs and pats on the back. At the doorway, Mikari stood smiling at the scene of everyone's happy faces, even Toshiro's own little smile on his face. She also looked around the room, seeing balloons, streamers, a 'happy birthday' sign, and a giant round table.

After all the attention from the others, Toshiro left the group and walked up to Mikari.

"How'd you find out about my birthday?" He questioned.

"Matsumoto told me yesterday since SOMEBODY didn't mention it." Toshiro sighed, knowing she meant him. "I didn't want you to bother with something like this."

Mikari just shook her head and gave him a hug. "Of course I wanna be involved with my boyfriends birthday." Toshiro smiled in the hug and returned it, but Mikari then pulled back suddenly.

"Happy birthday Toshiro." She said and kissed him lightly. Toshiro gladly returned this too, before they broke apart and headed for the table with the others. Matsumoto took her time with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"I think the birthday boy should get more than a kiss." She whispered to the two with a smirk. Ikkaku got a good laugh out of this and Yumichika just sighed as the other turned to them with confused looks.

When everyone got to the table and settled down, they got served lunch by Urahara and chatted as they ate. After they all ate, they decided to give their gifts to Toshiro. Most of them were just birthday cards and some money. They didn't have a clue what to get him, but he said that it was fine. And of course Matsumoto had to have a moment with her present.

"You're gonna love my gift taicho!" She said happily, taking out a thin rectangular box, wrapped in yellow paper with a pink bow on top.

"Oh really?" Toshiro asked sarcastically, taking the box.

"Hai! Much more creative then the first gift I thought of where I would give you a book that tells you how to please the girl you love!" Everyone laughed at this, especially since Toshiro and Mikari's faces instantly went bright red.

Toshiro cleared his throat, calming down, and ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside were slips of paper, cut out from pink construction paper, and a picture of Matsumoto on each.

"What are these?" he questioned, picking up one of the slips.

Matsumoto smiled at her gift. "I made these slips as if there were like coupons. You just flash one out and I will leave you alone and go as far as 20m."

Everyone 'oohed' at this. It was a creative idea, especially since Toshiro constantly got annoyed with Matsumoto, and he actually like it.

"Arigato Matsumoto."

"No problem."

Then Matsumoto turned to Mikari. "So, aren't you gonna give him your gift?"

Mikari looked away from all the stares. "U-um...I wanted to...u-um..." She studdered and Matsumoto got the message. "Aww, you wanna give it to him when your both alone."

"AWWWW!" The girls cheered out.

"Ourisai!" Mikari yelled out. A hand on her shoulder made her turn to Toshiro, who was lightly smiling at her. "It's alright. I can wait." he whispered, getting Mikari to smile back.

"Cake!"

Everyone's attention went to Urahara. In his hands was a vanilla cake with blue frosting in snowflake designs. Before Mikari could question, Urahara said that he bought the cake and did not bake it. He placed the cake in front of Toshiro and like the candles.

"Male a wish Hitsugaya/Taicho/Toshiro!"

Once again Toshiro sighed at all the names, but closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. After a moment of though, Toshiro blew the candles out and everyone cheered.

"What did you wish for Hitsugaya-taicho?" Renji asked, nudging him slightly with his elbow.

"I believe it's a secret Abarai." Toshiro growled back, and everyone shut their mouth at any more questions.

"Alight Hitsugaya-kun." Orihime talked out. "You get to decide what to do since we had no clue what to prepare for you." She giggled sheepishly, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"I have an idea."

All eyes went to Toshiro, who got out of his seat and left the room. Everyone else got up and followed him into the underground training room. They watched with interest in their eyes as Toshiro took out his zanpakuto and raised it up into the air.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Dark clouds formed above the area and snow began to lightly fall down. From the tip of Toshiro's katana, an ice dragon flew out and streamed around in the air. After a few loops and slamming its head in the ground, the streams of ice from the body remains and smoothed over.

The others, beside Toshiro, stared at the scene with a shine in their eyes. The formation of the ice before them looked like slides of a waterpark or a rollercoaster.

"SUGOI!" The girls yelled out, running towards the slides, with the guys following too. Only Toshiro, Yoruichi, and Urahara stayed behind.

"Is there a reason why you did this?" Yoruichi questioned the white haired boy. He sighed but decided to tell her since she was Mikari's sister.

"...my wish is to make Mikari happy. This seemed like a way to make her smile for today." Toshiro said, watching Mikari climb to the top of the ice slide with the others.

A little laugh came from Yoruichi. "Strange, since I know Mikari's own little wish is to make you happy." Toshiro's eyes slightly widened at this, but then closed at the thought.

"TOSHIRO!" Mikari called from the top of the slide, getting his attention to look up at her waving over to him. "Birthday boys gotta go first!"

He smiled up at her and ran over to the slides. When he got to the top and was about to go, he grabbed Mikari's hand just as he went down the slide. Everyone laughed at Mikari's screams on the loops and each of them went down their own slides next. Laughter was heard alongside the girly screams of everyone down the slides, especially at the speeds they were going at. As as Yoruichi watched with her own laugh, Urahara took pictures on his camera.

* * *

After the party was finished, everyone left the shop and went on their way. Mikari and Toshiro took their own path home, though Toshiro had to use on of Matsumoto's coupons in the process.

"Can I get my present now?"

"Someone's impatient." Mikari teased at Toshiro's scowling face. It was probably the closest thing she would get to begging.

She ended his misery and brought out a red bag from behind her back. Toshiro took it lightly and reacher in. He brought his hand out and inside was a crystal with a wolf and dragon embedded on it.

"Gomen. I'm not very good with gifts." She said softly, as Toshiro stared at the crystal. She was then brought into a kiss by Toshiro and when he pulled back, a loving smile was on his face. "I love it Mikari. It does sorta symbolize us."

"Yeah. That's what I was going for." Mikari said back, ignoring Amaterasu's voice in her head screaming that they should be thanking her.

Then a new thought came to Mikari's mind. "Right, Christmas is close now too. Guess I'm gonna have to go shopping for you again."

Toshiro stopped and turned to her with a small glare. "No christmas present. The birthday present is enough. You didn't even have to get me one, so no christmas present, got it."

"But Toshiroooooo!" She whined childishly. "I have to for christmas."

"I don't care. NO!"


	30. Chapter 30 : Christmas and New Years

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 30: Christmas and New Years**

"Merry Christmas!" Matsumoto, Orihime, and Mikari cheerfully yelled out, Toshiro mumbling behind them. Urahara smiled and let them all into his shop.

It was finally Christmas time and everyone was super excited. The only sad news was that the shinigami group had to go home that night, since the Sereitei was gonna have the New Years festival soon and they had to get ti ready and were ordered to come back anyways. So the whole gang decided to have their final time together at Urahara's, except Chad and Uryu who had their own family to go too. Though Urahara complained how everything was at his place.

As they walked to the living room, something gold flew towards Mikari. At the last second, Ichigo popped out and punched the object to the ground. Mikari could only stare as Ichigo squished a stuffed lion plushie to the floor, then take a mod soul pill out of its mouth.

"Gomen." Rukia said, walking into the hall. "That was Kon. He's a perverted mod soul that snuck in to this party."

"I-I see."

They then finally got to the living room and began to laugh at the sight. Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were wearing Christmas hats, but alongside that, they had colorful paint markings on their faces.

"Hahahahaha! Oh man! Who did that?" Mikari asked, while holding her sides from all the laughing. The boys pointed to Ichigo and Rukia, and the laughter started again.

"Hello, everyone." Yoruichi walked in with some Christmas hats in hand.

Mikari ran over to hug her sister and took a reindeer hat for her head. The others followed her lead, except Toshiro, who stayed by the wall.

"C'mon taicho! You can wear this one!" Matsumoto playfully said, raising an elf hat up to the growling Toshiro.

"Forget it Matsumoto!"

"Leave him alone Matsumoto." Mikari pleaded, making Matsumoto whine. "I thought you'd agree with me!"

Mikari shook her head and went to the table with Toshiro. Though she couldn't help but smile at the thought of picturing Toshiro wearing one of the Christmas hats.

* * *

After dinner and cake, everyone sat on the floor with very full stomachs. They all wanted to relax, but Matsumoto had other plans. She got up to the center of the group, with a hand in hand and paperslips inside.

"Alright! Time to have some fun!"

She eagerly walked around everyone and finally stopped in front of Mikari.

"I should of known." Mikari said with a sigh. She placed her hand in the hat in front of her and took out a slip. Reading the words over, she then crumpled it in her fist.

"Hell NO!" She growled out.

"That's fine...draw again." Matsumoto smirked, and Mikari could hear her devilish tone.

'They're all the same aren't they."

"Maybe."

A mumbling Mikari got up and made her way to the front of the others. Then back to Matsumoto, she turned to Toshiro, still with a smirk on her face.

"You gotta get up too taicho."

"What the hell Mats-" his sentence stopped short when Matsumoto showed him one of the slips. Like Mikari, he got up and mumbled his way to the front.

Everyone else looked around, extremely confused, especially when Matsumoto brought out a karaoke set. She then showed everyone the slip and they smiled brightly, Orihime even giggled. It said:

"_Mikari and Toshiro must sing the version of 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' by Elton John and Kiki Dee"_

The couple sighed at their predicament, and they couldn't back out. It would ruin the Christmas spirit. But they truly hated how this was all planned.

And then, the music started.

"_Don't go breaking my heart." _Toshiro started to sing.

"_I couldn't if I tried."_ Mikari followed, a hint of blush on her face.

"_Oh honey if I get restless."_

"_Baby your not that kind." _The smirk on Mikari's face made the girl's giggle and Toshiro blush to the side.

"_Don't go breaking me heart."_

"_You take the weight off of me."_

"_oh honey when you knock on my door."_

"_I gave you my key." _The two sighed, easily picturing the scene.

"_Ooh hoo, nobody knows it." _They sand together, voices matching together perfectly.

"_Nobody knows it." _They heard Matsumoto whisper in the back.

"_When I was down." _Toshiro sang, looking down to the side.

"_I was your clown." _Mikari walked around and made a funny face at him.

"_Ooh hoo, nobody knows it."_

"_Right from the start." _Toshiro wrapped his arm around Mikari with a smile.

"_I gave you my heart." _She happily sang, snuggling into his chest.

"_Ooh hoo, I gave you my heart."_

"_So don't go breaking my heart."_

"_Don't go breaking my" _Matsumoto sand softly.

"_I won't go breaking your heart." _Mikari smiled up at Toshiro, who smirked back at her, ignoring the background singing of the girls.

"_Don't go breaking my,"_

"_Don't go breaking my,"_

"_Don't go breaking my heartttt..."_ They both finished early and stared into each other's eyes, letting the music to continue in the background softly.

Everyone cheered at the two and when they were about to kiss, Matsumoto ran up to glomp them, making them groan at her.

* * *

Once a few games were played, everyone decided that it was time for presents finally. Most of them were simple gifts, just for the holidays, and some were really special. Ichigo's gift to Rukia was even cute. He gave her a t-shirt with a bunny on it, that reminded her of Chappy. She was so happy that she glomped Ichigo to the floor, ignoring that fact that everyone was still there and watching with cheshire cat smiles. And when they did remember the others, their faces went poppy red.

Though everyone could agree that the best gifts were between Matsumoto, Toshiro, and Mikari.

"Here ya go Mikari!" Matsumoto yelled out happily, placing a blue box in her lap.

"Should I be worried?" Mikari asked, examining the rectangular box before her.

"No, no. you'll like it!"

After a sigh, Mikari ripped the wrapping paper off and took the cover off. She blinked down at the gift slowly, but then got a giggle out of it. The others stared at her, like she had three heads, and tried to see what she got, but she just got up and went to the living room door. When she got there, she took the object in her fist and raised it up, just as Toshiro walked in from the bathroom. Then before he could react, she kissed him right there, to his surprise. Everyone was very confused, until they saw what was in Mikari's upright hand...mistletoe.

Mikari pulled away from a dazed Toshiro and turned to Matsumoto with a toothy grin. "Your right. I do like it." She said, and everyone laughed.

Then the mistletoe was taken out of her hand from behind. She turned around and saw Toshiro smirking at her.

"You don't need this if you want a kiss."

"But I want a kiss nowwww!" She whined, reaching for her gift, but Toshiro moved it away. His other hand grabbed her chin and moved her face back to his and into a quick kiss.

"There." He said triumphantly, and dragged the dazed girl back to their seats.

"Alright. You two are the last ones to exchange gifts." Orihime said to the two who just sat down.

Mikari snapped out of her daze and nodded, reaching for the last bag by her side. When she turned to Toshiro, she lightly laughed under his glare.

"I thought I told you not to get me anything."

"Aw but Toshiro, it's simple and I made it."

Toshiro couldn't help but smile at her cute voice and took the bag with a thanks. He reached into the bag and took out a white scarf.

"You made that?" Rukia whispered to her.

"I got help from Onee-chan." Mikari whispered back and looked at Toshiro's big smile.

"I love it."

"Good...now can I have my present!" Everyone laughed at her forwardness, even Toshiro.

Unexpectantly, he pulled her into his lap and placed a bag in front of her. She put her hand in and took out...what seemed to be a book. Mikari stared at it confused, as it had no title or author. But when she opened it, she let out a gasp. The book was actually a photo album, and the pictures were of her and Toshiro, and group shots.

"How'd you get these pictures?" Mikari asked, turning around to Toshiro.

"I asked around...and I had to take some from Matsumoto's camera, like this one." he said, pointing to a picture of the two during the Shooting Star festival. In the background, Matsumoto was freaking out to the others about the camera thing.

Sniffling was then heard. Toshiro looked down and was shocked to see Mikari with watery eyes, tears slightly falling.

"Why are you crying?" he softly asked, wiping the tears away.

'Don't worry," Mikari gave him a smile. "they're happy tears."

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief and hugged her close. Everyone 'aww'ed' and Matsumoto took a quick picture and placed it in the photo album.

* * *

"Time to head out!" Toshiro ordered, making the team groan.

He made his way out to the hallway and was surprised to see Mikari on the stairs with a fishing rod in hand and her mistletoe on the line.

'What are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhhh!" She whispered and motioned for him to come over. He shrugged and sat down beside her on the step.

Toshiro watched with interest as Mikari flung the fishing line above the doorway and the mistletoe hung onto a hanging nail. Then coincidently, Ichigo and Rukia walked under the doorway.

"MISTLETOE!" Mikari yelled out.

The two stopped and looked up simultaneously. At the sight of the mistletoe, both of them blushed and turned their view to the floor. It was actually Rukia, who acted brave and grabbed Ichigo's shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

Everyone in the living room saw this and let out a cheer, only Renji had his mouth wide open as he was thinking what will happen if Byakuya found out, but he let out a cheer in the end. Mikari smiled triumphantly with her head on Toshiro's shoulder. This Christmas was definitely the best that she's ever had.

* * *

Finally, the shinigami team had returned to the Sereitei. But right away, they were hard at work preparing for the New years Festival. They didn't have enough time to even do their piled up paperwork that was left for them when they got back. In the end, the preparations for the festival were done and the day came along...New years Eve.

All the shinigami were celebrating and awaiting for midnight to arrive. Even Matsumoto, Hisagi, Momo, and Kira were enjoying themselves, though a question lingered...

"Matsumoto, do you know where taicho is?" Momo asked, but her friend just shook her head.

"Nope. And last time I saw my taicho was when he ran out of the office an hour ago, flashing one of my coupons."

* * *

"This is my first time..."

"Don't worry Mikari. I'll take you slowly."

Mikari took a deep breath moving forward and Toshiro took her hands tightly. Slowly, her feet moved across the ice below, and she slid forward.

Toshiro had taken Mikari to one of the lakes in the divisions, and froze it over like an ice ring. He gave her ice skates and was slowly bringing her to the ice. It was Mikari's first time skating, so Toshiro decided to go slowly with her.

"One foot at a time." he said, skating in front while holding her hands. Mikari followed his movements, and began to get it slowly.

She was able to dash forward at each slide, and her legs went with each movement without wobbling. But she dare not let go of Toshiro's hands, and he was fine with that. He moved to skate beside her and tightened his grip. Mikari giggled as they sped around the lake together, doing a few twists and turns.

Then Toshiro went behind her and threw her up into the air and caught her bridal style. Mikari shook slightly at the fast motion and snuggled into Toshiro's chest. He stopped skating and placed her gently on the ice, making sure she got her footing.

"God Mikari. I've never been so happy." Toshiro whispered lovingly, holding her close to his body.

Mikari looked up at him and smiled with soft, loving eyes. "I know. This feeling is just perfect."

They stared into each other's eyes as the countdown started in the background from the festival.

10.

9.

"Let's make next year just as great as this one."

8.

7.

"Just like every year should be."

6.

5.

"We'll always be together."

4.

3.

"Forever and ever."

2.

1.

The couple kissed under the moon as the whole Sereitei screamed out: "HAPPY NEW YEARSSSS!" Their promise together would be with them always and keep them moving forward...together.

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview  
**

Mikari: "Man that was a fun holiday chapter!"

Momo: "Hai! You and Shiro-chan had so much fun, and in the next chapter you can start the pap-"

Matsumoto: *Barges in yelling* "It's the APOCALYPSE!"

Mikari: "What you talking about?"

Matsumoto: "You won't believe what happens in the new chapter!"

Momo: "Right...it happens once every blue moon."

Mikari: *Sighs* "You two it's not that bad-"

Matsumoto: *yells again* "HELP! I have no clue what to do!"

"Next time is Chapter 31: New Years Blues"

Mikari: "Please calm down Matsumoto, I'm obviously gonna take care of it, unlike you."

Matsumoto: "I know, but it's still a rare case...and as the main character of this story, shouldn't you have a catch phrase?"

Mikari: "EHHHH?"


	31. Chapter 31 : New Year's Blues

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 31: New Year's Blues**

"Care to tell me why none of the paperwork is done Momo-chan?"

"U-um...you see t-taicho...i..."

It was finally a new year in the Sereitei, and so far, things weren't turning out that great. For the first time in Mikari's taicho career, her office was filled with stakes of paperwork that were dated over a week ago. While she was in the human world, she trusted Momo to do her best with all the work that would come in while she was away...but obviously, that didn't turn out the way she wanted.

"I didn't even ask you to do all of it Momo!" Mikari whined and Momo had to look away with a sad frown. "I'm REALLY sorry taicho! I was busy and...i..."

Momo lightly gulped when she saw Mikari's personal wolfy grin. "Ohh...I heard what you've been doing." She said teasingly. "You were out with Kira almost everyday since I wasn't around to order you."

A surprised gasp came from the blushing Momo, and she frantically looked around the room. "H-how'd you f-find out?" She muttered, getting nervous shakes all over.

"Oh pleaseeee, I'm a taicho and I asked around." Mikari replied bluntly. "Hope you got rewarded with some fun coitus."

"C-coitus?"

"...sex." Mikari smirked at Momo's frantic response that had begun all over again. The fuku-taicho tried explaining herself, but Mikari didn't listen.

"U-um...taicho?" Momo asked, after the whole paperwork matter.

"Hmmm?"

A tiny sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "Why did you bring in a futon?" She had to do multiple retakes of the scene ever since she saw it when she same into the office. The coffee table and couch in front of the tv were gone and replaced with a giant. Japanese futon. Mikari also was sitting underneath it with some paperwork on top that she was doing.

"It's a new year Momo so I wanted the room changed abit,...and it feels so nice and warm." Mikari emphasized how comfortable she felt by rubbing her cheek on the futon with a happy sigh.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two looked over to the door as a messenger shinigami walked in and bowed.

"Gomenasai for the intrusion. Matsumoto fuku-taicho has an urgent message for you."

The messenger held out a scroll that Momo gladly took and bowed again before leaving. Momo unrolled the scroll and let out a gasp, catching Mikari's attention. She made her way from the warm and comfortable futon, to Momo and read over the scroll in her hands. Her eyes contracted at the message and she just couldn't process it.

"N-no way..."

* * *

The 5th Division taicho and fuku-taicho shunpo'd from division to division, quickly making their way for the 10th Division. They finally arrived to the office and Mikari slammed the door open.

"Matsumoto!" She yelled out. Then in a flash, she was brought into a very tight hug and all in her view were boobs. Right away she knew who it was, but was surprised to hear a chocked out sob above.

"It's horrible Mikari-taichoooo! I have no clue what to do!"

"Calm down Rangiku-san." Momo spoke out, getting her to stop suffocating Mikari. "Now, what's wrong? In the message all you said was it's an emergency."

Matsumoto looked around cautiously, then magically brought out a cd player and played some horror music. "It's...the...apocalypseeeee!" She whispered at the climax of the music.

Momo began to shake in fear, and Mikari just sighed and stopped the music. "What's the real problem?" Mikari asked, crossing her arms, beginning to get annoyed at this. It better not be a joke was all she was hoping for.

Looking down sadly, Matsumoto pointed to the couch. "Look over there..."

Slowly, Mikari approached the couch at Matsumoto's words, but she wasn't ready for what she saw. Lying on the couch was Toshiro and he did not look well at all. He was breathing heavily every few seconds with eyes closed, and he was sweating all over. Mikari bend down to touch his pale, white face, and she was surprised to feel his usual cold skin boiling hot.

"Why...why is he acting like he has a fever?" Mikari could only ask. This was so unnatural, especially for Toshiro. He seemed so healthy and unlikely to ever get sick.

"I don't know..." Matsumoto whispered nervously. "...he just walked in all pale...and then he collapsed to the floor. I freaked and called you two right away."

"...a-ano," Momo spoke out, getting both girls to look at her. "I know that this is rare and all, but Shiro-chan does get sick...just once in a blue moon and I guess it just so happened to be today."

Mikari nodded and stood up straight. "I'm gonna take Toshiro back to his barrack so that he can properly rest and get taken care of. While I watch him, I'm gonna have to ask you both to do the paperwork for now."

At Mikari's order, Matsumoto immediately shook her head. "You should know that I don't do paperwork Mikari-taicho."

To this, Mikari made her way to one of the book shelves in the room and took out a box from behind one of the dusty books. She blew the dust off the cover and opened it.

"Thankfully they left this here after 100 years..." She whispered and took out some coupons to show to Matsumoto. "If you do the paperwork, I will give you these coupons that lets you get free sake at any bar in the Sereitei. I won these long ago from Kyoraku, and thankfully their not expired."

In a flash, Matsumoto took the coupons happily and grabbed all the paperwork in the room. "Yosh! Let's get to work!" Matsumoto joyfully said, dragging a surprised Momo out the room with all the work and heading to the 5th Division for Mikari's paperwork.

Mikari's smile at the two fell down as she turned back to a very sick-looking Toshiro on the couch. She hoped that she could help him through this flu.

* * *

Mikari had picked up Toshiro and shunpo'd to the 10th Division barracks. She had to move quickly to that no other shinigami's saw the state that Toshiro was in, it would bring up a commotion. She found his barrack quickly, as it used to be hers, and slide the door open. First thing she did was find the bedroom and place Toshiro under the blankets. Then she got a wet towel and placed it on his head, before quickly leaving to get some supplies at her place, and thankfully she was only gone for 2 minutes at the most.

Not too long after she got a chair to sit in beside the bed, Toshiro's hand touched the towel on his forehead and his eyes slowly opened. He looked around the room slowly and stopped at the relieved looking Mikari.

"M-mikari?..." He weakly said with a horsey voice.

"Thank god your ok!" She happily smiled at him being awake. It was easier to know now that he was truly alright.

"Where am I?" he asked pushing himself up, but then groaned when a headache formed. Mikari pushed him back to the bed lightly and replaced the fallen towel on his forehead. "Please don't get up right away. And I brought you to your barrack after finding out that you collapsed from the flu."

Toshiro turned to her and softly smiled. "You don't have to take care of me." He said, but Mikari shook her head. "I want to. I can't just leave you alone when your sick."

"What about all the paperwork?"

"Matsumoto and Momo are doing it for us."

Toshiro blinked shocked at this and was about to ask, but then Mikari got up and left the room briefly. When she came back in, she had a silver tube in her hand. Forgetting his headache, Toshiro quickly sat upright and pushed himself to the back of the bed as Mikari came closer.

"W-what's that?" he yelled out, pointing a finger at the instrument.

Mikari looked at her hand and then at him confused. "Have you never seen a thermometer?"

"NO!"

She just laughed and moved closer to the suspicious boy, after a brief silence, she tackled Toshiro to his back and held him there as he struggled and kicked around.

"Your acting like a kid!" she yelled out and finally got the thermometer in his mouth.

Toshiro crossed his arms and looked away with a huff. "Nomph!" He mumbled out.

Once a few minutes went by, Mikari took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at the temperature. "102 degrees Celsius. Not life-threatening, but you've got the fever alright."

"U-um..." Toshiro began to whisper out. "...could you get off please Mikari."

That was when Mikari looked down to see that she was sitting on his pelvis in a very suggestive position. Her face went as bright as his and she got off quickly and stood on the floor.

"G-gomen," she studdered and cleared her throat. "W-well then, I'll go make some soup and you can go take a hot bath."

Toshiro nodded to the suggestion and got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom with a yukata in hand. Mikari then made her way to the kitchen that the taicho barracks had and began to make what Urahara would call his famous loopy soup. Just as Mikari finished heating up the soup and bringing a bowl to the bedroom, she heard the water draining from the tub and the door closed behind her. She looked over to Toshiro in his yukata and his hair down, dripping wet. Her face went red again as the only thought in her head was 'damn, he looks hot!' Toshiro noticed her reddened face and smirked, making his way to sit on his bed.

"That hot bath felt so nice."

"W-well it is suppost to." she sat down beside him and handed the soup over. He gladly took it and began to eat slowly. After Mikari made sure he at the whole thing, she took the bowl back to the kitchen and walked back into the room with some cream in hand.

"Alright...untie your yukata so I can run this cream on your chest...it's suppost to help they saw..." She whispered, avoiding Toshiro's view.

Toshiro shrugged and untied the front of his yukata, exposing his chest to her. "I think your enjoying this a lot Mikari."

"Ourisai." she began to rub the cream on his chest in a circular motion, trying not to stare, but it was getting difficult not to. This was the first time she got a full view of his muscles and she admired the view and the feeling underneath her hands.

Toshiro flinched at the feeling of the cream, but relaxed at the motion of Mikari's hands. He felt so relaxed around her and he always had to push his dirty thoughts back, though it was getting difficult as time went by with them.

"You're really tense." He looked down at her, as she stopped rubbing. "Am I?" "Yeah..."

She then pushed him on his back and somehow flipped him onto his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro questioned, feeling her sit on his back.

"Giving you a massage dummy."

He was about to retort back, but then let out a moan when she pushed down hard into his back. Mikari smiled at his calm face anc continued to push down on his tense muscles. It was unbelievable how tense and locked up his muscles were. He's just worked so much over the years she thought.

The pressure of her massage and just the overall feeling of peace enveloped Toshiro. He lightly whimpered at all theses feelings that he enjoyed, it was so welcoming.

"Am I hurting you?" Mikari stopped the massage at his whimper.

He shook his head on the bed. "No! Please don't stop!...it feels so good..." he seemed to purr out. He didn't want it to end yet, and Mikari fulfilled his wish by getting back to the massage.

Not long after, Mikari got off his back and looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"Wow, time went by fast."

"Yeah. You should head to your barrack now."

Mikari turned to Toshiro with questionable eyes. 'Why? I think I should stay." "It's alright. I'm fine after a day of rest, so I'll be back in the office tomorrow." he reassured her.

"You know any boyfriend would want their girlfriend to stay over the night."

"But I don't want you getting sick now too. I already saw that happen and I didn't like it."

She giggled lightly and sadly nodded. She tucked him into bed like a kid and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Tomorrow she hoped that he would be back and healthy again.

* * *

"What do you mean that's he's still sick!" Mikari yelled at the phone in her office that was on speaker phone.

"Like I said, taicho called in to say that he needs another sick day! He also requested for you to go see him! Your like his personal nurse!" She heard Matsumoto on the other end.

Mikari let out a sigh and collapsed on her futon. Beside her, Momo stood there with a thinking face. "It's very unlike Shiro-chan to be sick for more than a day...even more rare..."

"...nothing we can do." Mikari looked up at Momo with a pleading face. "I'm sorry to ask of you again to handle the work while I go check on Toshiro. But her, I won't ever both you about Kira again for this."

"It's alright taicho. I need to make up for before."

"I'll help too!" Matsumoto's voice rang through the office. "Do you have more coupons?"

"Hai."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Thus Mikari began her walk to Toshiro's barrack alone. But she was wondering why he was still sick? Momo said that it was unnatural, so why?...he better not be one of those guys who faked it for a break. No way! He isn't the kind to.

She stopped her outrageous thoughts as she arrived to her destination.

"Toshiro?..." She said inside the silent halls. Then as she passed the bathroom, she walked back to see Toshiro handing his head over the toilet. "Toshiro!"

He wiped his mouth and turned to her, still with a pale face, but with some colour. "Hey Mikari." he said with more strength then yesterday.

She ran over and helped him to his feet and to the bedroom. "This fever is really something."

"It's ridiculous. I've only been like this like twice in my life." he stated, sitting on the bed with Mikari beside him. This was definantely the worst fever ever, taking him out for two sick days. Not a record but still.

Toshiro then turned to Mikari when he heard her giggle to the side. "What?"

"Gomen." She gave him a smile. "I was just thinking before that maybe you were faking being sick today and calling me in as a nurse was just a way to be with me. Wonder what I would do if you were faking it?"

"What would you do?" he questioned, leaning in with interest.

"Hmmmm? I would probably yell at you and give you a punishment...like no kisses for a week!"

She began to laugh at her little joke and didn't notice Toshiro's smirk. He then pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her.

"You know what I would do then?" he whispered, tracing a finger over her lips and softly down her chin. Mikari gulped lightly at his teasing voice. "What?"

Toshiro's smirk grew and he leaned down to her ear. "I would find you after that one week. Then take you somewhere where we'd be all alone...and then give you a little punishment too." he ended with licking her ear and Mikari jumped away form him on the bed.

"Y-you dirty, l-little..." she choked out barely. Her face crimson and her body shaking in fear and delight.

"What? You'd like it." Toshiro purred innocently, crawling over to the stunned girl. He wrapped his arms around her and laid down his head on her chest. "Please stay here and sleep with me. I only need to sleep and I'll be fine." He whispered tiredly, slowly closing his eyes.

"W-well..."

"Please babe."

Mikari looked at him, shocked at that one little work that he just said. He stared at her with love and her eyes softened, forgetting all about the previous pervertedness. They both got comfortable and slept for the rest of the day as they had their fuku-taicho's doing their work. These sick days were rewarded in the end as Toshiro did get better.

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview  
**

Toshiro: "Finally the fillers are over with."

Mikari: "Yup! And next time is a special that's gonna have to be broken into 2 parts for suspense."

Matsumoto:*Barges in* "It's a movie special!"

Toshiro+Mikari: "MATSUMOTO! YOU RUINED IT!"

"Next time is Bleach Movie: Diamond Dust Rebellion Part 1"

Mikari: "Finally some action."

Matsumoto: "Though it mostly involves taicho, but Mikari your a new star in it too!"

Toshiro:*Growls* "This preview didn't involve you Matsumoto."

Matsumoto: "Too bad taicho. Now you both have some love in the movie!"

Toshiro+Mikari: "MATSUMOTO!"


	32. Movie : Diamond Dust Rebellion Part 1

Mikari131: I just wanted to make a note that this doesn't exactly follow the movie, i tried to make it as close as i could since it was really difficult to write a chap on the movie, so im srry if it sounds bad, i really tried my best. well now i gotta get started on the second half which has even more fight scenes. hope to get it up next weekened. well enjoy the first half!

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Bleach Movie: Diamond Dust Rebellion - Part 1**

Every few decades, an artifact of the Royal Family is moved from its storing place to another, named the "Oin". But during the Royal Precession, two Arrancar girls, wielding a fire sword and a lightning whip, attacked the transport and stole the Oin. Hitsugaya-taicho was in charge of protecting the artifact and attacked the two Arrancars, but let them get away as a masked shinigami appeared alongside them. He fights the thief, getting stabbed in the process, and seems to recognize a familiar voice from the shinigami. And as the thief runs off, Matsumoto, with some 10th Division shinigami on security, arrive to the scene. Toshiro briefly glances at matsumoto sadly before leaving his post after the shinigami, leaving Matsumoto surprised at the leftover scene.

Not long after, a taicho's meeting was held about the situation with Matsumoto present in front of the taicho's in a bow. Soifon stood out from her spot as she explained what she and the search unit found at the scene of the crime.

"We thoroughly searched the area and as the reports said, the thieves have taken off with the Oin. The pursuit units are also tracking down these targets by the descriptions given to us by the 10th Division." Soifon began to state to the Sotaicho. "There is also evidence that 10th Division taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro, who was on post at the time, left the scene and removed his reiatsu."

"Please wait!" Matsumoto spoke out, getting Soifon's attention on her. "You can't be suggesting that Hitsugaya-taicho abandoned his duty!"

"Then why did he take such action?" Soifon questioned the fuku-taicho. "His behaviour is against the law."

"B-but-" Matsumoto tried to speak out, but was stopped at the sound of Yamamoto's zanpakuto stick stamping the floor. Both girls went quiet to hear what he would say.

"I am placing the entire 10th Division under house arrest." Matsumoto stood frozen on the spot at the Sotaicho's order. "Depending on the outcome of this situation, the entire division may be disbanded."

Getting over her momentary shock, Matsumoto stepped forward. "The entire division disbanded? But none of our shinigami have committed any crimes." Her voice shook in fear, but it still held out strong, though in disbelief at the situation that she was in. "As fuku-taicho, I accept full responsibility!"

"Bite your tongue Matsumoto!" Yamamoto snapped back, freezing her in place again. "Your rank is not high enough to take the blame for something this extreme. Know your place!"

No other words could come from Matsumoto. She looked down as Yamamoto continued on.

"We have two top priorities: search and retrieve the Oin," All the taicho's nodded and awaited the final priority in suspense. "And to capture the person most related to the incident...10th Division taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro. This is an emergency order."

A sharp intake of air caught the attention of some taicho's and Matsumoto. She looked over and finally saw Mikari's figure that she ignored at the beginning. Mikari's eyes were casted down from the others, along with her wolf ears, some blood was also dripping from her tightly, clenched fists. Mikari just couldn't get over the shock of all of this, it just wasn't making any sense. Toshiro would never leave his post or go off against the law. But why now of all times? And it wasn't right for Yamamoto or the others to accuse. They had no strong evidence! Toshiro must have had a reason.

"You are dismissed Matsumoto. My fuku-taicho will be over at the 10th Division to retrieve yours and the others zanpakuto's."

Matsumoto bowed a final time to the taicho's and walked out of the meeting room with Mikari watching her figure with sad eyes. She really wanted to speak out earlier, but her and Toshiro made a deal not to let their relationship come between the rules of a taicho meeting or anything else. But she still felt so horrible for not helping Matsumoto.

"On another note...5th Division taicho Shihoin Mikari is to be under her own house arrest during this state of emergency."

"NANI?" Mikari yelled out, looking up at Yamamoto finally with shocked eyes. "What's the meaning of this Gramps!" She didn't even care that she was now speaking out.

"I'm sorry but your relationship with Hitsugaya Toshiro cannot be ignored. We cannot take the risk of you possibly assisting him when he could be a traitor."

"But Yamamoto-"

"That's an order Mikari! You are to be on watch 24/7 by a taicho and if you resist, your rank will be taken and you will be put into jail!"

"It's not fair!" Mikari whispered harshly to the side. She had to do something, but what now?

"Soifon. You take Mikari to her barrack and watch her for the day. The rest of you, send your divisions out with the search parties."

Following Yamamoto's lead, all the other taicho's began to leave the room silently, each with their own thoughts on the emergency situation. At the exit, Soifon waited for Mikari, who took slow, depressing steps out the door with her head down.

"I'm sorry for whats happened Mikari-sama." She ignored Soifon and walked past her with a cold shoulder. "Mikari-sama?"

Mikari stopped on the spot, but did not turn to Soifon. "Don't try to act nice now Soifon. It won't stop me for forgiving you."

Soifon stared shocked at the young girl. She had never heard such a harsh tone from Mikari before. "W-what do you-"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Mikari barked back, turning around with a vicious glare. "I could never forget how you talked to Matsumoto or what you said about Toshiro!"

"I was just doing my duty and the evidence shows-"

"What evidence? You weren't bloody there at the time so how would you fucking know!"

"You weren't there either..."

"But I know Toshiro better then any of you!"

Soifon looked down sadly at the huffing Mikari. How could she go against Mikari's love for Toshiro?

After a few more breaths, Mikari turned her back to Soifon. "Gomen. Of course you couldn't understand how I feel. You couldn't even take Yoruichi's side long ago, since you had to follow the rules that she was with the Ryoka, so you fought her...just take my to my barrack."

Mikari casted her eyes down and began to walk out, Soifon following the unemotional girl. This wasn't turning out good for anyone.

* * *

_A young Toshiro, in a shinigami academy uniform, sat a table alone in the academy with other students at their own tables. He stared out the window with no thought in mind._

"_Are you THE Hitsugaya Toshiro, the young genius everyone's talking about?" He heard someone ask._

_Looking across the table, he saw an older student with dark purple hair and violet eyes, smiling down at him._

"_Who're you?"_

_Scenes of the two flashed after another. Them fighting in class and training against other shinigami._

"_I swear to become a shinigami and put my life at sake for the Sereitei. Why are you becoming a shinigami Toshiro? Is it for your childhood friend Momo?" the boy's voice said during the scenes._

"_Everyone thinks that, but no...there's someone I wanna find, it's just a feeling I gotta do."_

_A scene of the two smiling at each other flashed next. "We'll always be friends, right?"_

_Then a final scene appeared of the boy being slashed by a shinigami and looking forward with shocked eyes._

* * *

Toshiro's eyes popped open from the memories in his dream. He then looked around his surroundings to see that he was lying in a bed in what he figured out to be a bedroom.

"Where am I?" he asked noone, pushing himself to a sitting position with a hand over his zanpakuto in caution. "Where is this?"

The door to the room opened to his surprise and in walked Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?..."

"Your at my house. I found you collapsed and exhausted. I couldn't just leave you." Ichigo said walking over to his desk chair to sit down.

"I see. Sorry for the trouble."

Ichigo stared at Toshiro who's view went down to his lap. "The Secret Mobile Corps was looking for you." he finally said in the silence.

"Uh-huh..." Was all Toshiro said.

"That's all you have to say?" Ichigo angrily replied. "What're you hiding?"

Toshiro 'tch' at him. "It's none of your concern." he replied coldly. Ichigo began to growl at his attitude. "You little-"

His sentence was stopped short when a pained groan came from Toshiro. "Are you ok?" Ichigo asked, trying to see if he was hurt.

"It's nothing." Toshiro whispered, gritting his teeth. "Sorry but I need to rest a bit." He finished by laying down on his side, his back to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and got out of his hair. "Fine. I'll call orihime to heal you tomorrow. So just stay quiet."

He began to walk out the door, but stopped with his hand on the knob. "I have no clue what's going on, but I hope you know that you're probably making Mikari very worried." he whispered exiting the room, leaving Toshiro alone in the room. Toshiro's eyes softened sadly at the thought of Mikari, but he knew he had to do this.

Shortly after, Toshiro left the Kurosaki home, wearing a cape over his shiakusho. His haori was also left behind in Ichigo's room.

He didn't get far down the street as ichigo appeared in the middle of the street in his shinigami form. Ichigo questioned Toshiro of doing this alone, but he got no reply. Then once Ichigo asked who Kusaka, the name he whispered while sleeping, Toshiro drew his zanpakuto at Ichigo. And when Ichigo tried giving Toshiro his options, a fireball came flying at them.

They looked over and Toshiro recognized the attackers as the two Arrancar girls who stole the Oin. The girls asked for Toshiro to go with them and he just glared, tightening his grip on Hyourinmaru. But what surprised everyone was when Toshiro went and striked Ichigo. Ichigo took out Zangetsu quick enough to hold Toshiro back. And he was extremely surprised when toshiro flashed a sad, pleasing expression before shunpoing away.

Ichigo then held the girls back, but fainted once they left. Though he was woken up shortly by the arrival of Renji and Rukia, who came for some information for Matsumoto. Ichigo told them all he knew and they decided that Renji would go to the Sereitei and find out about this Kusaka guy and tell Matsumoto what they found out. And Ichigo couldn't help but think, why would Toshiro do this if he was obviously making others sad.

* * *

"C'mon. Just let me see Matsumoto fuku-taicho."

"Can't let you. Sotaicho and Soifon taicho's order!" The guards said to the persistent Renji, who kept trying to get by them.

"I think you should let him by."

Renji and the guards looked over to see Mikari walking over alone.

"Mikari-taicho! You're suppost to be under 24/7 watch." The guards took out their zanpakuto's, ready to apprehend her.

"Now that's why I'm here." a voice said behind Mikari. Two figures showed themselves as Kyoraku and Nanao. Kyoraku tipped his hat to the guards. "I'm on Mikari watch today. So would you mind letting us pass with Abarai."

"B-but-"

"What? Don't trust the 8th Division taicho?"

The guards gulped and stepped aside for the four to walk into the 10th Division barrack areas. They walked to the fuku-taicho barracks and found Matsumoto sitting outside on the porch. She smiled at the group and was surprised to see Mikari shunpo over and hug her.

"Gomen Matsumoto." Mikari whispered sadly, tightening her arms in the hug. "I should of said something in that meeting! I should of fought back more! I should of... I should of..."

She felt a pat on her head and looked up to a smiling Matsumoto.

"No need to blame yourself Mikari-taicho. If it makes you happy, you should know that all that I've been doing is paperwork."

Both girls began to laugh slightly and calmed down to sit with the others and discuss what's happened. Renji told them about what Ichigo got from Toshiro in the human world. But the bad part was neither Mikari nor Kyoraku knew who this Kusaka was. Before anyone got sadder, Nanao suggested that later her, Kyoraku and Mikari would go look up Kusaka in the library center. Though Renji still had one more thing left.

"Here."

Renji brought out Toshiro's haori that was left at ichigo's and placed it in Matsumoto's lap. She looked down at it sadly and looked it over to see a blood stain on it.

"He's hurt." She whispered, noticing Mikari's eyes slowly contract.

"Ichigo said that it was bad."

Mikari took the haori from Matsumoto and held it close to her chest. "Can I go inside for a bit?" Matsumoto understood that she needed to be alone and let her into her barrack.

Mikari sat down with her back to the wall in the room and looked down at the haori in her lap. Her eyes drooped down, with a glint in her glossy eyes, and her hand ran over the clothing softly.

"W-why...why Toshiro?" she choked out, holding back the tears. "...you promised that you wouldn't l-leave me..."

"_Hey Toshiro. Would you ever leave me alone to do something?"_

"_Of course not, if I did I would bring you along. I will never leave you alone."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

She sniffed at the memory. Was that promise a lie? Did he not care about leaving her?

Then her hand ran over a part of the haori that stuck out. She saw that it came from the pocket, she dug her hand in it and took out a piece of paper that was addressed to her! Readingover the paper, her eyes slowly went wide and the held in tears began to fall. All the built up emotions began to pound at her chest and she clutched her heart in pain. When it became to much to bare, she let it all out in a loud waul of sadness. Everything poured out in her cry, she couldn't compress anything that she held back from the start, it was too strong.

The whole area heard her and those outside the barrack looked at the door with remorse. None knowing the feelings that Mikari let out in her cry, but still wished it would end.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better Mikari." Mikari nodded to Kyoraku beside her. "Yeah."

After saying goodbye to Matsumoto, Mikari, Kyoraku and Nanao followed the plan to go to the library. They searched the whole library and only found one thing about Kusaka, and it said that he was a classmate of Toshiro's at the academy, but he was reported dead. Nothing was making sense. Kyoraku then told Nanao to ask Ukitake and Byakuya for assistance on research of Kusaka's death while he and Mikari went for a walk, it seemed like she needed it.

"I know this is a hard time for you Mikari. And you don't have Momo at the moment to help you at all."

"It's alright. She just needs to recuperate and I'll be happy when she's better. All I want is to figure this damn case out."

"Don't worry, you've got many friends helping you out."

As they walked alone in the silent night, Mikari's wolf ear twitched and Kyoraku felt a change in reiatsu. They slowed down their steps and took a few more turns in the street. After sensing nobody else around, the two stopped their walk.

"I would show yourself now." Kyoraku said out loud in the night.

A figure then stepped out of the shadows in front of the two taicho's. It wore a cape over its body and a mask over their face.

"Ah two taicho's alone in the night. I must give you both credit for finding me out." The figure spoke in a deep, male voice.

"Why don't you just take off the mask? I know you're the one involved in this mess! Kusaka Sojiro!" Mikari growled out, getting Amaterasu out. She had a pretty good guess that it was Kusaka, and she planned to take him down if he was or wasn't.

"Maybe, but for now...you both are in the way...so now be cut down by Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

The man took out his zanpakuto and slashed forward, making an ice dragon come forth. Mikari's eyes went wide as the dragon approached them...it was Hyourinmaru!

Kyoraku grabbed her frozen figure and shunpo'd to a building roof, away from the attack.

"That zanpakuto..." Kyoraku whispered out, seeing another dragon rise at them.

Mikari snapped out of it and tightened her grip on Amaterasu. "It doesn't matter..." She muttered, her reiatsu flaring up. "...he's NOT Toshiro!"

She released her shikai and jumped at the dragon. The staff clashed with the dragon's mouth and ice chunks flew everywhere, but the dragon still flew forward pushing Mikari back on the ground. It didn't occur to Mikari that she would soon collide with a wall at a great speed that would bring pain, she just focused on holding her position and keeping the dragon back. At the last second she did notice, but she was too late to react when Kyoraku pushed her out of the way to take the blow.

"KYORAKU!" She cried out, running over to his fallen form.

The masked man smirked at the scene, ice everywhere and a fallen taicho. He fired ice spears at the two taicho's for more damage, but Mikari also fired her own thunder blades at him at the same time. He quickly shunpo'd away from the blades and left when he thought the ice spears hit Mikari head on as a cloud of dust formed around the spot. After some time from the ice stabbing the ground, Mikari broke the ice around her and walked to Kyoraku with a limped leg. She put up a barrier in time to block the attack, but she still got hit head on and received damage.

Mikari's tears fell down as she tried to heal Kyoraku with a kido, ignoring her own pain. "W-why Kyoraku...why?" She choked out. The blood from his wound slowed down from the kido, but it was still so deep.

A weak laugh came from kyoraku. "Don't worry about me...you just gotta get going." Her wide eyes went back to normal size, but they held confusion. "W-what?"

"Listen to me Mikari." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Noon here will believe you that Kusaka attacked us with Hyourinmaru, and I won't be able to say anything either since I'm sure to faint. But you can still help Hitsugaya in the human world."

"B-but I can't just leave you hurt!"

"Nanao will look for us, or me soon, but you gotta go before anyone sees..." His eyes casted to a piece of paper hanging out from Mikari's pocket. "You probably dying for answers anyway."

Mikari eyes softened and she looked to the side. She did want answers, badly, and she couldn't wait any longer...but she shook her head and kept telling herself no, she had to help Kyoraku first.

As she made up her mind and was about to tell Kyoraku, she then noticed a hell butterfly go by. Her eyes widened as a Senkaimon opened up behind her and Kyoraku pushed her in. The door closed on her reached out arm to the smiling man and she let out a final scream. Unknown to her that a wounded Toshiro faced Kira and Hisagi at the same time of the Kusaka attack. Why were things turning out this way.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia shunpo'd through the city in the human world. They were searching for Toshiro, when Rukia's phone got a message that a Senkaimon opened up nearby. They thought that it would be Renji...but they were surprised to see Mikari walk out when they got there. She walk forward but then feel forward, exhausted, in front of the two. They ran over and noticed that she was unconscious and her whole body was cut up and bruised.

"She must of gone through something bad."

"Of course baka!" Rukia replied to Ichigo's statement. "She's probably gone through an emotional time these last few days...but what I don't know is why she's hurt?"

Ichigo shrugged and picked up the small girl. Rukia then noticed a paper fall out of Mikari's pocket. She picked it up and read it. Her eyes went sad and she showed it to Ichigo, who looked over the note with an unreadable was the paper from Toshiro's haori, and it said:

"_I'm sorry Mikari for not giving you this message in person, but I knew somehow you would get this. I just wanna say I'm sorry for leaving...but I need to handle this alone and I can't have you follow me. I hope you'll understand. And I hope to see your smile after all of this over. Love Toshiro._"

"Toshiro..." Mikari mumbled in ichigo's arms, a lone tear falling.

"Come back...don't leave me..."

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview  
**

Ichigo: "Well I'm taking over this preview since Mikari and Toshiro are out filming the next chap."

Rukia: "But Ichigo, We're all in the next chap-"

Ichigo: "Too bad! I wanna feel special like them!"

"Next time is Bleach Movie: Diamond Dust Rebellion Part 2"

Rukia: "Well the 2nd part is coming up and more fighting is about to place. Hope things work out in the end, it's sad enough."

Ichigo: *mutters*"Damn shorty's! Get all the attention!"

Rukia: "You do know that they will read this later."

Ichigo: "SHIT!"


	33. Movie : Diamond Dust Rebellion Part 2

Mikari131: I wanna say sorry that this is so late, but i've been extremely busy with school and i've realized that i might not be able to put up a chap every weekened, so you will have to bare with me please. I would also like to apologize if this part isn't good cause i tried to get it done but it was difficult to write. But i'd love to thank all my reviewers for your comments of the last movie part, so i do hope you enjoy this. I'm also gonna start omake sections in chapters like they do in the series so hope you enjoy that. I'm also thinking of making a Yu Yu Hakusho Story about Hiei soon since ive got some ideas and i cant help but love the guy like Toshiro. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Bleach Movie: Diamond Dust Rebellion - Part 2**

"Are you serious?"

"Hai! Sereitei just send a message that Hitsugaya-taicho is to be immediately captured for execution!"

"Damn! Let's go!"

The footsteps of Ichigo and Rukia ran through the house and out the door in a speedy hast, leaving behind the bandaged figure of Mikari lying in Ichigo's bed. Her tired eyes slowly forced themselves open and she looked around the bedroom in slight confusion. Her attention then went to the window in the room as she felt three shinigami reiatsu's outside. Pushing herself to a sitting position, she looked out the window and saw Ichigo and Rukia fighting Kusaka in the sky.

"I need to get...out there..." Mikari whispered out through her grinding teeth. She pushed herself onto her feet, but fell back on the bed with a painful groan, griping her bandaged leg.

"_You're in no condition at the moment mistress to be going out and we need to talk."_

A bright light surrounded Mikari and her sight went all white. Once her eyes refocused and the light dimmed, she found herself sitting in a field of flowers and a giant sakura tree in front of her. Then she noticed Amaterasu lying down on one of the tree branches.

"Wowwwww, its been awhile since I've been in my inner world." Her sudden amazement made the wolf sigh. _"Forget that, we need to talk about the situation."_

Mikari turned herself away from the wolf that jumped off the branch walking towards her and kept her head down.

"What's there to talk about? There's no way we can find out anything new that we don't already know. And all we know is that Toshiro left, another Hyourinmaru appeared, and-"

A furry tail slapped Mikari's face multiple times to the left and right. After the assault, she looked at Amaterasu with very red cheeks. Her shocked eyes met with a glare.

"_Now listen here mistress." _Amaterasu growled at the shocked girl. _"I know this is a horrible situation and all, but I know why it's happening."_

"...how would you know anything if I don't know?"

"_It's fairly difficult to explain but in simple words, as zanpakuto's, me and Hyourinmaru have been able to contact each other and talk."_

Mikari continued to look at Amaterasu in shock but now also disbelief. "Ehhhh?"

"_Yes. You see, when we faced Kusaka before with that other Hyourinmaru, I got in contact with him when our shikai hit the ice dragon. And since that was still the same Hyourinmaru we know, I got the information from him."_

"But how does Kusaka have Hyourinmaru too? I thought it was law for one zanpakuto to go to one shinigami."

"_Now that's what I need to explain to you."_ Amaterasu said in a wise voice. _"Hyourinmaru told me the story of how he was released by both Toshiro and Kusaka long ago. He knew that they were both qualified to wield him, but deep down knew that Toshiro was his true master, but he questioned himself since Toshiro was a child. Then the Central 46 found out and ordered the two to fight to decide who would get Hyourinmaru."_

Mikari's eyes were wide at the end of the story. She took her head and laid it on her hands looking down.

"That explains everything. Toshiro's doing all of this to put his past to rest..." She sadly whispered out after realizing it. He did this all to fix the past that he probably blames for himself, and yet...

Amaterasu watched as Mikari jumped to her feet with a now determined face.

"I understand now that he wants to do this alone, but I still gotta help him in someway. I gotta show him that he can't do this alone!" Mikari gave Amaterasu a smile, but she knew that deep down her mistress was only putting a smile up for show and felt truly sad inside.

A bright light enveloped Mikari's view again and she now stood in Ichigo's room. Mikari took the bandages on her body off and turned to the window with her uniform and zanpakuto ready. Outside she felt two different reiatsu's outside with Ichigo and Rukia, and Kusaka's disappeared. Getting a better view out the window, she saw a Garganta appear with hollows stepping out one by one, and two Arrancar girls facing Ichigo and Rukia.

"Those two must be the ones who took the Oin." Mikari growled out.

"_Better handle them first before heading for the Sereitei. I sense Hyourinmaru there." _

"...let's move fast then." She answered back, shunpoing out the room.

In the sky, as Rukia took on the hollows alone, Ichigo handled both Arrancars with difficulty. He couldn't concentrate on one alone as both attacked together. Yin(the blue one) smirked and again fired balls of lightning at Ichigo, but from another part of the sky came blades of lightning that collided with her attack. She looked over, with the others, and saw Mikari standing in the air with her shikai out.

"Mikari?" Ichigo asked. Shocked to see her standing.

She gave him a slight nod before turning her attention to Yang(the red one), who charged at her with the flaming sword. Mikari's pupils turned to slits as the sword and her staff clashed. Sparks and flames flew around at the contact, each of the two girls trying to push the other back. Yin tried to fly over, but Ichigo held her back now with ease as she was alone.

"Get out of our way shinigami! Though I find it strange how you're so mad at us though we've never met."

Mikari growled viciously at Yang's comment. "Oh no, I'm pissed off for a number of reasons...you've taken the Oin from the Sereitei, you've hurt Toshiro, causing a huge mess, and you're trying to get him back, and..."

Yang's eyes widened at the rising levels of reiatsu around Mikari, her body beginning to glow.

"...you both are doing this...with my elements!" her voice cried out in the personal matter. She brought her fist back and lunged it at Yang, right in the face. The force pushed her flying back, colliding with Yin, who was about to strike Ichigo and didn't see her coming. Both girls fell back and crashed down into a building. Ichigo stood there very impressed at her hakuda but had wide eyes at her anger. Then a yell came from Rukia, and the two looked over to see more hollows appearing from the Garganta. The two shunpo'd over to Rukia just as billions of arrows flew at the hollows. From the ground, the shinigami saw Uryu, Orihime and Chad.

"We'll handle the hollows and watch the two Arrancars! You three get going to the Sereitei! Urahara has opened a Senkaimon!" Uryu yelled out to them.

Ichigo was about to yell back, but Mikari stopped him by grabbing his hair and flying off with Rukia following suite.

"OI! Let go Mikari!"

"Gomen but we've got no time to waste!"

"Daijobu Mikari?" Rukia cut in the arguing two. She saw some blood streaming Mikari's wounds, though only drops, and her one leg was still wrapped up.

Mikari gave her a reassuring smile. "Hai Rukia..." Her grip tightened on Amaterasu. "I just want this event over with." She harshly growled out as the group flew faster to Urahara's.

* * *

In the Sereitei, the sky was covered in dark clouds and an emergency call took place. Not long ago, Toshiro found Kusaka in a factory and confronted him. But none of his words got through. Kusaka was blinded by revenge and power. Then with the Oin's power, both shinigami were transported to Sogyohu Hill, and the were instantly were surrounded by the Gotei 13 shinigami, including some fuku-taicho's and taicho's on the other side of the hill. They came to take both men in, and none were surprised when Toshiro went in front of Kusaka as they though he was protecting him. Kusaka even thought Toshiro was on his side and yelled out that it was now time to take revenge. And a Kusaka took out the Oin, the lower ranked shinigami ran forward at him and Toshiro, but their charge was halted...

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The familiar wave of black energy struck between the attacking shinigami and the two Hyourinmaru users. All eyes looked over to see Ichigo, Mikari and Rukia fall from the sky and land in between the two groups. The Gotei 13's eyes stared horrified at the group getting in the way, especially Toshiro's. He stared with wide eyes at Mikari, but her back was to him and she was lightly glaring at the other taicho's.

"Stop! All of you!" ichigo yelled out. "You can't just rush in to kill someone just because you were ordered too!"

"Shut your mouth substitute shinigami! We're doing our duty and that's that!" Soifon stepped forward from the crowd and Mikari followed her movements. "Duty, shmuty! None of you get what's going on!"

The two female taicho's got into a fighting stance, ready to attack for their own belief, all eyes on them.

"Halt!"

The Gotei 13 shinigami stepped aside to create a pathway for Yamamoto, Matsumoto and Kyoraku being supported by Nanao.

Mikari smiled at the sight of Kyoraku. "Thank god you're alright buddy."

He tipped his hat over to her. "I guess but I wont feel great if an innocent man is punished."

The newly arrived group stopped before Mikari's group and Yamamoto stared at Kusaka, who smirked back.

"Surprised to find me alive?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"You were given life again by the Oin and was raised in Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto said, ignoring the question.

"Yes. And I intend to use the Oin to become King of the Sereitei!"

"Asshole." Mikari muttered, getting his attention to her. "Little bitch. I should of made sure that I killed you back then."

Suddenly, Toshiro brought his sword out and striked Kusaka, surprising him and most of the shinigami. As the two continually slashed at each other, Kusaka questioned Toshiro, like the shinigami on the side were too. Rukia explained how Toshiro wanted to face Kusaka alone for what wasn't concluded long ago and he put his title aside so nothing could get in the way.

Kusaka then let out a yell and pushed Toshiro back, the Oin in his hand beginning to glow bright. "You're a fool Toshiro! Now Oin, give me power!"

Using his Hyourinmaru, Kusaka sliced the Oin in half and a whirlpool of energy surrounded him. Streams of wind and reiatsu flew at the shinigami, pushing them all away from Kusaka. Toshiro got back on his feet and tried to run forward, but Ichigo got in his way.

"You don't have to do this alone..."

"Move aside Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned to Toshiro with a glare. "Why must you keep this burden all to yourself! You have so many friends who want to help you, but you won't let them!"

"B-but..." Toshiro muttered to the ground.

The unexpected then happened when Ichigo punched Toshiro to the ground.

"Dammit! Don't you understand how you're making everyone feel about you doing this on your own! Especially those who love you and want to help!" Ichigo yelled out in anger at the boy. He knew this feeling that Toshiro was feeling as he tried to do things on his own too before, but he knew that he needed others from time to time and to express his feelings. And he knew that the last part struck something between Toshiro and Mikari, both refusing to look at the other.

Toshiro wiped the blood off of his mouth from the punch and stood up on his feet, now being surrounded by the shinigami of his division. Matsumoto walked forward too, stopping at Mikari's side and placing a hand on her shoulder. A small smile was on Mikari's face, but it then dropped when the energy around Kusaka began to grow even larger. The sphere ruptured and standing in front of them now was a giant humanoid-dragon of ice.

"The Oin has transformed him, get ready."

"Holy shit..." Mikari whispered at Yamamoto's statement.

A blur of yellow then ran past her and charged at the evolved Kusaka. It was Kenpachi, laughing maniacally as he pushed Kusaka off the cliff. He slashed him multiple times, with no effect at all. Kenpachi smirked and laughed again at the strong opponent, but he was slammed by the dragons tail into the ground. All eyes widened in shock as Kusaka flew to one of the towers in the Sereitei and perched atop it, letting a layer of ice slowly spread from the tower, to the buildings below. Then more shock came to the shinigami as Yin and Yang appeared before Kusaka in sincerity, but he ignored their plea and froze them in ice statues, slowly letting the Oin change them. More of Kusaka's reiatsu grew and pathways of ice stretched out overhead the Sereitei.

Without a second thought, Ichigo, followed by Mikari, ran on one of the ice paths in anger to reach Kusaka. They were followed by other shinigami, even Toshiro and Matsumoto, leaving behind Yamamoto, Unohana, Komamura, Kyoraku, Mayuri, and Ukitake and their fuku-taicho's. The others ran on their paths, heading quickly to Kusaka. He then let out a road that shook the Sereitei, the paths below their feet began to fall apart and everyone began to plummet towards the ground. As they fell, a black sphere enveloped Kusaka and some of the shinigami. Toshiro, being one of the shinigami sucked in, looked around during his last moments outside of the sphere and saw Mikari hurling to the sphere unconscious. He tried calling for her, but the wind blew them apart in the dark area.

* * *

After a rough landing to the ground, Toshiro opened his eyes finally. He looked around to see the damaged buildings and a dark eerie sky. Then he heard a groan behind him. Looking back, he was surprised to see Matsumoto holding back a giant rock that could have crushed them. He got on his feet and helped her push it back.

"What were you doing Matsumoto?" He asked the obvious tired lady.

She gave him a light smile. "Gomen...I was taught that it was the duty of a fuku-taicho to help out their taicho."

Toshiro stared at her in shock at her action and words. Their attention then turned to Ichigo and Rukia, who walked out of the rubble, relieved to see them alright. They were followed by the appearances of Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika as well. Toshiro then widened his eyes at sudden realization and began to look around frantically. The others watched as he ran down the street and made a quick turn down another. Matsumoto smiled at the scene and hoped that Toshiro would fix what he was looking for.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Toshiro muttered out in worry. "Where is she?"

"_She's over there master!"_ Hyourinmaru spoke out, getting Toshiro's attention.

His head made quick jerk to the right and he gasped, but held a relieved look. Mikari was laid on the ground, with only a few bruises from the fall. Toshiro ran over to her and pulled her body up to lay her head on his chest. He looked over her body with his eyes and trailed a hand down the view he saw. He then stopped at her bandaged leg and looked back to her face sadly, remembering what Kusaka said about trying to kill her, making him attack in anger.

A groan below him got him to look down in time to see Mikari's eyes slowly open, look around the scene, then at him. Toshiro froze and held his breath under the gaze of her emotionless stare. No sound was heard. The only connection was between their eyes, speaking for them. In Toshiro's eyes, there shined pain, regret and apology as it met Mikari's lonely gaze with a tiny speck of hope in her glossy eyes.

Mikari broke the gaze, blinking her burning eyes down and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the pain, and away form Toshiro. He followed her lead and stared sadly at her turned back.

"M-mikari...i...i'm..." He stammered out in a weak voice. "...I'm SO SORRY!"

Her wolf ears drooped at his cry, but her back was still turned to him, refusing to look back.

"I'm truly sorry for leaving you! I wanted to do this alone cause I thought it was best! And then you couldn't get hurt in my mess! I knew that it would hurt you abit being alone...but...I thought you would understand later!"

Toshiro breathed in and out from his yelling, tears on the brink of his eyes. The others probably heard his cry, but he didn't care. He continued to stare at Mikari's back hoping she would turn around. Her body had begun to shake when the finished his cry,

"...but why..." He heard her whisper in a weep.

She finally turned to him and Toshiro's heart broke at the sight of her fallen tears and crestfallen face. It was the last thing he wanted to see.

"..why did you leave if you knew that I would understand!" She cried out, tears streaming faster then ever.

"You knew that leaving me alone would hurt me inside, but you still left! I wanted to help you as best as I could, but you just blocked me out!"

Mikari wrapped her arms around herself as she weeped louder then before. As she let out all her held in emotions, she did not notice Toshiro slowly walking to her, since her head was down.

"I've been alone most of my life. Starting with no family and being experimented on. Then I finally felt happy when Onee-chan took me in, but she still left me at the compound when she had to work and the rest of the family ignored me. I tried to be by her side as a shinigami, but I got outcasted by all my peers. And of course I spent 100 years in another dimension with little hope...then it all changed when I was rescued. Not only did I meet new friends...I found you...and the emptiness in my heart was filled. So how do you think I felt when you left me and my heart!-"

Mikari was stopped by Toshiro tugging her to him in a tight hug. Her arms fell to the side limply, her face shocked at not only the gesture but the tears falling upon her shoulder.

"I know I can't take back what I've down to you, but I promise to do whatever I can to make it up to you, even if I have to feel the same pain you suffered. Just please...don't hate me or find It in your broken heart to forgive me." He whispered sincerely.

Mikari sniffled in his chest before pushing back to look at her tears on his cape and then at him with sad eyes. She then closed her eyes, letting out a little scream and began to bang her fists on his chest in a fury.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She continued to yell out after each hit by her fist.

Toshiro stood there with no resistance, letting her continuously hit him. If this was her way of letting out her pain and anger at him, it was alright. Her fists began to slow down in their assault and he looked down to see her staring at him with a fists down and a loving face, tears still going down.

"All I want is for you to let me help you. I've already forgiven you long ago and...I will always love you Toshiro Hitsugaya." She said with a big smile.

Toshiro stared at her in shock, but a smile soon spread on his face. He placed his hands on her cheeks gently and brought his lips to hers in a swift motion. Mikari gripped his cape in need and pushed herself closer to him, grinding her hips to his. They both closed their eyes and moaned together, feeling so much love. It had been too long since they've been together and they needed to make up from their withdrawal.

They broke apart, but still stayed close together, Mikari nuzzling her head into Toshiro's chest and his head atop hers.

"I love you so much Mikari. I do want your help now...but let me finish Kusaka." he whispered softly.

"That's fine." She hummed back happily.

Toshiro then picked up Mikari bridal style and carried the giggling girl down the street and back to the others. When they got back, the others smiled and the sight of the two together.

As Toshiro placed Mikari down, a roar caught their attention. They all looked over to a giant castle like structure with some of the Sereitei on top, along with Kusaka's ice tower where he stands. Then Yoruichi and Soifon shunpo'd in front of the group and explained the situation. The taicho's outside of the sphere were holding the energy back from consuming the whole Sereitei, giving them inside a certain time to take Kusaka down and get the Oin back. Not long after, a giant group of hollows began to swarm from the castle and fly towards them. Yoruichi and Soifon quickly yelled to the others that they would handle the hollows so that they could get to Kusaka and they flew at the hollows with their Shunko ignited.

"Taicho." Matsumoto then called out to Toshiro.

He looked back to her and stared gently at his haori in her hands. His eyes then looked over all the faces of his friends as they smiled back at him. Toshiro took off his cape and replaced his haori overtop with his zanpakuto tied over his shoulder.

"Matsumoto.." he whispered getting her attention. "Watch my back."

"Hai!" She replied with determination.

Toshiro turned to Mikari, who smiled back, and ran ahead with everyone following.

"We'll split into two groups!" Toshiro ordered to the team. They all nodded and Ichigo, Rukia and Renji split from the big group and went their own path up the castle.

The group of Toshiro, Mikari, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika began to make their way up their path by jumping up the wall, section by section. It was easy with no hollows around, thanks to Yoruichi and Soifon. But the simple journey was ruined. Mikari's wolf ear twitched and she turned her head around the see a nelwy shaped hollow with gigantic arms and a ball of lightning in its center. Mikari growled recognized its reiatsu as Yin. Kusaka must have used the Oin to bring her back. The others heard her growl and looked over to see the hollow.

"You guys keep going! I've got a bone to pick with this one!" Mikair barked out before the others could consider attacking.

After ordering the others to keep moving, Toshiro jumped down next to Mikari. She gave him a nod to go on ahead, but he stood on the spot. She sighed lightly at his behaviour but smiled lightly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned into his ear.

"Please let me do this. Then I won't be in the way when you face Kusaka." She whispered.

He gave her one last look before jumping after the others. Seeing that the others got far enough up, Mikari turned to the new Yin and released Amaterasu.

"This time I'll make sure you die!" Mikari yelled, shunpoing into the sky.

_(Background Music)_

_kamaeta yaiba ha seijou ka_  
_sogeki taete kita shin'ei no tamashii_  
_onore no hi wo tatsu ichijin no kaze wo_  
_makiokose_

Yin fired balls of lightning from her mouth in a giant swarm at Mikari. She twirled around each shot and fired her blades of thunder at Yin, but a barrier went up."That's not gonna work!" She flew at the barrier with her fist glowing with reiatsu. "BARRIER BREAK!" She called out, her fist making contact with the barrier. Sparks flew around as Mikari's fist tried to push through, but it was taking a lot of energy, it was a strong defense.

_seigan ni sueta ootachi_  
_shunkan mukan raiou jizai ni_  
_kono mune fukaku ni yashinawarete iru_  
_makoto no ishi_

Then just as a crack formed, a light began to shine between Yin and Mikari. Knowing that light all to well, Mikari jumped back and flew off as the cero was fired. The beam hit the edge of her shoulder and went off with a boom! Out from the smoke Mikari flew and stopped in the air, holding her bleeding as she took in a breath, a bright light enveloped Mikari with specks of flames surrounding her. She looked down to see a red circle beneath her feet. And before she could shunpo away, a tower of fire formed around her. Mikari let out a scream in pain at the immense heat on her body, her skin began to burn and peel off. In the distance, she was still able to see a hollow like Yin appear, but with a flame in its center, grinded her teeth together and brought Amaterasu in front of her, letting one word out:

_nido to inoru koto mo nai_  
_kogi ni ochiru koto mo nai_  
_tada naranu na no seirei ga_  
_tamashii wo michibiku darou_  
_sude ni kono toki hokori ha iranai_

"Bankai!"

_tsuki-iro ni somaru tamashii ni_  
_tachihadakari saegiru mono subete wo_  
_harai suteru kami mo mudasu koto naku_  
_hitotachi ni_

Yang's flames swirled around Mikari in a sphere and bursted open with reiatsu. Mikari stood proud in her bankai. Her lightning sword in her right hand and her own colourful flames swirling behind the mirror on her back.

_iwadachi no mi tore okusazu ni_  
_tada ho wo susume motomeru saki ni_  
_mizukara no inochi ni kaeru toshite mo_  
_madoi ha nai_

"Show time girls!" Mikari yelled out, unexpectantly throwing her sword up to the sky and out of view.

_wazawai ha banri no soto ni_  
_yokoshima ha sara ni soto he_  
_sei to shi no sou wo koso tachi_  
_onore no moteru mono ima_  
_meitetsu shigoku muga muteki to nare_

She first set her eyes on yang and let the white reiatsu on her hands and feet to resemble giant claws. Taking a run forward on all fours, she then began to fly at Yang with her arms out infront of her. The flames on her back flew around her and surrounded her just as she flew right through Yang, piercing through her body like a spinning jet and flying right back into the sky. Yang disintegrated on the spot and now only Yin was from the sky, Mikari's sword came piercing down and struck down on Yin's barrier. From the sky as well, Mikari flew down to her sword on the barrier and held a grip on it, pushing it further in. Instead of breaking the barrier, Mikari just pushed her sword in so that it was near Yin. The sword began to glow and sparks and flames charged around it, a glowing orb forming at the tip.

_wazawai ha banri no soto ni_  
_yokoshima ha sara ni soto he_  
_sei to shi no sou wo koso tachi_  
_kiriotoshi no ma ni haire_

"Point blank shithead." Mikari puttered, a smirk on her face. "BURNING STORM!" She called out.

_nido to inoru koto mo nai_  
_kogi ni ochiru koto mo nai_  
_tada naranu na no seirei ga_  
_tamashii wo michibiku darou_  
_sude ni kono toki hokori ha iranai_

_(Song is "Jiri or Reason" By Romi Paku, Toshiro's japanese voice actor, almost put a song in by Mikari's wished japanese voice actor, but that will come another special time)_

From the orb, a large beam was fired at close range at Yin. A big explosion occurred and out from the smoke was a wave of lightning and fire from the beam. Mikari also flew out from the smoke and headed towards the top of the castle, knowing that Yin didn't survive. She flew over to the top to see everyone, but Toshiro and Ichigo, fighting a group of Menos'. She was about to head down, but a wave of reiatsu stopped her. Looking over, she saw Hyourinmaru wrapped around the ice dragon, whose head was cut off. Its body then shattered to pieces, just like the black sphere around them and the Menos'. Was it finally over?

* * *

As the space-time dimension disappeared, the Sereitei area was back to normal. There was one thing left to do.

On the spot where the ice dragon stood, Toshiro and Ichigo stood in front of Kusaka, now in his shinigami form.

"Its time to finish this." Ichigo gave Toshiro a nod to go ahead.

Toshiro gave a nod in thanks and turned to the glaring, tired Kusaka. Both gripped their zanpakuto's and ran at the other. They thrusted their katana's forth, side by side, aiming to pierce the other. One memory filling their minds:

"_We only need one shinigami."_

"_Fight!"_

_The words of the Central 46 rang through the background as a young Toshiro and Kusaka stood in shock in a rocky field._

"_Toshiro! I want Hyourinmaru!" Kusaka yelled out admittedly. He took out his katana and charged at the immobilized Toshiro,_

"_Kusaka, NO!" Were the last words spoken by Toshiro. He drew his sword out and the two clashed. The last thing Kusaka saw was the ice from Toshiro's Hyourinmaru take over him._

Blood fell at the scene after the memory. Toshiro and Kusaka stood near each other...Toshiro's sword piercing through Kusaka's stomach.

"You were always a genius Toshiro..." Kusaka muttered out weakly. His death was here. His body began to break out into tiny crystals, flying into the sky.

"But I won't die...I will still exist..."

Toshiro looked at his slowly, dieing friend, taking in his words.

"We'll always be friends...and I hope you found that someone you were looking for..." Kusaka finished with a light laugh. A bright light enveloped him and he disappeared from this world in a stream of reiatsu.

Toshiro let out a relieved sigh but looked sadly at the last spot Kusaka stood. The ice around him and ichigo disappeared and a bright light fell from the sky. Ichigo picked it up, identifying it as the Oin, and walked over th Toshiro.

"Thank you Kurosaki." Toshiro whispered out.

Ichigo lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I did nothing. I'm just sorry that all of this had to happen. But I think Kusaka just wanted to finish his fight with you."

Toshiro looked down, thinking over his words and lightly smiled.

"Let's go Toshiro."

A light chuckle from toshiro got ichigo to look back at him with confusion.

"That Hitsugaya-taicho to you...only one person can ever call me Toshiro." he looked up with a smile, looking in the distance.

Ichigo turned around to see all their friends running over in bandages, but one was ahead of the others. He laughed seeing Mikari run by him with tears in her eyes.

"TOSHIRO!" She cried out lunging at Toshiro.

He caught her in the hug and spun her around lightly with a laugh. Mikari sniffled in his chest after the spinning with tears streaming down again. She was so happy that everything was over now, just like the others who arrived. They all began to chant for a kiss, and Toshiro gladly did give Mikari a kiss.

After that, the Sereitei was at peace again and the Oin was back in security. Toshiro was cleared of all charges and the 10th Division was not breaking up. The past was now put behind them and the future was open.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Cheers everyone to a job well done on the movie chapters!"

The whole cast of the movie cheered outloud and brought out the sake in celebration. Mikari stood with Matsumoto and Rukia beside one of the tables in the hall. The girls laughed and watched the boys have a drinking competition at another table, with Toshiro watching with a groan.

"Poor Momo had to be sick for this movie. It was so awesome!" Matsumoto yelled out for like the billionth time.

"I gotta admit, it was fun. Though a work out at some scenes." Mikari concluded, taking a large sip of her sake.

"Though doesn't it seem that Hitsugaya-taicho is upset?" Rukia asked, looking back at the boys.

Mikari noticed it too and told the two that she would go over and check on him. She walked over, getting a few pat on the backs by others, and stood beside Toshiro, who was looking down gloomy at his glass.

"Something wrong?"

Toshiro jumped at her voice slightly, but calmed down when he saw her.

"Gomen...just I didn't like this movie much..." He admitted.

"Why not, it was a good change from all the filler chaps we've done?" She questioned.

She was then surprised when Toshiro turned to her with sad eyes. "But I made you cry in the movie for leaving you. Do you know how i felt taping that?" He cried out, getting the stares of everyone in the hall.

Mikari smiled at him and hugged him close to her. "Aw it ok Toshiro. It was just a movie and in the end we were both happy." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah be happy Toshiro." A voice said behind them. The two looked over and saw a smiling Kusaka, with the head of the ice dragon costume in his hands.

"I don't need your sympathy Kusaka." Toshiro answered stubbornly, holding Mikari close to him. She laughed along with Kusaka. It was funny seeing Toshiro like this. Him thinking the movie was seriously real, and how Kusaka might take Mikari. It was a joke on the set that Kusaka would kidnap Mikari, and that got Toshiro pisseddddd, he almost went into bankai and destroyed the set.

"Whatever, I was happy working with you all." Kusaka laughed, placing the dragon head on for fun.

"THE MONSTERS BACK!" A voice yelled out with an evil laugh.

Before anyone could react, Kenpachi ran by and slammed Kusaka into a wall. He stood tall with his reiatsu flaring and slammed his zanpakuto down on Kusaka multiple times.

"Kenpachi, matte! It's not real! It's a costume! And the fights over!"

"I fully accept this Kenpachi!"

"Toshiro! Don't say that!"

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview  
**

Mikari: "Well the movie's finally done, and we're gonna have a major arc coming up!"

Rukia: "But first, one filler chapter that will have 2 events in the chapter so we can hurry to the arc."

Orihime: "The title won't even help to say what the events are."

"Next time is Chapter 32: The Women's Association"

Mikari: "We're gonna have a blast, right girls?"

Rukia+Orihime: "Hai! Love! Love! Mikari and Toshiro Love!"

Mikari: "It's not all about that!"

Matsumoto+Yoruichi: *Pop out* "Yes it is!"

Mikari: "OURISAI!"


	34. Chapter 32 : The Women's Association

Mikari131: I am truly, truly sorry for the very long wait, i was busy with exams and just had no time to finish the chapter. I feel horrible to make you all wait, you probably all thought that i died, but don't worry im back and hopefully have time now to write more chapters, especially because were about to enter the major arcs of the story. So i hope you all enjoy this chapter because i write for all of you to enjoy!

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 32: The Women's Association**

What a beautiful day it was in the Sereitei. The skies were clear, the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping happily. It was hard to believe that it was almost February with the warm, sunny weather, and not a sight of snow. But noone cared about the date. The shinigami were all out and doing their work in piece with the nice weather. Everything was nice.

"**MATSUMOTOOOOOO!"**

And the peace was gone momentarily.

"What in the world is going on?" Toshiro questioned his fuku-taicho, who was smiling down at him without a care at his glare or angry tone.

They were standing in an open area of the 10th Division, surrounded by the division walls and cherry blossoms in bloom. Alongside that, there were tables set up with four chairs, and a red umbrella beside each one with flowery designs. Sitting in the seats were of course the unranked shinigami, arriving to have a relaxing time while being served sweets and drinks by other shinigami, acting as servers. Those acting as servers, including Matsumoto, were wearing waiter suits and maid dresses, males and females respectfully.

"Can't you guess?" Matsumoto twirled around on the spot, letting her dress flow with her. She stopped and stared at the relaxing shinigami with sparkles in her eyes. "It's a café!"

Toshiro stared blankly at her. "I don't give a damn! This should not be near the office, especially when we've got paperwork to do!"

"But taichooooo-"

"No buts! I want everyone gone from the courtyard!"

"Even Mikari?"

"Yes! Even...w-wait what?"

Following Matsumoto's gestured finger, Toshiro looked over to one of the tables, his angry face melted away and his mouth dropped in shock. Mikari was standing there in a maid outfit, just like Matsumoto. Her dress was dark blue and white, reaching to above her knees, and on top of her let down hair with no wolf features was also a white, frilly head piece, competing the whole maid look. (Mikari131: You can go see Mikari in her maid outfit on my photobucket along with the other pics i try to put up weekly.)

Matsumoto smirked like a cat at Toshiro, holding back the urge to laugh at his wandering eyes looking over Mikari again and again. He was totally smitten. This was a perfect chance for her.

"You see taicho, Mikari's working as a maid in the café." Her smirk never faltered as Toshiro nodded mindlessly.

"Uh-huh." He replied with a dazed look in his eyes.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "It would be a shame if she was kicked out with everyone like you said before." Toshiro looked down in thought, eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't want her sad now, would you?"

That got him. "Never". He muttered. "The café can stay for today."

Matsumoto cheered in the background at the news. Her plan worked for once, its never happened before.

"But." Her mood immediately dropped at his tone. "But?"

Toshiro growled low, watching Mikari. She was smiling down at two boys while taking their order. But he didn't like how they were looking at her with her dress on.

"Is there anyway I could stop these men from looking at her, without kicking them out or intruding on the peace?" He admitted to Matsumoto, continuing to growl with possession.

Behind him, a lightbulb appeared above Matsumoto's head. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"Enjoy!" Mikari happily cheered out. She placed a placed a plate of cookies in front of a couple and gave them both a cup of tea. They thanked her and she walked away.

The café was a huge success, everyone wanted to be there. It was quite fun to act as a maid through cosplay, though the dress didn't have to be short and frilly, it was catching the attention of all the male guests and she couldn't yell at them. Also at first she didn't want to do this at all since she was forced into it.

* * *

"_What's going on Matsumoto? Where are you taking me?"_

"_Just relax Mikari-taicho."_

_Mikari let out a sigh as Matsumoto dragged her through a dark tunnel, which she guessed was underground. It all started with Mikari being blindfolded in her office and then finding herself in this very tunnel with a smiling Matsumoto. She still questioned how she got blindfolded so easily._

_The two then came to a halt in the tunnel. Mikari looked around to see nothing different. She then looked on as Matsumoto knocked on the roof of the tunnel that seemed to stick out slightly from the rest. Light streamed out as a hole was taken out of the tunnel and an arm outstretched from the other side. Mikari tried stepping back and making a run for it, but Matsumoto grabbed her arms and hoisted her up to the hand, which then took her arms and pulled her up the mysterious hole. _

_Mikari covered her eyes from the bright light and felt herself be placed on a cushioned floor. Giggling was heard all around her._

"_Wolfy-chan!" She then heard and felt someone tackle her to the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw Yachiru laid out over her, looking as adorable as ever._

"_Yachiru?..." Mikari looked around her surroundings to see a simple room with a chalkboard, table, and chairs. Also standing around her were all the female fuku-taicho's and taicho's._

"_What the hell's going on?"_

_Unohana smiled down at her. "Welcome to the Women's Association."_

_The whole group cheered in celebration at Mikari's arrival, leaving her extremely confused. "...and why am I here?" She blinked her eyes slowly at the girl's._

"_well," Nanao started, pushing her glasses up her nose, a little glint shining. "Momo fuku-taicho was suppost to bring you here long ago..." A little laugh came from Momo. "Teehee, I forgot."_

"_Anyway's, we've called for your assistance today on a serious matter." Nemu pulled out a poster with a bunch of numbers on it. Nanao then brought out a pointer to point to the latest numbers from the right column. "You see, our budget has dropped exponentially in the last month...thanks to our president wasting all the money on candy."_

"_Yay! Yay! Candy!" Yachiru cheered from Mikari's lap._

_She smiled down at the little girl before looking up to Nanao, her finger pointing to herself. "So why do you need me? I can't make money magically appear in mid-air."_

"_Don't worry. With our plan, you will help us get money."_

_Mikari gulped lightly and started to crawl backwards from the others. They each had a smirk on their faces and an evil glint in their eyes. Slowly, step by step, they closed in on her at the wall, towering from above with arms reaching out to her. She tried letting out a scream, but was muffled by their hands._

* * *

And so here she was, forcefully dressed up as a maid to serve a huge group of shinigami drinks and cookies. It didn't go off to a huge start, but after a bit, Mikari began to enjoy herself. Also, somehow Rukia got involved as a maid and got Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, and Orihime to help out as well, since it wasn't just one big café, but small ones positionedall over the Sereitei. Though she still questioned many things like, why did they need her when they had so many others working, and, how did Matsumoto get permission from Toshiro to hold their café in the 10th Division area. Oh well. She was slightly thankful that he wasn't here to see her in a dress. That would be embarrassing.

"Mikari-taicho!" And speaking of Matsumoto.

Mikari turned to her voice, but had to take a retake of the scene. Somehow a stage with curtains behind it appeared out of thin air on one side of the café. Mikari stood there flabbergasted, unlike the guests, who acted like it was there the whole time. Was she blind or something. Then she snapped out of her surprise when she saw a hand pop out of the curtain, motioning her over. Against her better judgement, she went behind the stage and let out a relieved sigh when she saw Matsumoto.

"What you need Matsumoto?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for all of this. The cafe's a huge success!"

"Ok, but what's with the stage?" Mikari narrowed her eyes when she saw Matsumoto's cat-like smile...or was it a smirk. "Nani?"

Matsumoto shurgged and said, "I though that we should give everyone some sort of entertainment, so..." she placed a mic in Mikari's hand and patted her shoulder lightly. "You're gonna sing!"

Mikari stood there in silence with a blank face, compared to Matsumoto's smiling, bright face. Her hand began to twitch around the mic, holding back the strength to snap it. Anger was boiling up inside of her, steam escaping from her ears. And then it was unleashed:

"**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MATSUMOTOOOO!"**

Vibrations shook the area from the sound waves of Mikari's booming voice. The sakura trees shook, scaring away the birds, and the cups of the customers shook lightly too. All eyes of the customers went over to the stage, each one wondering what was going on. Back behind the stage, Matsumoto uncovered her ears once Mikari stopped her yelling. She had calmed down enough to stop yelling, but her face was red from yelling and her face looked very pissed.

"I...can't...sing!" She said out of breath.

"I beg to differ, you can sing."

"How would you know? I have never sung in front of you."

"Women's intuition." Matsumoto gave her a wink, then pushed her out the curtain and onto the stage. Mikari stumbled on her feet before getting her balance and looking out to the crowd. Everyone was staring at her with interest and she lightly laughed under their gazes and pressure.

Clearing her throat, she snapped her fingers in front of the mic, checking that it was on. "U-um hello everyone." She said into the mic. "Hope you're all having a good time at the café, being sponsored by the Women's Association."

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and she smiled lightly. "That's good. And now a special treat for you all, a one time event that I am forced to do...I will sing a little song for you all!"

The crowd began to 'ooo' at the news, side conversations were also heard. Known of them had ever heard her sing, so this was their chance to see if she was any good and Mikari knew they were all thinking that and she was getting worried that she wouldn't meet their expectations. She was beginning to shake in her shows and all over her skin. Taking in some deep breaths eased her enough to stand her ground with straight balance. She took in one final breath just as the music began to play in the background and a smile was one her face when she began to sing:

_Kodoku na yoru ga owatte_

_Mabushii asa ga hajimaru_

_Mado o akete hikari o abiteku_

All the customers stared in awe at the wonderful singing of Mikari. It was so peaceful in the air, yet strong in vocals. Her simple movements around the stage corresponded with her voice as if she was telling a story through her dance.

_Tooku kasunda omoide_

_Sukoshi nokotta kanashimi_

_Mune ni daite_

_Tsuyosa ni kaeteku_

Unknowingly to Mikari, Matsumoto had hooked up speakers all around the Sereitei so that her song was heard by all, even by some in the Rukongai. Everyone smiled at the sweet music echoing through the streets as they did their work or relaxed at the cafe's.

_Sotto akete yuku_

_Ashita e to tsudzuita sono tobira_

_Kitto susundeku_

_Atarashii sono michi o_

Two boys at the café watched Mikari with dreamy looks. "Damn! She's beautiful and talented!" One said, though his friend then punched his arm. "Shhhh! Watch it or Hitsugaya-taicho might hear you! We are in his area!"

_Aa hitomi aketara_

_Hiroi sora ga aru_

_Nee hanarete ite mo_

_Kokoro wa kitto..._

"Glad you both know your place." A voice said intimately behind the two.

_Surechigatteta omoide_

_Fureau yori butsukatta_

_Kotoba yurete hibikanai yoru mo_

Both of them froze as if they were slashed by Hyourinmaru and turned around with nervous eyes at Toshiro. He wasn't in his shinigami uniform though, instead he was in one of the outfits that the male servers were wearing. It was Matsumoto's idea, but he was alright with it since he could get close to the boys easily and shut them up about **his** girl.

_Ima wa kizuna ni kawatte_

_Kokoro musunda yuuki wa_

_Hana o sakase_

_Hohoemi ni naru ne_

"Now enjoy the show and don't you dare think about **my **girl!" The boys gulped under his glare and turned back to their table, eating their cookies quietly, hoping to avoid the cold taicho.

_Zutto mawatteru_

_Nagareteku kisetsu no kaze no naka_

_Sotto tsutaeau_

_Yasashisa to itoshisa o_

Toshiro turned his view from the boys to Mikari on the stage singing. His face brightened seeing Mikari enjoying herself on the stage, making everyone else happy. He then walked back and moved into the crowd, hoping that Mikari did not see him...yet.

_Nee koe o kikasete_

_Yasashisa ni kawaru_

_Sou todoiteru kara_

_Anata no kotoba_

_Aa hitomi aketara_

_Aoi sora ga aru_

_Nee kakenuketa nara_

_Waraiaeru ne_

(Song is "Skyblue Gradation" By Nana Mizuki, who if I could somehow make it would be Mikari's japanese voice actor, she's such an amazing singer.)

Finally the song ended and Mikari bowed to the audience, feeling exhausted from a simple song and dance. She was rewarded with a loud applause from everyone in the café and she heard cheering from outside the café too. Mikari turned to Matsumoto with red cheek and smiled as she gave her a thumbs up. After a final thanks to the crowd, she went off the stage and was brought into a big hug by Matsumoto.

"Amazing Mikari-taicho!"

"Ok, ok, thanks...now stop choking me!"

Matsumoto let her go and went off to go back to serving the customers. Mikari took this chance to sit down at an empty table and slouch back on the chair. She closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh in exhaustion.

"_I gotta stop being nice and doing what others tell me to do." _She thought to herself, feeling the sun beat on her and heat up her body underneath the heavily layered outfit. Why couldn't the day be over yet?

"Would the princess like anything?" A silky voice whispered in her ear.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the cool breeze of the voice. She was surprised at the sudden comment and her balance on the chair faltered. Her body slid off the seat and almost hit the ground, but at the last second was held up by a force. Mikari blinked down at an arm that was holding her up, then looked up to see that it was Toshiro holding her. Not only was she surprised to see him there, she was extremely surprised at his outfit that looked incredibly sexy on him. And the smirk on his face just made her face bright and her stomach flip.

"T-toshiro!" Mikari jumped off his arm in shock, backing up to hit the table. "W-what are y-you-"

"Well Mi-ka-ri..." Toshiro placed the tray in his hand down on the table and brought his body close to hers. "Can't I treat you like a princess? Especially after your little performance." he whispered, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, watching her eyes dart at everything but him.

"I-it's not that...it's j-just that...um...i...uh..." She didn't know why she was so nervous all of a sudden. It was like she was crushing on him all over again. Was it because of the comment? Or was it what older people called hormones? Well either way, it didn't help her beating heart as his lips hovered right above hers.

"Oi, TAICHO's!"

Mikari silently let out a relieved sigh that was held in and Toshiro leaned his head on her shoulder with a groan as Matsumoto ran over to them.

"Guess what?"

"What Matsumoto?" Mikari asked, lightly patting Toshiro's back as he lightly hit hsi head on her shoulder and mumbled some words.

"We've got enough money!"

"For the budget?"

"Nope!"

"Then what?"

* * *

"**THE BEACH?"**

That's right. The beach. All the money earned by the café was used for a one day trip to the beach. So everyone from the women's association was standing on the very hot sand, burning sun beating down on them in a variety of bathing suits. Only Mikari wasn't showing off. She had a giant yellow t-shirt over her body, she didn't feel comfortable yet to let the others see her outfit or figure. Though she was being paranoid, she was slowly regretting wearing the shirt with the sun over head.

"Isn't this vacation great!" Matsumoto cheered out, letting her boobs move around freely when she jumped up and down.

"Truthfully, no." Mikari rolled her eyes. "We should have a vacation after a long time of finishing work or when it's actually summer, even though the weather looks like summer."

"What I don't get is why go to the beach?" A male voice came from the right of Mikari. Beside her was Ichigo in a pair of swim trunks. He, along with his friends who helped out at the café, were all invited to the beach as a thank you.

"It's because I found them building a pool in my property." Another male voice said to the other side of Mikari.

"So they decided the beach instead." She looked up the man beside her. "And I'm guessing they invited you as an apology Bya-kun."

He gave her a slight nod and closed his eyes in annoyance when Yachiru jumped around him in joy. Yachiru then calmed down when Byakuya stuck a lollipop in her mouth. He was always prepared for Yachiro and her crush on him.

"Alright! Time to have some fun!"

Unohana suggested that they should have a sand building contest. Noone agreed at first, until she mentioned the prize money, then everyone formed groups and jumped into action. Once the contest went underway, Rukia, while working with her brother in the contest, noticed that Mikari had disappeared. Nanao overheard her question and said that she was whisked away by Soifon...and Yoruichi.

* * *

"So why did you bring me here?"

"To watch us on our fishing trip!"

Mikari looked down from her spot on top of a cliff, down to the ocean below where her sister and Soifon were in a rowboat. She looked at them in wonder, seeing the fishing rods in their hands, though so far they got no nibbles.

"Not to be mean, but why are you here onee-chan?"

"Hellooooo, vacation!" Was the cheerful answer, but Mikari just sighed.

"But it's not even the right season."

"C'mon Mikari-sama." Soifon spoke out. "Relax. Go for a swim."

"That will happen when onee-chan catches a fish."

"Then you better jump in!" Yoruichi cheered out, pulling her line up to show all. Mikari stared in disbelief, for years Yoruichi could never catch a fish, though she was a cat, one time though she did catch one with her teeth. But still, why of all days did she suddenly have the reflex to catch one.

Mikari tugged on her t-shirt lightly and looked around to see if anyone was looking. Seeing nobody around, she flung the shirt over head to reveal her one piece blue swimsuit with a skirt on it, and a striped shirt under it. With one final look over the edge, Mikari took two steps back before running off the cliff. She went into a point form and did a dive past the boat. Her body hit the cold ocean and she felt the water flow over her. Opening her eyes underwater, the sight reminded her how beautiful the ocean was. Throughout the blue water, the many colors of fish and coral reefs reflected in her eyes. After swimming a bit and admiring the scene, Mikari swam back up beside the boat for air,

"Relaxed now Mikari-sama?" Soifon smiled down at her which was returned.

"Hai! I feel so much better."

Yoruichi looked away from her first fish and smirked at her little sis. "Still self-conscious of people seeing you in a bathing suit I see."

"How about you shut it." Mikari swept her arm across the water surface and lightly caused a wave to splash Yoruichi. She was unfazed though and shook the water off, still smirking.

"Or, are you nervous that Toshiro might see you?"

"He's not here, baka. He hates the heat and decided to stay home like I should have done."

"You're wronggggg. At the last minute, Matsumoto dragged him here without you knowing. He's been in the beach hut this whole time."

That brought the nervousness in Mikari. Her breathing began to quicken and her face went beet red in front of the girls. In a blink of an eye, she dived back into the water to cool down.

"Oh my." Soifon flipped her upper body over the body, grabbed Mikari before she could dive farther and brought her back above the surface. "Now Mikari-sama, it's not that bad so calm down." She said, knowing that Mikari was freaking out in her mind. Unlike Yoruichi, who was laughing her ass off, she was acting more like a big sister now.

"Of course it's bad! I'm self-conscious and don't want my boyfriend to see me like this!" She yelled back still red.

"**KYAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The sudden scream surprised the three of them. They looked to the beach and saw a giant figure standing over the others, but it was difficult to tell what it was.

"The two of you get moving!" Mikari ordered out.

They nodded and jumped off the boat, to the cliff, then ran for the beach. This left Mikari to take her sweet time to get the boat back to land. She didn't need to hurry since she knew that everyone would be alright, and she still didn't want them to see her. Once she got on land with the boat, she looked on from a distance to see what was going on. Well she could say that she never saw anything like it. Everyone was fighting these giant watermelons with vine arms and legs that were grabbing some of the girls in inappropriate places.

Mikari turned away and walked off with a twitching eye at the scene. She then noticed that she conveniently walked right up to the beach hut.

"_Oh shit!"_ She thought before looking back and forth from the hut to the monster watermelons and then settling on the hut. _"Might as well get it over with." _And so she decided to enter.

Inside the hut was the average bar in the back, mats on the floor and wooden tables in the center of a group of mats. And there sitting by one of the tables was Toshiro eating a bowl of ice cream. Though his back was to her, she could see his black shorts and green muscle shirt. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to him, trying to be silent. But then under her feet, the floor creaked and she could hear Toshiro growl.

"I already told you Matsumoto, I'm NOT going out into the sun!"

Mikari giggled to herself. She could so imagine Matsumoto bothering him to go out. She left that thought behind and continued to walk to him, ignoring his yell as she wasn't Matsumoto. Once she was behind him, she swooped in and took his spoon of ice cream out of his hand right when he was about to take a bite. Mikari held back a laugh as Toshiro got an irk mark on his head and placed the spoon in her mouth joyfully.

"**MATSU-" **Toshiro started to yell turning around, but stopped and gasped when he saw Mikari. "M-mikari?"

She smiled and took a seat beside him, taking the spoon out. "What's cracking Toshiro?"

"U-uh n-nothing." He answered quickly, looking down at the ice cream. This was the second day now that he stared at Mikari more than usual just because she was wearing a different outfit. And it didn't help that today since she was in a bathing suit, her smooth skin was showing off with water dripping down too. He tried to seem calm and not go red, but his mind began to wander and his shorts tightened.

Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mikari slowly try to take another scoop of ice cream. As she lifted the spoon up, Toshiro took the bite instead of her.

"Toshirooooooo!" She whined childishly, tugging the spoon out of his mouth. But all he did was smirk at her.

"Technically, it is my ice cream." he stated as a matter of fact. She ignored his comment and looked away with a fake mad face.

"Mikari." She turned her body away from him. "Oh c'mon Mikari." Her wolf ears went flat against her head to block out his voice.

Toshiro sighed at her behaviour, though he found it adorable on her, it just made her Mikari when she was childish. He then took this chance to get right near Mikari and kiss the back of her neck. Hearing her moan got him to smirk and go to the next step. Catching Mikari off guard, he pushed her to the floor and positioned her on her back and he got right above her. During the fast movement, their feet accidently kicked the table and the ice cream fell to the floor, small drops flying at them both.

"Well that's a waste." Mikari giggled, red in the face of course, and wiped some ice cream off Toshiro's forehead.

"Oh well." Toshiro licked Ice cream off of Mikari's nose, staying near her face. "Time to start what I wanted yesterday."

Before she could get a word out, his lips covered hers in an intense kiss. Toshiro took advantage of her open mouth and let his tongue wonder the area he knew so well and claimed his. Matsumoto had ruined their moment at the café, so it was his time to enjoy. Mikari as well was enjoying herself as their mouths moved together. It was like an addictive drug to them. Then, her eyes popped open to see Toshiro's calm down and closed eyes, but the reason for her eyes opening was where Toshiro's hands were. One hand was moving over her legs, and waist, tracing over her skin with his fingers, and it was slowly slipping the strap of her bathing suit on her shoulder to the side. And the other was laid over one of her breasts, lightly rubbing it through her top and squeezing it. Mikari tried to hold back more moans from his teasing but the feeling was boiling up in her, and Toshiro didn't like it that she was holding back.

"Now, now. Let it out." He nipped at her neck, trying to break her focus. He then stopped suddenly to look over her shaking form. "You don't like this, do you?"

"What?" She looked at him surprised. "I do, really I do..." She admitted, feeling uneasy on the topic. "But-"

"But you don't want to go that far." Toshiro sighed, getting off her form and sat down like before, Mikari following suite.

"Look Toshiro," She gripped his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I would love to take it to the next step...but a lot is going on with the Arrancar's, Aizen, and other stuff. And then once it's over," She got up and placed herself in his lap, making sure to rub her hips against his. "We can have some fun."

Toshiro's eyes brightened and glazed over with lust as he brought her closer. "I do love that little plan of yours...but one simple question?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's going on outside, it is quite noisy."

"...yeah...you don't wanna know."

* * *

**Omake:**

"So did you two love birds have a fun time alone in the beach hut?"

"Matsumoto shut up or I will make sure you do all the paperwork for the next month!"

Laughter filled the night sky. The day had gone by quickly, and to end the day, a giant fire was made to roast marshmallows and light a few fireworks. Everyone relaxed on the now cool sand and watched Ichigo and Renji play with the fireworks while eating their marshmallows. Toshiro looked over to Mikari beside him, who had her giant t-shirt on again and had a deep, thinking face on.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Are you thinking how I knew you would be an amazing singer earlier?" Matsumoto popped in happily, but her mood dropped when Mikari shook her head.

"It's just I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

* * *

Back in the Sereitei, Hisagi and Kira were walking down the streets of the Sereitei, off for the bar, and then noticed Momo slouched down on one of the street benches with a sad face.

"What's wrong Momo?" Kira quickly questioned his girlfriend, taking a seat beside her.

"...i...i..."

"You what?" Hisagi asked.

"...I WAS LEFT BEHIND FROM THE BEACH TRIP!" She cried out, giving the two boys a heart attack form her yelling. "AND I BET IT WAS BECAUSE I FORGOT TO SHOW TAICHO THE WOMEN'S ASSOCIATION! GOMENASAI TAICHO! I WON'T FAIL AGAIN!"

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Mikari: "Finally the fillers are over with, and time for some action and fun in a major arc!"

Rukia: "Many new characters to appear in this arc, which is based on a filler arc shown in the actual Bleach anime, so sorry if it's spoilers."

"Next time is Chapter 33: The Zanpakuto Rebellion."

Mikari: "Time for some serious shit to go down."

Rukia: "You best not miss this."

Mikari: "So don't go away because zanpakuto's are about to appear."


	35. Chapter 33 : The Zanpakuto Rebellion

**Mikari131:** I'm truly sorry for the long wait again. I was doing an extra course during July, but now i'm done and can hopefully get to writing again. I know you've been waiting for awhile and I'm sorry. So this will be apart of the Zanpakuto arc in the anime, not exactly following it since i try to go off of memory, and i hope it doesn't spoil for anyone. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 33: The Zanpakuto Rebellion**

The sounds of a fight raged on in the streets of the Sereitei, and a crowd of shinigami formed to watch. Most of the crowd was filled with the shinigami of the 6th Division since the fight was their fuku-taicho Renji Abarai, versus Byakuya Kuchiki, their esteem taicho. The challenge was requested by Renji, and Byakuya accepted, just to teach Renji a lesson on who's stronger. And so far, it did seem like Byakuya had the upper hand for most of the fight, but the tables turned when Renji went into bankai and the crowd went wild.

In the crowd was also Kyoraku and Ukitake-taicho, watching in amazement at Renji's growth in strength. Atop the roof building behind them was also Mikari-taicho, though she watched with a smirk as Byakuya brought out his bankai. Renji was strong, she would admit that, but she knew that Bya-kun will sill be able to take him down.

Their bankai's clashed and both tried pushing the other back. Briefly Mikari saw Byakuya glance at his bankai with a surprised glance. She shook the thought away when Byakuya refocused, shunpo'd away from Renji's attack and slashed him to the ground with his katana. The crowd went silent but immediately began to cheer again when Renji stepped out of the dust, a few cuts and bruises, but he was fine.

"Alright, alright!" Kyoraku stepped out of the crowd, with Ukitake beside him. They approached Renji and Byakuya, both putting their zanpakuto's in their sealed forms. "That was an excellent display of your skills. And don't want the Sereitei damaged anymore from your fight."

"It was an excellent fight. And you have grown extremely in skill Abarai-kun." Ukitake complimented.

Renji bowed to the taicho's. "Arigato." He turned to his taicho and looked on in concern as Byakuya stared at his zanpakuto in silence. "Taicho?"

Byakuya snapped out of his thought and turned his back to them. "It's nothing." He walked away with nothing else, leaving the others confused at his actions.

"Well, he's acting strange..." Mikari jumped down from the roof and appeared beside Renji, looking in the direction Byakuya walked off in.

"I wonder what's troubling Kuchiki-taicho?" Renji questioned in thought.

Mikari gave him a light pat on the back. "Don't worry about it. Maybe you can give Bya-kun a cup of green tea, his favorite. He'll be better soon enough." A quick nod from Renji at the idea and he ran after Byakuya.

"So, any idea what could be bothering him?" Kyoraku asked beside Mikari. She thought back to when Byakuya glanced at his zanpakuto, but that didn't really make any sense. It didn't seem like something to bother him about.

"...no idea..."

"Let's not worry about it then. And isn't it time that you have your annual visit to the 10th Division?" Mikari's tail began to wag and she gave Ukitake a smile.

"Hai!"

"Oi! Don't forget there's poker night this week too!"

"I won't!" She ran off to the 10th Division, looking back to give the two a wave. Deep down in her stomach though, she began to have an uneasy feeling, but ignored it.

* * *

Mikari walked down the halls of the 10th Division, heading for the office. It was quite quiet...too quiet for a normal day in this division. Where was the normal yelling she loved to hear everyday?

CRASH!

"**MASTUMOTO!"**

Ahhh, there was the familiar yelling. Mikari sped her way to the office to see what was going on this time. She slid the office door open and lightly smiled at the sight of a pissed Toshiro, yelling at Matsumoto who was sitting on the couch. They didn't notice her yet, so she took the time to look around the room. She found one of the windows broken, probably what caused the crash from earlier. Also, she found a zanpakuto stabbed into the floor. Looking at the cat-like hilt, Mikari recognized it as Matsumoto's Haineko.

"Mikari-taicho! When did you get in here?"

The two finally noticed her and she gave them a smile. "Like a second ago..." Her gaze went back to the zanpakuto. "So should I ask what's going on?"

Matsumoto huffed loudly. "Haineko's being a damn bitch!"

"_Strange since she's a cat."_ Mikari thought with a small sweatdrop.

"Ohayo!" The three looked to the door to see Isane and Momo.

"Here's a note for the next fuku-taicho meeting." Momo walked over to give Matsumoto the note, and then bowed to Mikari. "Ohayo taicho!"

"How many times have I told you not to be so formal?"

"Is something wrong with your zanpakuto Matsumoto-san." Isane spoke out, looking down on the katana beside Mikari. A growl came from Matsumoto.

"Like I sad before, Haineko's being a bitch. We've been facing a lot of strong foes lately, so I thought that I could train, but Haineko is just ignoring me!"

Mikari's ear twitched ever so softly at the news. The feeling in her stomach made its way back, just like before. It couldn't be a coincidence. This was the second time she's seen something off with a zanpakuto, in her opinion. Then the weird feeling grew when Momo and Isane talked about not being able to communicate with their zanpakuto's lately. Mikari noticed Toshiro's eyes also widen in shock slightly and he looked deep in thought. He then walked to Mikari, grabbing her hand and beginning to drag her out of the office.

"Where are you going taicho's?" Momo asked seeing the two off.

"Seems like taicho wants to be alone with Mikari." Matsumoto teased, almost getting Toshiro to look back. He held back the urge and continued out the office with Mikari, who waved bye to the girls.

They walked down the halls in silence. Mikari looked at the back of his head in confusion. Toshiro was acting strange now, just dragging her along by the arm without a simple word.

"What's bugging you Toshiro?" She finally asked out loud.

Their pace slowed down until they finally stopped walking. Toshiro's head was down and his grip on Mikari's hand tightened.

"Have you noticed anything strange lately?" He asked her quietly.

Flashbacks of Byakuya, Matsumoto, Momo, Isane and their zanpakuto's popped up in Mikari's mind. The strange feeling grew even more in Mikari. By the look on her face, Toshiro knew that she noticed something going on.

"Ok, so I have seen something wrong," Mikari looked down in wonder, "and it all seems to be related with others zanpakuto's."

"...and has anything gone wrong with Amaterasu?" Her head snapped up at his question. "No! Of course not! I just talked to her yesterday. Why are you so worried? It's not like Hyorinmaru-"

She stopped short seeing Toshiro look at her with a grim face. "Y-you don't mean..." She gasped out.

"...yeah...don't you worry now." He said, trying to act calm and cool. Mikari easily saw past his act.

"Look, I can go talk to Amaterasu. Ask her what's going on with the other zanpakuto's, including Hyorinmaru." She reassured him with a smile.

Toshiro's grim face slightly brightened, though still was down. "That means a lot Mikari."

"Well then, better find a quiet place to talk to her!" Mikari cheerfully said, beginning to walk off. A hand grabbed hers instantly, stopping her from moving any farther. She looked back with a sigh at Toshiro, who seemed to look like he was begging her to stay.

"You don't have to go yet. We could go for a walk...be alone..." His eyebrow raised up suggestively. Mikari laughed slightly at his attempt and just waved his hand off.

"I do believe it was you who said that business comes before love. And I consider this important business." Mikari gave him a wink and walked away without anymore interruptions.

With noone in the hallway, Toshiro slouched slightly and mopped in the open without a care.

"Damn me."

* * *

Mikari took a seat on the grass in the back courtyard of her division. Everyone was out on duty, including Momo. So she was all alone and in a quiet environment. Makes I much easier for her to get to her inner world. She eased her breathing to a slow rhythm. In front of her was her sealed zanpakuto, standing firm in the ground. It began to glow and pulses of reiatsu traveled through the ground.

"Amaterasu." Mikari whispered as the light from the sword enveloped her body and all she could see was while.

The light dimmed and she found herself in front of the familiar sakura tree. Her smile faded when she caught no sight of the zanpakuto wolf. She looked around the open field of her inner world, but there was nothing, and noone. No zanpakuto spirit in sight.

"Amaterasu! Where are you?" Mikari slowly began to freak out. There was definantely something going on. Amaterasu always answered her.

Briefly, Mikari saw a moment of fire flash out of the corner of her eye, along with white fur. She quickly turned around and recognized Amaterasu and the fire mirror on her back.

"Amaterasu!" She yelled out cheerfully, glad to see her. The wolf noticed her, but did not turn around, instead, she began to run away into the distance.

"Matte!" Mikari sped right after the wolf, following short behind. "Where are you going?" She cried, trying to run faster, but Amaterasu was to fast.

After running for what seemed like hours, Mikari heard the sound of water splashing behind her feet. Along with her feet, her pants began to feel soaked. She looked down to see that she was standing in a pool of water. It was never in her inner world before, that she could remember. Mikari looked up with a shocked expression and a gasp was added when she saw Amaterasu running on top of the water, away from her.

"Please don't go! I wanna know what's going on! Don't leave me!" Tears dared to escape her eyes. Not once did Amaterasu turn back to her mistress, ignoring her depressed state.

The water underneath her feet began to glow just as her zanpakuto did earlier. Mikari let her tears flow and let out on more cry before the light took over again:

"**AMATERASU!"**

* * *

Mikari's eyes popped open. She found herself lying down on the ground, her back on the grass. Pushing up into a sitting position, she felt her cheeks were lightly wet. Raising her hand up to her cheek and then to her eyes, she saw tears on her fingertips. Her face dropped and it didn't make it any better when she saw her zanpakuto lying on its side. Mikari crawled over to it and held it to her chest. Her eyes widened when she felt cold around her sword instead of the normal heat she usually feels. She looked at her zanpakuto with such a fright in her eyes.

"Why is this happening?" Her voice cracked, tears and sadness choking her up. Not a flicker of reiatsu was felt from the sword, making Mikari curl up in a ball, holding her zanpakuto close.

Something small suddenly landed on her shoulder. Mikari turned her neck slightly and saw a Hell Butterfly relaxing on the spot.

"Oh what now?"

* * *

Atop Sogyoku Hill, the fuku-taicho's and taicho's, except the 11th Division, stood in the night waiting for the Sou-taicho. Yamamoto sent a message that there would be an emergency meeting up on the hill. Now they were waiting for both Yamamoto and his fuku-taicho. Mikari approached the spot, probably the last one to arrive and found Momo standing with Hisagi and Kira.

"Ohayo Mikari-taicho." Momo gasped when she saw Mikari's red eyes and cheeks. "What happened?"

"U-uh, n-nothing to worry about." She tried to reassure her, but Momo continued to fuss. As Momo fussed, Mikari took a quick glance around. Surprisingly, she saw Yumichika and Ikkaku, though they weren't fuku-taicho's yet they were sent here. Also, she saw Rukia as well. The list of strange events was just increasing.

Mikari told Momo she was gonna talk to some others and began to walk in Ukitake's direction. She mentally slapped herself when she saw Toshiro standing beside Ukitake. The thought of bolting left when Toshiro spotted her. He was obviously not pleased when he saw her red, puffy face.

"What happened?" He asked, voicing his concern and getting the attention of others. Mikari looked down to avoid anymore eyes and tugged on Toshiro's hand. He got the message and escorted her off to the side, giving them some privacy.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked again softly.

Mikari let out a sniffle, holding in new tears and quietly whispered to Toshiro what happened. His eyes went wide, not believing what she just said.

"Y-you are serious...right?" She sadly nodded to his unsure question. "I-i...I'm just so confused! What's going on Toshiro?"

A thud and the gasps of the fuku-taicho's caught their attention. It was Chojiro, Yamamoto's fuku-taicho, and he had collapsed in front of them, looking beaten and exhausted. Unohana went to his side to heal him, but he stayed unconscious. All the taicho's got together in the group, looking utterly confused. Then a strange reiatsu appeared behind them, on the other side of the hill. Mikari turned around, with everyone following her lead, and saw a strange new figure. It was a tall male figure with dark hair and pale skin. He wore a white robe with a collar of fur that had purple markings on it. Also aside form long nails, he had purple marks over his eyes. Mikari could smell a strange kind of reiatsu around him...it wasn't a shinigami's but sorta was in a way.

"Welcome shinigami...to your end." the figure spoke in a cold voice.

Everyone got in a fighting stance at his appearance. Before anyone spoke up, Komamura shunpo'd over and towered above the figure.

"Where's Yamamoto-sempai?" He growled out viciously, a shadow covering his eyes that glowed red in the dark.

"I already handled the old fart." His calm answer got the fuku-taicho's to gasp outloud and the taicho's to tense up and glare in shock.

Roaring out in anger, Komamura brought out his zanpakuto and unleashed his bankai. The figure stood calmly as the giant mechanoid bankai rose from the ground, behind Komamura. The others looked on, watching the bankai raise its giant sword up, ready to strike. But the unexpected happened. The bankai didn't attack the figure, but instead Komamura, slamming his sword down on the immobilized wolf man. Everyone stood in shock at the sudden event, all eyes growing wide.

"No way...the zanpakuto attacked its shinigami master..." Soifon spoke out in a shaky voice.

The bankai then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in the center stood another figure. It stood slightly taller then Komamura was. It had red skin and fire coming out of its mouth. It was also holding a sword like Komamura's and a bolas. Komamura looked up from the ground and stared at the figure, recognizing its reiatsu.

"A-are you...Tenken?"

The red figure did not respond. It's only answer was dealing a serious blow to Komamura's chest. His screams got the taicho's to go into action. Toshiro jumped up into the air and Soifon stepped forward as well, getting Tenken's attention on them while Mikari and Byakuya shunpo'd to Komamura and carried him to Unohana. Back with Toshiro and Soifon, they yelled out their shikai release...but nothing happened. Tenken took the chance to shoot a stream of fire at the two of them. They were able to dodge and land safely on the ground, but they were looking at their zanpakuto's in surprise.

"...our zanpakuto's won't go into shikai..." Toshiro said warily.

Some fuku-taicho's tried their zanpakuto's, but the result was the same. Noone could release shikar or anything. Mikari began to breath uneasily. Her chest began to not only hurt but also feel strange. It was like a warmth in her heart disappeared like her zanpakuto and was empty inside.

"You shinigami don't get it. I've released the zanpakuto from your control." All eyes went wide at the news. Was it possible that whoever this figure was could do that? It didn't make it better when he said look out to the Sereitei.

Down below, the Sereitei was bursting into flames. Screams of the lower ranked shinigami echoed in the sky. If the group could see, different figures with powerful attacks and specific weapons were destroying the buildings and bringing the Shinigami down...they were the zanpakutos. Then in an instant, the zanpakuto in their materialized forms in the Sereitei transported to Sogyoku Hill, standing beside the evil figure. Each of the zanpakuto's either glaring or smirking at the group.

"N-no way...the zanpakutos have materialized..." Spoke out Toshiro in shock that mimicked the others. Then from behind him, a tall man with long green hair and blue x on his face materialized. He wore a purple kimono with ice arms and legs, as well has a dragon tail behind him. Toshiro stared immobilized at the figure as it walked to the other zanpakutos. Mikari sniffed the figure's reiatsu, noticing Toshiro's reiatsu but also another familiar reiatsu...Hyorinmaru's.

Aside from Toshiro, other figure's materialized beside the shinigami, likely their own zanpakutos. Only a few, like Mikari, did not have their zanpakutos appear beside them, likely already materialized. Mikari was one of the only ones who could recognize who was who's zanpakuto, but out of the group in front of her, she could not find Amaterasu.

"The zanpakuto's are in control now! And now the war between zanpakuto and shinigami can begin!" The still unknown figure sneered out. And right below his and the zanpakuto's feet, the ground shook and rose up once he stabbed a katana into the ground, creating pillars of rock for him and the zanpakuto's to stand on.

"Oh I've had enough!" Mikari growled and started to charge for the zanpakuto's, ignoring the others call. Her hands began to be covered in white reiatsu which formed into claws. She jumped up into the air with the claws growing sharp.

"Dammit bastard! Tell me who you are and why you're doing this!" She yelled bringing her claw down to strike. Instead of her target, the claw clashed with a katana. Mikari smirked to herself.

"Nice to see you under these terms...Senbonzakura." She whispered to the masked zanpakuto dressed in samurai clothing, gripping the katana with her claw in midair.

Senbonzakura stood still holding the girl back from the laughing figure behind him. Then the figure finally decided to answer her, "My name is Muramasa and that is all you need to know."

"Scatter."

Mikari's eyes widened in realization as the katana in her claw shattered into millions of pink cherry blossoms in front of her eyes. In a split second, the petals rushed at her and forced her crashing back to the ground, dragging her a good distance across the earth until hitting a rock. She felt her body lose strength and she went unconscious after the petals left her scrapped and cut body.

Thankfully she wasn't out for long, but when she opened her eyes, she saw the zanpakuto fighting some of the shinigami. The war was on just as Muramasa said.

"You're awake." She heard behind her. Turning around, she saw Unohana, Mayuri, and a few fuku-taicho's.

"Can't sleep in this situation." Mikari looked up to the fights in the sky. She then caught sight of Renji's bankai about to fire its Babbon Bone Cannon at everyone

"**EVERYONE BOLT!"**

All shinigami eyes on the ground and in the sky turned to her. "What?"

"Unless you wanna die, I suggest you bolt NOW!" Were her last words before a red beam of concentrated energy was fired from the bankai. The hill went off in an explosion of dust, screams in the background.

* * *

Mikari ran atop of the rooftop, breathing heavily. She was able to escape the blast, unharmed, along with everyone else she saw. Thank god. But now she had no time to stop and heal her previous wounds from Senbonzakura. She and the others were not targets of the freed zanpakutos. Just perfect. Note sarcasm.

"Growl!"

Mikari snapped her head around to see a cloud of ash fly at her. Her feet pushed off the roof and she floated up into the sky. The cloud of ash slammed on the spot where she just was, but then began to fly at her again.

"Snap!"

Sounds of projectiles flew through the air. Mikari did a sky barrel around the stream of ash, dodging each small piece. She looked back to see balls of fire hit the ash, igniting into an explosion, the force pushing Mikari face first into a roof. Mikari rubbed her face with a groan, then heard the sounds of arguing.

"You got in my way dammit!"

'I don't think so! You got in my way!"

"You're just jealous that I'm stronger and got amazing breasts!"

"Ha! Who would be jealous of a cow like you!"

Above Mikari, she saw a catgirl with red hair and pink fur covering her chest and hips. The other figure was a small girl wearing a traditional white kimono and purple hakama with two bells attacked to a floating sash.

"Haineko...Tobiume..." She whispered getting their attention.

"Good thing your still alive cutie, I wanna finish you off myself!" Haineko smirked. She lifted her hand up to let the ash gather together and form her zanpakuto form.

"Gomenasai Mikari-sama but I must be the one to finish you!" Tobiume lifted one bell up and Mikari saw it lite on fire.

"_Atleast I can still use hakuda and small kidos against these two without my zanpakuto."_ Mikari got into a fighting stance ready to face the two zanpakuto's. They glared at each other before smirking at her, tightening the grip on their weapons.

"That's enough...both of you." A calm, unforgettable voice ran through the air. The zanpakutos loosened their weapons and sighed with a small bow at the figure on the other roof. Mikari's breath got caught in her throat and she looked over with wide eyes.

Atop the roof stood a tall woman, wearing a light purple kimono, cut off on the shoulders, a yellow obi and green bow at the waist with red markings all over the outfit. She had white hair that looked light blue in the moonlight, the same color as the wolf ears on her head and tail by her bow. Blue eyes shined on her face with red markings on it and her hair that had some hair clipped. And behind her head was a green mirror that had fire spinning off of it.

Mikari stared in amazement at the woman. She looked so beautiful yet there was such a sad expression on her face. Without a second though she whispered:

"Amaterasu."

* * *

**Omake:**

Mikari stared in amazement at the sight of Amaterasu on the other roof. She couldn't get over the fact that she was really there. Amaterasu also stared back at her mistress, with no emotion, but many thoughts going through her head.

"HEY! Wait a minute!"

Mikari looked over to Haineko who just yelled at her for attention.

"How did you know who we were! We never told you our names!" A small sweatdrop formed behind Mikari's head. "W-well... you did say you shikai's release commands...and you both remind me of Matsumoto and Hinamori in a way." She said with a smile, but her smile dropped when Haineko began to growl loudly.

"I am nothing like that old hag!" Haineko stomped her foot on the ground in anger. "I'm the one in style, not her! And my breasts far surpass hers!"

"Please don't yell at Mikari-sama Haineko, she just answered your question and they were good reasons." Tobiume spoke out gently.

"You're only sticking up for her cause you wouldn't want your beloved Momo to be upset."

"Leave Momo out of this! She is a wondeful girl!"

"Then go back to her!"

_"Yup" _Mikari thought with a smirk. _"Just like them."_

**SMACK!**

Mikari stared with wide eyes as both Haineko and Tobiume grabbed their heads in pain, a bump forming where they were holding. She looked behind them to see Amaterasu holding a paper fan.

"No more arguing you two. Or there will be a death penalty after this." Amaterasu said with a smirk like Mikari's.

"Hai Amaterasu-sama." The two said with a groan.

_"...I can see an amazing resemblance now...and I can't really say that's not me..."_ Mikari held back a laugh at the scene of Amaterasu lightly glaring down at the Two zanpakuto's who were apologizing. No wonder they say zanpakuto's are like their masters. Mikari felt like she was watching a video of her, Mastumoto and Momo. Scary.

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Matsumoto: "The Zanpakuto Rebellion arc has now begun."

Momo: "What will happen now to Mikari-taicho with the arrival of Amaterasu?"

Haineko: "Will they fight as all the other shinigami and zanpakuto's are doing?"

Tobiume: "And will we find out how they official met in the past?"

Matsumoto: "What are you two doing here!"

"Next time is Chapter 34: Mistress and Zanpakuto."

Haineko: "Well I though that someone much younger should take your place old hag."

Matsumoto: "You damn bitch! I've had enough of you!"

Momo: "A-ano, lets end the preview before anyone gets hurt."

Tobiume: "Hai."


	36. Chapter 34 : Mistress and Zanpakuto

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 34: Mistress and Zanpakuto**

Mikari stood in front of the mirror in her room and looked over herself. Her normal shinigami uniform, no longer the miniskirt form, 5th Division haori with a light green underside and red obi, instead of the normal white, tied overtop her whole outfit. The white tail and wolf ears with white light pink fur inside shined light blue under the sunlight from the window instead of white in the room. Her chocolate brown was now let down with some of it tied to both sides in high pigtails by two red ribbons. Lastly, her face with bright gold eyes looked mature to all, but looking in the mirror, she could still see a child.

She sighed at her reflection sadly and walked out of her room and left the 5th Division barracks with her head down. It didn't matter how she looked now, Mikari did not feel like herself anymore. Ever since the Zanpakuto Rebellion began, she felt lonesome inside. Something in her heart was missing...and that was Amaterasu. The scene from two nights ago would not leave her head:

* * *

"_...Amaterasu..." Mikari whispered at the sight of her, now materialized, zanpakuto. The said zanpakuto did not move from the rooftop when the ecstatic taicho walked happily forward on her rooftop._

"_Thank goodness you're alright!" She sighed in relief and had a big smile on her face. "I was so worried!"_

_Amaterasu closed her blue, emotionless eyes and held her right hand out. A cylinder of light formed in front of her palm. Once the light faded, a giant, blue paintbrush was in its place and she grabbed it tightly in her outstretched hand._

"_Shine from heaven's light..." She muttered when the brush fully condensed in her hand._

_Mikari's eyes widened. Blades of thunder formed around Amaterasu, pointing straight at the little girl, ready to fly._

"_N-nani..." She muttered, body shaking and eyes beginning to get watery._

_The zanpakuto opened her eyes and looked down at Mikari with a hint of sadness, unknowing to the three in the area. "Gomenasai...Mistress Mikari." She whispered to herself._

_Her pupils shrunk to slits. "Strike her now!" The blades flew forward at her command. Mikari stood frozen on the spot, watching the attack inch closer. She snapped out of it at the last second and jumped into the air. The attack left an explosion on the roof, but Mikari just kept her eyes on Amaterasu. The glare on her face made Mikari shudder. It made her want to cry all over again._

_She then saw Amaterasu twirl the paintbrush in front of her, creating a circle of fire. Out from the circle, flames in the form of wolves appeared. They stood growling at Mikari in the sky, staying by Amaterasu's side, waiting for her order._

"_Scorching wolves!" At her command, the wolves ran forward and jumped forth to the sky, leaving a trail of flames behind. Mikari knew she couldn't touch the wolves, but she did know a kido that could help, but it isn't her specialty._

"_Way of binding # 92: Aqua Armor!" the water vapor in the sky condensed into bubbles. The bubbles got together and went over Mikari's arms like a cloak of water in the form of tentacles. She brought her arm in a vertical motion, allowing the water to stretch out and slash right through one of the wolves. Her other arm pushed forward and the water wrapped around the other wolf. Steam went off when the water constricted tightly enough for the wolf to disperse._

"_Thunder rage!" A bolt of lightning came down from and struck Mikari head on. She let out a piercing scream as her whole body was enveloped by the attack and it didn't make it better that the water on her arms made the thunder stronger._

_The attacked stopped and Mikari fell to the ground, laying down in her own mad-made crater. She tried to pick herself up, but sparks flew around her body and kept her paralyzed. Her whole body was burned and she felt like a crisped piece of meat._

"_Ha! Is that all you got as a taicho!" Mikari heard a laughing Haineko above her. She was able to turn her head to the sky to see Haineko, Tobiume and Amaterasu._

"_You're worthless without your zanpakuto!" Haineko continued to laugh down at her._

"_All you shinigami need us to survive. But we won't be controlled by you again!" Tobiume spoke out as well._

_The two then went quiet when they saw Amaterasu's glare. They gulped and decided to run off for somewhere else. Now Mikari and Amaterasu were alone. Amaterasu's glare on the girl hardened, showing no sympathy._

"_You're just a kid afterall these years. You never deserved to wield my power." Mikari looked up sadly at Amaterasu's words. She could handle what the other two said, but hearing it from Amaterasu was just unbelievable and almost unbearable._

"_A-amaterasu...this isn't you..."_

_Amaterasu growled and turned her back to Mikari. "You are no longer my mistress. Next time we meet...I will finish you off, you will either give up or die!"_

_She disappeared without a trace, leaving Mikari to cry at the events and words of Amaterasu. Her cries brought Momo and Isane to her side. They tried to calm her down as they healed her, but she only calmed down once all the crying made her tired and she fell asleep._

* * *

Mikari shook her head of the memory. This wasn't the time to get sad. Yamamoto was missing, most of the Sereitei was destroyed, the new taicho's base was the 4th Division where most of the shinigami were as the amount of wounded was large, and noone knew where the zanpakuto's were.

Her silent walk from the 5th Division to the 4th Division ended when she saw Matsumoto and Momo walk out of the 4th Division area.

"All healed up Mikari-taicho?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, I should really thank Unohana." She tilted her head at them. "Where you two heading?"

"We're heading out to find our zanpakuto's." Matsumoto answered back to which Mikari nodded. "Ok, good luck." She said, watching the two run off.

Those two weren't the only ones who went off looking for their zanpakuto's. Others, like Toshiro, went off as well. Mikari would have gone too, but she had to heal her body.

Mikari continued into the 4th Division and headed for the main office. She opened the office door to see Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku there. Also, she saw Yoruichi inside too.

"Onee-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too." She laughed lightly before getting serious. "I actually came her with Ichigo once we heard about the rebellion from Rukia who escaped from the attack."

"Where's Ichigo then?"

"He went to find Rukia, who went out to find Byakuya."

Byakuya's name brought a heavy atmosphere to the room. During the rebellion, Byakuya had faced his zanpakuto, Senbonzakura. But noone had seen him after the fight. The worst could be imagined, but the 6th Division wouldn't hear of it.

Mikari spaced out as the taicho's talked about the situation. Yoruichi noticed this and gave her a light nudge.

"What?" She growled out in a hush tone.

"You need to relax." Yoruichi whispered back.

"Huh?"

"Maybe you need to head home...and when I say home, I mean home home." Mikari looked at her sister with a 'WTH' face. She was just talking nonsense or just plain voodoo.

"Ok, you're all boring me." Mikari joked to the group. "I'm gonna head out for a walk."

"Take care." Were the last words Mikari heard as she walked out. She left the 4th Division and began her own little walk down the streets of the Sereitei. Almost all the buildings around her were either completely destroyed or half torned to pieces. But thanks to the hard work of everyone, slowly the buildings were being repaired, though there was still the threat of an attack.

Mikari then thought back to what Yoruichi said. What did she mean by 'I need to head home home?' Then something sparked in her head, like a small lightbulb. When she said 'home home', did she mean the Shihoin Compound?

Since that was her only lead and she knew she couldn't ask her sis, Mikari decided to head there after so long.

* * *

Looking around the area, Mikari had a feeling of nostalgia. The Compound hadn't changed in years, everything was the way she remembered years ago. Even though she had been back for a few months now and her family knew she was here, she never had a chance to see the Compound.

"A-ah! M-mikari-sama!" She heard suddenly. Mikari looked at the front porch of the Compound and saw the male servant, or butler as she called him that watched over her like a nanny.

"Sebastian!" She cheerfully said, though the servant sweatdropped at this. "Please misses, my name is Kyoya. Remember?" "Yeah but shouldn't all butlers be named Sebastian, ne?" "You haven't changed at all misses."

Kyoya offered to give Mikari a tour and tell her family that she was here. Mikari declined, knowing that her family and even the servants would make a huge commotion, maybe even plan a big dinner, and now wasn't a good time. She told him that she wanted to be alone and he reluctantly left her.

Something took over her body like a weird feeling she couldn't explain. Her body moved on its own to the backyard of the Compound. Mikari didn't get angry though. She was actually happy to be in the backyard. It held so many memories for her. This was where Yoruichi told her that she adopted her into the Shihoin Clan. Also many times she played a game of tag here with Yoruichi, Kisuke, even Soifon and Byakuya, though Byakuya just angrily chased her as a kid...And this was where Mikari officially first met Amaterasu and released shikai...

* * *

"_ONEE-CHANNNNNN!"_

"_No matter how much you cry Mikari, I just can't help you."_

_A young Mikari, in the shinigami academy uniform, sat on the grass of the backyard of the Compound. She had puppy dog eyes on her face which was completed with her whining, all directed to Yoruichi who was sitting on the porch in her taicho attire._

"_You gotta help me onee-chan!" Mikari pleaded, fake tears falling down her face. "I heard from the teachers that to be a strong shinigami, I need to release my zanpakuto's shikai form. But they won't tell me how!" She had a little fit by rolling around on her back and hitting the ground._

_Yoruichi let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Mikari, but this is something you will have to figure out on your own."_

_This brought Mikari to stop her fit, but her ears went down in depression. "Can't you give me a hint or something?" She whined._

_Yoruichi crossed her arms and looked up in thought. After 5 impatient minutes, she looked back to Mikari. "Ok, first have you heard a voice talk to you when you're alone."_

_Mikari tilted her head to the right. It was a strange question. Yet, "yeah I have, well in my dreams mostly, even back with the scientists. I always hear a soothing voice, but our conversations get cut short when I ask for its names."_

"_That's a good start." Yoruichi gestured to the katana laying beside Mikari on the ground. "You see, that voice is your zanpakuto spirit. It's trying to connect with you so that you both can grow stronger together. But to do that, you must be willing to understand your zanpakuto and learns its name on your own."_

_The small girl stared in amazement at yoruichi and thought back to her words. "Connect with my zanpakuto..." her face scrunched up in a weird, funny way. Yoruichi had to cover her mouth to not laugh outloud. Trying to think hard on what to do pained Mikari's head and made her face scrunch up more._

"_UGHHHHHH!" She cried out, relaxing her face. "I don't know what to do!" Mikari gazed up to the sky, watching the clouds go by. "...I wish my zanpakuto could help me..." The sun came out from behind a cloud. A wave of sleepiness came over Mikari when the sun's rays hit her eyes. "My zanpakuto...my zanpakuto..." she whispered softly, eyes drooping down not strength in them._

_What happened next, yoruichi never saw coming. Mikari closed her eyes and just fell to her back slowly. Yoruichi jumped up and ran over to her. She tried shaking Mikari's body, but she didn't even twitch. It was like she was in a deep sleep._

"_C'mon Mikari. Wake up. Sleeping won't help you think."_

"_What's happened to the young mistress!" yoruichi jumped at the voice and turned around to see Kyoya on the porch, looking like he was about to pee his pants. 'D-don't worry, she's fine-" "I must call a doctor immediately!"_

_Kyoya ran off in a host and Yoruichi slapped her face lightly. A huge commotion was sure to start in the Compound. She looked back to Mikari who was smiling in her sleep. "Seriously. I'm hoping you're communicating with your zanpakuto or this is just worthless."_

* * *

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" Mikari screamed feeling herself fall down extremely fast. She saw the darkness of her subconscious whoosh by her. Her screaming died down as she got tired and the fall seemed to be going on forever. Then suddenly, her body hit a body of water with such a force. The water rushed over her as her body began to sink. Even though this was her subconscious, Mikari quickly freaked out and made her way to the water's surface. When she got to the surface, she was relieved to see land nearby, well she actually saw a field of flowers, but either way it was land._

_After swimming to land and relaxing on her back, Mikari decided to look around. She got up to talk blindly through the field. She knew she wasn't dreaming , but this was a strange part of her subconscious, nothing she's ever seen before. As she walked in silence, she noticed something run past her. She turned around to try and see, but it was too fast and zipped off in another direction._

_Mikari was extremely interested in whatever the thing was and decided to follow the route it left behind in the flowers. The route she was followed was leading her to a giant sakura tree. Before she reached the tree, she saw something white jump from the base of the tree to one of the high branches, hiding from her view, behind the petals._

"_Matte! Don't hide please, I just wanna talk." Mikari said sweetly to the tree, trying to get the figure to show itself. She heard the branch swish lightly, which got her to smile. "Please may I see you...or may I not see my zanpakuto spirit?"_

_Her last words got the tree branch to swing back and forth as a white blur jumped down in front of her, surprising Mikari enough to fall on her ass. Mikari took in the sight of a white wolf with red markings on its fur, and on its back was a lightning sword and mirror with flames spinning off of it._

"_Sugoi!" Mikari reached her hand up to pet the wolf's head. "You're such a kawaii okami!" The wolf blinked at the girl in surprise, but relaxed enough to wag its tail along with Mikari's. "Arigato tiny mistress."_

_The sound of a sweet woman's voice in a teasing way got Mikari to gasp loudly. "Y-you can talk?" "And much more," a giant wolf smile was on her face, "but you will see that in time." Teased the wolf, getting Mikari to cry on the inside. She wanted to see now._

_Mikari then opened her mouth to ask the wolf its name, but closed it when she remembered Yoruichi's words. She has to communicate and understand her zanpakuto to find out her name._

"_I know I won't find out your name so easily..." The wolf titled her head to the left, blue eyes waiting in anticipation for Mikari to continue. "...but I wanna know more about you! If that is alright with you?"_

"_...I wouldn't know what to say..." Her soft voice said, unsurity was heard by Mikari. "Can you tell me about this place and just about zanpakuto's?" "Well if it won't bore you...that's fine. I would get comfortable."_

_The two then got comfortable with Mikari relaxing against the tree and the wolf had her head on Mikari's lap. Like they were best friends for years. "Well to start with something simple, this is your inner world. It represents yourself deep in your subconscious and is the place I as your zanpakuto reside."_

"_And its basically the place where we communicate." "Precisely."_

_Mikari turned her gaze down to the she-wolf. 'A-ano...are zanpakuto's basically just weapons for shinigami's?" A sad sigh came from the wolf. "I guess you can say that. Us zanpakuto's are just used as the personal weapons of shinigami allowing them to use our abilities."_

"_But that doesn't make sense." The wolf looked up to smiling gold eyes in surprise. Mikari continued, "you zanpakuto's have your own forms like other beings, so you can't only be a weapon. And your powers are your own and not ours. We're both two separate beings, not just shinigami and zanpakuto. Yet it's even stranger that shinigami and zanpakuto are technically one, yet not. So yeah nothing really makes sense."_

_The sudden wolf-like laughter shocked Mikari enough to jump before looking at the wolf that had begun to roll around. "O-oh my...it's so stranger to hear you talk like that...so moving...and so confused..." "Ummmm...should I be offended?"_

_Moving from Mikari's lap, the zanpakuto got on its paws and stood in front of her. "You are more than I've seen mistress, and that has caught my interest." This got Mikari to laugh slightly. "Well I guess thats good."_

"_I want to be your zanpakuto."_

"_...but aren't you already. Not that I'm complaining..." Mikari tilted her head and the wolf chuckled. "Yes I am...what I mean is I wish to fight alongside you. Give you my powers and help you grow stronger!"_

"_If that is your decision..." She stood up and looked down at the wolf with a smile. "But I don't want you to think you're giving me your powers for myself...I understand that they are yours and I will grow stronger to be a worthy shinigami to use them and obtain my own powers to protect others!"_

"_Hai mistress!" "Please, my names Mikari."_

"_And my name is-"_

* * *

_Yoruichi paced back and forth on the porch. She knew that Kyoya would be back with a doctor and Mikari wasn't damn awake yet. A huge mess was sure to come. _

_Suddenly a bright light came from behind her._

_She turned around to see that it was Mikari's zanpakuto that was glowing. Her eyes widened when she saw Mikari's arm move to the sword, pick it up and hold it up to the sky. All while having her eyes closed._

"_Shine from heaven's light...Amaterasu..." Mikari's mouth moved slowly. The light around the sword brightened and then as quickly dimmed to reveal a staff with a golden sun cross on the end. It wasn't like anything Yoruichi had ever seen before._

_Mikari's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to give her sis a toothy grin. "Yo, I did it."_

* * *

Mikari let out a happy sigh. That was one of the greatest moments of accomplishments she had in the past. Such a happy time...yet it was being forgotten by the one person she had shared it with. Her ears drooped as she looked down at the garden in front of her, holding back tears for like the hundredth time. "Dammit all." She grinded through her teeth.

BOOM!

Her head snapped to see a section of the Shihoin Compound roof on fire. She clenched her fist, having a pretty good idea on who caused it. Mikari shunpo'd to the section of the Compound that was on fire. On the ground, she saw a few servants collapsed on the ground, probably surprised from the attack. She got to their sides and was relieved to seem that none of them were badly hurt.

Mikari shook their shoulders to get their attention on her. "Hurry up and get out of her! And make sure noone else enters the area!" She ordered getting them to nod. "Hai!"

After they all ran off, Mikari refocused on the situation. She happened to be in the training area of the Compound, with part of a roof on fire. The elders would surely eat her ass later for this...and the damage she knew would come in the future as she felt the familiar wave of reiatsu of her zanpakuto around her. And out from the fire stepped out the beautiful Amaterasu.

"I had a feeling you would be here." She smirked down at Mikari from the roof.

"I beg you one last time Amaterasu," Mikari cried out. "Please stop this. We don't have to fight-"

"I already said that next time we meet, I would finish you off." Her paintbrush materialized in her hands. "And I intend to follow through with my little promise!"

The two glared at each other knowing in the back of their heads that this would be the final and only fight.

* * *

**Omake:**

Mikari and Amaterasu glared at one another, getting in position to strike at one another. Then Amaterasu relaxed her stance and closed her eyes.

"We don't have to fight yet." Mikari looked up at her confused. "Huh?"

In a blink of an eye, Amaterasu was off the roof, now sitting in a chair beside a small table with a tea set on the table.

"Please sit down, enjoy some tea." She kindly offered. Mikari just anime fell and jumped back up with a pissed face.

"What the hell! Aren't we gonna fight!" "That's in the next chapter." "...Right."

Mikari walked over and took a seat at the table where Amaterasu offered her a cup of tea. The two sat silently, drinking their tea in peace.

"So how's it going with Master Hitsugaya." Mikari spit out the tea in shock at the question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well he won't be seen for awhile, so I think the audience should have something." "I don't think so, this is a serious moment. and you're my zanpakuto you already know enough!"

"Anyways," Amaterasu continued in a gentle voice, ignoring what Mikari said . "you two have been together for awhile and haven't even mated. he hasn't even left his mark on you. I think soon you should go to the next step."

"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THAT! AND WE'RE NOT ANIMALS SO DON'T SAY MATE AND STUFF!"

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Rukia: "I guess the time has come for Mikari and Amaterasu to finally fight."

Ichigo: "Kind of depressing that noone will see them fight."

Rukia: "How can you say that! It's horrible enough for partners to fight!"

"Next time is Chapter 35: Clash of Partners."

Ichigo: "Hey aren't you suppost to be fighting with Sode No Shirayuki now?"

Rukia: "That's off camera in this story thankfully, but you can see it in the bleach episodes, i believe are eps-"

Ichigo: "Nahhh. Too lazy."

Rukia: "You're ridiculous!"


	37. Chapter 35 : Clash of Partners

**Mikari131:** I would like to say that this is hands down the longest fight scene I have ever written, so I hope you all like it. I did my best to get it up earlier before the weekened as it was meant to be planned, but hey better for you all. Also for this chapter there is no omake since this was a serious fight.

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 35: Clash of Partners**

Both shinigami and zanpakuto took their stances, reiatsu flaring up. Their gazes stayed on the other, watching every movement and breath they took. Both of them tensed their muscles. Amaterasu tightened the grip on her paintbrush, while Mikari clenched her fists. Their gazes turned into hard glares. Every technique between the two was known by the other. There were no secrets between the ex-partners. This fight would be determined by how well they use their techniques. And neither female okami would hold back. The begging was over. Here was the moment...no turning back.

Mikari's pupil turned into slits and her reiatsu concentrated around her fist. She quickly shunpo'd above Amaterasu. The zanpakuto's eyes shrunk as Mikari's fist inched closer to her face. There was a quick flash and dust flew in the air. Mikari began to growl when she noticed that her fist made contact with the roof. And Amaterasu was not even near the crater her fist made. Without a second thought, Mikari got on her feet and turned to the sky. She knew fully well not to have her back to Amaterasu, whom she sensed above. And she was right. Amaterasu already had her blades of thunder ready to go.

"Strike her down!" Amaterasu's pupils slits mimicked Mikari's. "Blades of Thunder!"

The blades soared through the skies, crackles of electricity reigned in the sky. Mikari moved off the roof and into the air. She easily dodged left, right, down, and up, no blades got near her. But then her eyes widened when she saw the blades redirect and charge at her again. Wouldn't be easy to dodge now. As she thought of a plan, Amaterasu stood a good distance away. Watching the blades get closer to Mikari got her to smirk. There was no way she could avoid the attack. They were locked onto her reiatsu.

"Way of Destruction # 58: Tenran!" Amaterasu watched in curiosity as Mikari moved her arms in circular motions, releasing a giant tornado blast. The tornado flew to the blades and halted their movements. Mikari didn't stop the kido there though. She then moved the tornado blast around so that it went for Amaterasu. And in the tornado was Amaterasu's Blades of Thunder. Amaterasu moved quick to defense. She spun her paintbrush in front of her, moving her reiatsu around to form a barrier. The tornado and blades made contact with the barrier and an explosion went off. All the while, Amaterasu stayed calm in the situation.

The smoke from the explosion was blown away by the air and Amaterasu's barrier went down. She had no time to react as a chain of energy flew through the air and circled Amaterasu. The chain tightened around Amaterasu and her arms were bound to her side. Amaterasu growled and struggled against her binds. Her reiatsu clashed with the chain, sparks flying all around. But all her struggling did nothing to loosen the chains, only have them tightened. She glared up to see Mikari holding the end of the chain.

"You're really into kido's today. Way of Binding # 63: Sajo Sabaku. Nice touch." Amaterasu said smugly.

Mikari tightened her grip on the chain. "Well kido is one of the only ways I can fight you." _'And it reminds me of working alongside you.' _She shook that thought away. This was not the time for remorse or such.

"Lets see how far kido's get you." Amaterasu said darkly, a shadow looming over her eyes. Lightning surrounded her body and began to flow over the chains around her body. The current then followed the chain, towards Mikari. She didn't wanna risk letting Amaterasu free after she finally got her. So a quick idea came to mind.

"Way of Destruction # 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" She yelled out. Lightning formed on her hands before flowing through the chain like the current Amaterasu sent. The two currents raced towards each other and met in the middle, releasing an explosion. Mikari held on tightly to the chain. The force of the explosion was going against her, making it difficult for her to hold on. She grinded her teeth to hold back from yelling out in pain at the force pushing against her and the cuts on her body from the extreme winds of the blast. Something then smacked her hard in the back and she fell to the ground.

Mikari pushed herself lightly off the ground, coughing up some blood in the process. She got on her knees and felt a sharp pain flow through her back. That blow did a number to her. Flexing her muscles though got her spine to crack and she felt a bit better. Her back didn't hurt much anymore so she got to her feet and turned around to see Amaterasu standing on the ground, a good distance away. Looking over Amaterasu's body, she saw a couple of cuts on her, probably from the explosion. Mikari then took a guess that the blast loosened the chains grip on Amaterasu, giving her the chance to get behind her and smash her to the ground. Though Amaterasu still got slightly hurt from the blast she saw.

They both took a breather, gazes still on the other. Their chests went up and down, breaths short and rasp. It didn't seem like much went on so far in the fight, but they could tell that their reiatsu's were quickly leaving them, along with the strength in their bodies. Though at the moment, they could careless about the state of themselves.

Mikari then ran towards Amaterasu with a loud cry. When she got in front of Amaterasu, she began to throw a fury of punches at her. Amaterasu began taking steps back, dodging the fists aimed for her. She moved left and right as quickly as she could. But she did take some blows to the stomach, and then her face when she bent over in pain. Mikari wasn't gonna stop after one good hit or two. She kept going, staying focused. Her fist then moved for an uppercut to Amaterasu's chin, but it collided with something else. The glare on Mikari's face hardened at the sight of Amaterasu's paintbrush, holding her fist back. The skin on her fist went red and was bruised. Mikari then took the chance to flip her body around to have her hands on the ground, holding her up. Then her legs swiped up to kick Amaterasu's paintbrush to the side and follow around with the other leg to get her vulnerable stomach. Amaterasu flew back into one of the Compound walls and gasped for air. She held herself up by the wall, but had a hand clutching her stomach. A trail of blood seeped out of her mouth. Mikari got back on her feet and took in breaths. She smirked in triumph at the damage, it was payback for her back. Good thing Amaterasu did not specialize in hakuda like her.

"Don't think you're close to winning!" Amaterasu yelled out, seeing the smirk on Mikari's face. Her paintbrush reappeared in her hand and the flames on the mirror behind her head began to flare up in anger. Part of the flames separated and formed a giant ball of fire in front of her. She brought her paintbrush back and smashed it against the fire ball. It was pushed forwatf and spun to Mikari.

'_No point dodging, it might be locked on me like the blades were.' _Mikari thought quickly.

She held her hand out in front of her, gathering her reiatsu. "Way of Binding # 39: Enkosen!" Her reiatsu formed a disk shape and took the fire ball head on. The mini shield held up strong against the giant attack. Fire blew past her as the ball of fire began to disintegrate slowly. Mikari then heard the sound of thunder crackling behind her. She turned around with her eyes wide. Amaterasu was charging at her with lightning covering her paintbrush in the shape of a katana's tip. The paintbrush-sword went down upon Mikari in a slashing motion. Mikari grunted in pain of the blow, her blood dripped down.

Amaterasu's eyes slightly widened in shock. Her paintbrush did make contact with Mikari, but not in the way she thought. Mikari's hand was covered by reiatsu in a claw shape, and it was gripping the lightning tip of the brush. The blood dripping was from her hand was part of the lightning dug into her flesh. Mikari tried to keep her balance, holding Amaterasu back and the shield that was holding the fireball back in the other. Amaterasu kept pushing forward, seeing Mikari's heavy breathing, indicating her strength wouldn't hold out long. Finally the fire dimmed down against the shield and Mikari could focus on Amaterasu. She dropped the shield and made her hand into a wolf claw as well. Then she took the chance and swiped her claw around. What she made contact with was the air. Amaterasu had quickly jumped into the air when she saw Mikari form her other claw. And now she prepared her favorite attack.

"Thunder Rage!" She yelled out, firing a beam of electricity from the tip of the katana tip. The beam shined in Mikari's eyes. Her body shook, remembering the pain of the attack from last time. If she took the full blow of the lightning again, she could be completely paralyzed...and much more.

The blast hit her body head on, there was no time to dodge. Amaterasu looked down as the smoke of the explosion blocked her view of Mikari. What was bugging her was that she didn't even hear a scream of pain from the girl. The cloud then disappeared and Amaterasu looked on in shock, but she was also impressed. Mikari was on her knees, sparks around her body here and there, yet she wasn't burned as much as last time. This was so because she brought her sealed zanpakuto out and stabbed it into the ground when the beam hit her.

"Impressive..." Mikari looked up at Amaterasu with a tired look. The zanpakuto continued, "you used your katana as a lightning rod of sorts. That way my attack didn't harm you as much since it was redirected to the ground where it has no effect."

A small laugh came from Mikari. "I'm glad to get a compliment from you."

She smiled up at Amaterasu during the quiet break. Seeing the young girl smile made Amaterasu smile slightly. Then she noticed what she was doing and went back to a frown and a hard glare.

"You have been lucky so far in this fight," Amaterasu said darkly to Mikari. She gulped at her tone. "but your small kido's cannot help you forever! They are nothing compared to my abilities! I can do so much with my ability to control lightning and fire! My techniques are endless!"

"I know what you are capable of!" Mikari yelled back, getting on her feet. "And I've always admired your powers!"

"Then you know that my powers are my own! A small girl like you should never be able to use them just to grow stronger!"

Her words made Mikari step back slightly in shock. But also, it sparked a memory in her:

* * *

"_Why can't I call you Ammy?"_

"_Because I do not wish for you to Mistress."_

"_Then don't call me Mistress, just Mikari is what I want."_

"_But that is dishonorable Mistress."_

_Mikari sighed in aggravation and laid back on the grass in her Inner World. Amaterasu walked up beside the shinigami student and laid down beside her._

"_Why bring this up Mistress?" The wolf licked the girls cheek and she giggled._

"_We're equals." She said. "So you shouldn't have to address me as a higher person. I'm only a shinigami borrowing your powers."_

"_But I'm allowing you to use my powers because I want you too. They may be mine, yet in a way they are yours since you and I are one."_

"_If that's alright with you, but that doesn't mean you have to call me Mistress."_

"_Please Mistress Mikari, I don't want to get into this again."_

* * *

_'That's right.' _Mikari grabbed the katana and took it out of the ground. She took slow breaths and listened around her. Other fights were going on by the explosions in the air. Then she looked over herself, cuts and burns all over her body, and blood falling from her mouth, hands, and some cuts. Amaterasu stared on in confusion at Mikari. She was acting so calm as she checked over the situation. But she shouldn't be calm, she should be worried. Then she saw Mikari raise up the katana into the air.

"...shine from heaven's light..." Amaterasu's pupil went to normal, but her whole eye contracted at those words. Mikari looked up to Amaterasu with a determined look on her face. "...AMATERASU!"

The katana began to glow bright and a burst of energy was released. Mikari's reiatsu was raised up drastically as the katana's shape morphed slowly. All the energy was able to push Amaterasu slightly back in the air. She watched in amazement as her familiar shikai form was released by Mikari. Sparks and flames danced around her body with the reiatsu. The golden staff was finally materialized and Mikari took it in her hands, spinning it around before taking her stance.

"You did say long ago that your power was mine..." Mikari tightened her grip on the staff, more sparks began to fly around it. "Now let me show you how well I can use it!"

The sparks gathered together at the sun cross and formed a lightning sword cover as Amaterasu did earlier with her paintbrush. Left over sparks also formed into her Blades of Thunder. Mikari then jumped at Amaterasu with a yell, staff held up above her head, and blades flying at the zanpakuto. Amaterasu growled loudly at the turn of events. Her paintbrush got covered in flames in the same shape as Mikari's, and she created many fireballs by her side. Then she jumped at Mikari too. Their weapons clashed; sparks, flames and reiatsu flew around, and many explosions occurred as the blades and balls met. The two element swords slid across each other, being driven against each other by the holders. Mikari and Amaterasu glared at each other, looking past the swords. They both then pushed each other apart and stepped away in the air.

"Flare Blitz!" Amaterasu held her paintbrush to the side and allowed her whole body to be covered in flames as a fiery aura.

"Volt Charge!" Mikari called out, being surrounded by electricity in her own sparkling aura.

They both let out a cry and shot at each other like missiles, a trail of their elements following behind. They both slammed into each other at high speeds before bouncing off the other. Mikari flew up then turned around for Amaterasu again. They collided and the force pushed them apart into different buildings of the Compound. With no time to think of recovering, Amaterasu jumped out of her hole and flew at Mikari, still covered by flames. She brought her paintbrush in front of her to have the flames at their strongest at the tip. She saw Mikari doing the same with lightning to her staff before shooting like a rocket at Amaterasu. The tip of their weapons slid right beside the others, as did their bodies. The two girls landed back to back on either side of the backyard. A giant cut appeared on both of their left shoulders, sliding down to their chests, the side closest to each other when they charged. Blood gushed out of both of their wounds, but only Mikari fell to her knees. She had lost the most energy and obtained the most damage so far in the battle. Unlike her, Amaterasu still looked well enough to keep going for a long time.

"...why?" Mikari spoke out in the silence. Amaterasu turned around still having Mikari's back to her. "Why what?" She softly asked back.

Mikari kept her head down, hiding her tears from Amaterasu's view. "WHY ARE WE DOING THIS! EVERYTHING'S JUST SO CONFUSING!" She cried out in a loud weep. Amaterasu stood frozen at the sounds of crying coming from Mikari.

"I DON'T GET WHY WE'RE FIGHTING! OR HOW I COULD USE SHIKAI!" She continued to cry out. All the emotions held back were being released. It didn't matter anymore that they were still not done the fight.

Amaterasu looked down from all the cries. She didn't wanna answer those questions. They fought because of the rebellion. That was it. Zanpakuto's fighting for their reasons of freedom. To show individuality outside of the shinigami's Inner World. All thanks to Muramasa. Then Mikari released shikai...because Amaterasu allowed it, and Mikari's willpower got to her. But mostly, Amaterasu wanted to see in person how she used her power. She wanted to fight Mikari that way. And still, she would not answer outloud.

Figuring out that Amaterasu would not answer, Mikari slowly got to her feet with her staff as support. "If you don't wanna answer that's fine...but answer this atleast."

Amaterasu listened intentfully as Mikari spoke: "Why did you leave me?"

The zanpakuto's eyes widened at the question and when Mikari turned around with a tear stained face. She lost composure, stumbling back and shaking all over. Could she answer? Mikari stared on hopefully. The question bugged her the most of everything that has happened.

"...you wanna know why..." Amaterasu whispered in a shaking voice. Mikari watched as Amaterasu's flared up again and she glared at Mikari viciously. "BECAUSE I FELT WORTHLESS!" She cried out like Mikari did, but with more anger in her voice.

Mikari then noticed balls of fire and blades of thunder surround her. She had no escape. But she had one small idea as she watched Amaterasu's reiatsu and fire behind her rage around.

"Hyoga Seiran." She whispered to herself, placing her fingertips down as close as she could to the ground. A wave of ice then formed and went straight for Amaterasu, stopping below her feet. This was a special kido she learned from Toshiro, for a little variety in her attacks. Thankfully Amaterasu did not see. But she continued to yell angrily.

"I felt worthless because you hardly used me as a zanpakuto! You mostly used hakuda and other techniques! The only times you needed me was for high kido's! You never respected me!"

That caught Mikari's attention. All she ever did was respect Amaterasu as her own self. So why was she yelling out lies like that? And also, she was the one who told Mikari to grow strong and get her own techniques aside from her zanpakuto:

"_You're gonna grow strong Mistress. I know your style of fighting is more than my abilities. So go learn more styles that suit you."_

"_I will learn more! But you will still always stay by my side!"_

So then...

"Stop lying!" Mikari yelled out, catching Amaterasu's attention. The two met the others eye. Shock in Amaterasu and tears in Mikari's. "Stop lying about us! None of it is true!"

The last bit of Mikari's reiatsu flared up. Her last move was here.

"SHUNKO!"

Amaterasu watched with an extremely shocked expression as the technique formed. Reiatsu and kido moved around Mikari, covering her body and pushing the fire and lightning attacks away. The forceful winds pushed her haori off her outfit, but ripped apart the upper part of her uniform and parts of the bottom. All Mikari stood in was a miniskirt version of the bottom, and all the covered her upper body were bandages wrapped around her chest. Amaterasu didn't stare at the white kido covering her body, but at the bandages. They were from the last battle, but also to hide the sacrs of the experiments and the one surgery after her bankai backfired in the past. Now tears entered the zanpakuto's eyes. She was using the technique that her sister taught her, but it was only suppost to be for emergencies. It wasn't known if the strain would affect her body of past wounds or just the present. But she was still using it to stop Amaterasu.

"I'm gonna make you tell me the truth of what is happening!" Mikari wasted no more time and ran for Amaterasu. The fire balls and thunder blades swarmed in front of her. The kido on her arms pushed them aside, or she just punched them out of the way. Blood from the punches didn't bother her. She just kept her gaze on Amaterasu who continued to stare at her in shock. Amaterasu still had a worry look on her as she fired a beam of fire at Mikari. That didn't stop her though, she didn't even dodge. She just ran right through it and split it apart. Amaterasu knew it didn't matter now what she did, Mikari would just follow and slam her down. So she just stood there, ready to take a blow. But then, it came as a surprise as Mikari jumped at her, but did not attack. Instead, she hugged Amaterasu tight. The kido around her didn't even burn her, it just stayed calm.

"I'm so sorry Amaterasu...for everything. I didn't mean for you to feel worthless or anything. I just wanted to know the truth. So I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me..." She whispered softly, tears falling. Amaterasu stood frozen on the spot, shocked at Mikari's words. No words would come out of how she truly felt. This was her chance to tell the truth, but she couldn't.

Then the sound of thunder crackling was heard. Amaterasu looked up to see dark clouds hover above them, and a beam of lightning charging up before being shot down at them. She watched in amazement, remembering that Mikari shot ice below her feet, which was now water since the flames behind her burned it in anger. Mikari had it all planned. strike her in the same way she did earlier, by having water by her, allowing the attack to be doubled. Amaterasu smiled lightly as the beam hit them both head on. The force blew debris everywhere and parts of the walls broke off. When the attack stopped, both Mikari and Amaterasu were lying down on the ground. Their bodies burned to a crisp, but both still breathing lightly. Seconds later, Amaterasu groaned in pain and slowly got to her feet. She looked down at Mikari with a sad smile.

"You won this round...so I won't finish you off..." She softly said to the unconscious girl. The only reason she wasn't unconscious was actually because Mikari's shunko protected both of them. But Mikari fainted since it was her last bit of energy and she was exhausted.

Amaterasu let a few tears escape her eyes and hit the ground. "...arigato...Mistress Mikari..." Where her last words. She then disappeared from the Compound at the same time as voices were heard in the background. Sounds of feet were running over to the spot.

"Misses Mikari! Hurry! Call a doctor!"

"Taicho! Hold on! We're gonna get Unohana-taicho! Please be alright!"

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Yoruichi: "That was seriously an amazing fight! But it was so horrible too!"

Urahara: "You're just emotional because it was Mikari and Amaterasu fighting, but now it's over."

Yoruichi: "Hey this is your first time here. Maybe because you haven't had much screentime."

Urahara: "Hush up."

"Next time is Chapter 36: Illuminating Light."

Yoruichi: "Well maybe now Mikari can finally relax after a fight like that, but what of Amaterasu now."

Urahara: "No breaks yet. The zanpakuto's are about to attack again."

Yoruichi: "Great. Though what i'm actually mad about is Mikari used Shunko!"

Urahara: "You're more upset about that then Amaterasu disappearing!"


	38. Chapter 36 : Illuminating Light

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 36: Illuminating Light**

In one of the hospital rooms of the taicho section of the 4th Divison, Mikari laid silently in the white bed wearing hospital robes. Her breathing steadily went up and down as she slept peacefully. It had been 3 days since her fight with Amaterasu, she was now recuperating from the surgery. Her body was placed in cool water to handle the burns before her body was stitched up and bandaged. The bandages were around her chest again, arms, legs, forehead, even her wolf ears and tail. A breeze then came in from the open window beside the bed. Mikari shivered in her sleep slightly and in the end woke up from the cold. Slowly her eyes opened up, blinked a couple of times, and looked around her environment. She brought her hand up from underneath the blanket to get the sleep out of her eyes and slap herself awake from the hospital nightmare. When she saw her arm, she had to stop and take a moment to stare at the bandages. The fight from 3 days ago flashed in front of her eyes. Mikari's eyes went down in sadness at the memory of the words, pain, and Amaterasu's angry face.

"Ugh, forget it Mikari." She muttered to herself, shaking her head to get the memory away. Then she pushed herself up to a sitting position...well tried. Throughout her upper body, centered in her chest and back, pain shot through her all at once, making her immediately lie back down and groan in pain. "Ah fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"I hear my little sister screaming."

Mikari groaned at Yoruichi's teasing voice and closed her eyes. "Please onee-chan. I don't need this talk right now."

"But you do." Yoruichi said in a serious voice. She walked over to sit on the bed and looked down at Mikari, who's eyes were still closed. "You just had to use Shunko, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Mikari barked back defensively. "I know that there was a huge risk with my body...but-"

"But was it worth the risk?" Yoruichi's gaze went to the lonely zanpakuto that laid against the wall of the hospital room. "...you didn't even-"

"I know." Mikari cut in quickly, not wanting Yoruichi to say it. Her eyes opened up to look over at the zanpakuto too. After all she did, nothing good came to it in the end. She couldn't get Amaterasu back in the end. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes, but she held it back. There was no point now to show emotions.

"Alright." Yoruichi knew when to stop talking about something. This fight definantely did more then one number to Mikari, so she didn't want to make it worse. "The others want to see you and we can cath you up on what's happened."

Mikari turned to Yoruichi and slowly nodded. Yoruichi helped her up into a sitting position slowly so she wouldn't feel any pain, and thankfully there was none. Then she helped Mikari on her feet and they walked out of the room, step by step. As they walked to Unohana's office, Yoruichi told her that it was Kyoya and Momo who called Unohana to the Shihoin Compound after her fight. Momo was there in curiosity at the explosions, and that was lucky since Mikari needed first aid right away. Finally, they made it to the office where Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and even Ichigo were waiting for them.

"Wow! You really got beat!"

"Haha Ichigo." Mikari sarcastically joked with a hard glare.

"Glad you're feeling better." Ukitake said with a smile.

"Thanks but I'd like to get down to the matter at hand. What's happened while I've been asleep."

"I'll explain then." Unohana said from her desk. "The zanpakuto's have attacked us recently, besides the solo fights of shinigami and their zanpakuto's. But there's good news from all of this. We've found out that the zanpakuto's are being controlled by Muramasa. But if the shinigami defeats their own zanpakuto, they will be free from Muramasa's control."

The news shocked Mikari. "Are you serious? Has this happened to anyone?"

"Yeah, I got Zangetsu back by fighting him." Ichigo said proudly, but Mikari waved him off, not really caring. "Anyone else?"

**CRASH!**

"Get back here you stupid snake!"

The door to the office slammed open and in ran a small, white blur with Renji following it. He ran after the figure all around the room angrily in a circle, not noticing all eyes on him. Mikari saw that the figure was a small boy with pink hair, blue eyes, wearing white robes that extend past his hands but reveal his stomach. Other then him being a tinier then her, he had a snake's tail. The boy just laughed as Renji chased him, obviously having fun in their little game. Then he made a sharp turn, that got Renji to slip and fall, before jumping onto Mikari's back to hide.

"You've cause quite a mess Hebi." A new voice spoke out from the door. There Mikari saw a tall female with long, rosey hair that had black markings on it like Renji's tattoo's and green eyes. Also, most of her body was covered in green fur.

"C'mon Saru. I was just having fun." The boy laughed cheerfully on Mikari's back. He then climbed higher on her back so that he could bent his head over Mikari's head to see her. They blinked slowly at each other, just staring, before screaming and jumping away from each other.

Mikari pointed a finger at the two figures standing side-by-side each other. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"These two are my zanpakuto, Zabimaru." Renji spoke out, back on his feet. "Though separately, their Saru and Hebi."

"Awwww!" Mikari cooed, bending down to ruffle Hebi's hair. "How could Renji have a cute zanpakuto like you."

As Mikari stood back on her feet, she didn't notice the tint of pink on Hebi's cheeks. Saru noticed and laughed, nudging him. He just grumbled back, looking away. Meanwhile, Mikari turned her attention to Renji.

"So you fought them and Muramasa's control was broken on them when you won?" She asked.

"Yup! Though they don't remember anything about the rebellion." "...I see."

"There's one more thing..." Kyoraku began to say, stopping abruptly. Mikari looked at him to continue. The atmosphere got tense as he finished his sentence, "Kuchiki Byakuya seems to have betrayed us."

The news struck Mikari. Her eyes went wide in shock. "...W-WHAT?"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Ichigo admitted to the group. "He worked alongside the zanpakuto's and attacked us!"

"Shut up Ichigo!" Renji yelled out angrily. "We don't know the truth of what's going on with Kuchiki-taicho! There's gotta be something we're missing..."

"Look Renji..." "Forget it."

Renji stomped his way out the door, his zanpakuto's following behind. The tense atmosphere was back again. Mikari felt sad for Renji. He looked up to Byakuya, as a taicho and rival. It's hard to believe that he would just betray them like that. Though deep down, she does think that there is a deeper meaning. You can never tell with Byakuya though.

"Mikari..." She then heard Yoruichi whisper behind her. Turning around, she saw an unreadable look on her face.

"What?"

"...Hitsugaya's back from his fight with Hyourinmaru...he's in one of the hospital beds..."

The door opened and closed behind Yoruichi in a snap. She and the others, except Ichigo who watched on in confusion, smiled slightly at Mikari's obvious behavior.

Back with Mikari, she swiftly walked down the 4th Division hospital. Well as fast as she could without her wounds hurting, thankfully for her it wasn't too bad since she had rest for awhile. Finally she stood outside the door that she sensed Toshiro in it. She planned to slam the door open, but she changed her mind at the last minute. So she slowly and quietly opened the door, just to have her breath caught in her throat. Laying peacefully asleep was Toshiro in a hospital robe like her with only his chest wrapped up in bandages. Mikari walked up to the bed and looked down at Toshiro with soft eyes and sadly sighed.

"Look at us, we're both pretty pathetic getting in the hospital right after each other." She joked, knowing that she wouldn't get any sort of reply.

Before taking a seat in the chair by the bed, Mikari saw Toshiro's sealed zanpakuto laying by the wall. She walked over to it and picked it up carefully. "I wonder...how did your fight with Hyourinmaru go? Did you get him back like the others?"

"Yes he did."

"That's good..." Mikari's eyes slowly widened at the new voice and looked down at the katana in shock. "...holy shit! Hyourinmaru talked to me through the katana! Is that even possible for me!"

"I'm standing behind you Mistress." The voice said again in a calm voice. Mikari quickly turned around, after putting the katana down, and saw the materialized dragon zanpakuto from the beginning of the rebellion.

"Holy frick!...Hyourinmaru?" She gasped out in shock.

"Hai. It's an honor to properly meet you Mistress Mikari." He bowed his head to her and she waved her arms around nervously in front of her.

"O-oh please I should be honored! And you d-don't have to call me Mistress Mikari."

"But you are Master Hitsugaya's significant other, so I am privileged to."

"U-um sure...but..." Mikari looked down sadly. "When you call me Mistress Mikari...it reminds me of when Amaterasu called me that."

Hyourinmaru watched as Mikari took a seat in the chair and kept her gaze to the floor. "Would you like to talk about it Mistress?" He asked sincerely.

"Sorry Hyourinmaru...but I shouldn't really bother you with it." Mikari sniffled softly, wiping her eyes to stop her tears from flowing. "I just...I'm so upset that I couldn't get Amaterasu back like Toshiro got you! I tried so hard, but I couldn't get through to her! She no longer cares about me! I've lost her forever!"

A handkerchief was lightly pushed in front of her face. She looked up to see Hyourinmaru handing her the handkerchief politely. Mikari took it and thanked him gratefully, before blowing her nose loudly into it.

"You shouldn't think like this Mistress. Both you and Amaterasu just needed time alone, away from each other." Mikari looked up to Hyourinmaru, curious to what he had to say. "Continue please."

Hyourinmaru stood beside Mikari's chair, looking out the window, his gaze on the sunset. "Back when I was with the other zanpakuto's and Muramasa...Amaterasu stood out from the others."

* * *

"_Everyone, meet our newest ally. She will be a wonderful aspect against the shinigami."_

_Zanpakuto spirits of many shinigami stood in a dark cave with crystals providing the only light in the cave, until a figure stepped out from behind Muramasa. That figure was Amaterasu, no emotion on her face and the fire behind her shining bright in the cave. The other zanpakuto's began to murmur about her arrival. Then Haineko stepped forward._

"_Wow! Miss goody two shoes is actually gonna rebel. Can't imagine you going against your mistress! You adore her too much to even harm her a scratch!" The neko sneered out. Most of the zanpakuto's began to laugh at Amaterasu. They then went silent, watching Amaterasu walk up to Haineko, her fangs out._

"_Now look her." Haineko gulped at Amaterasu's intimidating tone. "I'll be the one who handles my mistress. Got it."_

_Haineko nodded and let Amaterasu walk by her to the other side of the cave. As the others went on with their business, Hyourinmaru continued to stare at Amaterasu. He felt that she was hiding something, it was in her voice. Also, when she was talking about her mistress, there was sadness in her eyes. She had her own plans._

* * *

"She was always standing alone, just staring off like she was thinking about something..." Hyourinmaru seemed to daze off Mikari noticed. She had to hold back from smiling as Hyourinmaru talked about Amaterasu. It was quite obvious he was into her.

"I bet she was thinking of you." Mikari's eyes widened at his words. Slowly she turned to him in disbelief.

"A-are you serious?" She choked out. It couldn't be true, not after all that has happened.

Hyourinmaru gave her a nod. "Yes. Whenever she talked with the others of rebelling, I could tell that anything she said was a lie. Deep down she didn't want to hurt you, after all you are her beloved mistress. So don't think she's going against you. I think she just has her own agenda and stuff."

Mikari looked down at the floor again, but this time she had a smile on her face. Be the words true or not, they made her happy. Amaterasu was one heck of a zanpakuto, well Mikari's always known that. And if they were true, Mikari had an idea what Amaterasu was up to, if she truly knows her that well. But she couldn't be too sure.

"Thanks Hyourinmaru." "There is no need for thanks Mistress."

"Did you say all of this to make me happy so Toshiro wouldn't get worried later?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but also because you are Amaterasu's mistress. She wouldn't want you sad either or else she would be sad and I wouldn't want that too happen." He admitted calmly.

"_Wow, he is like another Toshiro. Just more admitting to his feelings without even a blush." _Mikari thought with a little laugh.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"_The alarm now of all times!" _Mikari bolted up from her chair and started to run out the room.

"Wait Mistress Mikari! You shouldn't go out in your condition." Mikari stopped to turn to Hyourinmaru. "I'm in better shape than Toshiro. So make sure he stays here if he wakes up!"

She quickly headed out the room to her own without a second thought. There she changed into her shinigami uniform and ran out of the room. In her hast, she forgot her zanpakuto in the corner. In the meantime, Mikari got outside the 4th Division to see Soifon and her division members surrounding some zanpakuto spirits...and Byakuya.

"Byakuya!" Mikari yelled out, getting his and Soifon's attention.

"Mikari-sama! Please head back inside! You're in no shape to fight!"

"Not until I get answers!" Mikari kept her gaze on Byakuya. He simply glared at her, obviously not gonna talk. Then he shunpo'd away from the area, leaving only the zanpakuto's trapped.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" Was yelled out behind Mikari. She turned around quickly to see Renji run past her and shunpo after Byakuya.

Back to the zanpakuto's, they were able to blast Soifon's division back before splitting up. Mikari turned to Soifon.

"You're gonna have to let me help now!" she begged, getting Soifon to sigh at her. "Fine. Just be careful!"

The two nodded to each other and shunpo'd away. Mikari went east from the area and stood atop a rooftop. She saw one zanpakuto spirit go in this direction, but didn't catch another glance of it again. Then the roof below her shook for a moment. Mikari turned around to see Tenken, Komamura's zanpakuto.

"I'm gonna have to apologize to Komamura later."

Tenken said nothing to her. His answer was shooting fire at Mikari. She narrowed her eyes and jumped into the air, dodging the flames. Subconsciously, Mikari reached her left hand to above her left shoulder. Her eyes widened in realization when she felt nothing. She had left her zanpakuto in her room.

"_Damn! And just when I think I could use shikai!" _She thought frantically. _"No choice then." _Holding her hands in front of her, reiatsu gathered and glowed yellow. "Way of Destruction #88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" A large beam of electricity was shot towards Tenken. It was like Amaterasu's Thunder Rage, but couldn't compare in size or power.

The beam was sure to hit Tenken, who hadn't even tried to move. Then suddenly, another figure got in front of Tenken and took the shot. There was no explosion from the attack. Mikari stood back on the roof, watching as the lightning just stood in the air, like it was being held up by the new figure. She then saw that the lightning was being absorbed into a weapon. Once the attack was completely absorbed, Mikari caught site of the figure. He had black hair with a cloth wrapped around his forehead. Aside from travelers clothes, he had a box on his back and a long pike in his hands, probably the weapon that absorbed the lightning as it was crackling with it. Mikari guessed he had the power to manipulate lightning. But something was bugging her. The zanpakuto's reiatsu seemed familiar...but for the life of her, she wouldn't tell who he was.

"Who the hell are you?" She finally asked. This didn't make the zanpakuto happy. He began to yell out angrily in the air.

"Why does nobody know me! It's because my damn shinigami doesn't stand out! Ugh! My name is Gonryomaru!"

Mikari still looked at him blankly. "And who is your shinigami master?" She asked truthfully. Never had she heard that zanpakuto name. If she did, she forgot. And she felt bad when Gonryomaru yelled out angrily again.

"It was Chojiro Sasakibe!" "Really? Gramps fuku-taicho?"

Gonryomaru had enough of the conversation and fired a bolt of lightning from his pike at Mikari. She easily jumped into the air and watched the building she was just on go up in flames.

"Now Tenken-dono!" She heard Gonryomaru yell out. Her eyes widened. Where was Tenken? He wasn't where she last saw him.

"...bankai." A deep voice said from behind her. Mikari couldn't move fast enough as a giant hand grabbed her. She gasped out for air, feeling the grip of the giant bankai tighten around her. It felt like her lungs were being constricted against each other. The pain was so great on her chest and slowly as all the air was leaving her, her vision was going blank. And she couldn't move a single part of her body.

"_Damn...maybe I should have listened and not gone out to fight...I can't do anything..." _She thought sadly.

Tenken brought his hand with his sword up to bring it down on Mikari. As the sword went swiftly down at the now unconscious girl, a beam of fire hit it before reaching her. The sword shattered into millions of pieces from the beam. Then a giant lightning sword came down from the sky and cut the hand holding Mikari. Gonryomaru watched in shock as Tenken went back to his materialized form and Mikari fell slowly to the ground. But a gold light flew down and caught Mikari on its back. A warm feeling around her got Mikari to slowly gain consciousness. As she opened her eyes, she felt the warmth beneath her change to the feeling of the cold earth. She looked up with half-closed eyes to see the familiar wolf she has cherished for years standing beside her on the ground.

"A-amaterasu..." She whispered softly. Her energy wasn't back yet, so she thought she was dreaming.

The wolf smiled down at her and gently licked her cheek. That's when Mikari knew she wasn't dreaming. Her eyes widened, tears forming slowly. Amaterasu then turned her back to Mikari and began to glare at Tenken and Gonryomaru.

"Amaterasu? What the hell are you doing!" Gonryomaru yelled out.

"...I won't forgive you for hurting my Mistress!" Amaterasu growled out viciously. She let out a howl and both zanpakuto's on the roof were surrounded by blades of thunder and even fire. They flew at the zanpakuto's and exploded on contact. Both zanpakuto's feel to their knees on the roof once the smoke disappeared. They each were damaged badly from the explosions.

"Y-you traitor!" Gonryomaru yelled angrily before disappearing with Tenken.

Once Amaterasu sensed no other enemies, she turned to Mikari with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry Mistress Mikari! I should have never left you! I just-"

"It's alright Amaterasu." Mikari interrupted softly, surprising the wolf. She pushed herself up and hugged the wolf around her neck. The tears in her eyes finally fell. "I'm just so glad you're back...you can tell me later why you left...I just can't believe you're here..." She happily nuzzled her face in the warm fur. All she was thinking was that finally Amaterasu was back with her, the emptiness in her heart was filled again.

Then Mikari slowly went limp and was beginning to fall to the ground, but Amaterasu caught her and pushed her onto her back. She smiled as Mikari slept peacefully with a brightened face.

"I'm glad to be back Mistress Mikari."

* * *

**Omake:**

Amaterasu, still in her wolf form, walked through the 4th Division, with Mikari still on her back, sleeping away. She slowly tried to find her Mistress' room, but was having a difficult time in the large building. Then she heard a crash come from behind her. Turning around she saw Hanataro and Isane looking at her with wide eyes and gasped faces. The crash had come from them dropping medical supplies. Amaterasu looked up at them blankly, wondering what the problem was.

"OMG! That wolf is carrying Mikari-taicho with fire on her back! She's probably being burned to death!" Isane screamed out in horror.

Amaterasu's mouth dropped in shock as the two began to scream and run around in circles. Were the being serious? The fire couldn't burn her Mistress cause she wasn't allowing it. The fire was actually keeping her warm in this cold night. But they didn't consider that, now did they know that she was Mikari's zanpakuto.

"A-and there's a lightning sword underneath Mikari-taicho too!"

"OMG! OMG! OMG! What do we do!"

"Both of you stop yelling!" Amaterasu finally yelled out. The two stopped freaking to stare at the wolf again. "Mistress Mikari is sleeping so hush up! And will you tell me where her room is?"

There was a silence between the small group. But then the yelling started all over again.

"OMG! The wolf talked!"

"AHHHH! What can we do!"

Amaterasu swetadropped at the two and just walked away with Mikari.

_"I should have gone back into my human form."_

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Momo: "Yayyyy! Amaterasu is finally back with Mikari-taicho!"

Matsumoto: "Finally a good moment in this arc and in the next chap too."

Momo: "Hai. Amaterasu will finally tell Mikari-taicho the truth of leaving, and they will go help a team heading to find Sou-taicho."

"Next time is Chapter 37: A Loving Reunion."

Matsumoto: "Alsoooooo, Toshiro is gonna be up to and you know what that means."

Momo: "Mikari-taicho and Shiro-kun moments yayyyyyy!"

Matsumoto: "And maybe their zanpakuto's too!"


	39. Chapter 37 : A Loving Reunion

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 37: A Loving Reunion**

"Mistress...Mistress Mikari..." A soft voice kept whispering in Mikari's ear. She groaned and turned to her side in a bed, wrapping the blankets closer to her body. Amaterasu sighed at Mikari's sleeping figure in the hospital bed. Sometimes she could actually be so lazy. It had been almost a whole day since Amaterasu brought Mikari back to the hospital, and even though she wasn't badly hurt, she didn't have to sleep for so long like she needed it. Having enough of waiting, she got close to Mikari's ear again.

"Wakey! Wakey! Mistress Mikari!" She yelled in her ear. Mikari's eyes popped open and she rolled off the bed in shock. Now her head hurt along with her ears from the screaming. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the hospital room with sleepy eyes before stopping at her materialized zanpakuto.

"A-amaterasu..." She whispered, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her brain didn't process anything at first until she felt arms around her. That's when she noticed that Amaterasu got on the floor beside her and was hugging her tightly, warming her up. Also, she felt her shoulder get wet as tears fell down Amaterasu's cheeks. Mikari lightly rubbed Amaterasu's back, hearing her sniffles get louder.

"It's alright Amaterasu." Mikari hummed to the woman as she continued to shake and cry. She was hoping her soothing would calm her down, but it didn't.

"I-it isn't alright! I can't redo what I've done!" Amaterasu cried out, tightening her grip around Mikari. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"That's enough! None of this was your fault!" Mikari snapped back. She pushed Amaterasu back from the hug to have her look straight into her eyes. "Muramasa just entered your inner world to find your weakness so that you would follow him. That's how he controlled all the other zanpakuto spirits. So you're not to blame!"

Amaterasu turned away from Mikari, choosing to stare at the floor. "That's not entirely true with me though."

"...what do you mean?"

"...the reason why I left is more selfish then a weakness." Amaterasu stated sadly. "...I left you because I wanted to see how far you would go to get me back."

Mikari stared in shock at Amaterasu. That's why she left her. To test her. Though in a way, she understood why Amaterasu thought the reason was selfish. But still that was no reason not to tell her.

"I know it's probably the stupidest excuse ever. But I wanted to see if you truly cared about me like you've always said!" Amaterasu continued on, slightly weeping. "I wouldn't be lying if at times I didn't think that you didn't care about me as my shikai isn't your favorite to use. And I guess that was my weakness and Muramasa just helped me to see that you truly respect me. But I still feel so horrible for all the pain that I've cause you! I'm so sorry -"

**SLAP!**

Amaterasu brought her hand up to her cheek and turned to Mikari in surprise. She had slapped her, just like that. Did she get her Mistress mad? That wasn't the case though when she saw the smile on Mikari's face.

"You baka." She joked lightly. "You should know me well enough that I've forgiven you already. I'm just glad you're back and that you've told me the truth."

Her laughter got Amaterasu to smile at her Mistress before laughing along. This was the happiest moment that they've had during the Rebellion. They were finally back together, nothing could top that. And noone would separate them like Muramasa did. If anyone walked in on them, they wouldn't know what happened with the two sitting on the floor, laughing with tears in their eyes. Amaterasu then calmed down and wiped away her tears.

"Should I tell you some good news?"

"Sure!" Mikari replied, calming down as well.

"Master Hitsugaya has woken up." Amaterasu was able to say before she felt a breeze go by her. She sighed to herself. She should have seen that coming.

Mikari quickly ran through the halls of the 4th Division hospital with a big smile. She nearly slid past her destination, but thankfully stopped right in front of the door. Unlike the other time, Mikari went with her first thought and slammed the door right open.

"Toshiro!" at her scream, Toshiro jumped up into a sitting position in his bed. He turned to the door and smiled at the sight of Mikari. She ran over to the bed with teary eyes and hugged him around the neck. Toshiro huffed lightly at her tight grip.

"Sheesh Mikari. It's not like I was about to die." He softly rubbed her back, calming her down not to cry.

"Well I couldn't help but worry." She lifted her nose up into the air snobbishly. When she heard no sort of reply from Toshiro, she looked at him to see that his eyes were looking her over multiple times. "What?"

"Are you sure **you're** ok?" He asked sincerely, looking into her eyes. "I heard you were badly hurt against Amaterasu. And then yesterday you went against another zanpakuto attack." He shook his head with a sigh. "You're too rash sometimes Mikari."

"But hey," She pushed her sleeves up to reveal her bare skin. "I'm all good now so the bandages were taken off. So I'm in top shape...nearly."

Toshiro grabbed Mikari's hand gently, rubbing his thumb over hers. "I'm glad you're alright." He breathed out, moving closer to her face. She smiled at this and closed her eyes, leaning in as well.

"Awwwwwww! No wonder Matsumoto always wants to take pictures of you two!" Mikari's eyes popped right open and Toshiro jumped back in shock. He turned to the door with narrowed eyes as there stood a smiling Amaterasu.

"Who the hell are you?" Mikari couldn't help but laugh at this. Just seeing an angry Toshiro glaring at Amaterasu was hilarious in her books. Maybe because he didn't know that it was her. Hearing Mikari laugh got Toshiro to look at her in confusion. Then he looked back and forth between her and Amaterasu. "Wait...is this?..." He pointed a shaking finger at Amaterasu and Mikari nodded.

"Hai! Meet Amaterasu." Said zanpakuto bowed to them. "It's an honor to meet you Master Hitsugaya."

"_Hmm de-ja-vu." _Mikari thought to the side.

Toshiro turned to Mikari, still bewildered. "B-but I heard that she was still under Muramasa's control."

"Uhhh I don't wanna explain the whole story but Amaterasu was never under his control and she saved me last night." Mikari tried summarizing it. Didn't work out well since Toshiro still looked at her in confusion. "Please don't make me explain." "I won't."

"Anyways..." Amaterasu smiled lightly at the couple and waved them off. "You two just go back to kissing. I know you two haven't done anything in awhile."

The couple went bright red at Amaterasu's teasing. Though the worst part was that she was completely serious, and that didn't help.

"Amaterasu!" Mikari growled out while Toshiro stared at the floor to not look at Mikari in embarrassment.

"What?" Amaterasu shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's the truth."

"Are you bothering Master and Mistress, Amaterasu?"

The groups eyes went to the door to see Hyourinmaru. Amaterasu's eyes went bright and her tail began to wag excitedly. She ran over to hug Hyourinmaru's arm tightly and nuzzle her cheek against his shoulder.

"Awwww Hyourinmaru!" She yelled out happily. "It's been so long."

Hyourinmaru sighed lightly at her but scratched behind her wolf ears, making her tail wag faster. "It hasn't been that long. And again are you bothering the Master and Mistress?"

"Nooooooo..." Amaterasu trailed off, the scratching felt so amazing to her so she was straying off. "I was just saying that they should...um...oh! Right there!" She cried out when Hyourinmaru found that one spot that made her tongue roll out like a dog and body tremble.

Meanwhile, Toshiro and Mikari could only stare at the zanpakuto's with wide eyes, mostly Mikari. It was like a car crash, she couldn't look away since it was the first time she's seen something like this in person. Though with Toshiro, he actually got an idea from it. He decided to do what Hyourinmaru was doing and scratch behind Mikari's wolf ears. First a shiver went over Mikari before she began to feel very relaxed. She had a dazed look as her head fell onto Toshiro's lap. He smiled down at her and continued scratching her ears, not noticing that Hyourinmaru had stopped to stare.

"See they just took that idea from us. They need to show more affection then that." Amaterasu told Hyourinmaru, who shook his head back.

"Leave them be."

"But you and I both know what they really think and they won't damn show each other!" She mumbled back angrily.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Toshiro stopped scratching to glare at the zanpakuto's. Mikari sat back up after Toshiro sadly stopped scratching.

"Well," Amaterasu gave them a toothy smile. "Just saying that you two should show a bit more love to each other. Like kiss more or something." She huffed out.

"That is not your decision to make Amaterasu! We'll do what we want when we feel like it!" Mikari yelled back, red in the face again. Even if Amaterasu was her zanpakuto, she didn't have to get too personal with them.

"But Mistress!" She whined. "As your zanpakuto's, we know what you want! As representations of you two, we are trying to help!"

"Hyourinmaru." Toshiro then growled out, giving him a look.

Hyourinmaru bowed his head slightly, understanding what his Master wanted. He grabbed Amaterasu's arm and began to drag her out the room. She was about to open her mouth to yell at him, but her mouth was covered by his in a quick kiss. Mikari could only watch with a blank stare as Amaterasu went quiet from the kiss and was pulled out the room with a dazed look in her eyes.

"I think she's hung out with Matsumoto, the way she went on about us." Toshiro nodded in agreement of that.

"Am I like her, I mean Amaterasu?" Mikari asked, turning to Toshiro. He stared back, unsure how to answer. The question wasn't very specific.

"Well as shinigami and zanpakuto, your personalities are almost similar. You both are wonderful women who care about the ones they love and fight to protect them." He said, hoping thats the kind of answer she wanted.

Mikari looked down, staring at her twiddling fingers. "B-but...should I show more affection like she says?" She asked shyly.

"And there's the difference between you two." Toshiro grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. "You both are different individuals, doing whatever you feel like it whenever you want. And I feel in love with you for how you alone are." He kissed her hand like a prince, she blushed at the small gesture.

"Also," he smirked getting close to her like earlier. "Sooner or later we both will let our affections out...like now." He whispered, placing his mouth over hers. Mikari's eyes bugged open, but instantly fluttered closed. No matter how many times they kiss, it comes to an amazing shock and feeling to her.

Toshiro licked Mikari's bottom lip, asking for entrance as he usually did, trying to be a gentleman, but Mikari actually had different plans. This time, she did not allow him entrance and he didn't like that. He growled to himself and took matters into his own hands. He gently took hold of her shoulders and lightly pushed her to her back. The movement didn't get Mikari to open her mouth, but she was slightly surprised that he was being gently right now. She thought he would be a bit rough to get her to open up...but no. Then, he surprisingly left her mouth and went to lightly place kisses on one side of her neck. At one spot, Toshiro noticed Mikari tense slightly and he smirked. He went right back to that spot and gave it his full attention. From licking, to kissing, then sucking. Mikari shivered in delight as he tortured that one spot, her grip on the sheets beneath her tightened. Then she let out a moan when Toshiro finally bit into her sensitive skin, a cold feeling surrounding the spot as well as a numbness. Her grip on the sheets below her was released as Toshiro pushed himself up to look over her. He smiled down at the blue mark on her neck, his mark to show that she was his, but his eyes held shock that he actually did such a thing without permission.

"I...i..." He tried to say sorry, but it didn't come out.

Mikari gave him a crooked smile, lightly touching his shaking arm. "What? Did you get that little idea from Hyourinmaru?"

"N-no...I just...um..." She laughed at his stuttering and pushed herself up with a smirk on her face. "Just let me kiss you." Her voice went low as she slowly was getting turned on.

Toshiro's eyes dialated as Mikari pushed him down to his back and took control of the situation, something she's never done before. She took advantage of his shocked, open mouth and let her tongue wander inside his mouth like never before, she was the dominant one this time. Hormones getting to her. Realizing the situation, Toshiro snapped out of shock and began to kiss back. His tongue danced with Mikari's before fighting for dominance. They both moaned, trying to get closer to each other, their chests already pressed against each other. The temperature was rising in the room, and both could tell. So Mikari slowly moved Toshiro's hospital robe open at his chest while Toshiro got her haori off and was making his way for the top part of her uniform.

"Um...we're gonna have to interrupt you two..."

The couple separated from the kiss and groaned out loud. Mikari got off of Toshiro so both could sit up. "Right when we take your advice, you just have to interrupt us." Mikari growled at Amaterasu and Hyourinmaru standing at the door.

"Like you two would get far, but still," Amaterasu gave Mikari a thumbs up. "I'm proud of you Mistress for taking control!"

"Anyways," Hyourinmaru said in a serious voice, well more then usual. "Unohana-taicho gave us some important news."

"What is it Hyourinmaru?" Toshiro rubbed his temples.

"Yoruichi found the cave where the zanpakuto's are. So she, Ichigo, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Kenpachi taicho's went there to find Yamamoto-taicho."

"What?" Mikari jumped off the bed. "And she didn't tell me earlier!"

"...you were asleep." Amaterasu said with a weak laugh.

"Well I'm awake now!"

"That settles it." Toshiro got off the bed to stand beside Mikari. "We'll go to help the team that left."

"Alright. Me and Amaterasu will wait outside while you change." Mikari grabbed her haori and began to head out the room with Amaterasu following behind with a small smirk.

"You know you wanna see Master Hitsugaya change."

"Shut it you horn dog."

"Now Mistress you know best that I'm a wolf."

Toshiro and Hyourinmaru shook their heads as the two departed the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Toshiro saw Hyourinmaru smirk.

"Better watch what you're thinking Hyourinmaru." He warned with narrowed eyes.

"I was just thinking about how we got such incredible women."

"...that better be all."

* * *

Once Toshiro was all set, he and Hyourinmaru met Mikari and Amaterasu outside the 4th Division. The group was then off. With their zanpakuto's with them, they knew exactly which direction to go. They shunpo'd as fast as they could through the forests outside of the Sereitei. Then they stopped upon a cliff to stare at the scene ahead. A giant fire wall surrounded a wasteland by a cave that had been destroyed.

"That fire...it's Ryujin Jakka." Amaterasu stated after sniffing the fire reiatsu in the air.

Mikari turned to Amaterasu. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"There are also figures inside the fire." Hyourinmaru added. "4 of them. Each an allie."

"Does that mean Muramasa got control of even Sou-taicho's zanpakuto?" Toshiro asked out loud.

"Let's find out." Toshiro looked to Mikari and nodded.

"Stay close." He whispered, jumping into the air with everyone following. They flew to the top of the fire, hoping to find an opening, but the fire wouldn't let them close that easily. Then in the inside of the fire barrier, they could see Ichigo in his bankai, being tangled by the fire, almost near the top where they were.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro yelled out, unleashing a ice dragon from the tip of his sword. The dragon went to the flames holding Ichigo, freezing the fire long enough for Ichigo to escape before shattering. Mikari, Toshiro and their zanpakuto's entered the fire and landed on the ground with Ichigo. There they also saw Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Yamamoto.

"Mikari. Hitsugaya. Are you two alright to be up?" Ukitake asked, shocked that they were here.

"Yes, we're alright." Toshiro looked at the flames around them. "Is this really Ryujin Jakka?"

"Yes. Muramasa was able to enter my innder world and take control of my zanpakuto." Yamamoto explained. "Now Muramasa is off for Karakura Town to release his shinigami master as he found out how by entering my inner world."

"W-what?" Mikari gasped out. "He's a zanpakuto?"

"He's the zanpakuto of Koga Kuchiki." That was a name Mikari hasn't heard for years. Byakuya's grandfather once told her about him 100 years ago. Long ago, Koga was adopted by the Kuchiki clan but after becoming 3rd seat of the 6th Division, he went against the Sereitei and was sealed away.

"It doesn't matter." Ichigo muttered out, looking down sadly. "It's all my fault that Muramasa broke into Gramps mind and now he's heading for Karakura Town."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He looked up to Yamamoto as he spoke to him. "If you feel like this is your fault...then you go after Muramasa alone."

Ichigo stared at Yamamoto in shock. The other nodded to each other, agreeing with the idea. It was only right for Ichigo to go after Muramasa since he was beating himself up about it. They just had to get him out of the flames. Then they could get themselves up later.

"Let's go." Toshiro told Hyourinmaru who nodded back.

"Bankai." They both said. A cold breeze went around Toshiro and his bankai formed. Then Hyourinmaru transformed into his original, ice dragon form. Hyourinmaru flew up and shot a beam of ice around the fire before he was caught by fire whips, but he froze those too. Toshiro flew up after and froze a section of the flames at the top.

"Now Kurosaki!" Toshiro yelled out. Ichigo nodded and flew up to him. Taking a step off of Toshiro's back, he got enough momentum to jump past the frozen section and fly away in the sky.

"Good luck Ichigo." Mikari whispered, watching as the flames grew and surrounded the sectiong that Toshiro and Hyourinmaru froze.

"Well then," Yamamoto had his cane go into its true form as his sword. "Time that my zanpakuto returns to me, then we can think of our next step."

"Hai!"

* * *

**Omake:**

Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Toshiro watched as Hyourinmaru, still in his dragon form, try to freeze as much as the fire as he could, but it wasn't working. Yamamoto then stepped up to stare at his zanpakuto all around them.

"Ryujin Jakka... you were always there for me when i needed to heat up the over and helped me bake sweet potatoes." Yamamoto said in a serious voice, but Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Toshiro looked at him weirdly. "I will have Hyourinmaru freeze you so that you will snap out of Muramasa's control, then you can help me again."

"Is he serious?" Ukitake asked Kyoraku, as Yamamoto continued to list the things that his zanpakuto did for him.

Kyoraku sighed lightly. "I think Ryujin Jakka left him cause he was sick of doing chores."

Toshiro growled lowly. "This is ridiculous. Right Mikari?" He turned around to her, but his face went bright red, not from the heat, and his eyes widened. The other two turned around too as they heard no response, and were slightly shocked as well.

Mikari had taken off her haori and and had pealed back the half of her top uniform, the kosode. She was breathing in deep breaths and sweat was dripping off her very quickly. A growl came from her and she was about to take the last top part of her uniform, the shitagi, off.

"Why must it be so damn hot here?" She muttered to herself, panting as she tried to take the uniform off.

Beside her, Amaterasu noticed the guys looking over and began to laugh. "Mistress you should look behind you." She said between laughs.

Mikari looked at her in question, but turned around. Her already red face went even redder and she screamed turning around to hide in shame. "Shit! I forgot you all were here!" She yelled out, completely embarrassed, mostly for the fact that Toshiro had seen her undressing and she almost revealed her chest that only had bandages around them.

Toshiro, extremely flustered, started shaking his head. "I-i didn't see anything i swear!" He tried explaining,but the image wouldn't leave his mind. he started to grow extremely hot too.

Amaterasu, meanwhile, was enjoying this. "We all know you wanted to see more, so just admit it."

"Amaterasu!" The couple yelled out.

As the couple tried to calm down and keep from anymore pervertedness, Ukitake and Kyoraku watched in amusement.

"Aw, poor love birds." Ukitake exclaimed, Kyoraku nodding with him.

"Hey, did you see the mark on Mikari's neck?"

"Don't say anything now Kyoraku." They laughed while the couple stayed embarrassed and Yamamoto kept listing on the chores.

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Mikari: "Wow, its been awhile since i've done a preview."

Amaterasu: "And it's my first time."

Mikari: "Well time to finally say that the final fight is about to happen."

Amaterasu: "This time, it will be both shinigami and zanpakuto's together."

"Next time is Chapter 38: Fight to Resolve."

Mikari: "It's also the end of the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc."

Amaterasu: "But there will be a little filler chapter with the zanpakuto's. So that should be good."

Mikari: "Yup but we'll spoil in the next preview."

Amaterasu: "Of course Mistress."


	40. Chapter 38 : Fight to Resolve

**Mikari 131:** hey everyone, just a heads up that with school coming around, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'll try to put it up as soon as possible since we're about to get to the good parts of the story. Please be patient and I will get them to you as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and i enjoy your reviews.**  
**

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 38: Fight to Resolve**

The fire dome went down around the taicho's. A stream of the left over flames of the materialized zanpakuto went towards Yamamoto's katana and entered it, disappearing with a spark of light. Yamamoto returned his katana to a cane and looked over the group. The four taicho's stood side by side in front of him, Amaterasu and Hyourinmaru, who was still in bankai, stood behind their Master and Mistress.

"What do we do now Old Man Yama?" Kyoraku asked.

Yamamoto stayed silent, thinking over the situation. The others waited patiently, watching as he looked up from the ground, to them. "Even with Ryujin Jakka back to me, the situation isn't good. Not that I don't trust the substitute shinigami, but there is still a great chance that Koga will be released. Then if Koga and Muramasa partner up...I cannot say what will happen."

"That's not all." A voice said behind them. They turned around to see Kenpachi and Yoruichi walking towards the group.

"I just got word from Kisuke." Yoruichi said. "The area in Karakura Town where Koga Kuchiki was sealed, an exponentially large group of Menos' has appeared, and the numbers are continuing to grow. Ichigo's friends have already gone to stop as many as they can."

"We must help them." Ukitake said to Yamamoto, but he shook his head with a sigh. "Unfortunately we don't have many shinigami in top condition to help out, and I will not send all the taicho's to the Human World." The sou-taicho said back.

As everyone looked down in thought, the sound of ringing was heard. All eyes went to the source: Mikari. She looked around confused until her eyes brightened in realization.

"Right...I forgot I brought it along." She said, taking out her shinigami cellphone. Flipping it open, she read over the text message that she got. Her eyes narrowed at the message briefly before she had a smile on her face. "This might just be our solution."

"Speak up young one." Yamamoto ordered.

Mikari handed the phone to him. "It's a message from Mayuri-taicho. He found a way to break Muramasa's hypnosis and has already turned some zanpakuto's back to normal."

Yamamoto nodded after reading the message. He turned to the young couple. "Mikari-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho, I want you two to head back to the Sereitei and gather the shinigami who have their zanpakuto's back as you two already have your own zanpakuto's back. Then head to Karakura Town to defeat the Menos' and assist the substitute shinigami against Muramasa, and if it occurs, take down Koga Kuchiki."

"Hai!" They answered as the others regrettable agreed with the idea, mostly Kenpachi and Yoruichi, both wanting to fight instead of letting others do it. Toshiro grabbed Mikari's hand and took her over to Hyourinmaru, who bent down to ground level. He helped her up onto the dragons neck before taking a seat in front of her. Mikari wrapped her arms around Toshiro's waist, after waving to the others, as Hyourinmaru flew up into the sky. Amaterasu flew beside them as they quickly headed for the Sereitei.

"This is pretty incredible." Mikari said in awe, watching the scenery below them zoom by. Even though she's flown many times before in the sky, this just felt so new and amazing.

"Yeah, and this way we don't waste energy with shunpo." Toshiro smiled to himself, feeling Mikari snuggle into his back.

Mikari then tightened her grip around Toshiro. "What do you think's going to happen?" She whispered into his back.

"Huh."

"I mean...if we defeat Muramasa...what will happen with the zanpakuto's?...will they go back to our swords?" She mumbled sadly.

Toshiro stayed silent, looking down. "...probably." He said back, touching Mikari's hand gently with his own. She gripped his hand tightly, letting out a tiny sniffle. Amaterasu stared at her Mistress sadly before looking at Hyourinmaru. He turned his head to her and slightly nodded, then looked back forward. The okami zanpakuto closed her eyes in thought but then looked up with narrowed eyes. Time for their final fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, rewinding a few minutes ago in the Human World, Muramasa arrived to Karakura Town and made his way to an island, surrounded by water, in a deep forest. His master, Koga Kuchiki, was sealed in the island, that was rich in high levels of reishi. As he breaks the seal, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia arrived to the area, but are stopped by Senbonzakura. Then Koga is released and appears in front of Muramasa as Ichigo arrives to the scene. But it came as a shock when Koga breaks his zanpakuto, right in front of Muramasa. The zanpakuto went in shock, his reiatsu leaving him uncontrollably. He asked why to which Koga responded by saying that Muramasa was just a tool who didn't help him when he called for him years ago to escape from being sealed away. But all Muramasa could say in surprise that he didn't hear his Master call him during that time.

Koga had enough of Muramasa's stuttering, grabbed one of the spears that sealed him away, and brought it down to strike Muramasa down...but then Byakuya arrived to save Muramasa. Seeing his scarf and hair accessory, Koga identified BYakuya as a Kuchiki like him, to which he didn't reply. He then asked why he saved a tool like Muramasa. Byakuya answered saying that his views of the zanpakuto are wrong and that he never deserved to be a shinigami or a member of the Kuchiki Clan. Within seconds, the two Kuchiki shinigami fought. Rukia stared in shock, wondering why Byakuya was doing this. Having stopped fighting with the team, Senbonzakura explained that it was his duty to finish Koga as the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, given to him by Ginrei Kuchiki. But to do that, Byakuya had to stay close to Muramasa, so after freeing Senbonzakura at their first fight, Senbonzakura acted like he was still with Muramasa while Byakuya acted as if he betrayed everyone. It was his plan from the start.

Back to the fight, Byakuya killed Koga with only a few injuries. When Muramasa saw his Master fall dead into the lake, he let out a large scream as black reiatsu was released from his body. Everyone watched in shock as hollows appeared, attracted to the black reiatsu. Then he sucked in all of the hollows, transforming into a hollow form that had an Arrancar appearance. Rukia sympathized for Muramasa, saying that it was sad for Muramasa to take energy from hollows to survive without a shinigami Master. The newly formed Muramasa then attacked the group. As Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Byakuya and Senbonzakura faced him, Orihime and Rukia ran back for cover. Suddenly, another wave of reiatsu was released from Muramasa and his body transformed into a dome-like thing with eyes. All the guys escaped to where the girls were...except Ichigo who got trapped into the dome with Muramasa. And not too long after, a large group of hollows, mostly Menos', appeared in the area. Byakuya and Senbonzakura went into the sky to handle the Menos', but the numbers kept increasing. One Menos fired a cero at the others, but a wave of snow stopped the attack and destroyed the Menos. Looking up, Rukia was extremely surprised.

"S-sode no shirayuki?" She gasped seeing the yuki-onna like zanpakuto above her. Her very zanpakuto she fought a few days ago and was also destroyed.

"Sorry I'm late." Sode no shirayuki said sincerely. "Also I'm not alone..." She gestured to the sky where many figures showed up.

Up in the sky there were some strong, top ranked shinigami and their zanpakuto's. Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku, Ikkaku and Hozukimaru, Omaeda and Gegetsuburi, Kira and Wabisuke, Momo and Tobiume, Mastumoto and Haineko, Renji and Zabimaru, Komamura and Tenken, Soifon and Suzumebachi, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru, Mikari and Amaterasu; each posing in their own way.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Ikkaku announced happily.

"But wait, some of you aren't shinigami." Uryu said, looking over the group. "Weren't the zanpakuto's rebelling though?"

"Kurotsuchi-taicho was able to undo the brainwashing on us zanpakuto's." Haineko stated.

Tobiume nodded beside her. "We're really sorry for all the trouble we've caused."

Haineko and Tobiume then felt their hairs get ruffled slightly. They looked back to see Amaterasu. "Then it's time to prove our worth to the shinigami."

All the zanpakuto nodded and flew out to the Menos'. Each one goes off in their own way to kill the Menos', taking out one with one attack, from slashing to shooting. Not too long after, some shinigami move out as well to join the zanpakuto's. The Menos' as well began to change position and attack the group, including the group on the ground. As they prepare to counter, Soifon shunpo's over and destroys one of the Menos' aiming at the group.

"Thanks for saving us." Chad says up to Soifon.

"I just did what needed to be done." Soifon simply said. She looked to the dome that was created by Muramasa, that seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. Then she begins to move in its direction, but Uryu shoots his arrows to stop her.

"What are you doing Uryu?" Rukia asked as he stopped the taicho.

"If she destroys it, the town could be destroyed." Uryu stated, keeping an eye on Soifon, she glared back. "I don't care, it is my duty to destroy it."

"Sorry Soifon, but that isn't your duty right now." The group turned to see Mikari and Toshiro fly over by Soifon.

"Our orders are to finish off the hollows first, then deal with everything else." Toshiro explains.

This satisfied Soifon to shunpo off for a Menos. Mikari turned to the group below. "I'm guessing something is happening with Ichigo since I can't sense him in the area, and I know he came here."

"Hai. Kurosaki-kun is trapped in there." Orihime pointed to the hollow dome.

"Then if you wanna find out whats happening to him, you better search for his reiatsu." Toshiro said flying off, killing a Menos with ease.

Mikari flew off as well, a smirk on her face. "Thats right. We can't let our zanpakuto's out do us." She released her shikai and held it up into the air, spheres of light forming above it. "Shiranui Burst!" Beams of light were fired from the spheres, and 8 Menos' disintegrated.

"Thats right Mikari-taicho! Can't let the zanpakuto's show off!" She heard Ikkaku yell to her, slashing a Menos before Hozukimaru. "Hey! It's fair game without the whole shinigami-zanpakuto relationship!" His zanpakuto yelled back, flying off to the next Menos, Ikkaku not far behind him.

Mikari sighed lightly at not only Ikkaku's behavior, but everyone else's. they were all arguing with their zanpakuto's still as they destroyed the Menos'. Even though the zanpakuto's were free now, they were still acting very independent. This wasn't the greatest time for that, but she couldn't control everything, no matter how much she wished. She looked around the area, the number of hollows was very large, even with the zanpakuto's, it would take forever to handle them all.

"You shouldn't be worrying Mistress." Mikari turned around to see Amaterasu float down to her, paintbrush in hand. She looked concern, but Mikari shook her head. "I'm not, just a bit concerned since Mayuri is still working on the other zanpakuto and we can't wait for them."

Amaterasu grabbed Mikari's free hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "C'mon, lets fight together with everyone else." She smiled, her paintbrush lighting up in flames.

Mikari sighed, but her staff began to become covered in lightning. "Just don't show off now." She teased while Amaterasu laughed. "I could never Mistress."

They held their weapons to the sky, blades of thunder and balls of fire forming. "SHOOT!" The partners yelled, swinging their weapons down as the projectiles flew towards the Menos'. Amaterasu then let go of Mikari's hand and flew at another Menos, ready to slash it with her paintbrush that had a fire sword tip. But before she got to it, an ice dragon went by and took it down. She turned around and glared lightly at Hyourinmaru.

"You took my kill!" Amaterasu growled out.

"This isn't the time for competition Amaterasu." Hyourinmaru simply said, flying off without having an argument.

Amaterasu turned to Mikari with drooped ears and a gasping mouth. She gave her the puppy dog eyes, but Mikari shook her head, not being fazed. "I agree with him so don't come to me for defense."

Mikari's wolf ear twitched, hearing a Menos behind her. She quickly turned around, staff ready, but Toshiro shunpo'd in front of her and slashed it before she could. He turned to her with a smirk, seeing her shocked face. "You're getting abit slow Mikari." Toshiro teased, scratching behind her ears. Mikari twitched slightly as she wanted to relax from his touch, but she wanted to stay shocked and mad, though her tail was able to wag without her control. "Just let me handle this." He whispered, before flying off, leaving a dumbstruck Mikari.

Amaterasu sweatdrop as Mikari turned to her with the same face she had a moment ago. "...t-that assss!" She whined. "D-did you see that?" She asked, throwing her arms around dramatically.

"Now Mistress-" "Don't you dare take his side!"

"I wasn't." Amaterasu sighed, but then had a toothy grin. "I was gonna suggest we out do the boys. There are a lot of hollows."

Mikari's grin mimicked Amaterasu's. "You're damn right!"

The thunder around MIkari's staff enveloped her, forming her Volt Charge. Amaterasu followed suite, the fire on her paintbrush covered her for Flare Blitz. They flew in the sky at high speeds, leaving a trail behind them. Then they began to spin around each other, forming a giant tornado spiral of thunder and fire. A large group of Menos' fell as the tornado came in contact with all of them. Once a large group of Menos' was destroyed, Mikari and Amaterasu stopped the attack and gave each other a high five.

"That was amazing Mistress! We should give that technique a name." Amaterasu cheered out.

"Maybe later...we have a ton more to kill." Mikari said, looking over the forest. _"And we might not be able to do it together again since that was the only way to do it." _She thought sadly, not showing it on her face though.

She then stared at the group of Byakuya, Renji, and their zanpakuto's, fighting together. Oh that must be very awkward. But still, from the beginning, Renji was right that Byakuya was good this whole time. He's gonna be bragging about it after the fighting.

"Taicho! There's trouble!" She heard Momo yell out behind her.

"What now?" Mikari turned around with a sigh, Amaterasu following. Their eyes widened to see a giant Garganta opening up in the sky. Popping out from the Garganta were even more Menos' to add up to the now small group in the area. The hollow dome below released a large amount of reiatsu, still increasing in size, but also causing the Garganta to expand.

"We gotta do something fast!" Soifon yelled out. "Or else there will be too many to handle!"

The Garganta continued to expand, Menos' exiting it onto the Human World. The group then stared in shock when Byakuya and Senbonzakura released a large amount of reiatsu and shot it at the tear. Their attack was holding back the Garganta from expanding and prevented the Menos's from escaping, but they couldn't hold out for long as they were quickly wasting their reiatsu. The others looked at each other and nodded with one similar thought. They each had a determined look on their face and went on the extreme offensive, killing all Menos' and hollows in their path form the area and the Garganta.

"BANKAI!" The shinigami, who could, yelled out, going into their strongest forms. Mikari flew up high in the sky in her bankai, Amaterasu followed in her bankai, her wolf form. Mikari stopped and placed her giant sword over her shoulder, still gripping it tight, while Amaterasu held hers in between her teeth. Dark clouds formed above them and 2 giant lightning bolts came down and hit their sword, allowing more lightning to be absorbed in the sword that was beginning to crackle loudly as a giant sphere of fire also formed in front of them.

"BURNING STORM!" They yelled, bringing their sword down on the sphere, releasing a giant wave of fire and thunder in the form of a giant beam. This was far stronger then when Mikari uses the attack alone. The beam took out a large group of Menos' in the forest and most coming from the Garganta, the force even destroyed much of the forest, top parts of the trees blew right off. Then, along with everyone else, the duo released their maximum amount of reiatsu against the Garganta. It not only forces the Menos' back to Hueco Mundo, the force closes the Garganta completely. Most of the team cheers at their victory as others sigh in relief.

"Thank god we sealed it!" Mikari said tiredly, plopping herself to sit down in the sky.

"Don't tell me your tired Mistress." Amaterasu teased beside her. Both of them were out of bankai after releasing so much reiatsu. They sat there in the sky, watching the fuku-taicho's handle the small hollow group that was left over, since there were no more Menos'.

"I'm all good, but," she turned to the dome, that was still growing. "How can we stop that thing? Even in bankai, it would take forever for us taicho's."

"We're just gonna have to trust Kurosaki in there." Mikari turned her head to Toshiro with Hyourinmaru. "It's all up to him now."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, the hollow dome released red reiatsu before disintegrating into small pieces. Everyone is surprised at this and head for the ground with their zanpakuto's. Once on the ground, Mikari can barely see Ichigo and Muramasa now on the island, after the dome disappeared. She watches ichigo's friends rush over to him, relieved that he's alright. Then, Muramasa turns back into his old sword form, but disappears into energy that floats up into the sky. After this happens, all the other zanpakuto's begin to glow and go transparent. Mikari turns to Amaterasu in surprise, but Amaterasu just smiles at her.

"Guess its time..." Amaterasu said sadly, almost completely gone.

"Matte!" Mikari cries out, reaching her hand out to her. But she's too late as Amaterasu disappears into energy as Mikari's hand goes right through her, then the energy flows into her katana. Mikari looks at the spot with a crest fallen face and collapses to her knees. Toshiro rushes to her side, bending down to her side.

"Mikari..." He whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looks up at him, tears streaming down. "I knew...that this would happen...but...I couldn't even say goodbye!" She cries out, leaning her head on his chest, weeping loudly.

The others felt just as sad as Mikari did. Though the zanpakuto's were back in their swords, it was horrible to see them go away just like that when they hardly had good times to share.

* * *

The next day after the Zanpakuto Rebellion was officially over, Mikari was sleeping silently in her room. Yamamoto was generous to give them all a day off as the Sereitei was being rebuild. Which also meant...no paperwork for a few days, but then the pile would be large.

"Mistress Mikari...Mistress Mikari..."

Mikari groaned at the voice that kept repeating in her ear. She rubbed her eyes at the sudden wake up call and looked up. Staring right back in her face were bright, blue eyes. She twitched lightly to herself once the face went back to reveal Amaterasu in her human, materialized form.

"Good morning Mistress!"

"**...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**Omake:**

"Hello there!" Kon randomly jumps on the screen, appearing in a small room with a tv behind him.

"This is a special omake that will talk about the story made zanpakuto...Amaterasu!" The tv behind him turns on the show scenes of Mikari using her shikai.

"You see," Kon begins to explain. "Amaterasu is a one of a kind zanpakuto that was given the first ever title of a Holy type kido zanpakuto. With Amaterasu, Mikari has the power to control both elements of fire and lightning in many ways, be it long ranged or short ranged. It shines brightly during its attacks, just like its name."

"Butt..." Kon turns to the tv and stares at the golden staff on the screen. "What kind of a weapon is a staff? Like really, how can a zanpakuto be strong in that kind of form! It's hilarious!" The tv screen flashed to Amaterasu in her human form with her paintbrush in hand. "Oh that's even more hilarious! A paintbrush! Hahahahahahaha!"

"You know Kon..." A voice said darkly behind him. He gulps loudly and turns around to see both Mikari and Amaterasu, in her human form, looking down at him with a smirk as their staff and paintbrush begin to glow.

"By the videos, I think you should know how poweful shikai is even if the weapon isn't a sword or anything." Amaterasu states, and Mikari laughs beside her. "But ...you forgot about bankai...didn't you?"

Kon 'eeps' and tried to make it out of the room, hearing an evil laugh coming from the partners.

"BANKAI!" Was all that was heard as the room exploded and all was seen was smoke. Then Mikari and Amaterasu flew out of the smoke, still laughing in their bankai form. And Kon laid on the ground, no signs of moving.

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Momo: "Well it seems that the zanpakuto's aren't officially gone yet."

Mikari: "That's right. There is one more fun chapter with them, but there will be a goodbye in the end."

Momo: "I don't think it matters when there will be some good times with them."

"Next time is Chapter 39: A Zanpakuto's Time to Short."

Tobiume: "May Amaterasu-sama say what will happen in the next chapter."

Momo: "Sure."

Amaterasu: "Other then moments with me of course...Mistress Mikari and Master Hitsugaya LOVE!"

Mikari: "I really dont like it when YOU say it like that Amaterasu!"

Amaterasu: "You didn't deny it though."

Mikari: "Urusai."


	41. Chapter 39 : A Zanpakuto's Time to Short

**Mikari131:** Hey everyone, school's back, so the chapters will be up slowly and I gotta try to upload the other stories too. Damn this chapter took forever to finish, I just kept writing and writing, and it never ended. So i hope you all enjoy it since it may no be good as I wanted it just done. Also I would like to get this off my chest. I've had one certain flamer sending me some bad reviews through an anonymous name and I've already had some friends back me up in some reviews and i would love to thank them. But here's what i have to say to him which my friends have already said. You say i don't portray Amaterasu how she should be, but she is my character so i have her act how i want. Her name and wolf appearance was inspired from one of my favorite games, Okami, but it doesn't meanthat she should act like how she was in the game. I created her personality to be calm sometimes but also have a fiery side as she is Mikari's zanpakuto, so please leave that be. Also, i can agree that Mikari is a mary-sue, but so what. I just wanna write this story for fun since I have some creative ideas for it and i will keep Mikari how she is cause that is her. So stop flaming my story, if you don't like it, dont read it. Also, I deleted all your earlier reviews cause i don't think its right for others to see them, but i left ur last one up so they can see along with the reviews my friends said back at you. And one last thing, I not only write for myself, but the kind people who actually like my stories and im happy that they review and leave great comments that i love to read. Sorry i had to let that out. Well anyways, for my fans, enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 39: A Zanpakuto's Time to Short**

"Mistress, can't you look...dignified?"

"Ngh...too tired..."

It's been almost a week now since the Zanpakuto Rebellion...and things have stayed crazy. Not even a day after the rebellion, it was discovered that the zanpakuto's involved in the earlier fighting...they were re-materialized. There was a slight mystery to it, but Mikari wasn't really complaining, she got the time she wanted with Amaterasu. Though she did complain about the early wake up calls that Amaterasu gave her. Everyday, around 5 or 6 in the morning, Amaterasu woke her up, be there work or not, and dragged her around to do different things. Be it just to see new things, do stuff she has never done before, or visit zanpakuto spirits, mostly Hyourinmaru, Amaterasu dragged Mikari everywhere. So after a few days, it didn't come as a surprise to the shinigami wen they saw Amaterasu walking down the streets, in her wolf form, with Mikari lying down on her back, snuggled into her fur.

"Ngh...where are we going again?" Mikari asked before yawning loudly. She rubbed her tired eyes, trying to remember why Amaterasu woke her up this morning. It came to her as a blur and the only thing she remembered was Amaterasu yelling at her to wake up for something and she was then placed on her back after being forced to change.

"Remember I told you that Ukitake-san called us to his division?"

"No." Was her quick response as Mikari snuggled her head deeper into Amaterasu's fur, sleep taking over her again. Amaterasu shook her head lightly at her Mistress, but didn't argue, it was her fault that she was tired, waking her up early, but she was just so excited to be materialized a bit longer. She got to be with her Mistress and see a bit more of the world...well in her eyes. Though she guessed that first morning was a bit more of a crazy morning for her Mistress.

* * *

_Amaterasu skipped her way down the streets of the Sereitei in her human form, feeling free and curious of the world around her. Noone was controlling her now, not Muramasa or her Mistress. Speaking of her Mistress...Mikari was being dragged on the streets by Amaterasu, literally. She was still shocked at seeing Amaterasu re-materialized after one day from the rebellion, and she was frozen in shock...being dragged over the streets. The pain didn't even register into her head yet, nor did she remember where Amaterasu said she was taking her, Mikari just laid her face on the side, thinking that she was just in a dream. All eyes in the street were on her, watching in either shock or amazement as the 5__th__ Division taicho was easily dragged around. Finally, Amaterasu dragged Mikari to the 10__th__ Division and skipped into the office._

"_Hyourinmaru!" Amaterasu yelled out cheerfully. She dragged Mikari up to the couch before running over to hug Hyourinmaru by Toshiro's desk. Hyourinmaru lightly hugged back as Toshiro ran to Mikari's side._

"_Mikari! Mikari!" Toshiro yelled out worriedly, shaking her shoulder. "Are you alright?"_

_Mikari lifted her head up and groaned while placing her hand on her red forehead. "My face really hurts!" She spoke out dumbfounded, finally feeling the pain._

_Toshiro rolled his eyes at her slightly and got up to walk over to his desk. As he opened a drawer to get something, Mikari crawled her way onto the couch to lie down on her back. She looked up to see Toshiro walk over with a plastic bag in hand. In seconds, he used his reiatsu to fill the bag with ice and placed the bag on her forehead._

"_Damn! That's cold." Mikari muttered, touching the bag,._

"_Oh god! She's delusional." Amaterasu yelled out, running over to her Mistress' side._

"_Maybe it's because you dragged her here." Amaterasu looked at Hyourinmaru confused. "Did I?" She asked innocently._

"_More importantly." Mikari looked at Toshiro, pointing at the zanpakuto's. "How are they here? Didn't they go back to our swords?"_

"_Apparently Muramasa's ability that materialized them is still in effect." Toshiro annoyingly glared at the zanpakuto's. "Kurotsuchi-taicho says it will last for a couple of days."_

"_But isn't this great!" Amaterasu cheerfully smiled bright. "We all get to hang out!"_

"_I guess you're right." Mikari smiled back, pushing herself up, taking the ice bag off. "This is finally our chance to hang out! My headache's gone too, so im all good!"_

"_AWWWWW! The lovely couples!" Two high pitched voices yelled out._

_Mikari groaned and laid back down, ice bag back on her forehead. "Headache's back."_

_The other three turned to the door to see Matsumoto and Haineko, behind them was also Momo and Tobiume. _

"_We've been looking everywhere for you!" Matsumoto and Haineko skipped over to the couch, both had camera's in hand. "This is the perfect chance to take pictures of two couples now!" The males glared at them while Mikari closed her eyes, groaning louder._

_Meanwhile, Amaterasu shook her head at the girls. "Please not now you two."_

"_But we can all go try on sexy clothes and take pictures at the same time." Haineko whined along with Matsumoto._

"_Sheesh Haineko." Tobiume said, getting her attention. "Can't you see Amaterasu-sama doesn't want to do your crazy idea."_

"_Hmph." Haineko crossed her arms. "Always taking your idol's side." Tobiume glared back angrily at her. "Of course!"_

_As the two zanpakuto's argued, Amaterasu tried to calm them down while Matsumoto and Hyourinmaru watched. Momo went beside Toshiro and kneeled down to Mikari. "You ok taicho?"_

"_Nooooo." Mikari moaned out, she had to put her wolf ears away to blocked out the arguing zanpakuto's. She felt the ice bag be taken off her head and the feeling of someone petting her replaced it. Looking up, she saw Toshiro, looking annoyed by the others, but there still was worry in his eyes. "If you need to, you can rest here since there isn't any work to deal with yet."_

"_I'm gonna have to intrude on that." Amaterasu spoke out. She pushed everyone away from the couch and picked up Mikari, placing her gently onto her back. "You all can take Mistress any other time, especially you Master Hitsugaya. But right now...she's all mine!"_

_Amaterasu began to laugh evilly, walking out the office, ignoring the strange looks of the others. Mikari sighed in the piggyback and let her head fall back slightly. "Other then this being strange...why do I feel like an item of possession." She muttered, letting Amaterasu take her wherever she wished._

* * *

"We're here Mistress." Mikari sat upright on Amaterasu's back and looked up to see the 13th Division. Amaterasu walked through the division and made their way to Ukitake's office. There they found Ukitake , and also Kyoraku, playing cards on the porch. Playing along with them was also an older woman, wearing a big purple dress and an eye patch with two crossed bones atop her head. Behind the lady was also a small girl, wearing a purple ninja uniform, laying back on the wall.

"Ohayo Mikari and Amaterasu." Ukitake greeted to them.

"Ohayo." Mikari got off of Amaterasu, not feeling tired no more, and stared at the females. "A-ano...you are?"

"Oh let me introduce them." Kyoraku smiled, pointing to the females. "These two are my zanpakuto Katen Kyokatsu." The older females waved, then placed a card down, and the smaller girl simply nodded.

"Hey! Hey! It's Mikari!" Two child-like voices yelled out simultaneously. Mikari looked around for the voices, but then felt herself be tackled forward to the ground. She groaned in pain at the whole new headache, and the feeling of two figures on her back.

"Ne! Ne! Wanna play a game?" The figures jumped off of her and went to stand in front of her face. She looked up to see twin boys wearing matching blue kimono's and hats.

"Let me guess, you're Ukitake's zanpakuto Sogyo no Kotowari." The big smile on the boys faces went down to a frown and they turned to each other. "Awwwww, she guessed our names." One whined. "That was suppost to be the first game." The other said sadly.

Mikari sat up and smiled sadly at the boys. "Gomenasai. What can I do to make it up to you?" The boys looked up in thought briefly but then smiled at her, magically handing her paper and crayons. "Draw something!" She blinked at them in surprise. "Um...sure."

So Mikari began to draw the first thing that came to mind. Sogyo no Kotowari watched in interest as she drew, hiding it from them. Their attention then went to Amaterasu, since they had a small attention span. They ran to her, screaming out 'wolfy', and jumped on her back joyfully. But then they whined at Mikari when they saw her stop drawing, thinking she could. Ukitake began to laugh lightly, seeing Mikari continue to draw to keep the twins happy and also Kyoraku lost the card game, so his punishment was to get face painted by the older Katen Kyokatsu.

"So, have you been having fun with your Mistress, Amaterasu?" Ukitake then asked.

Amaterasu gave him a wolfy smile. "Of course. This has been an amazing experience. I'm glad I was materialized."

"I agree." Mikari turned to Amaterasu. "It's been fun...and interesting."

* * *

"_There! All done the paperwork!" Mikari said triumphantly, placing the final sheet of paper on the stack._

_Amaterasu smiled from her chair beside the desk. "It was an honor helping you Mistress."_

"_Well then Amaterasu, since you helped me with my work, the deal was we do what you want next." Amaterasu looked up in thought, her tail beginning to wag. "Let's play video games that you love so much!" She said excitedly._

_Mikari sighed lightly. "It's amazing how your mood can change so easily. Especially when Hyourinmaru is involved."_

_From this, Amaterasu's eyes went wide in shock. "Oh no! I promised myself I would see Hyourinmaru today!"_

"_But didn't you just wanna play video games?"_

"_I do!...why don't we play video games at the 10__th__ Division? Best of both worlds." Amaterasu suggested hopefully, but Mikari shook her head. "Oh no. toshiro's probably doing work since Matsumoto obviously won't do it. We can't bother him."_

"_We won't." Amaterasu whined quietly, pouting too. "Please. It's been like a day since we've seen them."_

"_Doesn't matter. Also another reason we can't go is because Toshiro doesn't have a tv no more. So we can't even play on an x-box or anything." Mikari argued back._

"_Then we'll take yours over there."_

"_Are you nuts!" Mikari walked over to her plasma tv and hugged it softly on the side. "I can't carry my tv! I might drop it! It's delicate and I get nervous carrying delicate stuff!"_

"_Wow Mistress. Such a shame your strength only shows in battle."_

"_Oh hush! I paid a lot for this! It's like my baby!"_

_Amaterasu sighed at her Mistress and then walked out the door silently. Mikari stood in her office, pondering what the zanpakuto was doing. She continued to ponder even when Amaterasu walked back in with two other figures._

* * *

_In the office of the 10__th__ Division, Toshiro silently signed papers at his desk. Hyourinmaru stood beside him, holding the stack of paperwork that was finished, waiting patiently as is Master handed completed sheets to him to add so that they could be delivered to the 1__st__ Division together. Then the silence was ruined when grunt were heard approaching the office. Toshiro's eyebrow twitched in anger as the door to his office was opened. He was about to yell at the unannounced visitor for interrupting his peace, which he finally had after kicking Matsumoto out, but stopped in surprise to see that it was Amaterasu who opened the door. Walking in behind her was also Ikkaku and Hozukimaru, carrying in a tv before placing it down in front of the couch._

"_Thank you so much you two. Mistress will pay you for your troubles." Amaterasu said smiling as Mikari walked in with a sigh, carrying her x-box. Ikkaku and Hozukimaru smiled walking out, taking the money in Mikari's hand, she mentally cried._

"_What is going on Amaterasu?" Hyourinmaru asked, nearing her after placing the papers down._

"_Aw its been forever Hyourinmaru." She greeted him cheerfully. "I wanted to play video games, but also see you. So this was the result."_

"_You allowed this Mikari?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the tv, then turned to Mikari. She gulped lightly. "I tried to stop her, really I did. But she used her puppy eyes and had those two help out before I could say anything."_

"_You should know that I also have work to do." Mikari looked down from his gaze and tone. "I'm sorry Toshiro." She said sincerely, showing them all a sad smile._

_Toshiro's eyes softened at her sad smile. He felt extremely guilty for being the one to make her sad. Amaterasu also felt guilty since this was her idea after all. "Gomenasai Mistress Mikari...we can go back to your office."_

"_I'll help you take the tv back." Hyourinmaru offered._

_Mikari gave them a look of gratitude and she walked out with the x-box in hand. The zanpakuto's followed, carrying the tv without another word. Once the three left, Toshiro slammed his head multiple times on his desk, not caring that all the paperwork fell down._

* * *

"_You didn't have to stay and watch us play video games Hyourinmaru."_

"_I was honored to since it's my fault that Amaterasu wanted to go to the 10__th__ Division. So it was best that I'd stay or she'd be depressed."_

"_True...but..." Mikari looked down on the couch to see Amaterasu curled in a ball and sound asleep. She fell asleep after playing a few hours of video games with Mikari. Also she was exhausted from carrying the tv back._

"_I can't believe she fell asleep after playing video games for the first time." Mikari said with a sweatdrop._

"_Well she has been trying to do many things in the last couple of days Mistress Mikari." Hyourinmaru explained. "This is probably her only chance to get the experience of being materialized in this life."_

"_You're right." Mikari smiled at the sleeping Amaterasu and laughed slightly when her tail smacked her leg when a fly landed on it._

"_Wish for me to take her back to your barrack?" Mikari turned to Hyourinmaru, tilting her head in confusion. "Um...sure but like everything else you've done, you don't have to."_

"_And like everything else, I am honored to." He went to the couch and gently picked up Amaterasu bridal style. After bowing his head, he walked out the office, leaving Mikari all alone. Mikari looked around her office, unsure of what to do. It had been awhile since she was actually alone in her office, but it felt weird. Damn she was bored._

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_Her wolf ear twitched at the sound. It wasn't a normal knock from the door, but instead the window. Turning around, she was shocked to see Toshiro outside one of the windows in her office. She walked over to the window and opened it up._

"_Toshiro? What are you doing here?"_

"_U-um...I was wondering if we could go for a walk and talk." Toshiro said unsurely, eyes darting around nervously._

_Mikari stared at him in surprise as he outstretched his hand to her. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Sure."_

* * *

"_-And I'm sorry for acting mean! Work was on my mind! But still that's no reason for me getting angry at you! God I'm-"_

"_Please stop Toshiro! I told you it's alright!" She whined at him. He just wouldn't stop saying sorry cause he was unsure that she forgave him._

_The two were walking silently down the streets of the Sereitei, the sun had set and the moon was shining above their heads. If the two weren't saying sorry and stuff, they would be enjoying the scene as they walked hand in hand. _

_Toshiro sighed as Mikari said that it was alright. "How can you forgive me so easily?"_

"_Because it's not your fault." She said back to him. "Days have just been stressing with the zanpakuto's out. Everyone's getting tired keeping them entertained since their only here for maybe a few more days."_

"_I guess." He looked up to the moon. "Though I guess I should thank Hyourinmaru for helping me out in the office."_

"_I should too, for helping with Amaterasu."_

_Toshiro then stopped abruptly in their walk, and turned to Mikari. She stared back at him, confused at the sudden stop. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No." He gave her a smile. "I just wanted to ask you something."_

"_Nani?"_

"_Sou-taicho is having a party at his barracks for the zanpakuto's. Since it's also valentine's day that day...I w-wanted to ask you if we could go together...officially as a couple." He asked, slightly embarrassed._

_Mikari smiled up at him with a tiny blush. "Of course. No need to be nervous. It's our first valentine's day together."_

"_That's right." Toshiro twirled Mikari around under his arm before hugging her from behind, looking down at her. "I gotta make sure it goes great."_

"_You don't need to worry about that."_

_CLICK!_

_The right eyebrows of Mikari and Toshiro twitched as their heads turned to the side. Out poking from a street corner, they could see a pink cat tail. They silently walked over to the corner, hearing the laughter and voices of two certain women._

"_This will be perfect for our collection and the newspaper!"_

"_We can put it on their valentine's day cards too!"_

"_You two just never learn."_

_Matsumoto and Haineko 'eeped' in surprise and slowly turned to the young couple. A fiery aura and deep growl from them both as they glared up at the two._

"_YOU"RE BOTH SO DEAD!"_

* * *

"Ah. So you found out about the little party?"

"Yes." Mikari said, narrowing her eyes down at her paper. Her full focus was on the picture now that she was finishing for Sogyo no Kotowari, it had to be perfect. Though truthfully, it wasn't that amazing. It was suppost to be a simple bunny drawing...but it was very sloppily done. That's why she had to fix it. Meanwhile, the twins were laughing joyfully on Amaterasu's back as she ran around the grass.

"Oh yeah, why did you call me here?" Mikari remembered to ask.

"Right..." Ukitake scratched the back of his head. "This may be a strange request, but I need you to babysit Sogyo no Kotowari for the rest of the day."

"What? Why!" Mikari asked, looking up from her picture.

"Poor Jushiro has had no time to do his paperwork with the kids running around." Kyoraku explained as Ukitake smiled sheepishly.

"But why meeeee? I'm not even done my picture!" She whined childishly.

"Because children love to hang out with children." Ukitake laughed seeing Mikari glare at him for his comment.

The twin boys cheered on Amaterasu's back. "Yayyyyyy! Let's leave this boring place!" They yelled out as Amaterasu and Mikari walked out the 13th Division with them. Mikari gave Ukitake a look as she left with her picture in hand, pointing from his eyes to hers, saying 'I'm watching you'.

* * *

"Let's play a game! Let's play a game!"

Both Mikari and Amaterasu, back in her human form, groaned out loud, the boys chanting never stopping. They jumped around the two as they sat tiredly atop a building roof.

"Man...I must have low stamina to be tired already." Mikari said, feeling one of the boys grab her wolf ears and move them around. She clenched her teeth to hold back from screaming at the pain.

"It's alright Mistress." Amaterasu's smile twitched, feeling her own ears be pulled by the other bored twin. "You're still a child so of course you get tired easily."

"What are you saying Amaterasu?"

"N-nothing, nothing."

"We-re boreddddd!" Sogyo no Kotowari cried out, banging their tiny fists atop the girls heads. The girls whined together and tried to stop the twins as they continued to throw a tantrum.

"Having trouble there Ms. Short Stuff?" A female voice chirped out.

Mikari twitched slightly but held a smirk on her face. "Not at all Ms. Bumble Bee." She looked up to a tiny, yellow light that flew in front of her face. The light was actually a tiny girl with brown hair in pigtails. She wore a black and gold armor with a large stinger-like weapon covering her right arm that seemed similar to Soifon's shikai. This was so since she is Soifon's zanpakuto, Suzumebachi.

"Didn't we just see you Suzumebachi?" Amaterasuasked kindly, knowing that Mikari and Suzumebachi weren't on good terms since the small zanpakuto did not like it that Soifon admired Mikari as much as Yoruichi...well less than that. Also, Suzumebachi liked to taunt Mikari by showing that she was faster then her since she was smaller. Back to what Amaterasu just said, before relaxing on the roof, the group of 4 were at the 2nd Division where the twins got them all to play tag. It didn't last long since Soifon had kicked them out.

"I got tired of being with Soifon." Suzumebachi stated, flying over to sit on Amaterasu's shoulder. "She's so dull most of the time. She really needs a boyfriend like Ms. Short Stuff here."

"Is that a compliment I hear?" Mikari gasped in fake shock, but stopped her act when the stinger on Suzumebachi's arm was a centimeter from her nose. "Don't think too much about that. It's the only thing I admire on you." "Um...thanks."

"Soooooo," Suzumebachi flew off Amaterasu, dodging the twins, who calmed down enough to sit on the girls laps, and stood in the air in front of the group. "Going to the party at the 1st Division?"

"What's it to you?" Mikari answered back snobbishly, earning a nudge from Amaterasu.

"Sheesh. Just wondering if you were gonna do anything for your boyfriend that day? I mean, it will be Valentine's Day."

"Hmmmmm." She looked up in thought. "Haven't consider it yet."

"What about chocolates?" A tiny laugh came from Amaterasu at this. "Oh please. Mistress Mikari can't make chocolate or any kind of sweets!" Suzumebachi began laughing hysterically and Mikari crossed her arms, grumbling with bright, red cheeks. "I can cook meat but not sweets. It's ridiculous!" Mikari growled out furiously.

"Well I suggest you learn to." Suzumebachi laughed one last time in Mikari's face before flying off. "See ya later loser!"

Mikari glared off in the direction Suzumebachi went in. "Sometimes I really hate her."

"Now, now Mistess." Amaterasu pushed herself up, picking up Sogyo no Kotowari as well. "Let's get going."

Seeing Amaterasu walk away got Mikari to jump up and follow her in a confused state. "Where are we going?"

* * *

The rest of the day had happened so quickly. The group of 4 went to an empty kitchen in the 5th Division, where they had found Momo and Tobiume. Momo was surprised to see them and Amaterasu explained that she brought them to the kitchen so that Mikari could learn to make chocolate for Valentine's Day. Well Momo was excited about this as she was glad to help her taicho cook chocolates for Toshiro. So the females went to work in the kitchen while Sogyo no Kotowari watched as actual good, behaved children. But when they sneaked a taste of chocolate frosting, they became hyper again, and a mini food fight started. As a result, everyone was covered in either flour, batter, mild, eggs or frosting. Everyone laughed at each other at how foolish they looked and then the laughed some more as Mikari burned her first batch of chocolate. After many, many failed batches, Mikari finally learned to properly make chocolate that wasn't burned with the assistance of the others. Once she thanked Momo and Tobiume, Mikari and Amaterasu took the sleeping twins back to Ukitake, since it was already night, and then they collapsed when the made it back to their barracks.

* * *

"Amaterasu!" Mikari yelled out, getting Amaterasu to bolt up from her bed.

"Nani?" She wiped the sleep from her eyes, yawning loudly. A bag of nicely wrapped chocolate was then shoved in her face by a smiling Mikari.

"Happy Valentine's Day! I was able to make extras." Mikari's smile grew as Amaterasu took the chocolate with big, shiny eyes. Her own eyes then bugged out when she was brought into a tight hug. "Arigato Mistress Mikari!" Amaterasu yelled out.

"Alright. Alright." Mikari freed herself from the death grip and made her way to the door. "Time to check on the office, then we can get ready for the party."

"Hai."

* * *

Mikari and Amaterasu walked through the halls of the 5th Division, saying 'happy valentine's day' to everyone they past. Though Mikari felt slightly bad that she couldn't make chocolates for everyone, but she smiled anyway as couples hooked up. They finally reached the office and Mikari slid the office door open. To their surprise, a pile of cards and bagged chocolates slid right out in front of their feet.

"What the?..." Mikari stared in shock, picking up a handful of chocolate.

"Seems that even though you have a boyfriend, you still have admirers." Amaterasu looked at some of the cards and laughed reading one of them. "Oh this one is good. It says: 'Happy Valentine's Day Mikari-taicho. If things don't work out with the shorty, I'm here.' Wowwwww!"

A look of disgust was on Mikari's face. "That's just wonderful. Can't wait to read the rest." She tried to make her way through the pile, slowly moving into her office, Amaterasu following suite. "I can't possibly eat all of this chocolate either. I could get sick."

"Maybe you can give some away, like to Yachiru." Amaterasu offered, moving a section of the pile to the side.

"True...and now that I think about it..." The zanpakuto looked to her Mistress, awaiting her to continue. "Toshiro probably has a ton of gifts too, especially with that fan club of his." Mikari laughed out at the predicament. Amaterasu joined in the laughter, imagining the scene.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Both females turned to the door, Mikari smiled at the guest standing in front of the pile of cards and chocolates. "Hello Hebi."

The snake half of Renji's zanpakuto, Zabimaru, smiled back at her. "H-hello Mikari." He looked around uneasily at the Valentine's gifts. "U-um...are these..."

"Yeah." She answered, knowing what he would say. "They're all gifts from unranked shinigami boys. Don't know what to do with them though."

"Oh." Hebi looked down to the floor sadly. Mikari walked over to him and bend down to his height. 'What's wrong Hebi?" She asked, seeing that he was suddenly sad. Then her eye caught sight of something behind his back. "What's that?"

Hebi blushed bright red at her innocent voice and how close he was to her. He began to fidget nervously from foot to foot, arguing on what to do in his head. He sighed in defeat and brought out a small bag with a pink ribbon tied around it. "A gift...happy valentine's Day Mikari..." He whispered softly, not looking at her face, scared to see her expression.

When he felt the bag leave his hands, Hebi peeked through one eye to see Mikari open the bag and smile brightly, taking out a candy heart from the dozens in the bag. "Sweet! I haven't had these in years!" She quickly ate the heart so that she could give Hebi a big hug. "Thank you very much Hebi!"

A kiss on his cheek got Hebi to blush redder then ever and smile sheepishly. "No problem I guess."

"there's no guessing here. I'm gonna accept this since you gave it to me in person unlike those unranked shinigami boys." Mikari pulled back from the bug to ruffle Hebi's hair. Hebi continued to smile as he left the office in a daze.

"I'm guessing you figured out that he has a crush on you." Amaterasu finally spoke out in the background.

"Yeah, I noticed him staring at me from afar for a few days." Mikari stood up and faced Amaterasu. "It's cute that he has a crush on me, so I couldn't break his heart. Also, he probably understands that we can't be together."

"Yeah..."

"Well, let's go hand out these extra chocolates around. Then we can get ready for the party...I mean you help me since you have the fashion sense." Mikari joked, walking out with as many as the chocolates she could carry. Amaterasu laughed lightly and went to pick up some chocolates too. As she neared the chocolate, a few sparkles of light left from her hand that had fazed out briefly. Her eyes widened in realization. The time was coming for her, and the others. But she shook her head and held a happy face, walking out the room after her Mistress. She couldn't show a sad face now. Not for the fear of having Mikari sad yet.

* * *

The sun began to set in the Sereitei, street lamps were glowing all around. Sounds of footsteps and laughter were heard, heading for the 1st Division. The Zanapaktuo/Valentine's Day party was going off without a hitch. Groups and couples went to the party immediately as the sun set. Walking against the crowd, heading for the 5th Division barracks, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru made their way there to pick up Mikari and Amaterasu. They stood in front of their room, knocking on the door, wearing their normal outfits since Yamamoto told everyone he didn't want anything fancy. Toshiro fidgeted with his gift behind his back and held in his breath, hearing footsteps approach the door. He let it out when it was Amaterasu who opened the door.

"Hello Master Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru. Happy valentine's Day." She bowed to Toshiro then hugged Hyourinmaru, kissing his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day you two!" Toshiro turned back to the door and stared as Mikari walked out. She didn't wear anything different, since it was ordered, but the ends of her hair were curled and her two pigtails were braided.

"Wow." Toshiro whispered as Mikari walked in front of him. He twirled one of the braids between his fingers, staring at her with a loving smile. "You look stunning." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

Mikari pulled back smiling with a red tint on her cheeks. "Thanks. Amaterasu did it for me."

"I try my best Mistress. Though I actually had a cute outfit for you to wear, but Yamamoto ruined my plans." Amaterasu whined slightly, Hyourinmaru patted her back to calm her down.

"Well time for the good part." Simultaneously, Mikari and Amaterasu held out a bag of chocolate to each of the boys. As if on que, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru also brought out a wrapped box from their backs. The couples switched gifts and the girls watched the boys take a bite of their chocolates.

"These are pretty good." Hyourinmaru stated, making Amaterasu smile.

"Hyourinmaru's right." Toshiro finished his chocolate with a smile. "It's delicious."

"A-are you sure?" Mikari said worriedly. "I burned many samples so I may have mixed some up."

"Mikari." Toshiro placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her to listen. "They were amazing. Don't worry about it."

"Ok."

"Mistress! Look at what the guys got us." She heard Amaterasu say. This got her curious so she opened up the box and she gasped out.

"Chocolate-covered strawberries!" She yelled out, licking her lips, imagining the delicious taste.

"Now, now Mikari." Toshiro smirked seeing her eyes sparkle and face almost drool. He took the lid of the box from her and closed it from her view. "You can have those at the party."

"Fine." She pouted lightly, not noticing Hyourinmaru giving his Master a look. Toshiro nodded back to him, and brought out another box from behind his back. Mikari stared at him confused, but he just smiled at her and opened the box. Her eyes widened in shock, seeing a gold necklace with a heart-shaped locked on it.

"T-toshiro..." She whispered shakily, scared to touch the beautiful jewelry. "Y-you shouldn't-"

"But I wanted to." He cut in, picking up the necklace and putting it around her neck. "I had to do something for our first Valentine's Day." He took a step back to look at her with the necklace on. She looked absolutely stunning to him. Mikari looked down at the necklace and smiled back, feeling her eyes began to water. "I love it. Thank you Toshiro."

"Alright you two." Amaterasu said, holding out a rose to them. Mikari gladly took it and put it in her hair. Then she hooked her arms with Toshiro's and they began to walk off for the 1st Division, the zanpakuto's not far behind. They finally arrived to the party, and saw pretty much everyone there. From Hisagi, Kazeshini, Kira and Wabisuke drunk in one corner to Byakuya, Senbonzakura, Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki talking in another.

"Everyone's so lively." Amaterasu smiled seeing all the shinigami and zanpakuto partying in every direction. The others agreed, walking over to sit at an empty table. This gave Mikari the chance to eat her strawberries with a moan. Even Toshiro enjoyed some strawberries as he kissed Mikari and let his tongue wonder her mouth, taking in the taste of the chocolate.

"YOOOO SISTER!" Yoruichi's voice rang out. She walked over and nearly collapsed on the table, surprised Mikari.

"Didn't think you were still here."

"Well I'm here just for the party." Yoruichi giggled and hiccuped, holding up a bottle of sake. "Here. Have some."

"Oh no." Mikari shook her head, snuggling into Toshiro, his arm around her waist. "I'm not taking the risk of a hangover on Valentine's Day."

"Whatev's." Her sister slurred out, stumbling away.

The sound of soft, slow music began to play in the 1st Division.(Mikari131: Didn't come up with a choice of music so just imagine the music" One by one, couples walked out onto the center of the grass and danced together in a waltz. Even the drunks like Matsumoto and Hiasgi got up and danced, well tried to. Mikari smiled seeing Momo drag a drunk Kira to the others that were dancing. She then felt a nudge to her side. Looking over, she raised an eyebrow at Amaterasu, who nodded to her and Toshiro. She got the message but shook her head 'no'. Amaterasu sighed at her and looked back to the dancing. Mikari chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking if she should take a chance. Deciding to, she stood up, surprising Toshiro at the sudden movement.

"C'mon Toshiro." She held her hand out to him. "Let's leave the zanpakuto's alone and dance abit."

"I'm not a good dancer Mikari..." "Please."

Toshiro sighed lightly, but took her hand, allowing her to pull him up. They walked to where the other couples were and followed their lead. Mikari's hands went around Toshiro's neck and his arms tightly took hold of her waist. They brought themselves close together, bodies right against each other, and slowly they began to waltz around in a circle with the others. Back at their table, Amaterasu watched with a smile as Mikari and Toshiro waltz at their own speed since they were looking down at their feet, trying not to step on each other's feet.

"Those two are really something huh?" Hyourinmaru whispered to Amaterasu.

"Yeah..." She looked down sadly. "They've been there for us these last few days."

Hyourinmaru placed his arm around her shoulders. "Amaterasu...you do know tonight's the time..."

"Yeah I know." She whispered back, snuggling into his shoulder, sniffling a little. But after a minute she gently pushed herself away and got up, walking away from the party.

Meanwhile, Mikari had placed her head on Toshiro's chest as they danced, getting used to it. "Hey...have you noticed?" She whispered.

"Nani?"

"All the zanpakuto's have quieted down and stepped back." It was true. Only the shinigami were dancing or drinking. The zanpakuto's though were standing back by the Division walls, just doing nothing but watching the others or talking to their shinigami masters.

"I think today's the day the zanpakuto's will disappear."

"Then go to her." Toshiro whispered in her ear.

"Huh."

"If this is their last moments, spend time with Amaterasu." He released his hold on her, motioning her to go. Mikari smiled up at him, whispering back a 'thank you'. She walked away from the dance and made her way to the table, but she stopped when she didn't see Amaterasu there. A quick sniff in the air though and she caught her scent, it was outside the 1st Division. Mikari shunpo'd out of there and appeared atop a roof building in the streets. Standing atop the roof, looking upon the crescent was Amaterasu, her back to Mikari.

"So you figured it out?" Amaterasu whispered softly.

"Not that difficult when every single materialized zanpakuto goes silent at a party."

Amaterasu giggled quietly and turned to Mikari. "Thank you Mistress Mikari, for everything that you've done for me ever since I was materialized. It's been truly a wonderful time and I'm glad that I can say a proper goodbye."

"Me too. Better then the last one." Mikari walked right in front of Amaterasu, bringing her arms around her in a tear-stained hug. "I'm gonna miss you Amaterasu. It just won't be the same without you."

Amaterasu returned the hug, tears also falling down her face. "Don't cry Mistress. You know I won't be far away, I'm always with you, in your sword, and here." She whispered poking her heart.

Mikari gave her a toothy smile and watched with stunned eyes as Amaterasu glowed light blue and faded in and out, just as the other zanpakuto's at the party were too. Amaterasu bowed a final time to her Mistress and her materialized form disappeared into an orb of light that flew around Mikari before flowing into her. She clutched her heart with a smile, feeling her chest feel warm and full again. A howl in her head made her smile and she walked back to the party, knowing that this experience was once in a lifetime and Amaterasu was truly back with her.

* * *

**Omake:**

Mikari and Toshiro danced with the other couples around the grass, after the zanpakuto's disappeared. Some people were still saddened at their disappearance, but they knew that it wasn't right to be sad as they weren't really gone, so the party went on.

"Well, I think now we'll finally have some peace." Toshiro said as he twirled Mikari around.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes playfully. "This place is never peaceful, there's always abit of trouble." She motioned to the collapsed Mastumoto and he laughed with her.

"Ok you win. But still, now we don't have to go through all the trouble we did with the zanpakuto's."

"It was still fun. And the zanpakuto's are still with us and will somehow be apart of our lives."

* * *

"WAKEY WAKEY MISTRESS MIKARI!"

Mikari's eyes popped open to see Amaterasu in her wolf form, right above her, though she seemed fazy.

"A-amaterasu..." She whispered, twitching slightly.

"You think you got rid of my wake up calls, but dont worry! I can still appear as a spirit just to wake you up.

All that was heard afterwards was a high pitched scream from Mikari's barracks. Sleeping in was never gonna happen for Mikari again.

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Mikari: "Well finally the Zanpakuto Arc is done and the next chapter is gonna be a bonus chapter!"

Toshiro: "I think the title will say it all."

"Next time is Chapter 40: Bloopers."

Mikari: "Oh but it's much more then bloopers. There's gonna be behind the scene stuff, interviews and and more funny moments!"

Toshiro: "And if people want it, then maybe there will be upmocing spoilers for the future of Awake and Alive."

Mikari: "You can't miss this."


	42. Chapter 40 : Bloopers

**Mikari131:** I am truly, truly, truly sorry for the long wait peoples. School has been beating my ass, and my marks haven't been that great either. I also was trying to work on my other story as i haven't done much for it. So again sorry to everyone who loves this story. I appreciate the reviews as it motivates me to write more so i can get them to you. Well here's the long awaited new chapter. Special note for this chapter, any **bolded words are the director**, then any underlined words are the interviewer, and lastly, **_words like this are titles on the screen_**. Well then i hope you enjoy this long awaited chap that took forever to do. Again sorry for the wait.

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 40: Bloopers**

A silent breeze went through the land, entering a film studio. Inside there were electrical cables and devices of all sorts. Everything that was needed to film a show. Also, all the background settings were set up everywhere. From the taicho meeting room to Ichigo's house. Simple the whole studio looked like the Soul Society and the Human World, with a few extra chairs with the actors names on them and a few tables as well. But besides the objects, there was sight of noone. A tumble week flew by through all the silence. Then suddenly...the sound of wheels whirring was heard. In seconds, a vehicle ran over the tumble weed and drove through the studio set.

"YAHOO! DRIVE FASTER!" Mikari's voice rang out. She was sitting on the back of the moving vehicle that looked like a golf cart, just made for the studio. Though it wasn't her that was driving, it was Amaterasu, in her human form.

"Now Mistress, we can't go-" Amaterasu was cut off as Mikari jumped to the seat beside her and slammed her foot on the gas pedal. The zanpakuto screamed as the cart went extremely fast through the studio. Meanwhile, her Mistress was just laughing along. Then they both could see up ahead a pile of boxes towered together in their path. Amaterasu quickly turned the wheel, accidently pressing the brake too hard, causing the cart to slide against the floor with a loud screech and ram into the boxes. The cart thankfully didn't flip and neither female was hurt in their seats, the crash was softened since in the boxes were pillows filled with feathers that flew all around.

"Well that was fun." Mikari laughed, getting out of the cart, a bit wobbly on her feet. There were a few feathers sticking out of her hair that she began to take out.

Amaterasu sighed lightly, getting out of the cart. "We should just be thankful we have so many pillows around for all the stunts." She said, taking out the feathers in her hair too.

Mikari smiled back at her, walking over to the back of the cart. She opened the truck and took out four bags, all filed with sweets. From chocolates to smarties and cookies to popcorn. "Thanks for picking me up again Amaterasu."

"No problem Mistress. Now lets hurry. Everyone's been waiting." Amaterasu told her.

They both began to now walk through the studio, leaving the cart behind. About a minute later, they were standing in front of a wooden door that was part of a hallway set. Mikari slid the door open and both her and Amaterasu walked in. There, in the room that looked exactly like Mikari's office, they could see almost everyone from the story, sitting around her tv in their own seats that they brought in. All the taicho's, fuku-taicho's, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Yoruichi, Urahara, Ichigo, his friends, and the zanpakuto's. Anyone else from the story could not make it.

"Sorry we're late."

"Did you bring me candy Wolfy-chan?" Yachiru popped up onto Mikari's shoulders, trying to look into the bags.

"Yes I did." She took a mini bag from one of the shopping bags and handed it to Yachiru. The small girl smiled seeing the candy in the mini bag and hopped over to Kenpachi's shoulder with the bag in hand, beginning to munch on some candy.

"What about us?" Ranji asked, gesturing to himself and the others.

Mikari rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. There's enough for everyone. Just make sure to share." She threw the bags in the middle of the room, and in a matter of seconds, most of the boys ran for the food, ripping it out of each other's hands. In the middle of the carnage, Rukia was able to get a bag of popcorn and go over to a microwave in the back of the room to get it ready. Meanwhile, Mikari and Amaterasu made their way through the maze of people, trying to find some empty seats. Then Mikari felt someone grab her wrist and pull her down into their lap. She looked up with a knowing smile at Toshiro.

"You took too long." He glared at her, though it was easy to tell that it was fake.

She gave him a puppy dog pout and whined slightly. "I sowwy...Amaterasu's a slow driver."

"Don't be blaming me Mistress." Amaterasu said from her seat beside Hyourinmaru.

"Alright people's!" Yoruichi yelled out happily, handing out drinks to everyone. She then walked over to the tv and pressed the play button on the remote. "Time to watch some bloopers!"

The group cheered as a countdown appeared on the screen, along with the title 'BLOOPERS'.

"Wait! I need to pee!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_**Chapter One: Scene One**_

On the screen was Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara. They were looking at their own video screen in Urahara's Shop in the Human world.

Ichigo looked at the screen with an irritated look and his right eye-brow was raised up. "Yo Gramps! What's the big emergency this early in the morning?"

"There was a minute of silence in the meeting room. Everyone turned to each other in confusion when nobody spoke out.

"Um, who's line is it next?"

"Isn't it yours?" Ichigo turned to Rukia beside him. She looked up at him innocently. "Is it? I thought it was Sou-taicho's?"

"Wouldn't matter anyway." Ukitake had sighed out. "Sensei has fallen asleep again."

All eyes looked over to see that Yamamoto had fallen asleep standing up.

"**Hold please." **The director finally got annoyed with the mess and got the cameraman to stop filming. All the characters on set groaned and complained, knowing they would have to start over...again. Off the set, sitting in her reserved chair, Mikari watched the others mess up. She turned to the camera, which they dubbed the 'blooper cam' as it would follow everyone to make sure it got all the mess ups.

"It's sad that we're still on chapter 1 after many takes." She laughed at the camera. "You know why? It's because I'm technically not in the scene. Joking, joking. The others would kill me if they heard that."

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Scene 2**_

Whirring sounds were then heard. Everyone looked over to see another video screen appear above the Head Captains head.

"Some of you will know this person, but most of you won't...and I apologize to you." Everyone stood confused at the Head Captains words, but then their attention was drawn to the screen that had begun to lit up. In a matter of seconds, almost the whole room was in laughter. The screen showed a picture of a young Byakuya, wearing a fancy kimono dress with his long hair down. He looked very much like a girl. The laughter died down as the icy glare of BYakuya skimmed around the room, his reiatsu flaring. His glare then stopped on Mikari, in her seat off set. She 'eeped', beginning to sweat nervously, and bolted away as fast as she could, knowing Byakuya was hot on her tail with his Senbonzakura.

"Im sorry! It was the perfect opportunity!"

* * *

_**Interview Part One**_

"Hello. We are here with the main heroine of 'Awake and Alive', Mikari Shihoin!" A female interviewer said as Mikari, in her chair, appeared on the screen.

"Honor to be here in this interview." She smiled kindly.

"So, being in a story like this, is pretty amazing, right?"

"Oh yeah, it's definantely amazing, a bit weird though since it's sorta off my life. Still, nothing like it."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you a fan of the Bleach?"

"Well duh. Secretly I'm in the background." Mikari laughed slightly, hearing the reporter laugh too.

"So, you already knew the characters of Bleach?"

"Yeah...we're like a big family of sorts." She said, having a small flashback.

"_Give me back my cookies!" Mikari yelled out, running after Renji and Ichigo in the studio. They laughed at her, holding her oreos up into the air, taunting her. She had enough of this, and then had a plan._

"_KENPACHI! Ichigo wants to fight!"_

_Not even seconds later, an evil laugh was heard. A yellow blur went past Mikari and charged at Ichigo, taking Renji along. She laughed seeing the boys be beat up by Kenpachi, but then her eyes widened to see Yachiru run away with her cookies._

"_Matte Yachiru! Those are mine!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

All of a sudden, a rip formed in the sky above her like the portal that Aizen made. Mikari got into a fighting stance when she saw a figure in the rip, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Mikari Shihoin?" The figure asked.

"Yeah."

"Please you gotta believe me...I'm here to take you home." A hand out stretched to her from the rip. Mikari looked at it reluctantly, it could be a trap, but when would another chance come along to leave. So she jumped up and grabbed the hand, but then she smirked and pulled the figure out of the rift. Ichigo fell right onto the rock with a groan and heard Mikari laugh above him.

"Like hell I'm gonna be pranked!"

"You baka!" Ichigo jumped to his feet with a very angry face. "Now we're both trapped her!"

She blinked her eyes at him innocently and giggled. "Oops."

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"Finally, Diable appears right when people learn about me."

"Pretty much."

Mikari groaned at all of this and slapped her face. "What the piss man?"

"**Hold please."**

"Oh my god." Mikari groaned, hearing the director. "I say one thing that's not on the script and they flip."

"Then you should follow the script and not make stuff up." Urahara said beside her.

"Hey, we made this script up, so we should be able to say whatever we want!"

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"We must defeat Diablo at all costs!" They all nodded in agreement. "But first lets-" A giant 'smack' was heard instead of the expected blast from the wall.

"What happened?" Rukia yelled out in concern.

"Um..." They could hear Yoruichi from the other side. "Mikari accidently ran into the foam wall instead of the breakable one."

"Good job on Mikari's part."

"Oh yes, nobody worry about how I feel. I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

_**Behind the Stage # 1**_

The group just finished working on chapter 7 and were all relaxing in their chairs, drinking and eating what they could get.

"Hey guys." Ichigo said, getting everyone's attention.

"What?"

"I didn't know we could say 'fucking' this whole time."

Everyone went into a state of laughter at his stupidity, even Renji choked on his drink slightly.

"Baka. This is a M-rated story. What did you expect?"

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

"NOOOOO! I will not lose to a mutt like you!" Diablo stretched his neck forward, opening his jaw wide at Mikari.

A growl came from Mikari and more reiatsu began to flow around her. "I am not a MUTT!" She yelled out and flew forward. Then the reiatsu around her disappeared and both her and Diablo's eyes widened. Before she could stop, Mikari flew right into Diablo's mouth. He scrunched up his face in disgust and spat her out onto a building.

"Oh god," she looked over her body that was completely covered in dragon saliva. "That was NOT suppost to happen!"

"Well then you shouldn't have messed up!"

"It was one mistake! Sheesh!"

* * *

_**Behind the Scene # 2**_

"So all your stunts are by you?"

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe Yumichika?" Mikari asked him as they sat in their chairs, along with Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku, beside them.

"Because you should have a stunt double. Like I do." He proudly said.

The three boys and Mikari rolled their eyes at him. They all knew he had a stunt double so that he wouldn't ruin his precious hair or anything else on his body. Then, as if on cue, they all had the very same idea. Yumichika did not feel at all safe when he saw the evil look in their eyes. And he was right to worry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone on set looked over in surprise at Yumichika's girly scream. He was being held up by the four, and they were running towards a foam wall, ready to smash him into it.

"Where's your stunt double now!"

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

"May I know the name of the taicho who took over my division and saved me from suffocation."

Mikari's sweet voice startled the boy and brought back the blush from before. He once again calmed down and looked up at her. "My names Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Nice to meet you Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hitsugaya stared shocked at Mikari. Then suddenly a deep growl came form his throat. He grabbed Mikari's waist and brought her right against his body.

"That's Toshiro to you." He muttered before bringing her into a kiss right there. Mikari's eyes widened in shock, but relaxed and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"**CUT!"**

"Woah there you two." Matsumoto laughed slightly beside them in the scene, pushing them softly apart. "You two may be together off set, but not in the story yet."

"So?"

"So? You can't kiss her yet!"

"What is she kisses me?" Toshiro gave Mikari a smirk with passionate eyes and she giggled back.

"NO!"

* * *

_**Behind the Scene # 3**_

"Alright." Mikari got the cameraman to put the camera on her. "We're about to go do the scene in chapter 12 where I eat the roasted pig and the boys yell at me. To prepare, the directors told me not to eat for a few days...and im sooooo hungry!" She whined, holding her stomach.

"Let's see how this first take goes." She said, walking onto the set.

A few minutes later, everyone in the chapter walked off the set, completely covered in food.

"That didn't go as planned." Mikari sighed, taking a piece of chicken out of her hair.

"That's because the boys called you a pig and you threw the food at them first." Yoruichi said beside her, squeezing juice out of her hair. "Make sure to control your anger next take."

"Hey guys." Ichigo spoke out, getting everyone to turn to him. "Does it look like I had an accident?" He asked, pointing to a spill mark on his crotch.

There was a series of groans and laughs at his question, some people went up to slap him painfully and playfully.

"Now I know why this show is called 'Bleach'." Rukia then said, after looking over everyone covered in food. An echo of laughter was heard throughout the studio for a good few minutes.

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Scene 1**_

"Let's get this over with."

Mikari let out a huge yawn and took her spot between Kyoraku and Urahara.

"Awwwww. Is the little baby tired?" Urahara cooed with a smirk.

A pillow made contact with his face and he dropped down to the floor with a very painful groan.

"What the hell is in that pillow?"

"My lines." She simply said, taking out 3 giant booklets of lines from the pillow case. "This si the problem of being a main character sometimes."

"**Hold please."**

"What their saying no to that? What a surprise."

"**Sorry, we have to redo that with a normal pillow, but also, Yamamoto has fallen asleep on camera again." **At the director's words, the taicho's looked over to the Sou-taicho fast asleep, standing up. Poor old man.

"Give him sake! Give him sake!" Yoruichi ordered out.

"Ok!" Mikari jumped up slightly, taking Kyoraku's hat off his head beside her. She then put her hand in the hat and took out a full bottle of sake. She looked up with a smirk at everyone's shocked expressions. "What? How else did you think he's always ready to party or drunk?"

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Scene 2**_

Wide eyes and a gasped mouth appeared on Ukitake's face as he turned to the nervous Kyoraku.

"You didn't?" "Teehee..."

Then they heard a voice approaching them from the west. But not as planned, Kyoraku moved his body away as a foot flew past him. A large crash was then heard as Mikari crashed into Ukitake's office.

Kyoraku smiled at Ukitake, who gave him a look. "I didn't feel like getting hurt yet. Give me a few minutes to prepare."

"Owwwww." Was all that was heard.

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Scene 1**_

"Um...it seems we have a little problem..." Ukitake said as he, Kyoraku, and Yamamoto sat around a table on an office porch at night, the party around them was silent. Around the table, one seat was empty. He then picked up a glass on the table and sighed slightly with the others around him. "We forgot to switch MIkari's drink...so..."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikari then ran by them and around the backyard. She had rosy cheeks, glazed eyes, 2 bottles of sake in her hands, and her tongue was hanging out like a dog. Also, her haori was tide around her neck like a cape, and she was wearing a sombrero atop her head.

"REBA! REBA! REBA! HAHAHAHAHA!" She yelled out in a sloppish Spanish accent, jumping around the office as the old man sighed.

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Scene 2**_

"I think there was a girl involved." kyoraku sheepishly said.

Yoruichi just shrugged. "That's what I'm thinking."

"...I don't know what to say."

"Meow!" Mikari ended happily.

Once again, the whole room doubled over in laughter, including Mikari. She couldn't hold it in. Yoruichi crawled over to her and shook her shoulder.

"B-baka." She said while still laughing. "You're not s-suppost to laugh!"

"S-sorry!" Mikari tried covering her mouth to stop laughing, but it made her laugh harder, tears appearing at the edge of her eyes. "My s-straight face fell!"

* * *

_**Interview Part Two**_

"If you don't mind me asking, do you all act like your true selves in the story?"

"Most definantely." Mikari said to the interviewer. "We act like ourselves, so it is almost easy to do the scenes...except we wanna change some scenes but then the directors get pissed. It's all fun and games really."

"Really? You all act exactly like yourselves?"

"Ok, ok." She sighed in defeat. "Off screen we are almost exactly like the story. Some people are more frequently drunk and others more pervy. But I won't be naming names."

"That's alright. I can guess. Also, are any of you klutz?"

"Oh god." Mikari began to laugh to herself. "We're all klutz. I wish I could say I wasn't-"

_Montage of Mikari's clumsiness. From dropping paperwork, tripping on wires while causing the power to go out, and missing an attack, flying into the off set pillows._

"-but I have my moments. Everyone does here. The boys too, though then we just call them idiots. Mostly we just mess up our lines and food around then act as klutz. Even Toshiro has messed up!"

_Toshiro looked at her with a tiny smile and helped her out of the tank and gave her a towel._

"_Enjoying...oh shit." He threw his head back with a groan. "Sorry I blanked on a simple line. What is it?"_

_Mikari's smile broke out and she began to cheer out loud. "Yes! Toshiro finally messed up!"_

"_Not my fault." He quickly said, hearing everyone off set cheer with Mikari. "You made a face when the camera wasn't on you and I blanked."_

"_That's such a lie."_

"_Time to celebrate!" Matsumoto ran onto the set and pushed Toshiro into the dunktank, an even louder cheer going on off the set. Toshiro was not please when he resurfaced to see the girls laughing even more._

"_Hahahahah! You're wet!"_

"_That's what he said!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

Matsumoto and Momo had their ears pressed against the hospital door, waiting for their cue.

"Can you hear anything?"

"No, and my lines coming up." Matsumoto whined slightly.

"W-what if their-"

"Bah no. We would hear something and the directors would have yelled something...but there's nothing." They both looked at each other worriedly and quickly opened the door. Naturally, they thought they missed their cues, but no. Camera's weren't rolling, nobody was off set...and there was no couple.

"Those little...they all ditched us!" Steam came out of Matsumoto's ears and she stomped off the set. Momo sighed at the events and followed after her, leaving the now empty set. A few seconds later, a giggle came from the set, and Mikari's head popped out from underneath the hospital bed.

"Well that was a good way to get a break."

Then from beside her, Toshiro popped out from the bed too. "Took them long enough."

Once they both got up from underneath the bed, Toshiro pushed Mikari onto the bed, towering over her. "Wanna have some fun?" He whispered with lust in his voice.

"Well..." She started in a teasing way, but was interrupted with Matsumoto and Momo jumping back onto the set.

"We knew it!"

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

"Now tell me what happened."

Mikari groaned on the couch, fully laid back.

"I won't tell you anything while you're wearing that."

Rukia stopped twirling her fake moustache and crossed her arms with a huff.

"I was only trying to be like those psychiatrists on the tv."

She then tried to take off the moustache, but it just wouldn't budge off her face. A few more tired, she let out a pained cry.

"Did you glue it to your face?" Mikari said in a monotone voice.

"...yes." Rukia said in defeat.

Mikari turned away from Rukia to the others off set. "Does anyone have a shaver on hand?"

* * *

_**Behind the Scene # 4**_

"Taicho!" Mikari heard Momo call out. She stopped her walk around the set and turned around to see Momo, Matsumoto and Rukia run over to her.

"Hey girls."

"You won't believe what we heard!" Matsumoto joyfully said, also looking quite flustered along with the other two. It was probably from something funny Mikari thought briefly.

"Nani?"

"We were walking by the boys bathroom," Rukia began to explain. "Then we could hear Ichigo, Renji, Kira, and Hisagi singing...'Barbie Girl' !"

"Seriously?" Mikari began to laugh, imagining it fairly easily. "Always knew they were messed."

"W-well...there's more..." Momo stuttered out, looking down, her face becoming redder.

"Oh god, what else?"

"The boys heard us giggling, so they went out to investigate, but they forgot to realize that they were naked since they were in the showers." Matsumoto fell to the floor in hysterical laughter as both Momo and Rukia had burning red faces.

Mikari sighed at Matsumoto and patted the other girls heads. "You'll live."

* * *

_**Behind the Scene # 5**_

"Hey guys! Look at me!" Renji cheerfully said to the group around him. It was him, Ichigo, Matsumoto, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika in Mikari's office set. Renji was standing in front of the group, his hair was down, but he was holding some of it up in the form of two pigtails.

"I'm Mikari-taicho!" He then said in a girly voice. The group exploded into laughter at his act. He wasn't close to the real thing, but they found it hilarious.

"Oh! Wait Renji!" Ichigo yelled, out of breath. "You're too tall! You need to get down on your knees!"

Everyone went into another fit of laughter, not noticing the door to the office slid open. Mikari stood at the door and stared at the laughing buffoons, mocking her.

"You know," her voice was low in a dangerous tone. Everyone in the room froze at her presence, feeling the air get tense as their laughter died down.

"If you love being me so much," she walked over to the group and stopped beside Renji, holding something behind her back. Then, with a loud thud following, Mikari smacked Renji's head with a handful of paperwork, and he fell to the floor.

"Then how about you do all my paperwork!" She said in a firm voice, dropping the papers on Renji's unconscious body. The others gulped under Mikari's glare and hurriedly picked up all the paperwork, including Renji's body, and shuffled out the room. Once she was along in the office, Mikari let out a chuckle.

"I'm a genius sometimes."

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

Seeing this as her chance, Mikari ran for the wall and held her guns up. But it clicked alongside 2 other guns. Then her head jolted forward slightly at the feeling of something smashing against the back of her head. She slowly turned her head around to glare at Kyoraku, with one eye twitching.

"Oops...I thought I took out all the ammo..." He innocently said, but Mikari didn't buy it. She brought her hand up to the back of her head and then brought it to her eyes to see red paint, it looked too much like blood.

"You're dead." She muttered viciously, digging her other hand underneath her haori. From her back, she brought out another fun and pulled the trigger at Kyoraku. Out from the gun came a stream of water and it entered Kyoraku's laughing mouth. He gagged slightly and fell back in shock, but Mikari didn't let up. She towered over him and continued to shoot water at him.

"Who's laughing now!" She laughed evilly.

In the background, Ukitake and Toshiro stared blankly at the two, knowing that the cameras stopped filming.

"They're such kids sometimes."

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

A smile was on Toshiro's face and he slowly turned to Mikari and wrapped his arm around her, forgetting his thought from before.

"Good night Mikari." He softly whispered, letting his eye drowsily close and he began to fall asleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"You two aren't gonna be doing the hokey pokey now, are you?" Toshiro's eyes popped wide open at the sound of Matsumoto's voice. He growled in annoyance and pushed himself up right and slammed his fist against the wall.

"We are trying to sleep Matsumoto!" He yelled at the wall.

"Somebody turn the volume down..." Mikari muttered in her sleep. She rolled over in the bed and pulled all the blankets to her. By pulling the blankets to her, Toshiro rolled off the bed from the swift motion. He looked up at the sleeping girl with a groan.

"Hard to believe I get any sleep around here."

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

"Alright. What do you wanna ask about?"

" I actually have a good question?" Matsumoto raised her hand up in the air and Mikari nodded to her. "Since you have wolf DNA in you, does that mean you go into heat?"

Mikari fell back in shock and Rukia gasped at her. "Matsumoto!"

"What?"

"**Hold please."**

"Oh thank god!" Mikari hopped out of the bed and walked off the set, her face bright red, though Matsumoto was right behind her.

"You never answered the question-"

"And I never will!"

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

"U-um...guys." The group atop the ice slides looked down at Mikari's voice. Her hands were dug right into the ice, but she was sliding down it no matter how much she tried to climb.

"C'mon Mikari! You can do it!"

"Fuck you! I'm trying!"

"We'll help-AHHHHHHH!" Mikari cringed at the high pitched screaming and looked to see that it was coming from Ichigo and Renji, both sliding down on separate slides. She watched in amusement as they both screamed as little girls. Then suddenly, the ice ahead of Ichigo cracked and when he was over it, the whole thing broke and he fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Renji had gone on a loop, but he made it to the top before gravity made him fall to the ground too.

"We're all fails." Toshiro let out a sigh on the ground, just as Mikari gave up climbing and fell down as well.

* * *

_**Behind the Scene # 6**_

"I should tell everyone now." Mikari said while holding the blooper cam. "The only reason we're doing chapter 31 is because Toshiro actually got sick. Then the directors were like, 'hey, this would make a good chapter'!"

"I hate you all..." A weak voice said, followed by a cough. Mikari turned the camera around to show Toshiro lying on his bed, pale in the face, and covered by his blanket.

"Aw don't be grouchy just because you're being filmed during this. You also get to be taken care of by me!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Love you!'

* * *

_**Behind the Scene # 7**_

The camera zoomed in on MIkari as she tiptoed around the set. She turned to the camera and shushed it.

"Be very, very quiet." She whispered. "It's annual prank Byakuya week...ok technically it's prank week, but still," from behind her back, she revealed a lemon pie. "Perfect chance to get at Byakuya hehehe."

She turned back around to face the front, but accidently slammed head first into someone, slamming the pie into the person too. Her eyes widened when she saw the pie in the person's beard. Realization hit her. Slowly looking up, a nervous laugh came from her as she saw Yamamoto look down at her.

"Uhhh...happy prank week..."

A few seconds later, a loud scream was heard. The staff looked around in worry, and then their eyes set upon Yamamoto, walking around the set, dragging Mikari by her tail as she held her aching head.

"Ow! Ow! That tail is real you know!"

* * *

_**Behind the Scene # 8**_

"Oh boy." Matsumoto giggled to herself, as she sat in her chair. "This is gonna be good."

"What is?" She turned her head around to see Mikari giving her a look.

"Well you know how we're about to do the movie chapters?"

"...yeah..."

"I decided to give taicho a fake script since it's prank week. Truly my best work. I added a scene where Kusaka kidnaps you. That's sure to make taicho flip." Matsumoto began to laugh at her ingenious prank, all the while, not noticing the shocked expression upon Mikari's face.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" She yelled out, grabbing Matsumoto's shoulders, digging her nails into the clothes. "PRANK WEEK IS OVER!"

The older woman's eyes slowly widened in horror. "W-what?"

"Oh shit." Mikari held her head in realization. "If Toshiro reads that-"

"BANKAI!" A cold wind blew over the whole studio. The girls eyes widened as they saw the floor below them begin to freeze and large amounts of reiatsu filled the air. Then a roar was heard. They looked up to see an ice dragon emerge from Toshiro's room.

"YOU BAKA!" Mikari yelled across the winds. "He's gonna destroy everything now!"

"Uhhh...Kusaka!" Matsumoto happened to see the boy and motioned him over.

"Shouldn't we run or stop him!" He yelled in question.

"I've got a better plan! Take MIkari like you're actually capturing her! Then taicho will follow and we can tape it all!"

"Matsumoto that is the worst plan at the moment!"

* * *

_**Behind the Scenes # 9**_

"Ok, I admit that I almost got taicho to destroy the studio, but hey we calmed him down." Matsumoto laughed slightly at the camera. "And now we've officially started the movie chapters with no problems."

"Though there was some bad news for Mikari-taicho and Shiro-kun." Momo popped up beside Matsumoto. "The directors said that to make them more emotional during the scenes, they would have to be locked up away from each other. It must be so horrible for them."

"We've got a problem!" Rukia cried out, running into the area.

"What?"

"Mikari's disappeared from her room! And Ichigo said that Hitsugaya is missing from his!"

"Dammit! Get everyone looking for them before the director's know!" Matsumoto ordered out.

"Hai!"

Meanwhile, Mikari was army crawling on a hanging walkway above the sets. She was making sure to keep an eye on everyone below so she wouldn't be caught.

"Finally." She whispered to herself, noticing an open window up ahead. Crawling quickly, she made it to the window and got her footing on the windowsill.

"Mikari." Toshiro's voice came from outside the window. She smiled above him at his open arms and sat on the windowsill.

"I don't know if I should jump."

"C'mon babe. I missed you." His eyes softened up at her and she smiled sweetly back.

"Alright." She pushed herself out the window and began to fall to Toshiro. Then suddenly a chain came out from the window and went around Mikari's body.

"What the hell?" She began to struggle against the chains and growled sensing Rukia on the other end of the chain. Toshiro went to grab his sword, but a hand stopped his. He looked back in shock to see Ichigo.

"You two just have to make this difficult."

"TOSHIRO!" Mikari cried out, being pulled back to the window.

"MIKARI!"

"Get over it! It's only for two chapters!"

* * *

_**Movie Chapter**_

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The familiar wave of black energy struck between the attacking shinigami and the two Hyourinmaru users. All eyes looked over to see Ichigo, Mikari and Rukia fall from the sky and land in between the two groups. The Gotei 13's eyes stared horrified at the group getting in the way, especially Toshiro's. He stared with wide eyes at Mikari, but her back was to him and she was lightly glaring at the other taicho's.

"Stop! All of you!" ichigo yelled out. Before he could get another word out, someone cut him off.

"MIKARI!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she was turned around and brought into a very tight hug. Feeling tears on her shoulder, she couldn't help but let her tears fall.

"TOSHIRO!" She cried out, lovingly nuzzling his neck. His arms tightened around her, hearing her voice.

"Oh for crying outloud! This isn't a lovefest you two!" The others groaned out. "Just because you two haven't seen each other in days, doesn't mean you both are suppost to lose character yet! And you're suppost to cry in the next scene! The directors are gonna chew are asses now!"

* * *

_**Interview Part Three**_

"Alright. We're back to interviewing Mikari Shihoin. But this time she's not alone. With her is the hero of this story, Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro nodded to the interviewer, sitting beside Mikari in his chair. "Glad to be doing this."

"So, you two have been dating off set?"

"Yes we have."

"That means its easy to work together in scenes?"

"Hai." He grabbed Mikari's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "We hardly ever fight either."

"Unless your precious watermelons are involved. He'll never share." Mikari joked, clicking her tongue.

"That was one time-"

"I might as well mention something." She cut him off. "He's also more of a perv off screen too. Thought slowly he's becoming a perv in the story.'

"Mikari." He growled warningly, but she just smiled back.

* * *

_**Behind the Scene # 10**_

"Hey, I'm back again." Matsumoto said to the blooper cam that she was holding. "We just finished the movie chapters, so Mikari and taicho finally aren't locked up. And we all know that their having fun. So my goal is to catch it on tape, you know black mail."

She walked to an office door and quietly slid it open. Crawling in, she heard nothing at all. She stood up straight and found the young couple fast asleep together on the couch.

"Awwww." She cooed, placing the camera down on a table. "I guess I'll leave them be this time."

Leaving the camera behind, Matsumoto left the office and quietly closed the door. Once her footsteps weren't heard anymore, Mikari sat upright on the couch and let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we dodged a bullet there."

Toshiro followed her lead, with his arms wrapping around her. "She's gone now, so can we?" He whispered in her ear, licking a trail from the earlobe down her neck.

"Nuhhhhh Toshiro." She moaned out, feeling his hands trail down her waist. Then unexpectantly, she got up off the couch and walked around it.

"What are you doing?" He growled in frustration, his voice husky.

"Matsumoto left the blooper cam here. Don't want it recording us now."

"Hurry up then."

"Hai. Hai." She laughed at his persistency and pressed the off button on the camera.

* * *

_**Chapter 32**_

"Goddammit." Mikari muttered to herself, tugging at her overlayed maid dress. "First they make me wear those ridiculously tight gym clothes, and now this?" Not only was she boiling hot, even more then in her shinigami uniform, she also-

"Mikari! Get going to your post! We're about to start filming!"

"Hai." She replied back to whoever. She wasn't really paying attention, but she made her way to the table, where some extras sat. They gave her a smile at first, then became concerned as she began to fidget around on the spot.

"Sorry. I gotta excuse myself." Mikari said to the table and dashed off the set, confusing everyone.

"**Where are you going!"**

"This waitress is going to the bathroom thank you very much!"

* * *

_**Interview Part Four**_

"Are there any scenes that are difficult for you two to do?"

"I can answer that easily for Toshiro." Mikari said within a second. "He hates doing any scenes that make me cry."

"Well why wouldn't I hate doing those?" Toshiro retorted back. "It kills me on the inside if I see you cry, especially if it's my fault!"

"You're so sweet."

"I try."

"Then are romance scenes hard to do?"

"...well, It can be sometimes embarrassing since the others watch it."

_"U-uh n-nothing." He answered quickly, looking down at the ice cream. This was the second day now that he stared at Mikari more than usual just because she was wearing a different outfit. And it didn't help that today since she was in a bathing suit, her smooth skin was showing off with water dripping down too. He tried to seem calm and not go red, but his mind began to wander and his shorts tightened._

"_Oooooooo! Taicho's a little naughty boy! Having dirty thoughts and getting a boner maybe?"_

_Both Toshiro and Mikari's faces went bright red in embarrassment. She turned away as he covered his crotch._

"_MATSUMOTO!"_

"Oh! That reminds me of another question."

"I have a pretty good idea what it is." Mikari whispered to the side, getting Toshiro to raise an eyebrow at her.

"When will you two have a sex in the story?"

The two looked down, avoiding the interviewer and each other, their faces bright red. Their mouths began to go dry as the words wouldn't form.

"O-ok." Mikari stuttered, getting the courage to speak. "D-don't quote me on this, as not everything is planned, but," she let out a sigh to relieve the stress. "In about after 15 chapters...there will be a lemon."

"Ooooo. Won't everyone be excited for that."

"...yeah."

* * *

_**Behind the Scene # 11**_

"Mistress. You can't be that upset." Amaterasu said to her as the two sat beside each other in their seats. Mikari didn't look up at her and kept her gaze to a wall. Watching the two from behind were Toshiro and Hyourinmaru.

"What is wrong with Mistress Mikari?" Hyourinmaru asked in a whisper.

Toshiro let out a sigh. "She's abit upset that ever since we started the zanpakuto arc, you zanpakuto's did not make one little blooper. Not once did you guys blank or anything on your lines."

"Would that explain why a little while ago, she and Haineko were barking and meowing at each other?"

"Yes because Haineko was bragging and making it even worse."

The two looked at each other, then back at the girls as Amaterasu tried to get her Mistress to talk to her. But not once did she budge. Then an idea came to Hyourinmaru. A few minutes later, there was a slight cold breeze over the area. Mikari and Amaterasu looked over in question and turned to see an ice sculpture of a miniature Sereitei and figures like Haineko.

"What's all this for?" Mikari asked the two boys.

Hyourinmaru went up to her and held out a bat. "If you stop being mad at Amaterasu...I'll let you smash the sculpture."

Toshiro raised his eyebrow at his zanpakuto. Would that seriously make Mikari happy? And yet it did.

"OK!" She happily said, taking the bat form him. She then turned to Amaterasu and bowed. "Gomen for being upset. I forgive you." And then she went to the sculptures and let out a little battle cry and smashed the bat on the Sereitei.

Amaterasu and Toshiro looked up at Hyourinmaru in surprise that it worked. All he said was, "she's like a kid, so you must treat her like one sometimes."

All that was heard after was an evil laugh as Mikari smashed the Haineko sculpture and even a Byakuya sculpture.

* * *

_**Interview Part Five**_

"Since we're at the end of this interview, how about we get a little spoiler about the future chapters of 'Awake and Alive'."

Mikari and Toshiro turned to each other before smiling at the interviewer.

"Actually, we've got a little video preview we'd like to show."

"Then lets take a look." The three turned in their seats to look over at the tv to their right as the screen flashed.

* * *

_**SPECIAL PREVIEW**_

Up atop Sokyoku Hill, two groups fought against each other, bursts of energy flying around. In the center of the battlefield, two lone figures stood facing each other. One was Toshiro, holding his zanpakuto out in front of him. The other was Mikari, wearing a black, one piece athletic gear sort of outfit. Aside from metal gloves and boots, strange green markings covered her body. Toshiro looked at her expressionless face with soft, watery eyes.

"Please no...Mikari..." He begged her. She continued to stare at him with emotionless gold eyes, outlined with red rings. Then a small evil smirk appeared on her face, a fang sticking out.

**_"This story isn't over yet."_**

The Shinigami Men and Women's Association members all gasped together, along with Mikari, who had wide eyes.

**_"It's only the beginning."_**

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." Mikari muttered to herself as Matsumoto dragged her away by a white goo, connecting their wrists.

A flash of lightning appeared on the screen. Cue montage of shinigami releasing their shikari's then attacking: Mikari firing a beam of electricity, Toshiro unleashing an ice dragon, Ichigo and Rukia slashing at something together, and a bright blue light shining up to the sky.

**_"The past."_**

"Mikari-chan!" Mikari, in a shinigami academy uniform, looks down from her spot atop a tree at her name. She smiles down at someone, who seems to be a female around her age, but unseen.

**_"Meets the present."_**

"You never cared about me! You never helped me!"

Mikari's eyes widened, seeing a giant wave of water rise up above the Sereitei, moving down to consume it.

**_"New friends."_**

Atop a building, Mikari sat there, watching the sun set. A little boy plops down beside her, holding two icecreams. Motioning to the icecream, she smiles and takes one from him, laughing together.

**_"Old enemies."_**

"You're ours now. Little mutt." Three figures stood over Mikari, as she laid unconscious on a bed.

**_"What will you do?"_**

"Can we run for our lives?" Ichigo asked as a powerful wind blew against him. A second later, he receives a punch to the head by Mikari and Rukia.

_**MIKARI SHIHOIN**_

"I won't let you hurt them!" Mikari yelled out, charging at someone, weapons clashing.

_**TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA**_

"You won't take her away from me!" Toshiro takes a protective stance in front of Mikari.

**_"They're back for more."_**

Toshiro pushes a blushing Mikari back on a bed, no top covering his chest. He smirks down at her with a lustful gaze.

**_"Whole new adventures await."_**

"Taichooooooo!" Momo cries out as she falls down a cliff with Mikari not far behind.

"You're...that shinigami..." An old woman says to Mikari in the human world, making her freeze.

"...I do have a dream." A female voice is heard behind the wolf girl.

Mikari looks around the cell that she was in. "This wasn't the plan."

"You do know the truth...you just don't see or believe it." A figure hands a shocked girl a cup of tea.

**_"What will happen?"_**

Montage of pictures flash on the screen. Mikari in different appearances: shinigami academy uniform, black wings on her back, a cape like Toshiro's from the 2nd movie over her. Then a group of blurred people flash with Mikari apart of them. Next a short figure in a white, wedding dress. And lastly a musicbox on a desk is shown with a picture inside of it.

"Why? You don't belong with them...so why do you protect them!"

"Because..." Mikari takes her stance with her staff. "I am the 5th Division taicho...and they'd do the same for me!"

**_"You can't miss this."_**

* * *

_**Interview Continued**_

"Wow! It seems a lot will be happening."

"That didn't even show everything." Mikari said cheerfully. "I personally can't wait for this one filler that's gonna be two chapters or three!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but I can't spoil till the chapter preview before hand."

"So generally, what can we expect?"

"You can expect some major arcs about this girl here." Toshiro said, petting Mikari's head. "Then fillers in between."

"Aw, no more spoils."

"Nope we gave you all we could."

"Thank you very much you two. And this has been a special interview with Mikari and Toshiro."

* * *

"Are we done?" Mikari asked hopefully to all her friends, as they waited for the news.

"**Yes, you are officially done the zanpakuto arc and the first part of the story and all the bloopers."**

A loud cheer came from everyone at the news. There was hugging and celebration. They had made it to 40 chapters.

"**But this isnt the end, especially form bloopers with you lot."**

Everyone groaned at the directors mocking voice. He just had to bring them down.

* * *

**Omake:**

The blooper video stopped playing in the office, and everyone cheered at it.

"That was so amazing!"

"Yeah, even though it didn't even show everything!"

"I was the greatest actor ever!"

"What are you talking about Mikari? Most of those bloopers were by you!"

"Oh really?" She smirked at the group and magically a rope came down from the ceiling. She pulled it and the floor below the group, except her, Toshiro, Amaterasu and Hyourinmaru, disappeared. Everyone let out a high pitched scream as they fell into the abyss. All they heard was an evil laugh from Mikari.

* * *

"And that's what would have happened if i had a trapped door in this room." Mikari said to the group as they watched the little extra film after the bloopers. Toshiro sighed at her as the others were still in a state of shock.

"You were really bored, weren't you?"

"Yup!"

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Mikari: "Damn! That took forever! But it was a good laugh!"

Toshiro: "At least now we're gonna have a little break from any major arcs, and go into a filler one about 4 or 5 chapters long."

Mikari: "Hmmmm, what will happen?"

"Next time is Chapter 41: Project Get Together."

Toshiro: "Finally we won't be the center of attention."

Mikari: "You can say that all you want, but deep down it's a lie. But time to get another couple in the spotlight."

Toshiro: "Find out who it will be, next time on Awake and Alive."


	43. Chapter 41 : Project Get Together

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 41: Project Get Together**

The sun shined bright in the Sereitei, not a cloud in the sky. It seemed to be a summer day, but truthfully, it was March, though there wasn't a speck of snow on the ground. It was usually like that in the whole Soul Society. In the Human World, it also wasn't snowing for a change, though the shinigami didn't really care. They all had work to do as usual.

"I'm doing the paperwork, all alone." The birds chirped outside the 5th Division office, the windows wide open. Inside the office, Mikari sat by her desk, writing down her signature delicately on each sheet of paper on her desk. She hummed her own little song that had no sorta beat, with the birds in the background, kicking her legs back and forth to the music in her head.

"Because Momo has ditched me." She continued to hum out, placing a sheet in the finished pile and reaching for another. "For something, I don't know."

Snap.

The small sound reached Mikari's wolf ears easily. She held back the urge to sigh, but id didn't stop her mouth from twitching. Trying not to make a sound, she quietly pushed her chair back and slowly stood up.

"I may be stupid, for doing it alone." She sang softly, hiding the fact that she left her desk and was tiptoeing over to the open window. Making sure that her reiatsu was masked as well.

"But hey! It doesn't matter." Her voice went louder, the figures in the bush tensed up, sensing her now unmasked reiatsu. Mikari had enough of waiting and pushed apart of a bush below the window and smirked at the hidden figures. "Because I caught some snoops!"

Matsumoto and Momo nervously laughed up at Mikari and gave her a slight wave. "Hi Mikari-taicho."

"Oh save it. So before I think of a punishment..." Mikari raised her eyebrow at the camera between them. "Why do you have that?"

"Guess we can't hide it from you." Matsumoto brought her fingers up to her lips and let out a soft whistle. The sounds of murmurs and slight groans were heard. Then before Mikari's eyes, a few unranked shinigami popped out from the trees and bushes outside, along with other hiding places inside of the office. Each of them had some sort of an electronic in their hands, like microphones, lights and cameras. When they all popped out, she was extremely shocked that she didn't notice them or sense their reiatsu. How did the hell did they get in her office? She was so losing it.

"We'll call it a day everyone." Matsumoto then said with a sigh, getting into the room with Momo. The shinigami nodded their heads and carried the equipment out of the office. Then not even a second later, Ikkaku and Yumichika barged into the office in a rush.

"Yo Rangiku! Did you film- oh Mikari-taicho." Ikkaku laughed lightly once he laid his eyes on her.

"You all better explain what is going on now!" Mikari glared at the group of 4, making sure they knew that she meant business.

"We are making a film to enter the annual film contest." Yumichika explained. "Though I thought of making a film about myself."

"But then we decided to make a romance film. And what better couple to use then taicho and you!" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

Mikari groaned at these turn of events and slapped her forehead. These things just always have to involve her and Toshiro. There was never a single break. One day, is all she wanted. One single day of peace. "Why, why, why?" She muttered, feeling Momo rub her back.

"We're sorry for not telling you taicho. It sorta made filming funner."

"But why us?" Mikari whined, looking at the group with a small put. "You couldn't film anyone else?"

"No couple is as cute as you two!" Matsumoto retorted back. "You're the newest couple with the most attention."

"I don't care!" Mikari barked back. She stomped angrily away from the group for the door. "I'm gonna go tell Toshiro. Bet he doesn't know about any of this."

"Unless..."

She froze before the door, dropping her hand from opening it. Turning around, she raised her eyebrow in curiosity at Yumichika's words. "Unless..."

"Unless you maybe help us find another couple that's interesting to film." He suggested. The 3 and Mikari looked up in thought at this. Who else could they possibly film? Then 2 people flashed in Mikari's mind. Her eyes shined lightly at the thought. This could work, was what she thought.

"Alright, I've got an idea. But if I help, you must leave Toshiro and I alone!"

"Deal."

* * *

Walking down the path to the 13th Division, Rukia headed for the office with her head up high. She had finished her scouting mission in the Rukongai and was heading to the office to report to Ukitake-taicho about the mission.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia turned around at the voice and bowed slightly forward in respect. "Hello 3rd seat Kiyone-san."

While the two exchanged words, a black figure flashed from rooftop to rooftop before jumping down into the shadows between two buildings. The figure looked around the corner and narrowed its eyes at the two girls. It bend down to a crouching position and flashed away once more.

"I better get goin- " Rukia's sentence was cut short when sudden pain shot through her neck. Her body lost energy and fell forward as she lost consciousness, then being held up by an arm. Kiyone's eyes widened in shock as a figure in the 2nd Division detention uniform, wearing the black cloth over their head and mouth, placed Rukia over her shoulder.

"You didn't see anything!" The figure whispered in a harsh, warning tone. Then before Kiyone could reply, the figure flashed away with Rukia.

* * *

In the 5th Division office, Matsumoto and Momo sat comfortably on the couch, but their eyes drooped in boredom. The tv in front of them quickly flashed from channel to channel as Ikkaku, on the other couch in the room, flipped through the channels to find something to watch. While the girls eyes watered slightly from the flashing lights, Yumichika combed his hair as he sat in a single chair with his own personal mirror in hand. Then the room shook slightly as the door was slammed open. The shinigami turned to see a short figure wearing the 2nd Division detention uniform that seemed fairly tight on them. Placed over the figure's shoulder was also an unconscious Rukia.

"Damn." The figure grabbed the bottom of their mask and pried it off their face. Out from the mask, Mikari revealed herself and let her brown hair free from the hold of the uniform. "That was fairly easy to do."

"I'm more surprised you found that unstylish uniform in your size." Yumichika commented with a sigh at the fashion. Ikkaku got a good laugh from this, but was instantly silenced from a smack in the head by Matsumoto.

"Don't listen to them." She gave Mikari a thumbs up. "Not only does it suit you, it was perfect for your solo mission."

"Whatever. Though I would actually agree with Yumichika. I'm surprised I could find this small of a uniform at the 2nd Division. Deep down it may be my old one back when I was under my sis since its still tight." Mikari laughed slightly and walked over to the couch. There she placed Rukia softly down and placed her hands on her hips. "Time to continue the plan."

"What plan?"

The room went silent at the cold voice. The group gulped loudly to themselves as Mikari mumbled some unpleasant words for all to hear. They turned around and saw Toshiro with his arms crossed at them.

"I come here to visit Mikari with a good feeling that Matsumoto was here too so I could yell at her, but then find you all here talking about some plan. So care to explain why Kuchiki-san is unconscious on the couch and why you are wearing that outfit Mikari?" He raised his eyebrow after looking over the scene.

"...oh I admit it!" Mikari suddenly weeped out, getting everyone's attention in surprise. "They blackmailed me! I had no clue what to do! Then, then...they brought Rukia into it!"

"Stop exaggerating!" Matsumoto and Momo yelled over her short form.

"But in a way I'm not!"

"...I truly suggest you all tell me now." Toshiro warned, raising his hand up slowly to his zanpakuto. Seeing this, the 4 shinigami ran to hide behind Mikari's form.

"Do something taicho! He's your boyfriend!"

"But you all dragged me into this!"

* * *

The room was silent once the group told Toshiro the truth. They all stood around the office, the others had stopped cowering behind Mikari, and just looked at each other awkwardly with Rukia still unconscious on the couch.

"Of all the things that you all just had to do..." Toshiro finally growled out in annoyance. His glare was on Matsumoto the whole time the truth was spilled out. "And you had to drag Mikari into it."

"In our defense, Mikari-taicho offered to help us so we wouldn't film you two." Matsumoto said as a matter of fact.

"And look where I am now." Mikari groaned, tugging on her uniform. How she wanted to go back to her taicho uniform. This one stuck to her skin more and she was slowly beginning to sweat.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Ikkaku cut in. "But we gotta get going to the next part of the plan before Rukia wakes up."

"Right. Hinamori, you better go and make sure there isn't any big commotion of Rukia's disappearance." Momo gave Matsumoto a salute and ran out the room. Then she turned to the other three, forgetting Toshiro was there. "The rest of us can get moving to the next part. Time to go to the Human World!"

The boys cheered with Matsumoto while Mikari sighed to herself. _'If only her enthusiasm could be in paperwork or actual shinigami work.'_

"Hold it." Everyone's happiness dropped at Toshiro's tone. He went to stand in front of the door with his arms crossed. "Now that I know what's going on, I cannot allow this plan to continue."

"You know Hitsugaya-taicho," Yumichika began to say slyly like he did before with Mikari. "If you join us to the Human World, you can supervise us and make sure nothing goes horribly wrong."

"Damn. Nice job Yumichika." Ikkaku whispered, seeing Toshiro actually think about the offer.

"That's an acceptable offer I can follow." Toshiro said, dropping his arms to the side. He started to regret his decision as the trio began to cheer. All the while, Mikari rubbed the temple of her forehead.

"How did we get dragged into this?"

* * *

In the Human World, school was finished and all the humans were heading home. Ichigo was walking down the street alone, holding his school bag over his shoulder. Life for him the last few weeks was just a normal routine. Sleep, eat, school, and of course the occasional hollow killing. Still, he enjoyed it either way.

"Yo Ichigo!" A voice called out behind him. Ichigo turned around and saw Renji running towards him.

"Hey! What's going on?" He asked, seeing Renji stop in front of him, out of breath.

"H-have you seen Rukia?" He took in some deep breaths to catch his breath.

"No. Why? What's happened to Rukia?" Ichigo yelled out, starting to get nervous.

"I don't know what's happened to her! I just got a message saying that she's missing in the Sereitei!"

"Dammit!"

BEEP! BEEP!

The boys looked around, confused at the sudden noise. Then Renji had a look of realization and dug his hand in his pocket. He took out his shinigami cell phone to see that he got a text message. After reading it, his eyes widened.

"The Sereitei found Rukia's reiatsu in the forest nearby!"

"Let's go then!" Ichigo dug his hand into his bag to take out Kon.

"What did you say happened to onee-chan!" He yelled out angrily before Ichigo dug his hand in the stuffy's mouth. Taking out the mod soul's pill, he threw it into his own mouth, going into his shinigami form while Kon took his body.

"Take care of my body Kon!" Ichigo yelled out as he and Renji ran away.

Kon let out a sigh and began heading for Ichigo's house, not noticing the watchful eyes un in the trees.

"Did you seriously have to text Renji?" Matsumoto's voice came from one of the trees. She, along with the others, were sitting in the tree branches of the tree, their reiatsu masked so they wouldn't be noticed.

"Well I couldn't have messaged Ichigo. He doesn't have our kind of phone." Mikari argued back, now in her normal uniform again.

"Then let's move! Yumichika, don't forget the camera!"

"Ok!"

* * *

"Do you think a hollow attacked her?"

"How should I know? Just keep running!"

Ichigo and Renji ran along the path into the forest. It never came to mind to use shunpo or fly. They were just fueled with worry and anger if a hollow did anything to Rukia. As they ran as fast as they could, Renji didn't seem to notice the ground on his side of the path in front of him was slightly uneven. When he did notice, he already stepped on the patch of uneven ground and it collapsed below him. He let out a scream as he fell in an uncomfortable position in the hole.

"Ichigo! Wait up!" He yelled up the hole. His face went down to a frown hearing Ichigo's footsteps get farther away, obviously not hearing or caring about him. But then he heard footsteps approaching the hole, making him look up. "Ichigo?"

"Sorry. Ichigo's not here right now. You can leave a message, but that would be stupid."

Renji's eyes widened to see Mikari appear at the top of the hole with a smile on her face. "Mikari-taicho?"

"We're here too you know." Ikkaku's voice rang out as he and Toshiro popped up beside Mikari.

"Ok...what are you all doing here?" Renji asked, about to tilt his head to the side, but remembered the uncomfortably position he was in.

Before they told him what was happened, Ikkaku jumped down to help him out of the hole. Then from there, they told him everything that has happened up to this point.

"So to make sure I wouldn't get in the way of this plan...you dug this hole to stop me from following Ichigo?" Renji said, making sure he understood everything.

"Yup! Cartoons are a great way to get ideas." Mikari cheerfully said. She felt very accomplished with her hole digging at the moment. Thanks to her hands covered in reiatsu claws that is.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Toshiro then asked. "We have to meet Matsumoto and Yumichika up ahead."

"Aww, you do care about this plan." Mikari poked his cheek, receiving a small glare back.

"No. I just gotta make sure nothing goes horrible wrong or else we'll all be in trouble."

"Then let's go."

"Oh! You joining us too Renji?"

* * *

Deep in the forest, there was a secluded area surrounded by the trees, allowing the sun to shine through. The sun hit a small lake in the area, shining off the water. In the center of the lake was a mini island of sorts where a figure laid unconscious upon it. Some of the suns rays were aimed at the tiny island, hitting the figure's face. She groaned at the light in her eyes and slowly opened them but closed them to sleep some more.

"Rukia!"

'_Huh? Is someone calling me?' _She thought, hearing a voice call her in the distance. But she let it go as a dream.

"Rukia!"

'_No. Someone is there...it sounds familiar...' _Rukia forced her eyes open and used her arms to push herself up gently. Sitting up now on the island, she looked around the forest in confusion. How did she get here? Then her tired eyes landed on the grass across the lake to see Ichigo running towards her, beginning to walk over the water.

"Hey! You ok?" He called out to her.

"Y-yeah...what's going on?"

"I was about to ask you that."

Watching from the bushes as Ichigo reached the island, Yumichika tried zooming in on the two with the camera and Matsumoto sighed, sitting beside him.

"Dammit! They're doing nothing!" She hissed, wanting some action to happen.

"Just relax Matsumoto." The two turned around to see Mikari and the other three sneak over beside them.

"If they really like each other, then things will work out." Mikari gave her a smile and turned to look at the two.

From there the group could feel the wind pick up softly as Ichigo reached his hand out to Rukia. She smiled up at him and took his hand, letting him pull her up.

"You always have to make me rescue you, huh?" He smirked down at her, noticing her cheeks go red in anger.

"You baka! I never wanted your help! And how is this a rescue, huh?" She yelled up at him.

"Bad move by Ichigo." Renji commentated as the two began to argue. They were either yelling, making faces, or lightly hitting each other.

"We should have made que cards for them or something." Yumichika looked away from the camera screen with a slightly upset face.

"That's it! We gotta do something!" Matsumoto nearly snapped, about to stand up and ruin their cover.

"Hold her down!" Mikari ordered as softly as she could in a demanding voice. The boys, aside from Toshiro, quickly pinned Matsumoto the ground by her legs and arms.

"C-cant...reath!" She tried speaking, struggling in the guys hold. Her head was being almost completely pressed into her breasts, so she was inhaling little to no air.

Toshiro turned to Mikari with his eyebrow raised. "You're taking this awfully seriously."

Mikari nodded, keeping her gaze on the two. "I won't let her ruin this."

Then everyone's head perked up over the bush to watch in amazement as Rukia pushed Ichigo into the lake. But the tables turned on her when Ichigo dragged her in with him. They both surfaced about the water and laughed together at seeing the other.

"Ummm...is this part of the plan?"

"Shhhh. Things are playing out."

In the lake, Rukia's cheeks tuned pink in color as she looked over Ichigo's body, her heart pounding quite loudly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising Ichigo at first, but he smiled back and wrapped his own arms around her waist. They gazed into each others eyes, seeing their own reflection in them. Before the group could imagine, Rukia and Ichigo leaned in together and their lips met. The group watched with slight smiles and wide eyes as the two kissed for a minute.

A few sniffles left Mikari. "Awwww! I'm so happy for them." She said as the two held each other close after the kiss.

"Me too!" Matsumoto cried, pushing the guys off of her and leaning on Mikari's shoulder to weep on her. "And we got it all on tape!"

"You women are so emotional." Ikkaku concluded at the crying girls.

"Nice going Ichigo!" Renji suddenly yelled out, standing up from the bush in plain view of Ichigo and Rukia. "Took you long enough!"

"Renji? What the hell are you doing here?" The two blushing fools yelled out in shock.

The group looked up at Renji with the most vicious glares they could muster. "You baka! You blew our cover!'

"Hey! Who else is there?"

"What do we do now?" Ikkaku asked the group still under the bushes, hearing ichigo and Rukia running over.

"We improvise." Mikari quickly stated. "Run. Leave the evidence if you must and Renji as well." Without waiting for any replies, she crawled behind the closest tree to shunpo away. Toshiro followed her lead immediately, glad to get out of there.

"Wait Mikari-taicho! We can't leave the evidence after all our hard work!"

* * *

Even thought Mikari and Toshiro got away at first, they had to go back since the others got caught by Rukia and Ichigo. From there, the group had once again had to explain the whole situation of the video and everything. It didn't sit well with Ichigo that their personal life was being used, he made sure to yell it out at the group. Rukia also voiced her disapproval of the events, but then took Mikari to the side and thanked her for the help, even though she sorta kidnaped her. In the end, the day ended well. Matsumoto was extremely happy with the results and now had to get to work on the video, which in Toshiro's books meant that no paperwork would be done again.

Then when news of Rukia and Ichigo reached the Sereitei, thanks to Matsumoto, hell didn't break loose, but a little bit of shit went down. Almost all the shinigami were talking about it. A shinigami and human, no matter a substitute shinigami, falling in love. It rarely happened every century, which actually got Yamamoto blowing up a storm, yet he did nothing other than complain for only one day. He was fine after that. But then...there was Byakuya. Oh how pissed he was, everyone could see it on his face, even when he said nothing. Rukia also said that he spoke nothing of it to her, he just gave her a look. No matter what the others said, Rukia was as happy as ever, and she had supporters as well who encouraged her on. As well, a day after the whole kiss, Rukia visited Ichigo to properly say he liked him and Ichigo said he liked her too. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, with Rukia even trying to visit Ichigo almost every day if she could.

Other then that, the rest of the week was fairly peaceful, and Mikari took full advantage of it.

"Come on Toshiro!" She called out ahead of him in the streets of the Sereitei.

"Relax Mikari." He shunpo'd to her side and grabbed her hand. "Wasn't this suppost to be a peaceful walk?"

"Yes, but I can't help being happy!" She gave him a big smile, swinging their linked hands slightly. "Can you blame me?"

"No." He sighed, looking up with a tiny smile. "It has been fairly calm for us this last week. We should thank Kuchiki and Kurosaki for taking the attention off of us."

"Then you're happy too, right?"

"I guess, but I can still complain about Matsumoto. She still hasn't finished her damn video. So-"

"So she hasn't been in the office doing work yet?" She finished for him.

"Exactly the issue." He growled, making her laugh slightly.

They continued their walk through the streets, feeling for once that nobody was following them or staring. Then they were interrupted:

"A-ano...shinigami-san's?" A quiet voice came from behind them. They turned around to see a young boy about their age, but he was taller then both Toshiro and Mikari by an inch. He had short blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a fancy dark, purple kimono.

"Is there something we can help with?" Toshiro asked, following his duty.

"I was wondering...if you knew any shinigami in a Noble Clan?" The boy asked shyly.

Mikari saw this as her turn to step in. "Actually, I'm sorta from a Noble Clan. What is it you need? I may be able to help."

At this, the boys eyes widened down at her. "Really? Then you must be her!" Mikari's own eyes widened, not only at his sentence, but also at the change in his voice. He sounded more confident.

"What do you mean?"

The boy gave her a smirk, one that would get to any girl, but she wasn't fazed, more uncomfortable. Behind Mikari, Toshiro stood quiet but cautious. He tensed slightly and his glare hardened even more as the boy got down to his knees in front of Mikari. Whatever this boy was planning, he was ready to snap...which was about to happen.

"Don't you know?" The boy took her hand and kissed it gently. "I'm your fiancé."

Toshiro definantely snapped and Mikari had a horrified look on her face.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Omake:**

Matsumoto let out a sigh as she stared at the computer screen in front of her. She was in her room, sitting under a futon with a laptop atop it. For the last few days she was in her room working on the video; cropping, putting in effects, everything. All she had to keep her going was for a change, a cup of coffee and some cookies. But slowly, she was finishing it.

Knock! Knock!

The door to her room was opened by Momo, holding a tray with more cookies and another cup of tea on it. Behind her was also Mikari, coming in to check on her. She was locked up in her room for days.

"How's it going?"

"Alright I guess, why are you here?" Matsumoto asked with a yawn at Mikari.

"Would you rather Toshiro be here and drag your butt to do paperwork?"

"I guess not." A sigh came from the woman. "I didn't think this would take so long."

"What did you expect? What more do you have to do?"

"A few more effects and stuff. But I feel like something is missing."

"You should add music to the background." Momo cheerfully added, earning a nod from Mikari and a brightened Matsumoto.

"You're right! I need background music! Now I just need to think of a good song to be played at the kiss scene..."

"Disney." Mikari answered simply, earning a look from the 2 girls. "What? Everyone loves disney, so you should get more attention from the viewers."

"Ummmm, hai."

"Well then, I'm going." Mikari said, leaving the room. Once she shut the door, Momo turned to Matsumoto.

"Are you still gonna put a bonus video of taicho and Shiro-kun at the end of the film?"

"Of course, we just need to add some more film to what I have..." Matsumoto looked around her room, and then let out a scream.

"Nani?"

"The disk with taicho and Mikari-taicho on it is gone!"

Behind the door, Mikari smirked to herself, looking down at the disk in her hands.

"They seriously thought I only came to check up on her. Time to go burn this...or look at it first."

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Matsumoto: "WOAH! WHAT? Mikari-taicho is engaged!"

Momo: "U-um...we don't r-really know that yet Matsumoto-san-"

Matsumoto: "This is not good at all!"

"Next time is Chapter 42: The Arranged Marriage."

Momo: "Please calm down-"

Matsumoto: "I so should have continued taping taicho and Mikari-taicho! This is much better material!"

Momo: "You're only thinking about your video!"


	44. Chapter 42 : The Arranged Marriage

Mikari131: Happy New Years everyone! I'm gonna try to do my best to get as many chapters as I can up. Also there has been news at the Jump Festa that Bleach will still be going on for a good long time. Man I can't wait to see what happens! But then I don't know what will happen to this story. I've got many ideas to do before it gets back to the main plot of Bleach again. Oh well. Let's hope this year will be a good one!

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 42: The Arranged Marriage**

"Y-you're crazy!" Mikari smacked the boy's hand away with a slight shriek and stepped back from him. Her eyes were wide in shock and horror still at the sudden news. It couldn't be true. "I DO NOT have a fiancé!"

"Well I also found out only a few days ago, but it's true." The boy stood straight up, taking a step forward as Mikari took another step back. His smirk never faltered, making her gulp nervously. "I am your new fiancé."

He was then pushed to the side slightly as Toshiro got in between him and Mikari. "Did you not hear her? She says she doesn't have a fiancé!" He growled out, his reiatsu beginning to flare up in warning and anger. The boy shook in fear at this display, but stood his ground with his legs shaking like crazy.

"Do you know who I am?" He said in a snobbish way.

"Do you think I care?" Toshiro was undeniably pissed. Slowly, his hand was rising up to his zanpakuto, but was stopped by Mikari's hand. He looked back at her with wide eyes. Why was she stopping him? She looked up at him with a soft expression, her eyes telling him that she didn't want things to go too far.

"There has to be something going on." She whispered. "We need to figure things out before we do anything else."

"What's there to figure out? I'm your fi-"

"Shut up with the fiancé crap!" Mikari snapped at the boy, pointing an accusing finger at him. "There is no way in hell I'm your fiancé!"

"Someone's not calm now." Toshiro muttered behind her.

"Shouta-sama!" A female voice was heard in the air. The three looked over in surprise and saw a girl, around their weight, with long black hair and green eyes, she was also wearing a short, purple yukata.

She came to a stop in front of the boy and bowed forward to him, catching her breath as well. "You had me so worried when you ran off."

The boy, now known as Shouta, had a slight red tint on his cheeks as he looked to the side sadly. "Sorry about running off Jun."

Jun smiled at him and turned to Mikari and Toshiro, whom she just noticed. "Are these two some new friends?"

"Even better!" Shouta responded back all happily, getting close to Mikari and wrapping an arm around her shoulder before the two taichos could respond. "I found my fian-"

SLAP!

He unwrapped his arm from Mikari and held his now red cheek. Looking to Mikari, she had a very pissed off face with her fangs out and slits in her eyes. Meanwhile, Jun covered her mouth in shock at the action and Toshiro held a proud smirk. If she didn't slap him, he was about to cut his arm off with Hyourinmaru.

"Haven't I said it enough times! I am NOT your fiancé!" Mikari barked out at him, having enough of his blabbering. "I'm not even a real Noble. I'm adopted!" She then tried defending herself.

Shouta got over the shock and took a stand against her. "The elders said my fiancé was adopted you know, so it doesn't matter what you say." He countered back.

"You better watch yourself there kid." Toshiro warned, getting in between him and Mikari again.

"Matte Shouta-sama." Jun cut in, not liking the tension in the air. "The elders of your family said that there would be a get together for you to meet your fiancé. All the Noble elders and heads of the Noble families would be there."

"So?"

Unlike the boys, Mikari's head snapped up at the news and she took a sudden interest in it. "That means onee-chan should be here or arriving soon." She whispered, but not quiet enough as Shouta and Jun heard.

"You have an older sister?" They said together, getting Mikari to shrug slightly as if it was nothing.

"Yeah..."

They looked at each other before looking to the two and bowing, more like Jun pushed Shouta's head down to bow, still surprising the couple. "We're sorry for bothering you."

"Huh?"

"You see..." Jun began to explain. "Shouta-sama's fiancé is suppost to the only head daughter of the Noble family. So you don't fit the information if you have a sister."

The news hit them in sudden realization. Mikari couldn't help a giant smile appear on her face.

"Oh aleluja!" She cheered out, almost dropping down to her knees. Toshiro also let out a relieved sigh, giving his heart time to slow down. He nearly snapped for a second there, it wouldn't be a pretty scene.

"So I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding." Jun gave them a smile while Shouta grumbled slightly at the turn of events. "My name is Jun Arai, I'm Shouta Suzuki here's personal servant."

"Well not that everything is alright," Mikari laughed slightly with a twitch in her smile, hoping to ease the mood now. "I'm Mikari Shihoin, 5th Division taicho."

"And I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th Division taicho." He said, trying to be kind, but he was still lightly glaring at Shouta.

"Ah, that means your onee-chan is Yoruichi-sama." Jun concluded, continuing a kind conversation with Mikari.

"Hai."

Shouta then let out a sigh, turning away from the group and walking away slowly. "Time to go Jun. I've had enough of the mutt and shorty."

Toshiro and Mikari twitched and let out a vicious growl together at Shouta's change of attitude. "What!"

Jun giggled at the couple and followed Shouta, waving back to them. "Bye bye."

* * *

Matsumoto let out a heavy sigh in her chair. "When something interesting just has to happen, I'm not there. Damn, that would have been a great video. A strange boy comes forth, saying he is your fiancé. Ohhh, a mysterious arranged marriage formed in the dark. Yes, that would have been a great movie. But no! That's not the case." Her gaze then turns to Mikari, lying on the couch, and Toshiro, signing sheets at his desk. Both had frowns on their faces. "And you two have been grumpy since you've come back. Sheesh, say something at least."

"Stupid brat. How dare he call me a mutt!" Mikari growled to herself, turning to her side on the couch, her eyes narrowed at the back of the couch.

"I outta kill him. Saying he's your fiancé and ugh! Should have killed him when I had the chance!" Toshiro mumbled, gripping the pen so much, Matsumoto thought it would break or the paper would rip.

"You guys are taking this way to seriously. You should be more happy that you're not involved anymore."

"Leave them be Matsumoto." Momo, who was also in the room, walked over to stand beside her chair. "They just escaped some crazy drama."

"Fine, but was that kid really a Noble?"

"Sadly, yes." Mikari answered back to Matsumoto. "It was easy to tell by his state of clothes, but also, his last name was Suzuki. A Noble family that isn't to into the shinigami work like the Shihoin's since their not one of the 4 main Noble families but a slightly lower one. They focus more on the laws of the whole Soul Society."

"Hey! I got a great idea!" Matsumoto suddenly jumped up excitedly, only getting the girls to look up at her.

'_This won't be good.' _Momo and Mikari thought together.

The older woman gave them a smile and took out a video camera from her sleeve. "We should go film Shouta and his new fiancé."

"...why?" Both girls asked.

"Well you said so yourself Mikari-taicho, he's going to a meeting with the noble elders and heads. So that's a perfect chance to see his real fiancé. Then we can tape the wedding and get more viewers for the film since we will have a Noble wedding in it."

"Seriously, all you can think about is that damn film of yours." Mikari sighed at her, lying back down on the couch. She was then suddenly grabbed by the arm and dragged off the couch by Matsumoto. "What are you doing?"

"What? You're going to help me." She said simply, dragging the girl to the door with Momo not far behind them.

"Like hell I am! Toshiro do something!" Mikari cried, getting him to finally look up from his desk with a groan.

"Matsumoto, let her go. She doesn't have to help you if she doesn't want to." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Ahhhh, but taicho if I do recall, Mikari-taicho said she would help us with the video." She said as a matter of fact, wagging her finger in front of him.

"And I did already with Rukia and Ichigo." Mikari cut in with a whine.

"But we're still nto done yet. And taicho, don't try to stop us since I know I left all my paperwork atop the book shelf." Matsumoto teased out, exiting the room with the girls. Once the door was slammed closed, the sound of large amounts of paper falling was heard in the halls.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"I don't like this at all." Mikari voiced out her opinion from a bush, Matsumoto and Momo sitting beside her. They were outside a temple in a Noble's area of the Sereitei, specifically, the Suzuki temple. The girls had just past the guards at the front entrance, but had no clue what to do now.

"If only we could walk in..."

"Like hell we could. I said so earlier that only elders and heads of the Nobles could be here. If we're caught, we, mostly me, will be in shit." Mikari groaned, now realizing the situation she was in.

"Could we maybe try that window?" Momo then suggested, pointing to a very high window in the temple. The two followed her gaze and only Matsumoto smiled at this.

"Nice eye Hinamori."

"Yeah...nice." Mikari mumbled, giving her a glare as she was getting an idea of what Matsumoto would say next. Momo laughed slightly, not seeing the problem, sweatdropping at the glare. Then came what Mikari knew was gonna happen.

"I've got another plan."

Seconds later, the girls were out of the bush and standing by the wall where the high window was. Momo was standing guard as Matsumoto picked Mikari up and placed her feet on her shoulders. Even like that, Mikari was just barely at the window ledge, she would have to place her arms on the ledge to hold herself up and look in, but without Matsumoto's shoulders below her feet then.

"This is so embarrassing." She said, getting comfortable on the ledge, now that it was her only support since Matsumoto left her there alone.

"Well we can't use shunpo to float in the air. Kuchiki-taicho and your sis are gonna be in there so they could sense us."

'_They should be able to sense us now. But I guess I'll hide my reiatsu just in case.'_

"Do you have the camera?"

"Yes." Mikari called down, taking the camera from around her neck and turned it on, placing it on the ledge. Then inside the room that Mikari was looking into, the door opened. A few old men, complete with white beards and wrinkly skins, walked in and stood at one side of the room. Following them to stand on either side of the elders were younger people, men and women, wearing fancy kimonos and ornaments, signaling them as the heads of the Noble families. From the group, she could see Byakuya, in his taicho uniform, and Yoruichi, just in her normal attire. Guess she didn't wanna wear something fancy. And lastly walked in Shouta, but without Jun, since it wasn't allowed.

'_Now where is your new fiancé brat?' _Mikari thought, her tail wagging back and forth in irritation. She ducked below the window sill when she thought she saw her sis look at the window, her ears went flat against her head also to avoid being seen.

"Hey. Who's the fiancé?" She heard Matsumoto whisper below.

"I don't know yet."

Getting strength in her arms, she slowly pushed herself back up to look through the window again without being caught. But then when she saw a new figure in the room, her jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out in horror as Shouta kissed their hand.

"Holy frick...RUKIA!" She screeched out, losing her strength and falling back from the window. Everyone in the room looked at the window in confusion at the strange noise but saw nothing as Mikari was barely handing onto the ledge with one hand.

"What happened?" Matsumoto said in a normal voice up to Mikari.

"Did you not hear me?" She yelled down in anger. "It's Rukia! She's the one in the arranged marriage!"

"Oh my-"

"Who's there?" A group of voices yelled out from inside the temple and by the gates.

"Oh crap!" Momo and Matsumoto 'eeped' together as Mikari jumped to the ground.

"Listen up girls." She ordered. "This is one of those moments like in cop shows where we run. So RUN!"

"Wait! You left the camera at the window!"

"Forget the bloody evidence and RUN!"

* * *

"So, Kuchiki-san is that brats fiancé afterall." Toshiro said with his hands under his chin, holding him up on his desk. "Who would have thought?"

"I should have realized it from the beginning. There were signs dammit." Mikari mumbled into a pillow on the couch.

From beside Mikari, Momo patted her back with a frown. "This is just horrible."

"I agree." Matsumoto said from her chair, looking down at the camera in her lap that she was barely able to save. "This so totally ruins the movie."

All eyes turned to her in the form of a glare. "You serious?"

She gave them an innocent shrug. "Well yeah. With the arranged marriage, the whole love story of Ichigo and Rukia is ruined in my film."

"How can you say that Matsumoto! You're quite despicable sometimes!" Mikari barked out in anger. Then it suddenly hit her like a rock, and she felt a headache forming from this imaginary rock. She fell back down to the couch and slapped her hand over her eyes. "How's Ichigo gonna take the news?"

The room went silent at this. How would he take this? Most liked he would be crushed and heart broken. And the worst part is that it had to happen right after they got together.

"Maybe I can get a heartbroken ichigo on tape..." Matsumoto mumbled to herself, but everyone heard. After a look from Mikari, Momo got up from the couch and walked over to slap Matsumoto over the head.

"Owwwwww! Hinamori?"

"Gomenasai Rangiku-san. It was a silent order by taicho."

"Fine. But what are we gonna do now to fix this?"

"There is nothing you can do Matsumoto." Toshiro cut in coldly. "This is a Noble matter, more importantly a Noble marriage. We have no power to change anything. It's by law. We cannot get involved without sever punishment."

"Maybe Mikari-taicho can-" she was cut off by Mikari growling fairly loudly from her spot on the couch.

"Hell no! I will not get involved with any Noble events!" She turned to the side with a frown, her wolf ears drooping down slightly. "As an adoptive Noble, I have no power like you all and that's fine...I don't wanna get involved."

"But you gotta help out!"

"Who says?"

Matsumoto then dug into her sleeves and took out a black tape recorder. Pushing the play button, the following message played: _"Alright, I've got an idea. But if I help, you must leave Toshiro and I alone."_

"Seeeee. You said so yourself that you would help." She smirked at Mikari, who just raised her eyebrow at the sound of her recorded voice.

"Like I said earlier, I would help with the video and I already did. And this has nothing to do with it."

"This has everything to do with the video because it is tied in with the marriage!" Matsumoto yelled out, throwing her arms in the air, nearly dropping the recorder and camera. "We brought together Rukia and Ichigo. Now their relationship is gonna be ruined because of this marriage. We are technically involved in all of this so we gotta do something."

With a sigh, Mikari pushed herself off the couch and began making hr way to the door. "Your logic hurts my head sometimes Matsumoto. Now I must go talk to someone."

"I thought you weren't gonna get involved Mikari." Toshiro had a smirk on his face, having a pretty good idea where she was going.

Her eye twitched slightly at his knowing tone and gave him a fake glare. "I'm not...I just wanna ask someone a few questions." She said sweetly, hiding her anger, which Toshiro could easily hear. Then she swiftly left the room alone with a goal in mind.

* * *

"BYAKUYA!" Mikari yelled out, kicking the 6th Division office doors open. Inside, both Byakuya and Renji looked up from their desks at her voice and the light shake from the door.

"Hello there Mikari-taicho." Renji kindly said, but he went quiet when he saw the look on her face. He then felt the reiatsu's of both taichos tense up like the atmosphere, it wasn't looking good. Taking this as a sign, he left the room easily and quickly as the two's attention was on each other. Once he was gone, Mikari spoke:

"How could you let this happened?" She snapped at him, stomping over to his desk and slamming her hands on it.

"I would watch your tone there Shihoin." He said calmly, looking up at her with his poker face, unfazed by everything around him.

She growled in her throat slightly at his usage of her last name like that. "Not until you start explaining the situation."

"I think you basically know the situation as you were at the temple earlier. There's nothing else to explain."

"There is still so much you have to explain! Why is Rukia being dragged into this? I bet you allowed this because she got together with Ichigo! That's it, isn't it!" She yelled, getting almost right in his face.

Byakuya was silent at first, keeping a cold glare on his face at the closeness of Mikari's face. He then pushed his chair back and stood up. "This doesn't involve you. All I can say is that Rukia is following her duty as a Kuchiki."

"Her duty? That sounds an awful lot like you. There is definantely more to this that your not explaining and I wanna know! I don't want my friend being forced-"

"Relax for one minute Mikari."

Byakuya and Mikari looked to the door in surprise and saw Yoruichi there.

"Onee-chan?"

Yoruichi gave her a small smile, walking into the room. "I think it's alright to tell her Byakuya. She'll find out somehow anyway and she's a noble too you know." She told him, earning a 'hn' back.

"So you're gonna tell me?" Mikari asked, looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, and meanie Bya-kun can't stop me." Yoruichi laughed out, patting Mikari's head. Byakuya rolled his eyes at the were-sisters and went back to work at his desk, silently allowing Yoruichi to begin explaining.

"You see Mikari, in all Noble families, the first child of the head of the family must be wed in holy matrimony. Though the marriage must be to another Noble to keep the bloodline pure. This is law to have the child keep the title as the next head of the family."

"That law didn't seem you effect you or Bya-"

"Not the matter right now! Anyway, being the next head of the Suzuki family, Shouta was meant to follow the law. And his family isn't one to oppose the laws, we all know that. So it was decided that he would marry at this time, and the elders decided that he should marry one his age or else I would have been a choice."

"That still doesn't explain why Rukia was chosen?" Mikari said in slight annoyance. Yoruichi was just telling her all the dull stuff, nothing important that she actually wanted to know. Just get to the point already.

"You were actually the first choice werewolf. There weren't many choices." Byakuya then spoke out, surprising the girl. She looked at him in such shock like at the beginning when Shouta first said he was her fiancé.

"A-are you serious?"

Yoruichi went to Mikari's side and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Do not worry. A group of people alongside me defended you. We had arguments like a Noble event such as this wouldn't be good for a taicho, you're also adopted and we had to bring in points about your love and stuff as a last resort. So Rukia was the only other option. There were no more females of the heads of the families."

"B-but Rukia is also adopted and a hard working shinigami...so why her? Why didn't you all defend her like you did me! She deserves a life of her own too! I shouldn't have gotten special treatment! So explain...why her!"

"To redeem the Kuchiki name." The sound of a chair moving was heard as Byakuya stepped away from his desk, moving towards the sisters. Towering over Mikari, she looked up at him in surprise, not understanding his words.

"What do you-"

"I've gone against and broken a few laws and dishonored my family such as marrying Hisana." He said in a cold voice, but there was more emotion in it that they couldn't figure out. "To bring honor back to our family, it is necessary for Rukia to be apart of this marriage. For the Kuchiki Families sake."

"That's it." Mikari spoke softly, her voice shaking slightly. "That's the only reason she is to be dragged into this damn marriage. For your families honor..."

She let out a growl and stepped closer to Byakuya, clenching the front of his haori. "You are a damn baka! Dragging her into your damn honor thing! Can't you see that honor and duty shouldn't mean more then the heart...NO! You are blind to see what it is all doing to Rukia's feelings! She's family so she should come first before honor in your name! Why won't you help your own sister!" She yelled furiously, shaking him in anger, unfazing his stern look down at her.

"It's alright Mikari." A familiar voice came from the door. In her surprise, Mikari's hold on Byakuya was released and the three looked over to see Rukia. She had a small smile on her face to reassure everyone, but in her eyes told her true feelings. The pool of sadness was in her purple eyes, being held back by her strong will. It just wasn't right.

"How is it alright?" Mikari tried speaking more yet stopped when Rukia shook her head at her.

"I'm really fine with this. If it will help bring honor to my family, then I will do it, not just for nee-san's sake, but for myself as a Kuchiki." Rukia said with as much strength as she could muster at the moment. "Shouta-san also seems like a nice person."

There was a bit of silence after that. There was still one question though Mikari had to ask: "What has Ichigo said of this?"

Rukia froze instantly at the question, turning her gaze to the floor. "H-he...doesn't know..."

She then looked up at MIkari's shocked face with tears now falling down her cheeks. No longer did she keep them in for worry of what would be said. "Please...please don't tell him! I do not wish for him to suffer!" She begged Mikari.

"But he will suffer when-"

"Enough." Byakuya said calmly, halting the girls intense conversation. He stepped away from the sisters and headed for the door. "Come Rukia. There is much to prepare."

Rukia nodded slowly, following his lead after wiping her face, leaving the Shihoin's in the room alone. Mikari had to hold herself back from punching someone or breaking down the office.

"Is there nothing we can do?" She growled out, with little hope in her voice. To her disappointment, Yoruichi shook her head.

"Unfortunately, we have no way to stop this. It's something that must happen."

* * *

**Omake:**

"Alright! Time for a boring, no matter, omake! I'm gonna be giving fake points, that have no meaning, to anyone of these people!" Mikari announced in front of the camera, a mic in her hand. She then stretched her arm back to show the people behind her. There, all the characters that were in the chapter were standing side by side in boredom at this dumb little event. But they needed something for this chapters omake.

"Ok. First, 500 points to Yoruichi onee-chan! For she is never, ever gonna tell us why she doesn't have to be involved in an arranged marriage" Yorucihi let out a small laugh, walking over to take a piece of paper with 5000 points written on it from Mikari, then going back in line.

"Next, he should get more then 1000 points for this but we don't have so many points. So 1000 points to Shouta for almost causing Toshiro a heart attack for his wonderful fiance act!" Shouta smiled as he walked over to Mikari, taking the piece of paper. Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulder , earning dead silence form the group.

"You know, maybe things could work out between us." He laughed out, but tensed up when something cold was placed by his neck. Slowly, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Toshiro's katana pressed against his neck.

"Watch it...or maybe I'll get points for killing you right now." Toshiro said coldly, a fiery background behind him as slowly ice began to form on the katana. Shouta immediately got the message, taking his arm off of Mikari. He said a quick 'it was just a joke', and ran back to his spot in line, which thankfully wasn't beside Toshiro.

"Now that we're all calm," Mikari laughed, rubbing the back of her neck as Toshiro sheathed his katana with a smirk. "The final 2000 points...go to the one...and only dickhead of this chapter...Byakuya!"

Evereyone clapped and laughed slightly as the lights all shined on Byakuya. His face was neutral and didn't change one bit at the announcement. he walked over to Mikari and swiftly took the piece of paper before walking off the set.

"One last message." Mikari said to the camera. "This omake has been brought to you by...our own made book 'Never Work With Matsumoto on a Video or a Stealth Mission'" She then took out a book from her back to show the camera. "Call now, and you can get one for free!"

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Mikari: "Thank god I'm not in an arranged marriage anymore, but now Rukia is."

Yoruichi: "There's nothing we can do either, so what's gonna happen?"

"Next time is Chapter 43: A Noble Wedding."

Mikari: "Will Rukia get out of this? Is Ichigo ever gonna find out?"

Yoruichi: "All we can do now is set up for the wedding and hope for a miracle."

Mikari: "I don't think this will turn out good."


	45. Chapter 43 : A Noble Wedding

Mikari131: "I AM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! You all probably hate me but i would be too if a story hasn't been updated in a long time. I've just been so busy since I'm about to graduate this year, and I have no time to write. I have all the ideas but I'm too lazy sometimes and I feel bad cause that's not fair to all you readers. Also I've been in a Naruto mood now and wanted to update my oc for it since its been years. And with the Bleach anime done, I cried like a baby, but at least the mangas still going. So I hope you all can forgive, I do try to write for you all, but it is really hard. Note: NO Omake.

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 43: A Noble Wedding**

Only one day until the wedding. That was the only news in the Sereitei. All the Noble families were at work, preparing the wedding, getting help from the shinigami as well. It was decided that it would be an outside wedding to take full advantage of the warm weather in the surprising month of March. Table and chairs were being set, along with the altar for the ceremony, and a few tall tents for reception and just in case the weather changed. Everything was going along smoothly, but not everyone was in the celebration mood.

Done with the paperwork for the day and tired of his division talking about the wedding, Toshiro walked down the halls of the 5th Division to visit Mikari. Behind him, Matsumoto followed suite quietly, bored with nothing else to do.

"Gonna check how Mikari-taicho is?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes at the stupid question. "What do you think? She's been down ever since hearing about the wedding. And she's blaming herself about some of it too."

"Probably because of the whole Ichigo and Rukia thing." Matsumoto looked up in thought, ignoring Toshiro's harsh glare.

"Which is your fault for dragging her into!" He yelled at her as they made it to the office door.

A gasp left Matsumoto. "Taicho! How could you say that?"

"Because it's the truth!"

He reached to open the door, but it opened up before them to reveal Momo. "I thought I heard you too." She smiled at them. It was never difficult to not hear them coming to the office.

"Hey Hinamori. Is Mikari in there?"

Momo looked around uneasily at Toshiro's question. She twiddled her fingers behind her back as she rocked abit on the heels of her feet. "Yeah she's here...just..." no words came after that. She had no clue how to put it in words.

Toshiro's eyes widened in worry at her silence. What had happened to Mikari? Not the type to wait, he shoved his way past Momo and into the office, not expecting the sight at all. Aside from the piles of paperwork on the desk, all around the couch laid boxes of chocolate and cookies, both empty and half-full. And sitting on the couch, surrounded by these boxes, was Mikari. Her eyes glued to the tv screen in front of her as her fingers pressed harshly against the game controller in her hand. Everyonce in a while, she would grab the closest cookie and munch on it. Not tearing her eyes away from the game.

"She's been like this ever since she got back from the taicho meeting." Momo said. Letting Matsumoto walk into the office to see the scene. The view made the older woman whistle.

"Wow. Even the paperworks not done. What did you all talk about at the meeting?"

Toshiro looked up in thought, trying to recall the meeting a few hours ago. It wasn't a normal taicho meeting. The Sou-taicho just talked to them of the wedding:

* * *

"_As you all know, the wedding of the Suzuki and Kuchiki Clan's is tomorrow." Yamamoto's voice rang out in the meeting room. The other taicho's stood in their spots quietly, listening to his words with their straightest faces._

"_Both clan's have requested a few shinigami, even taicho's, to watch over the wedding to make sure nothing and nobody ruins this event. Soifon-taicho. Dispatch your top members of the Detention Unit tomorrow. Nothing must go wrong."_

_Soifon gave Yamamoto a stern nod. "Hai."_

"_I'll send a message later today for who will be on guard at the wedding and on standby." His gaze then went from Byakuya to Mikari. "Only Kuchiki-taicho and Shihoin-taicho will not be on the list as you both are directly involved in the wedding."_

_Byakuya made no movement or sign of acknowledgment at this, but Mikari lightly growled to herself, her gaze now on the floor. Toshiro could notice from the other side her fist clenching and unclenching. The atmosphere was dry in the silence. Eyes wandering around, unsure if there was anything to say. Sensing the atmosphere, a sigh left the Sou-taicho._

"_Dismissed."_

* * *

'_Mikari left immediately after that.' _Toshiro thought, keeping his gaze on her form. She still hadn't noticed them in the room, her gaze on the tv making him sigh lightly. _'Guess being part of the wedding is bringing her down even more and Sou-taicho made her remember that at the meeting.'_

Seeing her reach for another cookie, he walked over to the couch and slapped it out of her hand. Mikari's eyes widened at the action and snapped her head around to glare at the person. That's when she realized that it was Toshiro, and that Momo and Matsumoto were in the room as well.

"W-when did you all..." She whispered in shock, rubbing her sore eyes. They weren't here before, were they? Her mind was reeling around, trying to reboot as if it was shut down for a long time.

Toshiro walked around to the other side of the couch, swiping all the sweets away so that he could sit down beside Mikari. He brought his hands up to hold her cheeks gently, wiping the bits of crumbs there away. The bangs under her eyes concerned him. "You need to rest Mikari. This wedding is affecting you too much. What if you get sick or something?" He scolded her with a shake of his head.

"I am perfectly fine." She stubbornly said, taking his hands off her cheeks with a huff.

"How are you fine?" Matsumoto cut in, getting Mikari's attention. "By the way you're acting, it's like you're PMSing or going through a break up."

"It's nothing like that, ok!" Mikari growled, glaring at the floor. "I just don't wanna be part of this wedding, but Rukia asked me to be a bridesmaid and I couldn't say no when she asked."

At the words 'bridesmaid', Matsumoto and Momo's eyes went bright. They started to squeal in delight and go all girly. "You're gonna be a bridesmaid? Luckyyyyy!"

"I don't see how I'm lucky." She answered back, annoyed at how happy they were. "Like hell I wanna be a part of that Suzuki brat's wedding." Her growl mimicked her feelings of anger, making her hungry again. Within a flash, she was able to grab a cookie from her coffee table, right under Toshiro's nose. He didn't look too pleased as she ate it like a little chipmunk.

"How many have you eaten?"

"No clue. I'm just hungry."

"Or maybe you think that if you eat enough, you'll be too sick for the wedding." Matsumoto threw in her thought to the group, receiving odd looks back. "What? It's just a thought...stop looking at me like that! Atleast Mikari-taicho wasn't like 'I won't stop eating until the wedding is cancelled!' ...ok I'll shut up." She finally stopped once the odd looks didn't falter. Truthfully, the three had no clue what to say to her, but at least she was done.

Then all of a sudden, Mikari let out a loud cry, surprising everyone. She turned around and wept into one of the couch pillows so noone would see her. "Why is this happening?"

Toshiro immediately got closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His other hand went through her hair as he tried calming her down by whispering softly in her ear. "Shhh. Shhhh. It's gonna be ok.. Everything will be fine. Why don't you go rest, and no more sweets, alright?"

"...no..." she muttered quite coldly, surprising Toshiro. Slowly her head turned from the pillow to him, revealing a crazed look in her eyes.

"...I ...want...my...COOKIES!" She had snapped right there, pushing Toshiro away and jumping for the open cookie box on the table. Toshiro acted on reflex, grabbing her by the waist to hold her back to his chest.

"Calm down!" His grip tightened around her waist as she began thrashing around in his hold.

"NOOOOO!"

Matsumoto and Momo watched in shock, wonder, and slight amusement at the scene, not really wanted to get in the way. Though Momo began to freak out when Mikari's struggling accidentally tripped them both to the ground. She tried crawling away from there to more cookies, but Toshiro got on top of her back and pinned her to the ground by her shoulders. It didn't stop though, they continued to wrestle beside the couch, the two girls almost by their heads, watching the two act like children.

"A-ano...is Mikari-taicho ok?" Momo asked Matsumoto. "Seems like she snapped."

"She is so PMSing." Matsumoto concluded again, wishing she had popcorn for the show.

"I AM NOT!" Mikari yelled from her position underneath Toshiro now. She seemed oblivious to it though, unlike him. He was red in the face as he was straddling her with his legs on either side of her and his hands on her shoulders, pinning her down. And with the two looking down at them didn't make him feel any better, but Mikari was preoccupied by yelling at Matsumoto.

"I'M JUST EMOTIONAL HERE!...Rukia shouldn't have to do this." She weeped quietly, her mood now calming down.

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief once she relaxed. He got up off of and held out a hand to the lightly crying girl. She sniffed and took hold of his hand, letting him pull her up. Wiping away her tears, Toshiro gave her a reassuring smile. "I know you're blaming yourself and wish you could do something, but none of us wanna see you beating yourself up about it. Kuchiki also I bet and she's the one who has to go through with the wedding. So even though you can't do anything to stop it, how about you stay strong for Kuchiki's sake."

Mikari looked down from his gaze, but nodded her head. He was right afterall. If Rukia could go through with this, then she had to be supportive. Not a baby for all to see.

"Anddddd cut!" Mikari and Toshiro snapped their heads around with glares on their faces. Momo froze up like a deer in headlights at the glares, but Matsumoto just smiled, a video camera visible in her hand. "You two should know by now that I always have a camera around you two. And pinning down Mikari-taicho was just beautiful taicho." She ended with a thumbs up at them.

"MATSUMO-"

Knock! Knock!

"Gomenasai. Is Mikari-taicho there?" A voice came from the other side of the door. The group went silent and looked to Mikari, who realized it was for her.

"Hai! Enter."

The door slid open and in came a messenger shinigami with Kuchiki symbol on a bandana wrapped around his upper arm. He got down on his knees and bowed completely down to the floor in front of the group. "Gomenasai for the intrusion. Miss Rukia Kuchiki is requesting you for the wedding plans."

"Oh! Is it that time already?" Mikari said to herself in surprise. "Thank you for the message. Dismissed."

"Hai!" He bowed once more before shunpoing away. When he left, the group turned to her.

"Wedding plans?" Toshiro asked, surprised she would help in such a thing.

"More like dress shopping." She answered with a sigh.

"Can we come?" Matsumoto and Momo asked excitedly, looking at Mikari with bright eyes again.

"Sorry, but no." Their mood dropped at this. "It's only gonna be Rukia, Jun, and me, since everyone else is doing all the other boring stuff or else my sis would be joining us."

"That brat's servant is going with you." Toshiro seemed to snarl lightly, earning a smack on the arm from Mikari.

"Be nice now. And it wasn't my decision. Shouta said that she was to go with us. She is also a nice person unlike him." She said, beginning to head for the door.

"Wait! Could you do one thing for us then?" Matsumoto called out to her before she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Can you get us invites to the wedding?"

Mikari looked back with a raised eyebrow. "You're already on the list. Invites will be handed to you later."

"Really?"

"Of course. The wedding must be filmed, no?" She gave them a little smirk as she left her office.

"...YAYYYYYY!" The girls screeched out, piercing Toshiro's ears. He covered his bleeding ears and muttered curses on his way out of the office, annoyed more then ever before.

* * *

"So, which one of the two do you like?"

"I think I like the blue one."

"...Rukia..." A groan came from Mikari as she held up the two dresses with a frown. "They're both blue."

"So you see my dilemma." Rukia complained with a whine.

"My god!" Mikari placed the dresses on two nearby hooks and collapsed onto the closes chair. "Why is this so difficult?"

Rukia just shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room from her own seat. They were sitting in one of the white rooms in the dress store. In the room, there was a connected closest with thousands of dresses inside, then in front of the change room, there was a platform in front of the seats in the room and a couple of mirrors. It was like any dress store in the Human World, and the best part of all was that the Suzuki and Kuchiki clans booked the whole store for them. Wasn't really necessary, but they didn't want any news going around. So far though, only Rukia and Mikari were there, no Jun.

"If only we could look at dresses for you." Mikari said with a slight frown, not liking being the only one trying dresses.

"Sorry Mikari. I told you that my families designing my dress for me. So we only have to pick out the bridesmaid dresses." Rukia stated.

"But Jun and I are your only bridesmaids, so this shouldn't take so long."

"Then decide a dress."

"I can't because it's not only my decision!"

Both girls let out a sigh together, dropping their heads simultaneously. Footsteps were then heard approaching their room. They looked over and saw Jun enter the room.

"Sorry I'm late." She bowed to them in apology. "Shouta-sama needed my help with his and his best men's suit."

"What? They didn't know how to put them on?" Mikari laughed quietly to herself, not for long though, trying not to be mean.

"No. His cousin's suit had a small rip in it so he asked for my assistance."

'_Great. His best men are his cousins. Which means I'm the only one not part of the two families, well Jun too I guess.' _Mikari thought, getting more annoyed at this.

"Wow! You know how to sew?" Rukia asked, receiving a nod back.

"Hai. I learned with some other orphans when I was younger."

That caught their attention. "You're an orphan?"

"For as long as I could remember, I loved with other orphans watched over by a kind elderly lady. Then a few years ago, she was able to get me a job with the Suzuki Clan. Apparently, she knew one of them and asked for a favor after seeing all the work I could do. So I've been working for Shouta and half the money I earn goes to the orphans...AH! Sorry! I like to go on and on..." She stopped to look at the two girls after her rambling. "Are you two ok?"

Tears were rolling down both girls cheeks after her story. They didn't even care when they got up and hugged the shocked servant. "You're such a kind soul!" They cried out, sniffling afterwards.

"U-uh...I'm not all that..." Jun blushed in embarrassment at the two small girls words. "How's the dress picking anyway?"

In a matter of seconds, Mikari was back in her chair, groaning at the predicament. Jun and Rukia sweatdrop at her, then Rukia better explained what was going on,

"Mikari is very emotional when choosing dresses-"

"I AM NOT EMOTIONAL!" She snapped in defense right away, just she did in her office. "And you couldn't decide either!"

"What are the choices?" Jun questioned.

Rukia pointed to the two blue dresses up on the hooks from earlier. Jun walked over and checked them out with an insightful look. "They're both beautiful. No wonder you couldn't decide. Hmmmmmm..." Her gaze slowly went to the open door leading to the dress closet. "I'm just gonna check the other ones for a sec."

"Ok."

Jun left the two and headed for the closet. In a matter of minutes, she called back to them. 'There's another beautiful one in here that you may like!"

"Let's see!" Rukia yelled back, Mikari not paying attention at all. When Jun came back in the room, Rukia gasped in shock at the dress in her hands. "It's...GORGEOUS! How did we miss it?"

"Mikari-sama will you try it on?" Jun asked the hunched over girl, who still hadn't turned to them.

"You go ahead. You're a bridesmaid too." She mumbled right before the dress was flung at her head.

"We'll both change since there was two of them." One of the change room doors slammed shut afterwards, grabbing Mikari's attention. She took the dress off her head and headed for another change room, catching Rukia's smile.

* * *

"You two done changing? I wanna see!"

"Hai."

"...yeah."

Both change room doors opened and out walked Jun and Mikari. Rukia squealed at them once they stood right in front of her, both on the platform. They wore a purple dress with thin sleeve straps at the side of their arms. As well, there were two bows on either side of the dress, above the frills at the bottom of the dress.

"You two look stunning!"

"If you say so. Though I gotta admit, it's a nice dress." Mikari commented, liking that the dress wasn't tight on her, so it didn't really show off her figure. And without her ears and tail, it was much better. "Good eye Jun."

"Thank you Mikari-sama. The dress also matches our little bride's eyes."

The two girls laughed as it was Rukia's time to be embarrassed. "Shut it you two."

"Knock. Knock." Everyone's eyes went to the door to the room. Mikari had to keep herself from growling. There stood a smirking Shouta, wearing his normal kimono.

"You know you shouldn't be here." Mikari said, grinding her teeth in anger.

"Technically I can't see the bride in her dress. No rule against seeing the bridesmaid's." He countered back, focusing his smirk on her. "And it seems you've gained a little weight...right mutt?"

Rukia acted quickly as Mikari snapped and tried charging at Shouta. She was able to link her arms underneath hers and hold back the struggling girl from beating the shit out of Shouta. "Calm down Mikari."

"Like hell! I'll kill him!"

"That's enough Shouta-sama." Jun said with a stern voice, getting in between him and Mikari. Everyone stared at her in surprise. She stood up against Shouta with such ease when she was his servant.

"J-jun..." Shouta whispered in surprise, staring back into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for speaking out, but you shouldn't be so mean to others, including Mikari-sama. This attitude of yours is not one of who is about to become the head of the Suzuki Clan."

The two girls stayed quiet, waiting for Shouta's response. His gaze darted down in embarrassment and shame at Jun's words. He seemed to be struggling with his words caught in his throat. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he looked up slightly and turned to Mikari.

"I guess I'm sorry for being rude." He muttered quietly, twitching slightly at his apology. Mikari had a small smirk form at his apology. Damn brat had it coming. Before she could say a snide remark back, Jun cut in again.

"Is that really all you can say, 'I guess'?" She sighed at his poor apology, flicking his forehead, earning a yelp from his.

"Stop it Jun!" He whined in pain, rubbing his forehead. "I said 'sorry', didn't I?"

"Yes you did and I'm proud of you for it."

Mikari took hint of the change in Shouta's attitude and the small blush on his face. _'He really is different with Jun around...hmmmm?'_

"Is there anything you actually needed Shouta-sama?" Jun spoke out after their bickering, going back to the change room.

"Yeah, I need your help back at the mansion." He called back, having completely blanked out Mikari and Rukia.

"Tuxedo's?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Jun walked out of the change room, back in her original clothes and handed the dress to Rukia. "I'll see you two tomorrow on the big day!" She told them with a smile, walking out the room behind Shouta. Once they were gone, Mikari let out a sad sigh.

"Sorry for losing my cool before."

"It's to be expected of you." Rukia stated as she put the dress on a hanger, looking back to see Mikari groaning. "Don't worry. It's okay."

"If you say so." Mikari headed for her change room, ready to get out of the dress. "Hey. Did you notice how Shouta acted around Jun?"

"Of course. He's a much kinder person if she's around. More himself then a rude noble."

"Aren't you concerned?"

"About what?"

"No need to act innocent." Rukia smiled lightly, getting the feeling that Mikari was rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't you worry if they have feelings for each other."

"I'm not worried. Even if one of them had feelings for the other, they couldn't be with each other because of the whole Noble thing."

The changeroom door was abruptly opened by Mikari. She was back in her uniform, the purple dress in one hand and the other hand on her hip as she looked at Rukia with an eyebrow raised. "Really Rukia?"

"Huh?" Rukia looked to Mikari just to get lightly flicked on the nose. "Ow! What was that for?" She cried, rubbing her now red nose.

"For not telling me the truth of how you feel. I can tell your lying." Mikari simple said, placing the dress on a nearby chair so that she could place both of her hands on her hips. "You are such a baka."

"Um...what no...I ...uhh..." She blinked owlishly at the taicho, unsure of what to say. This just aggravated her even more.

"Oh come on Rukia. You can't disagree that you wouldn't be happy if those two got together. Then you could be with Ichigo."

Mikari's smile faltered after she spoke her sentence. She regretted it once she saw Rukia look down with a sad expression. This wasn't the time for silly hope. "I'm really sorry for speaking out again. I need to stop that."

"No, no. it's fine." A slightly red cheek Rukia looked up to her with a tiny smile. "That's what I like about you Mikari. You're not afraid to speak out what you think."

'_I should really work on that.'_

"Let's get going now."

"Alright."

* * *

Finally, the day was here. The biggest wedding of the year and in this century of the Sereitei. So many...actually few were excited. The setting was set. Chairs and tables were up for the ceremony, and the outside altar was ready. It all looked beautiful and the weather was perfect. Not a single cloud in the sky, only the sun was seen. One by one, as the time for the wedding came, guests and families arrived. From nobles to lower-ranked shinigami, who paid to come. Aswell the 10th, 13th and 8th division taicho were assigned to watch over the wedding, along with the Detention Unit. Nothing could go wrong.

"Wow." Kyoraku tipped his hat up to look at the guests of the wedding. Beside him stood Toshiro and Ukitake. The three standing out in their uniforms. "Such a rare sight to see so many nobles in one area."

"That's why we're here afterall." Toshiro concluded with a sigh, keeping an eye on the nobles and the assigned shinigami.

Suddenly, a soft sniff was heard. Kyoraku and Toshiro looked up in shock at Ukitake, a few tears on his cheek could be seen.

"Are you crying?" Kyoraku asked, watching Ukitake quickly wiping the tears away.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." Ukitake sniffed again before smiling. "Rukia's just been my subordinate for a long time and...I'm happy for her."

Toshiro eyes Ukitake's smiling face. _'Are you really happy for this Ukitake?'_

"TAICHOOOOO!"

A groan came from Toshiro at the piercing voice. He turned around to see Matsumoto walk over with Momo right behind her. Unlike the other shinigami, they were dressed in simple navy dresses since they were invited to the wedding. There was also a camera in Momo's hands.

"Hmmm. You two are filming the wedding?" Ukitake asked, gazing at the camera.

"Hai. We would have Ikkaku and Yumichika help us but they didn't wanna go to a wedding they said."

"And of course we're here for the wedding ceremony where we get free food and sake!" Matsumoto added happily, receiving a high-five from Kyoraku.

"You two and your beloved sake." A sigh came from behind the group from a new voice. They turned around to see Mikari wearing the purple dress that Jun had picked out. Her hair was held up in a high bun, pieces of curled hair flowing out and a few loose bangs hugging her face. And of course with the occasion, he wolf features weren't out.

"Awww! If it isn't our favorite bridesmaid!" Matsumoto grabbed her and gave her a tight hug, swinging her around on the spot. The girl just groaned in discomfort, not really putting up a fight the others could see. There were other things on her mind.

"You look great taicho." Momo then said when Matsumoto placed her down from the silence, hoping to fix the mood.

Mikari straightened herself up, fixing the wrinkles in her dress, before turning to the group. "Thanks Momo...I really just want this over with." She ended with a sad tone looking down.

Matsumoto went to Toshiro's side, pushing him towards Mikari. "Say something." She whispered.

He looked up at her with a glare at the push, but turned to Mikari. His gaze softened at her expression and the atmosphere around her. He went to her side and was about to say something but she cut him off.

"I'm alright Toshiro. You've already reassured me before. So all I gotta do now is smile for everyone like you said." She ended with a smile to show him, making him look down at her with an unsure look.

"If you say so."

"I am."

"Oi Mikari." Yoruichi's voice then popped up from behind her, getting Mikari to look back at her form.

"Something wrong onee-chan?"

"Well its about time for the wedding to start. You need to go check on Rukia since Jun is with Shouta."

"Alright. See you all later." Mikari waved goodbye to the group and headed off. She passed by groups of nobles heading to their seats, all murmuring about the bride and groom. How this marriage was not only good for the families, but the whole Soul Society too. Mikari couldn't help but growl quietly at the chatter, not daring to talk back to the Nobles. She then approached a tent like structure where Rukia was suppost to be getting ready. It came to a surprise for her when she saw Renji standing in front of the tent in his uniform.

"What are you up to Renji?" She questioned, eyeing him in the situation.

"I was ordered by Kuchiki-taicho to stand guard and watch over Rukia." He countered back to her, overpowering her glance by height.

"Well I need to check if Rukia's ready. The wedding's about to start."

"Alright. Go in."

He stepped aside to allow her through the tent's entrance. She looked inside first before entering. Inside there were two chairs, a small table, drawer and a tall mirror, all placed on a plastic cover that was over the grass on the ground. Standing in front of the mirror she saw Rukia looking over herself while fixing her hair. She had two flowers in her hair, one on either side of her head, holding it up. Then her wedding dress, made by her family, was a perfect fit on her. It was a strapless, white wedding dress with frills extending at the end and a row of sparkles around her waist. The dress started out short in the front by her knees and extended long to the back of her legs.

"You look stunning Ms. Bride." Rukia jumped at the voice. She turned around in shock but smiled when she saw Mikari there with her own smile.

"Thank you Mikari. I'm guessing it's time to get going."

"Yup." Mikari walked over to the drawer at the other side of the tent and took the veil that laid upon it. She walked over to Rukia and helped place it on her head. Thankfully she wasn't that much taller then her.

"There we go." Mikari placed her hands on her hips with a triumphant smile. "You're all ready now."

Turning back around to the mirror, Rukia checked herself one last time before nodding. "...hai."

Mikari nodded back as she turned for the exit. 'Then let's-"

"Wait Mikari!"

She froze at the sudden cry. Looking back in worry, her eyes widened in surprise. Rukia had tears streaming down her cheeks, nothing like Mikari has ever seen on her. Then as soon as she saw it, she didn't when Rukia grabbed her in a hug and began crying on her chest.

"I don't wanna do this Mikari!" Rukia cried out, sadness piercing Mikari's heart at the sound. "I...i..."

"Rukia..." Mikari whispered, looking down at the girls head on her chest. _'Poor girl. She can't hold in her emotions anymore. She's letting it all out at once.' _"It's gonna be alright-"

"I want Ichigo."

Mikari couldn't help but choke a gasp at the line. It wasn't like it was bad or anything. Just surprising that she said it outloud to her like that. And she continued,

"I wanna be with Ichigo, not Shouta! I don't want to do this at all! But if I don't, then...then..."

"Say something then Rukia." Mikari spoke up, pushing the girl back to look at her tear stained face. "This is your decision afterall."

"But nii-san..."

"It's not his wedding!"

The two fell silent after that. Rukia didn't have a reply back as all she could say was the same thing over again. While Mikari felt bad that she couldn't say anything else. This whole wedding she couldn't do anything. And she wasn't good with reassuring talks.

A quiet laugh then interrupted Mikari's thoughts and she looked up in surprise to see that it was from Rukia.

"I really needed to let that all out. I feel slightly better." Rukia chuckled, a smile back on her face as she wiped her face free of tears. "I couldn't have said any of that to anyone else."

Mikari smiled slightly in relief at her happy tone. "Glad you're better but I don't deserve any thanks. I still feel at fault for all of this." Her own tone went down as she spoke, "I did help you and Ichigo get together so I blame myself for your pain."

"No, no. It's alright, really. Now like you said, let's go!" She chirped quickly, beginning to push Mikari out of the tent. "I'll just be one minute, ok?"

"Alright. Don't be late to your own wedding now." The bridesmaid laughed in a better mood, exiting the tent and leaving the bride alone.

Rukia sighed at the now empty tent all to herself as she turned to walk back to the mirror. Unknown to her, a snake like shadow snuck its way underneath the entrance door and slowly crept towards Rukia by hiding in the shadows. Not noticing or sensing it, Rukia looked sadly at her reflection in the mirror, placing her hand upon it. Beyond her hand, her reflection changed to her in her shinigami uniform with a smiling Ichigo behind her. Before she could smile back, the reflection went back to her in her dress.

"Oh Ichigo." Rukia placed her head against the mirror, a lone tear scrolling down her cheek. "I miss you so much yet I don't think I'll be able to see you after this...it'll just hurt too much...but I wish...I could be with you and noone else."

"Need a little help there girl."

Rukia didn't have time to scream once a black hand covered her mouth and a screechy laugh was heard behind her. She looked up with wide eyes and all she saw was darkness fly up around her from her shadow which she was being dragged into.

* * *

Outside now, all the guests were gathered by their seats in the so called outside chapel. White benches were out for the guests in front of the white altar where stood: the priest, bridesmaids and grooms, and Shouta in his black suit with purple bowtie. Beside the altar as well was a piano and choir with a ring of flowers surrounding the altar. From beside Jun, Mikari stood with her best composed posture she could muster and looked out at the crowd. She saw in the front row Yoruichi sitting with the Kuchiki and Suzuki clans, beside her she even saw old man Ginrei. Been a long time since she saw him, he hadn't changed a bit. Then in the far back, she saw all the shinigami, including her friends. At the sight of Matsumoto's cheerful face with the camera she mentally groaned but smiled when she saw Toshiro nod at her.

Then the wedding music began to play and all the guests stood up and quieted down. They all looked back to see Byakuya walking Rukia down the aisle alone, as everyone waited for them. Byakuya looked stoic as always, wearing a suit like Shouta. He could have looked slightly happier for his sister's wedding though, Mikari thought, or even give her encouraging words but no. meanwhile, Rukia looked stunning, as everyone was saying, smiling enough to show others she was ok. In her eyes briefly though, Mikari thought she saw them go blank for a minute there. She shook it out of her head when Byakuya left Rukia to go to his spot and she walked over to Shouta's side, who looked like he won it all.

The wedding went on without any interruptions. All she was going smoothly, the Nobles were grateful. Even with everything calm though, the shinigami were still on guard as anything could happen. Finally, it came for the 'I do's'.

"Shouta, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in (holy) matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He answered, earning approving nods from his family.

"And Rukia, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in (holy) matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

All eyes were on Rukia as she dropped her head down from view and she spoke softly, "I..."

'_Here we go.' _Everyone thought together with sad expressions at their friend. Ukitake had looked to the side, tears filling his eyes, and Matsumoto zoomed in on the camera as the others just stared. Then as Rukia raised her head up, Mikari's eyes widened when she saw her eyes completely blank of emotion and her surroundings, for sure this time.

"I want you to disappear."

Gasps were heard at not only her response bu the dark, venomous voice she spoke in. Shouta took a step back in fright as Rukia's reiatsu sky rocketed up all around her. The shinigami stared in shock, frozen almost as her reiatsu felt like a hollow's. Mikari got over her shock and shunpo'd to Shouta's side first, pushing him back from the reiatsu. Before she could call out to Rukia, she was pushed back, along with the others nearby to the ground and black swirls of energy flew out from her shadow. The force of the reiatsu held all those on the altar down on the ground and even the nobles in the first row. Screams were heard by the guests as they ran away from the site, staying close to the lower rank shinigami and the Detention Unit. The taicho's and fuku-taicho's stood their ground, unable to get close to the group of people being held down by the reiatsu.

"Dammit! We gotta help them!" Toshiro yelled out over the winds of the reiatsu, looking over at Mikari, Byakuya, Yoruichi and even Ginrei being held down. They were caught off guard and the strange hollow reiatsu of Rukia was very strong.

Mikari used her strength to look up at Rukia in the center of the swirling darkness, her head in her hands as the darkness began to surround her in giant claws forming walls. "R-rukia..." She whispered with a struggle, her energy being forced down.

"RUKIAAAA!"

All eyes widened at the familiar yell. The group still standing and Mikari looked over to see Ichigo jump from the closest building towards the trauma of guests running and harsh winds blowing against him. From the cry, even Rukia looked over with blank eyes through the shadows walls. Her eyes seemed to widen slightly as she saw Ichigo flying towards her with his arm stretched out, fighting against the reiatsu. For a brief second her eyes returned to normal as the shadow completely swallowed her up and dragged her down into it.

"...Ichigo..."

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Matsumoto: "Finally! Some action is about to happen in this filler arc!"

Mikari: "And now with Ichigo back, hopefully things will turn to the better."

"Next time is Chapter 44: Rukia's Frozen Heart."

Matsumoto: "Will Rukia be saved? What will happen to the wedding?"

Mikari: "Only two chapters of this arc remain, so will there be a happy ending?"

Matsumoto: "Hey, were you PMSing during this?"

Mikari: "HELL NO!"


	46. Chapter 44 : Rukia's Frozen Heart

Mikari131: I must always apologize for updating so late and stuff. It takes forever to write the chap out and then typeing it up takes even longer cause I'm the slowest typer ever for stories. But I hope the chapter makes up for it. And sadly, I'm planning on deleting my old Naruto stories cause I'm gonna write a new one with my new info and stuff(if anyone follows me on photobucket, they've seen the new stuff abit). So I hope that goes well, but don't worry I will still update this story when I can with all my stories, especially with the good stuff coming up soon.

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive - Chapter 44: Rukia's Frozen Heart**

Ichigo's cries died down as Rukia completely disappeared into her shadow without a trace of her reiatsu left behind. Followed by a groan, he fell to the platform and had rolled along with the wind to Mikari's side. Just as Rukia vanished, the winds calmed down slowly, along with the reiatsu holding the Noble's down. The Noble's stood up with their strength coming back to them and looked over the scene. If they weren't there to witness it, they wouldn't have believed that some wind did all this damage. Tables and chairs were thrown to the side, wedding decorations destroyed, and there were gashes in the ground as well. While the shinigami team that were still there arrived to the Noble's side, Mikari bend down to Ichigo, who still laid on the ground.

"I-ichigo…." She stammered out in worry at the boy, shaking his shoulder slightly, hoping to get a response.

Mumbling could barely be heard from him, forcing her to get her wolf ears out to hear him. She was then able to hear. "…..I couldn't save her…"

Before she could speak, he flew up to a sitting position and grabbed her shoulders. "What the hell was going on!" He yelled right in her face, beginning to shake her shoulders back and forth.

Toshiro and Renji ran over to the two, seeing black spirals in Mikari's eyes. "Oi Kurosaki!"

"You better start explaining!" Ichigo continued to yell, not hearing the two. Mikari didn't respond to any of his questions, seeing only stars. Then Ichigo let her go once he fell to the side after a punch to the head by Renji.

"Quit screwing around!" Renji snapped as Toshiro went to Mikari's side and helped her dizzy self up. "Why the hell are you here!"

Ichigo rubbed his aching head, glaring up at Renji. He stood up to his height and pushed his head against Renji's with a twitching eyebrow. "Why do you think? I haven't heard from anyone in day! So I got Urahara to open a Senkaimon and here I am!"

"Kurosaki." A cold voice spoke up. The two boys looked over as Byakuya stood in front of them, a glare directed at Ichigo. "You must leave immediately."

"Like hell I will." He snapped back. "Especially with Rukia in danger!"

Byakuya remained unfazed by Ichigo's anger, standing tall with his glare in place. Ichigo growled at his silence, his hand reaching up for his zanpakuto. He was stopped by Renji's hand on his arm. The red head tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. They began to argue in front of Byakuya, furthering his patience at their idiocy. Toshiro and Mikari as well just stared at the three of them, though Mikari technically was still in a daze from the dizziness.

"Kuchiki Byakuya." A new voice spoke up from behind the boys. Byakuya turned to the elders of the Suzuki and Kuchiki clans, Being helped up by Yoruichi, GInrei, Ukitake and Kyoraku. While in the background, Matsumoto and Momo helped the other Nobles, including Jun and Shouta.

"Yes."

"I hope you realize that this wedding must happen at all costs." One of the elders wearing the Suzuki clan symbol on his sleeve said. "You better find your sister or there will be a problem."

"And who the hell are you old guys?" Ichigo rudely said, noticing the group of elders. All the elders glared at the substitute Shinigami at his manners to them. How dare he talk to them like that?

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi appeared by his side, smacking his head lightly, unlike how Renji did. "Keep your mouth shut for now."

"But-"

"We'll explain the situation later. For now we gotta figure out a plan."

"We don't need a plan! We just need to act!"

With that statement, an argument blew up within the group, even some of the elders for involved as Ichigo angered them again. The ruckus was enough to wake MIkari up from her daze, her eyes clearing up of the spirals. As she went to look up at the arguing bunch, something cold touched her head, surprising her. Feeling Mikari move, Toshiro looked to her and saw that she was looking up at the sky.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered.

Mikari shook her head, blinking up at the sky. "….snow."

Toshiro looked at her confused before looking up to the sky. And just as she said, it had started to snow as dark clouds rolled into the area. The others then noticed the snow falling too and glanced up. A cold wind blew by as the snow suddenly fell down faster. The group covered their faces from the wind blowing the snow everywhere.

"I suggest we find shelter." Ginrei suggested, receiving no rejections.

"Lead the way old-man."

"Hush Ichigo!"

* * *

"So this kid was gonna marry Rukia, huh?" Ichigo muttered. glaring at the little boy across from him.

"Yeah. What of it?" Shouta countered, crossing his arms.

Sparks flew between the males as the tense atmosphere grew. Looking back and forth between them, on one side sat Matsumoto, Momo and Jun, while on the other sat Renji and Mikari with Toshiro standing behind them. Then Renji and Mikari moved quickly to restrain Ichigo as he jumped at Shouta.

"Let me go! I'll kill him for taking Rukia!"

"If I can't kill him, you can't either!" Mikari growled as she held him from the front, Renji holding him from the back. While the two held him back, Shouta cowered behind Jun, Who patted his head in a soothing motion.

The group that was left at the wedding ground were now resting in a nearby storage barrack that was nearby, to the complaint of the elders. They had gotten news from their shinigami phones earlier that all the guests and other shinigami were safe by the closest division, before the connection was lost. Now the Nobles and the other taicho's talked on the other side of the storage barrack about what to do. Toshiro could catch a few words by the elders:

"How could this happen?"

"You shinigami were support to protect us all!"

"Just a disgrace."

Those elders kept going on and on like they could, not considering the feelings of others. Back with the others, Renji was now calming Ichigo alone and Jun took care of Shouta with the two girls beside her doing nothing but listen. Mikari meanwhile was at a window in the barrack, staring outside. Toshiro moved to stand beside her, looking out at the weather. The snow had become worse. Almost a blizzard. There was at least 5 feet of snow so far, and it was just rising.

"This snow's ridiculous." Mikari said, crossing her arms on the window sill and placing her head atop it. "And it's only in this area too."

Toshiro nodded, looking beyond the horizon. After the snow, past a building, it was all sunshine like before. There was no sign of snow at all. "It must be a barrier keeping us and the snow in. And with the snow, we can't contact anyone, not even the 12th division, which is the closest."

She sighed at the circumstances, her mind worried about another like Ichigo. _'Rukia….' _Was she ok? Had she been possessed by the hollow completely?

"Don't worry now." Mikari and Toshiro turned around to face Ukitake and Kyoraku. "We'll figure this out."

"Yeah…..hey, do you think you know what kind of hollow this is?" Mikari asked the two hopefully.

"Unfortunately no. There are quite a few hollows that can control others. No telling which it is." Kyoraku said, tipping his hat down.

"Then what's the plan?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Ichigo cut in, jumping up on the spot and heading for the doors without question. "We gotta go and rescue Rukia!"

Yoruichi looked over from the Nobles to see him opening the door. "Matte Ichigo-"

"Don't try and stop me! I'll go alone if I have to!"

He then opened the door only by a bit and a vicious wind blew it completely open, pushing him back to the floor. Ukitake and Kyoraku ran over and began to push the doors shut, not noticing a black glob, almost a shadow, slither its way in with the snow.

"You baka!" MIkari slammed her good on Ichigo's face as he laid on the floor. "You can't go out there alone without a plan."

"Mikari….." He mumbled. "Get your foot off my face."

"Not till you admit you're a baka."

A shiver suddenly went down Yoruichi's back, but no one from the cold. She looked around curiously to find the source and her attention went to one of the elders briefly. As their eyes met, that's when the reiatsu of a hollow was felt in the room, the same time as the glob that snuck in jumped up and latched onto the elder. Everyone turned to him in shock, the shinigami reaching for their zanpakuto's, whom had theirs.

"Jii-san!" Shouta yelled, running out of Jun's arms to his grandpa's side. He reached for his arms, trying to pull him out, but the glob dragged the old man into its body which was now larger in size to suck in the man.

"Shouta-sama!" He was pulled back by Jun as Byakuya drew Senbonzakura from his back and slashed at a piece of the glob, only for it to bounce back. Shouta's jii-san let out a yell as his body was completely dragged into the glob before it slithered away as a shadow to the door.

"Snap!" Momo drew her hidden zanpakuto, like the others who had theirs for an emergency during the wedding, and a fireball went for the moving shadow. There was no change in its movements, only the melting of the snow on the floor. And then it disappeared underneath the door without a trace.

"What was that? Nothing worked on it." Renji asked the others, shocked like he was.

"It must be part of the hollows ability. The same thing happened to Rukia with the shadow." Ukitake stated, noting how it sucked in the elder.

Shouta looked down, not daring to show his tears. "Jii-san…." He whispered, Jun looked over at him with sadness at his loss.

Mikari's nose then twitched and she ran to the window. Her eyes turned to a glare at the sight. "More are coming our way."

"What?"

She was right when the others looked out the window. Groups of globs were making their way to the barrack, rows and rows of them.

"How will you protect us shinigami?" The rest of the elders said in their group huddle in the corner. Only thinking of themselves again.

"To defeat them, we must defeat the source." Ginrei spoke out to the younger shinigami.

"The source being the hollow…with Rukia." Ichigo's voice went serious along with his stance.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya spoke out, getting Ichigo to turn to him, ready to yell at him. But something on his face made him stay quiet. "….Go save Rukia."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the request, the others looked shocked as well. Did he just say that? The one man who disliked the idea of the couple was asking Ichigo to go and get Rukia. Was this really Byakuya?

After a moment of shock, Ichigo nodded back with determination in his eyes. "Hai."

"You're not going alone though."

He should have seen this coming when Renji and Toshiro stepped forward. Though he was surprised when Mikari stood forward…in her taicho form. "When did you change?"

"Seriously? I had enough time during this whole moment." Mikari said as if it was nothing, Yoruichi by her side.

"I sorta had a feeling something would happen so I brought her uniform just in case. Can't fight in a dress now."

"Here as well taicho." Momo walked over with Amaterasu in her hand. Mikari smiled, taking her zanpakuto and placing it over her shoulders by the sash.

"Thanks Momo. Now lets go and save Rukia!" She cheered with her arm in the air and the boys following her to the door.

"May your journey be well." Ukitake told the group.

"We'll protect everyone here the best we can." Kyoraku said after him.

"Don't you come back without Rukia now." Matsumoto directed her smoke at ichigo who waved his hand.

"Yeah. Yeah."

* * *

The wind blew harshly over the Sereitei in the barrier. All that could be seen was white with all the snow. The buildings outside of the barrier couldn't be seen anymore. And the dark clouds above did not let down it snowfall. Barely a few feet from the storage barrack, the brave four shinigami were trying their best to walk through the snow.

"Dammit! We're getting no where!" Renji yelled from one side of the group's lineup. It went from left to right: Ichigo, Mikari, Toshiro, then himself.

"Be grateful we went out the back door so none of those shadow globs are nearby, or we wouldn't be moving at all." Toshiro muttered back angrily at his complaining.

"Let's hope none of those globs come after us then." Mikari's teeth chattered together from the cold and the idea of being sucked up by a glob. How could the guys not be cold she wondered.

"Hey Toshiro, can't you stop the snow with your zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked casually, an anger mark appearing by Toshiro's head.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you! And my zanpakuto can't just stop the snow from falling."

"How about you try?"

"It's not natural snow dammit!"

Mikari could only sigh at their bickering, walking ahead of them. This wasn't the time for arguing. Renji meanwhile stayed behind with the guys. "Let's just calm down-"

"Hell no! We need to hurry!"

Quick stomps in the snow were heard from behind Mikari. She turned her head enough to see Ichigo jump into the air to just fall face first into the snow. Her blank face was joined with the other two's.

"Haven't you noticed that the reiatsu in the area isn't normal, so we can't shunpo through the air or activate bankai?"

"….No I haven't." Ichigo mumbled in the snow. "But thanks tips."

"Ichigo's sorta got the right idea though." Renji pointed out. "We need to get a move on through this snow and walking won't do much."

"Also, we don't exactly know where to go. So how about you make your nose red like your hair?" Mikari asked in all seriousness.

The look she was given was pure confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, like Rudolph in the Human World. Light a path with your glowing, red nose!"

A sweat drop formed at her childish response. "Ah, no. My nose will not glow red. And don't tell me you believe in like Santa Claus."

"You never know, I mean shinigami exist after all."

"Please don't tell me you two are having this conversation." Toshiro cut in, halting the conversation about Santa. Mikari whistled while looking away from his gaze and Renji just scratched his head in embarrassment.

Ichigo got back on his feet, his face actually still serious. He had to keep going. He had to save Rukia at all costs. Though deep in his thoughts, he noticed something poking out in the distance, out of the snow. "Do you guys see that?"

Looking over in the direction he pointed, the others could see something poking out in a point. None of them though knew what it was. With some thought, the group decided to investigate briefly. Moving towards it, they noticed it was metal, but they still couldn't tell what it was.

"Why do you think this is here?" Renji asked, looking at it from different spots and angles.

Ichigo grabbed hold of it, pulling it slightly to get a feel that it was heavy. "Better question is what is it? Help me pull it out."

Reluctant at first, Renji went to his side and both began to pull the object out. Watching the two struggle, the two taicho's continued to think.

"What do you think?" Mikari turned to Toshiro who shrugged back as an answer.

"It's probably just scrap. I've heard the 12th Division likes to throw away these things in all parts of the Sereitei after experiments."

A loud grunt came from the two males as they pulled with all their might and the object finally was removed from the snow. Like Toshiro had said, it was a giant piece of scrap metal. It had a slight curve to it, but other than that, nothing special. Wondering what it was used for was out of the question or what the 12th Division did with it? Mikari looked over the giant metal plate with a thought. She pushed it over the snow with interest as it slide over it smoothly with all her strength, the guy just watching her.

"I've got an idea."

* * *

"This is crazy!" Renji's voice was overtaken by the wind blowing past him along with the snow.

If anyone was around, it would have been a sight to see. The group of four were sitting upon the metal scrap they found, and with the help of Mikari's Amaterasu, they were sliding over the snow with great speeds like a sled. Mikari, sitting at the back, was shooting a fire blast, that didn't melt the snow, to keep the metal moving. Toshiro sat behind her to keep her steady and on the metal by holding her around the waist. Ichigo and Renji meanwhile were at the front, directing the metal in the direction they would go.

"This is truly unbelieveable! We should make races from this!" Ichigo yelled out in a happy tone. Both from the ride and the better distance they were making.

"I'm more surprised this thing moves with all of us on it." Toshiro said, still in slight shock. Though unlike the others, he wasn't that thrilled of it.

"We need to move faster Mikari."

"Alright!" Mikari called back to Ichigo, her smile growing as she concentrated her reiatsu. "POWERRRRRRRRR!"

Her fire blast grew in size and soon the so called sled moved faster then before. The boys held on the sides for dear life with Mikari laughing in the background.

"Calm down Mikari! Save your reiatsu!"

"Don't worry! This is fun!"

BEEP! BEEP!

Everyone's eyes widened at the noise. It was the sound of a phone. The source was coming from Mikari specifically. She had to calm down her fire so she could the the phone from her pocket with one hand, while the other held her staff. Placing the phone on speaker, she gave the phone to Toshiro while she focused on moving the sled again.

"This is Mikari. How did you get this line?"

"That's a kind way to say hello to your sister."

"Onee-chan? But how?" Mikari asked in shock, with the others listening intently.

"Seems the phone connection works only within the barrier."

"How's everything going over there?" Renji cut in.

There was no instant response from Yoruichi, surprising everyone. She always answered to stuff right away with a true answer or a joke. Before they could ask what was wrong, the sound of smashes and scream came from the phone. The group looked at each other, unsure if they should scream something. Then thankfully Yoruichi was back on the line.

"Sorry about that. Those globs are coming in groups right after each other and their speeding up. The best we can do is push them back." The deep breaths heard from the other side weren't unnoticed.

"How long can you handle it?" Toshiro asked.

"We'll be fine but it would be great if you all save Rukia quickly though."

"What do you take us for Yoruichi?" Ichigo now said. "Of course we will."

"I know you will Ichigo…..could I have a minute with just Mikari?"

The boys didn't question her request. Toshiro took the phone off speaker and helped place it on Mikari's shoulder so she could hold it against her ear. With that the boys tried to give them privacy.

"Nani onee-chan?" She whispered. If Yoruichi wanted to talk to her alone, something was definitely up.

"…all the elders have been sucked up already by the globs."

Mikari's eyes widened in horror. All of them were sucked up? Why didn't she say that earlier? Guess she didn't wanna freak out the others, but still. "Y-you are serious? Right?"

"Yes I am Mikari. Now they're focusing on Shouta and Jun. Not only that, the shadows have been coming after us too. I'm sorry but Matsumoto and Momo have been sucked up already."

A chocked gasp came from Mikari followed by a low growl, catching Toshiro's attention. They were all targets now. If they were caught, who could save the others? Could they be saved if the hollow was defeated though? Mikari had no clue what would happen. Her mind was racing.

"Thanks for the heads up onee-chan." She answered before taking the phone and shutting it. A hand was placed on her shoulder soon after and she looked over at Toshiro.

"Is everything alright?" He whispered, not drawing attention to the other two.

Mikari sniffed slightly, shaking her head to stay focused. "Unfortunately no…..We have to hurry."

Toshiro nodded back, understanding the situation without even asking. They had to hurry or else they would be in a dangerous situation.

"That must be it!"

The whole group looked up at Ichigo's voice. In the distance stood a very tall ice mountain, more in the shape of an icicle. On the sides of it was a path that swirled around the mountain into a cave at the top.

"That better be it!" Renji exclaimed. "I've never seen a mountain like it before."

"No time to stop! Mikari!"

"Don't need to tell me!" Her grip tightened on her staff as the sled went faster. Then suddenly:

"Stop Mikari! Something's coming!"

It was all sudden but Mikari stopped the sled from moving at Toshiro's yell. She wasn't fast enough though as the sled was thrown back from something. That something was a cylindrical tower of ice which had formed in front of the sled. If Mikari had kept her speed, no telling what would have happened to them. The group groaned from their fall and slowly got back on their feet. Their make-shift sled long forgotten.

"That thing…." Renji looked up at the new tower. "…..it's Rukia's technique."

"Well now we know she's most likely by that mountain." Toshiro concluded.

"Let's move it!" Ichigo yelled out, running for the mountain with the others following behind. They were a lot closer now so they could make it on foot. As they ran, Mikari had some time to think.

_'The hollow that has possessed Rukia has the power to suck up people with globs like shadows.' _She thought, recalling the event that happened with the elder. '_These shadows went straight for the elders before going after the shinigami…is there a reason?'_

_'I want you to disappear.'_

_'That's right. Rukia said that to Shouta and the shadows are after him, even now. Could the shadows be going after those that Rukia secretly wants gone because of the wedding? Then it uses her emotions to control her. But the shadows went after the shinigami and I don't think Rukia wants that…..which means the hollow is getting stronger!'_

"Yo Mikari! Stop daydreaming!" Mikari blinked over to her side to see Ichigo looking back at her with his hand down, which was up a second ago. "Good you're back. I was ready to hit you back to reality."

"Baka! I'm fine. I was just thinking is all." She countered back, running away from him to Toshiro's side.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked when she reached his side.

"Well I think I got an idea on things."

"Like?"

Before she could reply, the ground below them began to glow, signaling Rukia's technique, Some no Mai. After running from the towers, they made it to the foot of the mountain where the path to the top started. Once they stepped on it, the ice towers had halted and fell back down into the snow.

"They stopped…." Renji said out of breath from the run.

Mikari then growled, pointing forward. "But look what's coming!"

Forming in the ground, the globs of shadows were popping out. Hundreds were forming, and more were sliding their way to the group.

"Everyone start moving!" Toshiro ordered, running up the path. The others immediately followed, Renji's complaints as well.

"One small break is all I ask."

The shinigami ran as quick as they could up the path. The thought of slipping didn't occur as they ran with was up the ice path. Slowly, the globs followed from the bottom. Though at the rate they were going, it didn't seem they would catch the shinigami.

"Seems they're slowing down." Renji said, looking down over the edge at the shadows below.

Ichigo looked back in annoyance. "Baka! Don't look-"

The crackles of ice had cut him off. From the corner of his eye, he could see a shadow pop out from the mountain with chunks of ice from its entrance following. Before he could react, MIkari jumped above him and released a wave of fire at the glob. A sharp screech of sorts came form the glob as it was pushed back and fell down the mountain, not disappearing, while the ice chunks melted too. Mikari landed back on the path with a slight swing of her staff before looking at the boys.

"Even if we can't destroy these globs, I would think it best if we all had our zanpakuto's out."

"Yeah. Yeah." Ichigo stomped his way past her, glaring at the smirk on her face.

"That was risky Mikari." Toshiro spoke out beside her, Hyourinmaru in hand. "More globs could have popped out from the ice when you were up there and you could have been sucked up."

"This isn't the time to worry about that sort of thing though…and Ichigo's life is more important then ours right now." She said the last part in a whisper, leaving Toshiro confused as they began to run again.

Their run continued on. More globs came at them, down the path or from above the mountain. Nothing stopped the group though. They pushed back the globs with ease, being able to run at the same time. But they were only halfway up the mountain. Then of all things to happen:

"Look out!"

Mikari's voice was barely heard over the sound of ice crashing down on the ice path they were on. Noone knew where they were as a cloud of smoke was all they could see in their view. Once the cloud disappeared, the group was able to see where they were, but it wasn't all that great. On one side of the path with part of it broken off from the ice, heading for the top stood Ichigo, Toshiro and Mikari. Only Renji stood on the other side of the broken path, towards the ground.

"C'mon Renji! Jump it!"

Renji mumbled at Ichigo but stepped back to get a running start. Unfortunately, he did not see the shadow from an ice rock the he stepped on. The others did see however and began screaming his name, hoping he'd move quickly. It was too late. The shadow glob stretched up from its shadow form and grabbed most of his body in its liquid form. As he struggled in its grip, the shadow glob dragged him down into its shadow in the ice.

"Renji! NO!"

Don't you baka!" Renji yelled out when he saw Ichigo about to jump the ledge. "Forget about me! You need to go and save Rukia!"

"But-"

"Don't you get it! If you save Rukia and destroy the hollow, the rest of us will be fine!" His gaze then landed on Mikari and Toshiro. "Get him out of here!"

The two taichos looked at Renji's face, he seemed to be pleading already had an idea that he couldn't be saved at this moment and that Ichigo needed to go on. They understood what to do. Toshiro gave a nod to Renji and Mikari as he began to run up the path. Mikari followed after, grabbing the back of Ichigo's outfit, dragging him with them.

"Oi! Let me go!"

"Gomen Ichigo….." She whispered, making him look at her in surprise. Nothing came out of her after, bringing silence over the smaller team.

Renji watched them with a small smile as his world was going black. _'You better save her Ichigo….'_

* * *

It wasn't too long when the group was attacked again. Their tactic of attack was the same as earlier, but with more speed. While they went on, Ichigo noticed how the two kept close to him, one was always by his side. They were protecting him and he didn't like it. With a curse under his breath, he ran past the two and right into a group of globs ahead. Mikari, being the closest to him, growled and pushed a nearby glob away from him.

"I don't need your help Mikari!"

"Haven't you realized it yet?" She snapped back instantly. "You're the only one who can save Rukia."

"W-what do you-"

"Because you're the only one she wants right now." The shock in his eyes was all that could be seen on his face, alone with a small blush. But it was evident that he was still confused which irritated Mikari.

Toshiro's yelling then came at them in surprise. All they heard was 'behind' and Mikari instantly looked back. She seemed to freeze up when the view of a glob was so close to her. Being thrown backwards brought her back to reality and she let out a scream as Ichigo was taken in by the glob. Time seemed to freeze as the taicho's watched him be sucked in. Mikari rose up a shaking hand at the sight, tears forming in her eyes. But then time went back to normal as the glob let go of Ichigo and ran off. They could only stare as Ichigo's eyes opened in surprise, looking over his undamaged body.

"How the….."

"It actually makes sense….." Mikari spoke up, watching the other globs run off too.

Ichigo turned to her. "What makes sense? And explain about earlier too."

"Is it because of Kuchiki." Toshiro asked from behind her.

Mikari nodded, looking up at Ichigo now from her sitting position. "All these globs are sucking up people because Rukia wants it. The hollow is using her emotions against us."

"Rukia would never want her friends sucked up though!" Ichigo yelled out, remembering Renji's fall. He was about to continue if Mikari didn't raise her hand up.

"I get that. One of her wishes was to get rid of those who wanted the wedding like the elders and of course Shouta. For the hollow though to create these globs, it needed Rukia's reiatsu. So as the hollow gets stronger, it can suck up whoever, against Rukia's wishes. But it seems that her feelings for you are the strongest, thus the globs can't suck you up. Her greatest wish is to be with you."

Ichigo clutched his chest, where his heart is, looking up at the top of the tower with narrowed eyes. "Then…..does that mean-"

"That only you can save Kuchiki from this hollow." Toshiro said, looking over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. He placed his hand on Mikari's shoulders and leaned down to her ear. "Make sure he gets to the top." He whispered before pushing her away.

Mikari crashed to the ice by Ichigo's feet then looked back in horror. Her wide eyes took in the view of Toshiro struggling in the hold of a glob, along with the newly formed tears. She quickly pushed herself up and tried running forward, but Ichigo held her back by the arms.

"Let me go!" She cried, thrashing about in his grip.

"I'm sorry. We can't help him from here." He tried telling her, but she wouldn't hear it, even though she was the one who explained it.

Toshiro looked back at then, only his head visible in the glob. "Get going you two. And Mikari, don't worry."

She stopped struggling enough to see his final smile before disappearing into the glob. Ichigo took the chance to run off, dragging Mikari behind like a doll, once more globs appeared. As he ran, Mikari closed her eyes tightly and let out a piercing scream:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"I can't believe it! The path ends!"

The last two of the group stopped before the end of the ice path that had seemingly been cracked off. They had ran without stop, Mikari regained her composure and was able to run on her own with a determined face. Not once did they try to attack the globs, it would waste their energy. And now with the patch gone, they couldn't reach the top. They were so close.

"Dammit! Now what?" Ichigo grinded his teeth in anger at the predicament. He had to get to Rukia.

The slithering sounds of the globs reached Mikari's ears. She knew they were coming quickly so they had to move now. _'Guess it's my turn.'_ "Oi…..Jump off my back."

Ichigo turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Mikari held back the urge to growl. "Don't give me that look. If you jump off my back, you should reach the entrance. And if you need a boost, I think bankai will work. The reiatsu feels slightly normal."

Sounds of the globs grew louder. Ichigo looked in the sounds direction then back at Mikari. "But-"

"Shut up and go save Rukia!" She barked as the globs came into view. Not in the mood to face her anger, or admit she was right, he made a quick sprint for her back and pushed off it into the air. Mikari watched with a smile as his bankai was activated and the burst of reiatsu helped him go faster. _'Go get her Ichigo.' _

It was then the globs surrounded her in a circle, hissing in a way to warn her they were about to strike. Mikari smirked slightly at her predicament, placing Amaterasu over her shoulder, knowing she wouldn't do her any good.

"It may be my turn to go….but I won't go so easily." She told the group around her.

A final hiss was heard before the front row of the circle jumped at her. She held her fists in front of her with a glare. _'Please…hurry….'_

* * *

_'Noone cares.'_

Rukia looked up in a daze at the voice, all she could see was darkness.

_'Not one considered your feelings.'_

Her head fell back down with ease, her mind going blank as all she could hear was the whispers. She wanted to curl up in a ball, but found that she couldn't move her arms or legs. She then realized that she didn't care.

_'They should all disappear.'_

"Yes." She barely answered in a whisper, closing her eyes.

"RUKIA!"

Violet eyes widened slightly at the yell, the daze in her eyes disappearing. "I-ichigo?…."

A quantity of energy was then pressed on her, forcing her eyes shut._ 'Don't worry. Just sleep and everything will be alright.'_

"You damn hollow! What have you done?" Ichigo roared out, jumping into the ice cavern, finally reaching his destination. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

Being held up in the air by chains wrapped around her arms and legs was Rukia, in her wedding dress that was slightly ripped at the bottom. Radiating off the chains was a light blue glow, leading towards two spherical objects to the side. They appeared as giant cocoons with globs seeping out, but they did not aim for Ichigo and instead slid their way down the mountain.

"Why can't you tell little shinigami?" Ichigo looked around at the sound of the eerie voice, trying to find it. "That glow coming off the chains is the girls reiatsu, being used to power my abilities and create those shadows."

"Let her go or else!"

"Or else I'll destroy you since the globs can't absorb you as of yet." In a burst of smoke, red eyes towered Ichigo. He took a step back as the hollow revealed itself. A serpent like odd on hind legs, three spikes on its tail and snapping claws that were far larger then Ichigo's body.

_'Crap.' _Ichigo's grip tightened on Zangetsu. _'It's far more developed from a simple hollow. And it's just growing with Rukia's reiatsu.'_

The hollow let out a roar as its voice echoed with its body glowing with Rukia's reiatsu. "Soon…I will become Menos with you and all those I have absorbed!"

A green sphere formed in front of the hollow, becoming larger in seconds. Ichigo knew what that meant. Not long after, a cero was fired towards him as he thought. With a flash step, he was able to dodge. Soon after, he charged with his zanpakuto up high. But before he could unleash his attack, the hollows tail smashed against him and he went flying into a wall. Clunks of ice fell along with him to the floor, a mist of snow over him from the tail.

Ichigo pushed himself up and stared at the hollow with a glare. _'Dammit! I need to save everyone soon or else the hollow will grow stronger and…' _His gaze went to Rukia, who poked like she was having a nightmare as her reiatsu continued to be taken. _'I need to save her!'_

_'The hollow is using her emotions against us…but her feelings for you are the strongest.'_

_'Only you can save Kuchiki from the hollow.'_

_'Her greatest wish is to be with you.'_

"RUKIA!" He yelled out, jumping away from the hollows swipe. "You have to hear me! Please wake up!"

Rukia seemed to calm down at his voice, but she didn't wake up. The hollow saw the affect he had on her and fired another cero at him.

_'Don't listen.'_

Ichigo heard its voice speak to her in a whisper and glared. "You don't really want this! I know you don't! You would never hurt others!"

_'They don't care about you. They will only harm you-'_

"That's not true! Noone will ever hurt you!"

_'You'll just be alone.'_

"I'll always be there for you! No matter what!"

_'Hate-'_

"RUKIAAA!"

Ichigo charged at the hollows claw and an explosion went off from contact. The cave shook at the tremendous reiatsu that flew around. Unknowingly, a pair of eyes slowly opened.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Yosh!" Ichigo yelled out, his hands on his hips. He stood in the middle of the set, specifically the scene with the group outside in the blizzard. Though at that moment, no snow was falling. "Time to begin!"

Toshiro popped up beside him. "I will not allow this to go on!"

"Oh c'mon Toshiro." Ichigo said back, in his arms was a towline rope and by his feet was their so called metal sled. "The plan is simple. Since Mikari is a wolf, we're gonna make her our only lead canine to pull the sled. It's perfect."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Toshiro roared out, his reiatsu flaring up at the idea, though Ichigo stood their calmly with a winning smile.

"Sorry Ichigo but we're gonna substitude someone as me for this sled." Mikari's voice came in as she walke don the set.

The boys looked at her confused, though Toshiro was relieved. "Who?"

Mikari smiled as Momo and Matsumoto dragged Renji, in a full reindeer costume complete with a glowing red nose, onto the set. "Him of course."

Ichigo burst out in laughter at Renji's embarrassed face while Toshiro just shook his head at him. Renji sturggled taking the costume off with a groan. "Can't we do something else?"

"NO WAY!"

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Chapter Preview**

Rukia: "Are we finally at the end?"

Mikari: "Don't worry Rukia, we are. You're just down that this is all happening to you."

Rukia: "O-of course!"

"Next time is Chapter 45: Black Sun and White Moon."

Rukia: "Is the title r-really that?"

Mikari: "Awww, what's wrong? You blushing?"

Rukia: "N-no! Just...um..."

Mikari: "Don't worry. Things will go great next chapter."


	47. Chapter 45 : Black Sun, White Moon

Mikari131: I know I know, its been forever and I deeply apologize. Time has gone quickly for me and I had no extra time to write for so long. My life especially got a bit messed up for school but now I'm doing a program for something I really want to do. Though truthfully I should be practicing my drawing for school, I found time for this since you all asked for it. I mean it was the end of the arc I just had to finish it. Also a thought, with recent Bleach chapters, if i had to say how Mikari could fit in, there still wasn't a 10th division taicho during "Turn Back the Pendulum" with the vizords. But this is fanfiction, so it's just for fun and for others to read, so meh to details. Again so sorry for the long delay, and it has been a long time since I wrote so I apologize for the horrible writing at any parts. I hope it isn't too bad though. Thank you all for the reviews, it's really what got me to write during this summer, now that I had time unlike last summer.

* * *

**(Bleach) Awake and Alive – **

**Chapter 45: Black Sun, White Moon**

The blow between the hollow and Ichigo shook the ice tower enough to affect the structure and the creatures within. Ichigo slid across the floor stabbing Zangetsu into the floor to keep himself from flying off the edge. He took a moment to take in deep breaths of air and steady himself. Meanwhile, the hollow let out a roar of pain from the Getsuga Tensho which had destroyed his left arm completely. Behind it, the globs had stopped moving when ice chunks had fallen from the roof moments ago. Also the glowing in the orbs had stopped briefly as certain purple eyes opened slowly.

Opening the eyes for the first time in a while, the haze in them vanished after a couple of blinks. As the focus came back to her sight, Rukia was slowly regaining consciousness. She began to think back to what happened to her as far back as she could remember. She recalled the preparations for the wedding…her wedding with Shouta. Pain, regret, and sadness. All those feelings she remembered before the darkness had taken her. Then she felt nothing for the longest time….all she could hear were the same words over and over again:

"_No one cares."_

"_Not one considered your feelings."_

"_They should all disappear."_

Suddenly she heard him….she heard Ichigo's voice. He was calling to her, reassuring her. And now she was looking down at an ice floor….an ice floor? Rukia shook her head in disbelief before looking around her in horror. Her eyes widened at the chains around her body, her ripped dress, the strange globs by two orbs, a strange looking hollow, and lastly…a beaten up Ichigo getting back on his feet.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

Her piercing scream cracking due to the intensity of emotions filling it. Both Ichigo and the hollow looked over at hearing the echoing scream. Ichigo let out a small gasp when he saw Rukia awake, tears were in his eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"R-rukia?! You're ok?!" He yelled with a smile almost breaking out on his face at seeing her back to herself.

"Y-yeah…" Rukia turned her head to the side, blinking her eyes quickly to stop the tears from falling anymore. "..I'm so-"

"ENOUGH!"

A loud roar echoed throughout the tower. Vicious winds from it pushed Ichigo back and forced Rukia to close her eyes. When the winds calmed down, she opened her eyes to come face to face with the hollow which had brought all of this. She couldn't help but shudder under its piercing gaze. The feeling of fear swept over her and she was slightly grateful when a wave of reiatsu pushed down on her, forcing her eyes closed. She regretted it soon enough at the feeling of her reiatsu being sucked out of her and into the orbs again.

"You should have continued sleeping girl." That eerie voice she had been hearing since the wedding spoke for Ichigo and her to hear. "It would be for the best. You're safer there."

'No'. That's what she wanted to say. But with the reiatsu pressing down on her, she barely had any strength to struggle and she was beginning to feel drowsy.

"Leave her alone!"

The hollow shifted around to see Ichigo running at it with anger in his eyes. With ease, it smacked its tail against Ichigo, watching him be thrown back into an ice wall. This battle was taking more energy out of Ichigo then the hollow at this point. Mostly from the hollow taking Rukia's reiatsu from the orbs. This was turning into a one-sided battle to the hollow's side, unless something changed.

"I've had enough of you shinigami!" It sneered, blue reiatsu covering its body as its wounds began to heal. "That girl's only purpose is to supply me with power. She has no life aside from that. So give up!"

A tired chuckle was Ichigo's response. "You couldn't be more wrong about Rukia."

That got Rukia's attention. Forgetting her drowsiness, she looked to Ichigo and saw his small smile. The smile didn't falter as the hollow continued its strikes at him and Ichigo dodged to the best of his abilities.

"You don't get to decide her purpose! No one does but her! She gets to do what she wants her way. Her life is decided by her and no one else. Not you or any hollow have a say! Heck, no shinigami or person can either, including me!"

"She is Rukia Kuchiki. A shinigami who loves bunnies and will hit a friend for being an idiot. She's also stubborn but I wouldn't want her to change ever."

Rukia could barely pay attention to the fight, her full attention was on Ichigo's seech. The tears in her eyes his hint to that. So she barely realized when Ichigo shunpoed away from the hollow and towards the chains holding her up. Since they had been weakened from the blows of the fight, a single cut from Zangetsu broke the bounds and Rukia was falling. She finally snapped out of her daze as arms held her up bridal style in the air. Looking up at Ichigo's smiling face, she whispered his name in shock.

"So Rukia…." He tightened his hold on her. "…just stay as Rukia. Ok?"

A small laugh came from Rukia at this, her tears falling faster and brought her arms up around his neck in a choking hold. "You baka! You had to take forever to save me you know!" She said in his shoulder trying to get back some dignity.

Ichigo let out laugh at her reply. Going quiet when he heard a few whimpers escape from her.

'_Thank god she's ok. If anything had happened to her….I….thank god.' _He thought landing on the floor before immediately shunpoing to the side as a spiked tail came smashing down. Both Rukia and he stood on their feet and looked over to see the hollow looming over them.

"You fool!" The hollow roared as the orbs completely stopped glowing and the globs stopped forming. "Think saving her changes anything? You are WRONG! I have more then enough energy now to destroy you all!" Its roar shook the tower as if an earthquake had hit, cracks forming on every inch of the ice structure.

Rukia moved herself closer to Ichigo, his arm around her waist tightened as she shook in fear. "Ichigo…what do we-"

"It's ok." She looked up in surprise at his reassuring tone, but his smile didn't hide his own fear. "I'll handle this. Don't worry."

"Like hell you can!" She snapped back, throwing a glare at him. The hollow didn't seem to be in any rush to kill them, so she continued to yell at Ichigo. "You barely have enough reiatsu to hold your bankai! Let alone an attack to take this thing down!"

"Well I gotta do something!" He snapped right back, glare meeting hers. "I won't let it do what it wants or hurt you again!"

"But-"

Shunpoing a step back saved the two from the hollows tail again. It had lost its patience quickly and started firing ceros with no care. Though it had power, the ceros were sloppily fired. Ichigo was able to dodge them easily, even while holding Rukia, without losing energy. With them moving around the ceros either went off to the sky or hit the standing structure. One cero had even hit the top of one of the orbs, causing it to smash to the floor. It broke off into large chunks and most fell off the tower. As the never ending ceros continued and Ichigo dodged while trying to save energy. Meanwhile, all Rukia could do was think about the situation.

'_Even with all that power its defenses shouldn't be that strong. But Ichigo probably only has enough reiatsu for one more strike and it most likely isn't strong enough.' _She bit her lip and looked down, mad at herself. _'If only I didn't let it take most of my reiatsu. I should have noticed something….'_

Ichigo looked down briefly down at her and scowled before focusing on the ceros.

"Please don't tell me you're blaming yourself. This is not your blame alone." He whispered with sadness in it, but Rukia could hear more behind it. The guilt from not saving her, the hate towards the nobles, and also the anger and forgiveness he wanted to hear from her. She couldn't help but shake her head with a smile at his deep feelings and to get her own stupid thoughts away.

"I'm not anymore." She admitted. With her thoughts clear she began to focus. "We need to think of something. You can't keep dodging ceros, it's getting us nowhere. If I had Sode no Shirayuki on me or maybe I could use a kido or-""

"Yeah, yeah, but we need a plan NOW!" The last word was yelled out as the hollows claw came at them. Ichigo was able to block the claw with Zangetsu, but the force still pushed them back. Their feet landed flat on the floor as they slid back. With the help of Zangetsu stabbed into the floor, they were able to slow down to a halt thankfully before they reached the edge of the floor.

Once the two stood up straight, the hollow took its own stance. The hollow wanted the two dead now at all costs. One shot would be enough it though, beginning to charge the last cero of this fight. Both its own reiatsu and Rukia's started to fuse together in the familiar sphere shape in front of its open mouth.

"No more running then." Ichigo concluded, standing in front of Rukia. He held up Zangetsu and began charging his final Getsuga Tensho. It was all he could manage now and this was the last chance to do anything. Suddenly he felt arms around his waist and he tensed up briefly before looking down.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled as Rukia looked at the hollow with determination.

"I gotta help out somehow." She stated, closing her eyes and focusing on the last big of reiatsu she had. Her body glowed a light blue, followed by Ichigo's body radiating the same glow as her reiatsu transferred over to him. "You can't do this alone and maybe…just maybe my reiatsu will cancel out with the rest of my reiatsu that the hollow is using."

Looking down at his zanpakuto, Ichigo could feel his power increase with Rukia's reiatsu flowing with his. 'This could work', he thought, looking up to stare down the hollow with a smirk.

"You couldn't let me do all the work and be the hero huh?"

Rukia shook her head at his teasing as previous rescues flashed in her mind. "I am NOT a damsel." Were her final words as they focused on the hollow.

The silence was over when the hollow's cero was released towards the two. Ichigo raised Zangetsu above his head as the air shifted around them by the cero. He kept his feet spread apart for balance as best as could do with the ice tower shaking and slowly breaking apart further. Rukia watched with her arms holding tight around him, she didn't care about the cracks in the ice or the vicious winds around them. Her eyes stayed on the hollow as its own seemed to glance over at hers. Keeping strong in the stare down, Rukia knew her eyes conveyed all her feelings to the hollow: the hate, anger, and determination to finish it off.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's focus was completely on the cero. Waiting for the cero to be just the right distance for him to strike its center, right through the middle with a clean cut.

"Ready?!"

The cero's distance closed in and the time came. Bracing herself, Rukia closed her eyes as she felt Ichigo swing his zanpakuto down.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The cero and Zangetsu briefly clashed before the force of the Getsuga Tensho made its way through. With both forces pushing, Rukia's reiatsu in both the cero's and Ichigo's technique disappeared together, leaving behind the remaining reiatsu's. Since most of the hollow's reiatsu was from Rukia, there was barely any power left in the cero. There was no more resistance left against the Getsuga Tensho as it parted the cero like water and reached the hollow. Not a sound was heard.

* * *

Moments later, an explosion went off in the tower of ice. Smoke flowed out of the tower as it shook. The final orb that used to hold the globs was the first to break apart from the tower. Following suite, the tower itself broke apart piece by piece at the top. Down lower, cracks formed along the structure of ice as well as more. The tower had started to melt along with the snow on the ground all the way to the wedding area. The dark clouds above also faded away and the snow had stopped falling.

Back at the now melting tower, watery globs formed in certain spots. They rose up and formed humanly shapes before drooping down and disappearing from existence.

At one spot stood Renji in a fighting position. He blinked in confusion at the silence and looked around in surprise at the disappearing snow.

In the next spot higher up the tower was Toshiro. Opening his eyes, he looked around calmly but still tense. It didn't take long for him to understand the situation. His eyes widened in realization before he began running up the towers path.

From the last spot on the tower Mikari stood. Her wolf ears twitched as she rubbed her eyes as though she was waking up. Jolting in shock as she remembered what happened, she reached for her zanpakuto, but stopped when she felt no danger. She took in the sight of the cracks of the tower and the melting ice apart of it. Looking up, she couldn't help smiling at the non-existing reiatsu of the hollow and the remaining reiatsu of Ichigo and Rukia she sensed.

"You did it Ichigo." She whispered happily, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank goodness."

"Mikari!"

The voice brought out a gasp from Mikari. Turning around she saw Toshiro running towards her with relief on his face. She wiped her eyes before running to him and they met in a hug. 'You're ok' was breathed between them, their hold tightening around each other. They separated after but stayed in each other's arms.

"So Kurosaki made it huh?" Toshiro looked up the crumbling tower briefly before looking to Mikari.

"Yeah….took him long enough." She laughed out before she was pulled into a kiss.

* * *

Ichigo let out a groan at the pain his whole body seemed to be in before opening his eyes. He found himself staring up at the crumbling ceiling before him. Panic shot through him and he sat up quickly, ignoring the pain of his body. He looked around to see no hollow but also no Rukia. A groan from behind him caught his attention. Turning around, he was relieved to see Rukia lying on her side at the edge of the floor. She laid there with cuts and bruises covering her body from the blast, but she at least was breathing.

"R-rukia." He coughed out, using Zangetsu to help himself stand.

Just then the tower gave a final shake, its foundation would not stand for long. In mere seconds it would crumple to the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the floor below Rukia begin to collapse to the ground, taking Rukia with it. His body moved in an instant, ignoring the pain he felt, though his body complained.

The feeling of wind pushing against her and blood rushing to her head brought Rukia back to consciousness, opening her eyes with a struggle. Her body relaxed though when familiar arms wrapped around her.

"Always gotta be a damsel."

Rukia huffed at the amused voice. "'m not." She mumbled into Ichigo's chest, hiding her smile.

The two continued to hurl to the ground, forgetting everything around them, until they heard a voice:

"The reiatsu's normal now! Fly you baka's!"

A curse came from Ichigo when he realized how close to the ground they were. With a quick flip, he floated to the ground with Rukia in his arms. Once on the ground, they smiled at Mikari, Toshiro, and Renji standing in front of them, worn out from the fight but smiling.

* * *

The sun shined bright over the snow-covered area of the Sereitei, though there was no trace of snow now. Pieces of the reception were scattered all around the area, ripped and ruined from the earlier weather. There wasn't even a hint of globs anymore. All of them were gone with the hollow. The only figure that could be seen was Yoruichi, staring towards the distance….waiting. When she saw a group of five in the distance, she waved her arm in the air.

"You all made it!"

"Course we did." Mikari answered when they reached her. She held her hand up and received a high-five. "Did you doubt us?"

"Never sis." Yoruichi then turned to Ichigo with a cat-like smirk. "Good work getting Rukia, Ichigo."

His face went bright red at her tone, stammering over his words to explain what happened. Rukia blushed alongside him, but she just smiled as the others watched amused at his flustered state.

A choruse of yells could then be heard in the distance. The group looked over to see another group of people heading their way. Leading the group was Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ukitake, and Kyoraku.

Matsumoto and Hinamori ran to hug Toshiro and Mikari respectfully before huggin Rukia, crying in relief at her safety. They let go soon after when Rukia was getting smothered too much by their concern. She then went over to Ukitake, trying to calm him down as he had begun to cry himself at her return. Kyoraku led him to the side afterwards as Byakuya appeared to the group. Everyone watched warily as the two siblings looked at each other, Byakuya looking the same as ever while Rukia appeared nervous, thinking what he would say to her. Ichigo went to step forward to Rukia's side, but Renji held out his arm in front of him and shook his head in no.

"Nee-san…." Rukia dropped her gaze from Byakuya's, unsure of what to say aside from, "…I'm sorry."

Silence fell around them. Rukia wouldn't dare look up to see his reaction. He was likely disappointed at her and all the trouble she had brought to the wedding.

"It's good to see that you're alright."

That made her look up in surprise. Byakuya's face was still the same, but she could see it in his eyes the concern he felt to her. She could only smile at her brother before bowing her head to hide her blush.

Byakuya then turned his view to Ichigo. "I believe I should be thanking you Kurosaki. For rescuing Rukia."

A smirk quickly formed on Ichigo's face. "Well yeah, I said I would."

The group groaned at him, making his smirk fall as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I'm just glad Rukia's alright, just as the rest of you."

Everyone agreed, a comfortable silence fell over them at the moment of peace. Toshiro then broke the silence, turning to Kyoraku and Ukitake. "What of the elders and others that were with you?"

"They were brought back by the globs before disappearing. No one seems to be harmed thankfully." Ukitake answered.

"Exactly what happened to use." Renji said, pointing to Mikari, Toshiro, and himself. "Guess it's all over now with that hollow."

"The elders will probably arrive here soon to talk to us. We left as soon as we got back."

Mikari rolled her eyes at this. "Greatttt. We get to hear those elders complain some more."

"What will happen with the wedding now…" Rukia asked nervously, fiddling with her ripped dress.

The others looked at each other in thought, not exactly sure how to answer. Everyone wanted to say the same thing, but no one knew how complicated the situation was now. Without any regards to the situation, Ichigo spoke up: "Well like hell you're gonna marry-"

"Well done shinigami. You brought Rukia Kuchiki back."

Turning around, the group saw the elders that were trapped with them heading to their spot. With a glare, Ichigo took a protective stance in front of Rukia. He had a feeling where this was going and he wouldn't let it.

"We may now continue the wedding without further interruption."

"Not happening." Ichigo sneered back, the elders shrunk back in shock. "Like I was saying, no way in hell!"

"How dare you?!"

"You can't speak to us like that!"

"No respect! No respect!"

"This matter does not involve you!"

One comment after another flew out of the elders' mouths. Their faces became redder with each comment. Ichigo didn't lose composure however. His glare hardened and he clenched his fists to keep from reaching his zanpakuto. He was close to punching one of them though. Following Ichigo's lead, Renji and Mikari took a stand beside Ichigo. Seeing the three of them not backing down, the elders looked to Byakuya nervously for help.

"Kuchiki, control these shinigami so we can get the ceremony underway."

All eyes were on Byakuya and yet his demeanor didn't change. No one could tell what he was thinking or feeling, that's how it usually was. His eyes however did flash to Rukia's briefly then back to the elders. And she couldn't help but have hope at this.

"It is Rukia's decision if she wishes to continue with the wedding or not."

Everyone gasped in astonishment at Byakuya. He simply closed his eyes and walked a few feet away from the stunned group. The shinigami couldn't believe that he had a change of heart of all of this. He was the one who said Rukia had to do this for the Kuchiki name after all. Yet here he was saying it was her decision.

Rukia gazed at her brother with a shine in her eyes at his support, in a way, a smile sretching up to her cheeks. She then turned to the elders, no regrets filled her anymore. Only confidence.

"I do not wish to marry Shouta Suzuki. The wedding is off."

An uproar came from the elders before the shinigami could cheer for Rukia. A chorus of yelling could be heard from each one of the red-faced elders, especially the Suzuki elders. Steam was practically escaping from their ear at the rage in their bodies. Profanities of the Kuchiki's disobeying rules as usual and calling her a disgrace of the clan was all the shinigami could hear. The group couldn't get a word in, even if they wanted to, some would rather punch their foul mouths….but one voice seemed to cut through the yelling:

"I too want to call off this wedding. I do not wish to marry Rukia Kuchiki."

Everyone looked over to see Shouta and Jun walking over from the same direction the elders arrived from. The girls could see that the two of them were standing side by side holding hands. Their eyes widened briefly before they eyes each other with knowing smiles. Something must have happened for them to take a step forward together.

"I'm sorry ojii-san." Shouta said, stopping in front of the group of people with Jun. his gaze stayed on his grandfather. "I can't go through with this."

"What is wrong with you?! You were fine with it earlier!" His grandfather didn't hold back the rage he felt in his voice, not even to his own family.

"I was never fine with it!" Shouta yelled back, remembering what had happened earlier when the globs came. At the end it was just four of the shinigami, Jun, and him. While the shinigami fought, he and Jun huddled into a corner in an attempt to stay away from the globs. But as the globs consumed the shinigami, they knew it was over. And it was in those final moments that he realized that even though his life could end right there, he was content with it. Content with Jun by his side till the end. Then when they all came back from the hollows defeat, realization hit him.

"I want someone I care and love to be by my side till the end. Not someone I am forced with in an arranged marriage." His grip on Jun's hand tightened and she looked at him. If she wasn't sure before, she was sure now his feelings for her and she was happy to reciprocate.

"It is your responsibility!" His grandfather could only counter back. He understood where his grandson's feelings were coming from, but he still wished for him to go by their rules.

"No." Shouta's tone went serious now. "My responsibility is to help keep peace in the Sereitei through the rules of the Noble Clans as the head of the Suzuki Clan. I must honor the rules and improve them for the better of others."

"Yes, but-"

"And as the only son of the late head of the Suzuki Clan, it is only my right! I do not need to marry to be the head and if I do choose to marry, I decide who to marry!" He kept his posture straight and his gaze strong on the elders. It seemed as if he was challenging them to argue against him. This was a side of Shouta no one there had seen before but Jun could watch on proudly. Everyone could tell that he had grown up in such a short time from the recent events.

"Well," Yoruichi stepped forward and eyed the elders as they stood there silently. "what is your verdict?"

Not a single word came from the elders. They just looked to one another before staring at the ground in thought, before mumbling to each other. After some time, one of them was nudged in the arm and they looked up to the shinigami.

"It's….we have decided that-"

"What are you all still doing here?"

"Why do people keep suddenly arriving?!" Both Ichigo and Renji yelled out in annoyance.

They turned to glare at the new arrival, but were suddenly met with a cane to their faces. The cane fell to the ground while the boys groaned in pain. A figure stepped up to the cane and picked it up, muttering some words about their poor back. Standing up straight now was another old man with a tiny ponytail of hair at the back of his head and a goatee on his face. He also wore a Noble outfit consisting of gold and red.

"Great another Noble elder." Toshiro muttered, but then Mikari spoke up suddenly.

"Kohaku ojii-san?" She said in confusion.

"Ojii-san?!" The shinigami gasped in shock, looking at her as though the term confused them. Toshiro was even flustered from his previous comment and bowed his head slightly.

Kohaku walked up to Mikari and pinched her cheeks with a smile. "Look at you Mikari. You've grown so much since I've last saw you."

"I don't know about that…" She muttered, getting a bad feeling at his cheerfulness. She had a feeling what he would do next. Then in mere seconds she felt his cane hit her in the stomach and she went down with a groan. Yeah, she thought as much.

"You know you haven't visited the compound much. That's not very nice of you. Though I do understand you're busy and all, but it is nice to visit your family too."

Mikari couldn't help but laugh, remembering he was always like this. Disciplining with a smile. "Oh I got that. I'll try to visit more." She said then groaned while getting back on her feet. That cane could pack quite a punch.

"Good. The same goes for you too Yoruichi, no matter your situation."

"Hai." She answered cheerfully as the others watched. The Shihoin's were definitely strange.

Kohaku then turned to the other elders, whom looked warily at him.

"We thought you wouldn't be here."

"I wasn't at first since it wasn't my business, but once I heard the commotion, I arrived with the other shinigami." He pointed back to the group of unseated shinigami that had begun running around to clean the wedding decorations. "So why are you all here still and not back in the Sereitei?"

"We were about to state that the wedding…..is off as both Suzuki and Kuchiki have declined to it." The elder from before said with a sigh. He and the other elders wanted to get the news over with so that they may leave this mess.

The news made most for the shinigami want to jump up for joy, but they held back at the moment. Instead, they smiled at each other, with the smiles of Ichigo and Rukia brightest. Their troubles were over in this event.

"What great news for these youngsters!" Kohaku let out a hearty laugh, taking a breather after coughing from his laugh. "Maybe now you will consider getting rid of it all together. Also we should consider looking over other laws for the better. Hmm?"

The elders scoffed at this, turning away to walk to the other shinigami to be escorted home. "We shall see."

Once the elders were taken away by the shinigami, the hugs went around. Ichigo and Rukia immediately went to one another in an embrace, but Renji also joined in, not reading the mood. Mikari and Hinamori had a light hug while laughing at Matsumoto crushing Toshiro in her hug. The older members of the group just enjoyed the happy atmosphere again. Good riddance to all of this mess.

Meanwhile, Shouta and Jun had also begun to walk away like the elders. They planned to go back to the Suzuki Compound to figure out the path for their future. Walking hand in hand, their voices faded into the wind:

"You know-"

"Before you say anything, you should know that that you will need to properly woo me before we do anything else Shouta-sama~"

"W-what?! Really?!"

"Of course. It won't be so easy though."

"…That's fine by me Jun. No rush now."

A small smile was on Toshiro's face as he watched the two walk away. (Matsumoto had let him go after a bit of yelling."

"Good to know that brat can be mature after all."

Mikari joined his side with a laugh. "Thankfully….I think he'll do alright as the head of his family."

"So my little granddaughter, when's your wedding? I hear you have a fine lad there by your side."

Both Toshiro and Mikari turned to Kohaku in surprise with their mouths open and faces bright red. The others began to laugh as Mikari stuttered her protests while Toshiro remained stunned in place.

"You two should get married! A surprise ending for the video!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Oh? What's this video?"

"You'll love it Shihoin ojii-san! It has everything you want in a film!"

"Shut up about your damn video and weddings! I've had ENOUGH!"

And thus the wedding scuffle was finally over. The ones most affected by the wedding were able to get away from it with who they really love. Their hands clenched together being a simple sign of this.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Pineapple, do you read me?"

"...Pineapple here. What's the situation?"

"They are eating."

"Ok. You know the deal."

"Yup. Tell Mr. Stoic everything will be fine."

"Will you please stop already" Toshiro spoke up in an annoyed tone.

He sat at a table in a corner of a Sereitei restaurant with Mikari sitting across from him. Unfortunately, she was spying on Ichigo and Rukia sitting at another table across the restaurant with a pair of binoculars. She let out a sigh before turning around to sit properly in her seat, placing the binoculars down and turning the earpiece off.

"C'mon Toshiro. Byakuya's paying me to keep an eye on them on their date."

"Which is stupid."

"Yes, but I planned to 'lose them' and then we could leave." She said cheekily.

Toshiro pondered this for a moment before sighing. "Fine, but lets at least eat since Kuchiki is paying for it."

"Of course."

"By the way, did you find out what Matsumoto planned for her movie after we got rid of most of her film?"

"...yeah...but I'm not one to question it."

* * *

_"I AM THE BEST!"_

A group of shinigami watched in either disgust or astonishment, noone could tell. They watched on the screen in front of them Yumichika doing singing and dancing a musical about himself. In the background Yumichika watched in awe, with Matsumoto crying at her loss and Ikkaku laughing like a dying man.

* * *

**Bleach Awake and Alive Preview**

Hinamori: "Well the author doesn't know what to write next."

Matsumoto: "So you can help decide if you so choose."

Hinamori: "It's between a filler chapter or the next arc."

"Next time is...unknown."

Mikari: "It can either be a filler chapter about the Shinigami Women's and Men's Associations war or the next arc involving a certain friend of mine in the past."

Matsumoto: "Only you can help us decide!"

Mikari: "Why do you say it like that?"


End file.
